Les Feuilles Rousses Tombent en Automne
by Aya Volsunga
Summary: Après son départ de la maison, Percy Weasley n'est jamais revenu. Douze ans passent et, une nuit, un mystérieux visiteur surgit au Terrier... Voici le récit de douze années de la vie de Percy entre espoir et désillusions. Commence au tome 5, AR.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling et à Bloomsburry. Sauf Leila, qui est un personnage de mon cru. Quelques autres OC traînent dans le coin, par-ci, par-là…

**Note :** Si je suis partie du tome 5 comme point de départ, cette histoire va dévier du canon et ne respectera pas les tomes 6 et 7.

Les feuilles rousses tombent en automne.

Prologue.

Tout est calme au Terrier. Dehors, un terrible orage gronde. Il est tard, mais à la lueur de la chandelle, Mrs Weasley rédige une énième lettre à son dernier fils, Ron. Elle sait bien qu'il n'aime pas écrire, mais elle pensait que son épouse lui mettrait un peu de plomb dans la tête !

Mr Weasley lit tranquillement _La Gazette du Sorcier_, assis au coin du feu. Les années se sont abattues sur lui comme une grêle. Il a le visage gravé par la vieillesse et les soucis. Quelques cheveux roux font de la résistance, ils blanchiront ou tomberont tôt ou tard. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

Un horrible grondement de tonnerre résonne et Mrs Weasley sursaute. Son cœur vieilli est devenu fragile mais il tient relativement le coup. Elle est juste plus sensible et parfois tressaille au moins bruit inattendu. Soudain, elle se redresse. Parmi les hurlements du vent et de la pluie qui s'abat sur les vitres, elle parvint à distinguer des coups frappés précipitamment.

Les deux Weasley tendent l'oreille et se jettent un coup d'œil. Mrs Weasley fait un signe du menton à son mari. Loin d'elle l'envie d'ouvrir la porte. Qui pourrait venir les déranger à une heure pareille et surtout sous ce déluge ? Les coups se répètent plus distincts, plus pressants. Mr Weasley se lève lentement, sort sa baguette magique. Il avance prudemment vers la porte en boitillant légèrement. Les coups redoublent. Aussi vite qu'il le peut, Mr Weasley ouvre la porte, et, sans crier gare, un individu cagoulé s'engouffre dans la cuisine, portant un drôle de sac. Mr Weasley pointe sa baguette sur la cagoule de l'étranger.

« Qui… Qui êtes-vous ? » bredouille le vieil homme, prêt à jeter un sort pour faire fuir l'importun. Les individus cagoulés sont toujours de sinistre augure…

Une voix s'élève de sous le vêtement. Cette voix, Mr Weasley n'en est pas sûr, mais cette intonation, cette façon presque impérieuse de parler le ramène brusquement en arrière…

« Baisse ça, Papa.. » L'individu retire sa capuche. « C'est moi. »

Mr Weasley recule horrifié et laisse échapper une exclamation. Merlin ! Ce… ce visage ! Comment se peut-il ? Sa femme qui s'est précipitée dans la cuisine pousse un cri aigu. Elle porte les deux mains à son pauvre cœur.

« Maman… » fait l'intrus.

« Per… Percy ! »

Dégoulinant de pluie dans la cuisine du Terrier se tient le troisième fils des Weasley. Percy Weasley.

« Per… Percy ! » continue de crier Mrs Weasley. Elle tremble, veut toucher son fils.

« Maman... Arrête ! Tu vas le réveiller ! » coupe Percy. Il est toujours aussi impérieux.

« Lumos. » murmure t il. Il jette à terre un drap qui a fait penser à un sac à Mr Weasley. Celui-ci n'en croit pas ses yeux. Dans les bras de son fils dort un enfant. Mr Weasley se fige. « Merlin tout puissant… » Ses yeux vont de Percy au jeune garçon pas plus âgé de dix ans.

Mrs Weasley réagit la première. « Le pauvre petit.. » Elle le prend des bras de son fils, lui retire sa cape trempée. « Arthur… Arthur ! Ne reste pas planté comme ça ! » Ordornne-t-elle à son mari, toujours planté, le visage hébété. Son instinct maternel et son esprit pratique reprennent rapidement le pas sur sa surprise. Elle a toujours été comme ça. Ses enfants le lui ont toujours un peu reproché. Enfin, plus par taquinerie que par méchanceté. Sauf Percy, lui n'a jamais supporté cela, préférant se sentir indépendant.

Elle reprend de plus belle, désignant son fils.

« Tu ne vois pas que Percy est frigorifié ! Viens mon chéri, retire ça et va t'asseoir dans le fauteuil près de la cheminée.

— Oui, mais… » Percy jette un regard à l'enfant. Il ne semble pas vouloir s'en séparer.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais coucher ce petit ange… » Elle sourit à l'endormi.

Rassuré, Percy se dirige vers le salon, laissant une mare d'eau sur le sol. Son père le suit, se posant mille questions. Il s'assied à l'opposé de son fils et le dévisage sans un mot. D'où vient Percy ? Qu'est il devenu durant ces douze longues années qu'il ne l'avait pas revu ? Et puis… Que venait-il faire ici après tout ce temps ? Et l'enfant… Cet enfant, autant qu'il a pu voir, est le portrait craché de son fils.

Les pas précipités de Mrs Weasley retentissent dans les escaliers. Des larmes parcourent son visage ridé. « Oh, Percy ! » Celui-ci se lève et sa mère se jette sur lui, secouée de sanglots.

« Oh, Percy ! Mon tout petit !

— Maman…Ca va… » dit il enfin, tapotant le dos de sa mère. Mais des larmes perlent à ses yeux.

« Molly… Molly, lâche-le… Tu vois bien qu'il est fatigué… » coupe son mari, pourtant impatient d'interroger ce fils qu'il n'a pas vu depuis longtemps. Ce fils envers lequel il a souvent eu de la rancœur. Et malgré tout, alors qu'il le voit face à lui après tout ce temps, c'est la curiosité qui l'emporte.

Percy se rassied. Mrs Weasley cherche à calmer ses sanglots, elle s'écroule dans le plus proche fauteuil. Elle n'a jamais vraiment réussi à en vouloir à son fils malgré toutes ces années durant lesquelles ils n'ont jamais eu de contact. Toutes ces années de souffrance et d'épreuves. C'est sa faiblesse de mère, sa bonté naturelle.

« Percy… Pourquoi n'es-tu jamais revenu à la maison ? » hoquette Mrs Weasley. « Qu'as-tu fait pendant douze ans ? Dis-le moi, dis-le moi, Percy ! » Elle se pose les mêmes questions que son mari. Après tout, c'est bien normal.

Percy ferme les yeux, il est toujours frigorifié mais la douce chaleur du Terrier l'envahit peu à peu, lui redonne du courage. Sous les yeux attentifs de ses parents, il ouvre la bouche. Même si ça n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir, il préfère tout expliquer à cet instant dans la quiétude de son ancien foyer retrouvé, plutôt que de devoir raviver plus tard la douleur des souvenirs qui l'assaillent. « C'est une très longue histoire… »


	2. 1 : Souvenirs des jours pluvieux

Les feuilles rousses tombent en automne.

Chapitre 1 : Souvenirs des jours pluvieux.

Percy prend une grande inspiration et commence son récit sous le regard appuyé des ses parents. " Je… Quand j'ai… je me suis mis en froid avec vous, je suis parti m'installer à Londres… Tout commence ici. A Londres. "

Quand j'ai emménagé dans ce petit appartement dans un quartier résidentiel moldu de Londres, j'étais seul. Fini la vie fatigante et contraignante d'un membre insignifiant d'une grande fratrie. La solitude m'apportait une bouffée d'oxygène et je n'étais guère peu fier de ma nouvelle situation et de mon indépendance. Je me sentais enfin adulte, un adulte jouissant de plein droit de son nouveau statut professionnel et social.

La promiscuité des Moldus ne me gênait pas le moins du monde. Je n'éprouvais pas la malsaine fascination de mon père pour ces gens-là. Je ne me mêlais pas à leur vie et eux ne se préoccupaient pas de moi. Une cohabitation parfaite en quelque sorte. Et pourtant, je me suis retrouvé soudain propulsé dans la vie d'un être pathétique, un animal perdu dans cette vie d'adulte, un peu comme moi…

J'avais une voisine. Enfin, elle habitait une vieille maison dans le quartier, non loin de mon appartement. Elle était un peu moins âgée que moi… Elle vivait chez sa grand-mère… Elle s'appelait… elle s'appelait… Leila. 

Leila. Ce nom est lié à bon nombre de mes souvenirs, en bien comme en mal. Des moments ponctuant ces douze dernières années… De longs cheveux couleur châtaigne et de grands yeux d'ébène… Un fantôme qui me hante désormais…

C'était une habitante anonyme du quartier, une existence éphémère qui ne laisse pas sa marque éternellement. Des gens qui vont et qui viennent, restant un peu puis repartant sans que personne n'y fasse vraiment attention.

Cependant, elle lassa son empreinte dans ma vie. Petit à petit, tranquillement, au fur et à mesure des saisons qui s'égrènent… Je passais tous les jours devant chez elle, deux fois. Sa vieille maison se trouvait sur le chemin que j'empruntais pour aller au Ministère. Dans les débuts, biens sûr, nous nous bornions aux simples politesses entre voisins. Elle me saluait chaque matin tout en balayant le devant de sa porte. Je faisais donc honneur à mon caractère serviable en lui répondant. Mais ça s'arrêtait là.

J'ai toujours été solitaire. Plongé dans les livres et mes parchemins, suivant toujours la même ligne de conduite afin de nourrir mes ambitions. Mon seul but dans la vie se résumait à escalader les échelons pour montrer que j'étais quelqu'un et pas seulement le troisième fils de la famille Weasley. Grâce au Ministère, je pouvais accéder au rang que je voulais. Car, oui, je l'avouais, j'avais un peu honte de mes origines… Un père pas vraiment carriériste, une enfance ponctuée de privations malgré le fait que mes parents se saignaient aux quatre veines pour que nous puissions manger et porter des vêtements convenables. Mais je n'ai jamais pu supporté les railleries de Lucius Malefoy, toutes ces insultes… " A quoi bon déshonorer la fonction de sorcier, si on ne vous paye même pas bien pour cela ? ". Cette phrase avait longtemps ricoché dans mon esprit. Oui, cela m'avait hanté. J'avais honte. Au fond, je trouvais qu'il n'avait pas tord… Alors, je devais détruire cette image, à tout prix… Me forger mon propre nom. Moi, Percy Weasley. Ne plus être simplement le troisième fils de cette fratrie trop nombreuse et trop mal fagotée pour bien des gens.

Apparemment, le sort n'avait pas voulu que je me cantonne à la politesse avec ma jeune voisine de quartier. La première conversation que nous eûmes fut dans la petite boutique de proximité. Lieu banal pour une simple rencontre. Et si évident. C'était bien le seul endroit où je me trouvais si mêlé à des Moldus. Etant désormais indépendant, je devais bien me prendre en main seul. Ma mère n'était plus là pour prévenir du moindre besoin, aussi devais-je me débrouiller comme mes aînés. Cela ne me déplaisait absolument pas. Au contraire, je considérais cela comme une petite victoire sur ma famille. Ma liberté. J'étais toujours aussi pointilleux sur tout, mais, j'appris à mes dépends que faire des emplettes était bien plus difficile que je ne croyais. Quoi de plus normal, avec une mère tellement couveuse qui s'occupait de la moindre chose d'ordre ménager.

Me voyant perdu, elle m'aida. Quelques phrases de type informatif. De simples mots sans sous-entendu, sans intérêt… Mais ce fut une discussion plus longue qu'à l'accoutumée. Un vrai dialogue, cousu de fil blanc, certes mais quelque chose de constructif. C'était une banale rencontre, un banal début, mais c'était un début. Et il y a toujours une suite… Petit à petit, nous fîmes plus ample connaissance. Leila avait dix-sept ans. Elle vivait chez sa grand-mère malade. Elle…

Ah oui… J'avais failli oublier… Il y avait Pénélope … Elle m'est un peu sortie de l'esprit… Vous vous rappelez ? Pénélope Deauclaire… Ma petite amie au collège. Il faut quand même que je parle de ça… Avant toute chose.

Pénélope venait souvent me voir à l'appartement. Nous n'avions pas encore songé à nous installer définitivement ensemble pour la simple et bonne raison que ça n'allait plus tellement entre nous. Disons que ne nous partagions pas toujours le même point de vue, ce qu'elle prenait un malin plaisir à me rappeler. A chacune de ses visites, une dispute éclatait. Et c'était de plus en plus violent. Et un jour, ce qui devait forcément arriver se produisit. C'était assez inévitable, de mon point de vue.

« Tu es froid, Percy, froid ! » Pénélope s'était levée d'un bond. »

Elle me fit face, le regard chargé de reproches et d'une profonde déception. « Tu n'aimeras jamais personne, Percy Weasley, à part toi-même ! » déclama-t-elle d'un ton théâtral, chose qu'elle faisait avec brio. Les phrases pompeuses et ampoulées, empreintes de tragicomique, je connaissais.

Et sur ce, elle partit en claquant la porte, comme une furie. A vrai dire, j'étais franchement surpris. D'habitude, je trouvais toujours le moyen de me faire pardonner, en quelque sorte. Apparemment, j'avais dépassé un point qu'il n'aurait pas fallu. Je clignais stupidement des yeux. « Pen… Penny ! » bégayais-je avant de me lancer à sa poursuite sous une pluie battante. Un orage de novembre…

« Pénélope ! » Je courais, trempé jusqu'aux os, mais je m'en fichais, je devais la rattraper. Elle n'allait pas partir comme ça, oh que non ! Je dépassais la vieille maison de Leila, Pénélope se trouvait non loin.

« Pénélope ! Attends ! » Je n'allais pas laisser le dernier mot à cette demoiselle. J'avais bien trop de fierté pour ça.

« Laisse moi, Percy. dit elle en se détournant. Je préfère qu'on en reste là tous les deux.

— Mais Pénélope ! », m'écriai-je sans essayer de comprendre où elle voulait en venir. Je voulais une explication. « Tu ne peux pas dire ça !

Tu as changé, tu n'es plus le Percy que je connaissais. » Il y avait de la tristesse dans sa voix.

« Ah, bon ? » dis-je simplement. Où voulait-elle en venir ? J'avais toujours suivi la même ligne de conduite depuis ma sortie de Poudlard. J'aurais bien voulu rentrer pour s'expliquer et non pour qu'elle fasse un scandale en plein milieu d'un trottoir. Fort heureusement, il pleuvait et personne ne risquait à s'aventurer dehors. J'aurais eu l'air fin à prendre des injures en pleine figure.

« Le Percy que je connaissais n'était pas si arrogant, il n'aurait pas renié toute sa famille pour lécher les bottes de Fudge ! » hurla-t-elle, mêlant ses larmes à la pluie.

Ah… C'était donc ça… J'eus un rictus amusé. J'avais compris ce qu'elle me reprochait.

« Tu y crois, toi, à toutes les âneries de ce vieillard gâteux de Dumbledore ? dis-je froidement. Tu-Sais-Qui ? De retour ? C'est impossible, tu le sais bien !

— Bien sûr que je n'y crois pas ! » s'écria-t-elle. Alors ? Où était problème ? Cette fille était vraiment d'un compliqué… « Mais moi, je n'aurais pas quitté les miens !continua-t-elle d'un ton mélodramatique. Si tu es capable de ça, de renier ton propre sang… Qui sait ce dont tu seras capable pour arriver à tes fins… »

Je me rapprochai de Pénélope qui hoquetait furieusement.

« Mais Pénélope… Je croyais que nous étions pareils… » lui murmurai-je. Oui, c'était le cas à Poudlard. La même passion du travail, les mêmes idées de grandeur hiérarchique. Apparemment, je n'étais pas le seul à avoir changé.

« Non ! » Elle hurla tellement fort que sa vois dérailla dans l'aigu d'une façon plus que désagréable. « Moi, je… je n'irais jamais aussi loin que toi ! T-tu… Tu es un être ignoble, Percy… J-je ne veux plus jamais te revoir ! » Elle me gifla violemment, ce qui fit vaciller mes lunettes. Sous le choc, étonné, je restai bouche bée. La rougeur de ma joue me cuisait, je n'osai plus faire le moindre pas. Je ne voyais franchement pas en quoi mon attitude était « ignoble ». J'étais resté fidèle à mes convictions, ce que je trouvais tout à fait normal. J'étais simplement honnête avec moi-même. Peut-être n'aurais-je pas du dire autant de mal à voix haute de mes parents. Mais dans les couloirs du Ministère, il était légion de fustiger les partisans de Dumbledore. Je n'étais donc même pas en désaccord avec les idées du gouvernement !

« Comme tu veux, petite écervelée ! » lui criai-je tandis qu'elle s'engouffrait dans une ruelle. « Tu n'as rien compris au vrai sens du devoir et de la fidélité envers le Ministère ! »

Je ne pleurai pas. D'une part, j'avais bien trop de fierté pour ça et d'autre part, en y réfléchissant bien, cela faisait longtemps que je ne ressentais plus grand-chose pour Pénélope. Une simple amourette de collégien. Une relation confortable et facile. Et qui faisait quand même bonne figure. Mais je me sentis tout de même abattu. Au fond de moi, je n'avais pas voulu que cela se termine ainsi. J'avais toujours prôné la diplomatie et détestais les disputes. A trop hurler, on s'en cassait la voix. J'aurais aussi voulu avoir meilleure position. Là, j'avais tous les tords pour moi. Mais étais-je réellement en faute ? Je suivais pourtant les idées de la majorité… Celle du Ministère… Je ne comprenais pas la position de Pénélope.

Je restai là, sur le trottoir, interdit, sans faire attention à la boue que m'envoya une voiture qui roulait trop vite, à la pluie qui tombait sur moi…

Les gouttes cessèrent de ruisseler sur mes cheveux. Un parapluie venait d'apparaître au-dessus de moi.

« Percy ? Que faites-vous là ? » Je reconnus cette voix. C'était Leila. Je ne réagis même pas à l'appel de mon prénom, perdu dans mes conjectures.

« Vous allez attraper la mort à rester ici. Venez, venez… » Elle m'attrapa le bras et je me laissai entraîner, toujours stupéfait. Je sentis qu'elle me menait à son domicile. Une vieille maison de pierre, sagement dressée derrière des petites haies soigneusement taillées. La bâtisse était sombre, miteuse, pleine d'objets que je ne connaissais pas. Une maison moldue. Leila était une Moldue. Bien sûre, étais-je bête. Comment cela n'aurait-il pas pu être le cas ?

Elle me laissa sur le palier, me dit qu'elle allait chercher des serviettes. Une odeur de moisi, de bois humide monta à mes narines. Je jetais à peine un coup d'œil à la vieille horloge à pendule qui comptait les secondes de son mécanisme poussif et mal huilé, à la petite commode surmonté d'un miroir au cadre de métal rouillé.

« Tenez, frictionnez-vous. fit Leila en me tendant une serviette éponge. Je vais vous montrer la salle de bains. »

Elle me mena dans ladite pièce, disparut et revint avec des vêtements usés.

« C'était à mon père, cela devrait vous convenir. » dit-elle en posant les affaires sur une chaise.

Elle me laissa seul et j'entrepris de me sécher, reprenant peu à peu mes esprits. Je ne n'étais absolument pas en train de me fourvoyer. La loyauté se trouvait du côté du Ministère, c'était l'évidence même. Eux seuls savaient tenir les choses en main. Les temps devaient changer à Poudlard, comme ailleurs. Les vieux gâteux n'avaient plus leur place.

« Percy ? Allez-vous bien ? » fit la douce voix de Leila derrière la porte.

« Oui… oui. Je vous remercie ». J'enfilai les vêtements qu'elle m'avait donnés, la chemise m'allait bien, mais le pantalon était trop court. Je me sentis ridicule dans ces vêtements moldus. Leur état miteux me rappelait désagréablement les robes élimées que j'avais pour aller à l'école. Robes ayant appartenu à mes frères avant moi, bien entendu.

« Je suis dans le salon, venez me rejoindre… »

Leila avait retiré son pardessus et servait du thé. Elle portait un ensemble noir avec un petit tablier blanc bordé de dentelle. Elle eut un sourire en me voyant arriver dans cet accoutrement. Cela ne fit que renforcer mon malaise. D'ailleurs, je n'avais pas tellement envie de rester ici.

« Asseyez-vous, m'invita-t-elle. Et prenez une tasse, cela vous réchauffera.

— Merci, fis-je. Mais je ne voudrais pas vous déranger… » ajoutai-je par simple politesse.

— N'ayez crainte, assura-t-elle en me souriant. Un peu de compagnie ne fait pas de mal. »

Pourtant, nous restâmes assis en silence, chacun cherchant quelque chose à dire pour engager la conversation. Que pouvais-je dire à une Moldue ? Je regardais un peu autour de moi. Le vieux papier peint sombre taché et les vieux meubles au verni usé me mettaient vraiment mal à l'aise. Le décor était vieillot et étouffant. Des napperons légèrement jaunis jouaient un peu le rôle de cache misère. A l'évidence, le propriétaire de la maison était modeste.

Je reportai mes yeux sur Leila. La jeune fille gardait les yeux rivés sur sa main qui remuait la cuillère. Elle non plus n'avait pas l'air de trouver un sujet abordable.

Une voix usée et faible se fit entendre : « Qui est-là, Leila ?

— Un voisin, Grand-Mère. » Leila, comme subissant une décharge, posa précipitamment sa tasse et courut dans le couloir sombre d'où venait la voix.

« Repose-toi, Grand-mère… Ne te fatigue pas. N'oublie pas ce qu'a dit le docteur. » La voix de Leila se dit plus douce encore, elle parlait à sa grand-mère comme à un petit enfant malade. « Bois un verre d'eau. »

J'étais somme toute légèrement intrigué par la scène. Une sorte de curiosité m'envahit. Je n'étais pas pourtant du genre à me préoccuper de la vie des autres, encore moins de celle d'une Moldue. Mais sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, je me posais quelques questions au sujet de cette « voisine ». J'en avais presque oublié ce que m'avait dit Pénélope. Et quand Leila revint, je ne pus m'empêcher de poser la question qui semblait de circonstance et idéale pour engager la conversation.

« Vous vivez seule avec votre grand-mère ?

— Oui… » répondit Leila en regardant pensivement le contenu de sa tasse. « Mes parents sont morts, il y a quinze ans, dans une explosion du métro. Ma grand-mère m'a élevée et maintenant, je m'occupe d'elle.

— Vous avez du courage… Vous semblez bien jeune… » Je me tus. Cette remarque me sembla idiote immédiatement après l'avoir dite. Disons que cela n'avait été que l'expression maladroite d'un mouvement de sympathie.

Elle eut un rire délicat.

« J'ai dix-sept ans, vous savez. Il est vrai que ce n'est pas facile tous les jours, mais… je gagne un peu d'argent en faisant des ménages dans les beaux quartiers, après les cours. Je suis à l'Université de Londres, à Birkbeck. »

Je ne dis rien. Je ne savais pas ce qu'était Birkbeck et puis… Je ne trouvais rien à redire. Une pensée m'effleura l'esprit. Les Moldus n'ont pas forcément une vie facile… Même si celle-ci pouvait paraître morne et sans intérêt pour la majorité des sorciers. Je regardai fixement Leila, ses longs cheveux couleur châtaigne, et ses deux grands yeux noirs tristes, comme si je venais de découvrir une autre vision des choses.

« Et, vous ? Que faîtes-vous dans la vie ? » dit elle enfin pour rompre le silence.

« Euh, je… je travaille au Ministère… » répondis-je en réfléchissant vite pour inventer un mensonge plausible sur la véritable nature de mon emploi. Elle parut impressionnée ce qui me conforta dans mes idées. Mais je m'attendis à ce qu'elle me demande dans quel genre de ministère je travaillais.

« Si jeune ! » Elle souffla. « Vous m'aviez dit n'avoir que dix-neuf ans, si je me souviens bien.

— Oui, c'est le cas. » affirmais-je, me demandant quelle serait sa prochaine question. Et dans quel pétrin je m'étais fourré.

« Vous devez être très doué… » Elle soupira. « Moi, mon rêve serait d'aller étudier la littérature médiévale à Oxford… » Elle se tut, remuant son thé pensivement.

La voix résonna à nouveau dans le couloir. « Leila, ma chérie, tu pourrais m'allumer la télévision ? C'est bientôt l'heure des informations…

— Oui, Grand-mère, j'arrive. » Elle se leva et je fis de même. « Je devrais rentrer, je ne vais pas vous importuner plus longtemps… » En plus, j'avais remarqué depuis un peu moment, en jetant fréquemment un coup d'œil derrière les lourds rideaux de brocard usé, qu'il ne pleuvait plus. Je l'aidai à ranger les tasses et frôlai sa main par inadvertance. Je la sentis tressaillir.

« Au fait, murmura-t-elle. Que faisiez-vous dehors avec un temps pareil sans rien pour vous couvrir ?

— Oh, je… euh… » Le souvenir cuisant de ma dispute avec Pénélope me revint en mémoire. « Ma petite amie vient de me laisser tomber… » avouai-je avec un sourire contrit. Après tout, cela n'avait plus d'importance. Alors le dire à une Moldue… Peu m'importait. Cette écervelée… J'essayai dès cet instant de ne plus y penser.

« Excusez-moi, je suis désolée. » dit Leila en baissant les yeux.

« Ce n'est pas grave, la rassurais-je. Vous ne pouviez pas savoir. » Pourquoi était-elle désolée ?

J'allai dans la salle de bains ramasser mes affaires encore trempées.

« Vous pouvez garder les vêtements, dit Leila. Ils ne servent plus à rien, de toute façon.

— Je ne voudrais pas…, fis je par réflexe.

— J'insiste, coupa-t-elle rapidement. Ca me fait plaisir… » Elle gardait les yeux rivés au sol. Je ne me savais pas aussi intimidant.

Je la saluai et entrepris de rentrer chez moi avec ce pantalon trop court d'une dizaine de bons centimètres, pensant offrir quelque chose à la jeune fille pour la remercier de son hospitalité. J'avais toujours cette vieille habitude d'être serviable. Des fleurs, peut-être. Ca fait toujours plaisir et ce n'est pas trop cher. Peut-être un peu cliché, par contre.

Noël passa, un jour comme un autre dans une vie solitaire. Un meilleur menu au repas du soir suffisait à marquer l'évènement. Les jours se refroidirent, mais cela ne m'empêcha pas d'aller au Ministère à pied. J'aimais bien cette bouffée d'air frais avant de me plonger dans mes papiers. Je voyais donc Leila tous les matins lorsqu'elle balayait devant sa porte. Malgré notre rapprochement graduel, nous discutions un peu. Vraiment peu, car j'avais du travail avec tous ces décrets ministériels. Le travail… Vieille obsession… Mais c'était vraiment la seule chose qui comptait pour moi. Je me devais de me faire une place. A mon âge, j'avais tout à prouver aux yeux de la hiérarchie et des collègues, surtout auprès les plus âgés. Et puis, être assistant personnel du Ministre de la Magie n'était pas une sinécure. C'était un poste à hautes responsabilités.

Aux alentours de février, Leila me fit part d'une étrange proposition. Emmitouflé dans mon manteau gracieusement doublé, je l'aperçus sur le palier de la vieille maison. Quand elle me vit, elle me fit un petit signe. Nous discutâmes amicalement, puis, appuyée négligemment sur le manche de son balai, elle me demanda :

« Dites-moi, connaissez vous bien Londres ?

— Pas tellement, répondis-je doucement, intrigué. Cela fait à peine plus de six mois que j'ai emménagé ici.

— Accepteriez-vous que je vous fasse visiter la ville ? Si vous avez le temps bien sûr… »

Elle baissa les yeux sur le petit tas de poussière à ses pieds. Elle avait l'air si…humble. Et à vrai dire, j'appréciais l'expression de douceur sur son visage dans ces moments-là. Leila n'avait rien de commun avec la plupart des jeunes filles que j'avais l'habitude de côtoyer, tout du moins au niveau comportemental. Rien dans sa façon de parler, ni dans ses expressions n'était de trop. Pas de théâtralisation de ses paroles, jamais un mot plus haut que l'autre. Elle ne jugeait personne. Sa simplicité extrême était sa plus grande qualité. Cela me changeait de l'habituelle mesquinerie féminine.

A mon grand étonnement, j'acceptai. Et ce fut ainsi que je fis encore plus ample connaissance avec la jeune fille et Londres : Piccadilly Circus, Buckingham Palace, Big Ben…tous les endroits qui ameutaient les touristes moldus. Leur vie était vraiment étrange et leurs préoccupations si différentes des nôtres. Mais ce que je préférais, c'étaient les petits parcs boisés, les squares cachés au cœur des anciens quartiers, avec la végétation qui faisait de la résistance. Il y avait peu de monde et cela me convenait parfaitement.

Petit à petit, je me mis vraiment à apprécier la compagnie de Leila et j'avais l'impression que cela lui faisait beaucoup de bien de se promener avec moi. Et pour dire la vérité, cela ne me faisait pas de mal, non plus. Mais l'effet était plus visible sur la jeune fille. Sa timidité s'effaçait au fur et à mesure, tout en gardant sa réserve naturelle. Pourtant, le noir de ses yeux semblait toujours voilé de tristesse. Parfois, quand je la regardais, je m'étonnais de voir sur son visage les traits durement marqués d'une vieille femme. Leila n'avait apparemment pas une vie facile. Avoir à sa charge une personne âgée et malade est lourd pour une jeune fille de dix-sept ans. Non, sa vie n'était pas ce que l'on pourrait qualifier de joyeuse et sans souci. Car au fond de ses yeux noirs se cachaient des traumatismes que je n'aurais pu imaginer. Et je l'appris à mes dépends.


	3. 2 : Prise de conscience

Les feuilles rousses tombent en automne.

Chapitre 2 : Prise de conscience

Il faisait nuit. J'avais encore fait des heures supplémentaires au Ministère. Il y avait tant de travail, tant de réformes à préparer. Je n'étais pourtant pas le plus surchargé de travail, loin de là. Je rentrais donc à pas pressés chez moi, le cerveau bouillonnant de phrases pour des rapports à finir. Je me délectais d'une soirée passée penché sur mes parchemins, lorsque soudain…

« Arrête, tu me fais mal ! » hurla une jeune fille.

Je me figeais sur le trottoir. Cette voix… A force de l'entendre chaque matin, je la reconnus sans peine. C'était celle de Leila ! Instinctivement, sans aucunement réfléchir, je courus et me réfugiai dans un des bosquets qui bordaient la maison.

« Tais-toi donc ! » siffla une voix masculine. Une horrible voix rauque et détestable. « Tu n'es pas contente de me voir ? Après tout ce temps… »

Ces derniers mots s'évanouirent dans une pathétique tentative de susurrer. La tendresse n'avait pas l'air d'être dans les cordes de l'individu.

« Tu as encore bu ! cria Leila.

— La ferme ! Tu vas réveiller ta vieille ! » Recroquevillé dans les bosquets, je tressaillis à l'écoute de ce langage vulgaire. Quel horrible personnage. Pas du tout le genre à fréquenter les salons. Cette voix me vrillait les oreilles. Elle était grasse et vraiment désagréable. Tout en contraste avec la douceur de celle de son interlocutrice.

« Aïe ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Je sentis comme une pointe d'affolement dans la voix de la jeune fille. « Ne me touche pas ! s'écria-t-elle.

— Comment peux-tu dire ça ? s'énerva la voix. Tu n'es qu'une petite pute bonne à se faire sauter par son patron ! »

A ces mots, je tressaillis, essayant bien de faire le rapprochement entre la jeune fille délicate que je connaissais et le qualificatif que venait d'employer le rustre personnage. J'entendis Leila se mettre à pleurer. J'en eu un pincement au cœur. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. J'avais le pressentiment que si j'intervenais, cela ne ferait qu'envenimer les choses… Sage et raisonnable décision. Je décidais de m'en aller. Après tout, ce n'était pas mes affaires. Il ne s'agissait là qu'une banale dispute d'un banal couple de moldu. A vrai dire, je n'avais jamais assisté à de telles disputes. Je pense que chaque couple a sa propre conception de la dispute.

Grave erreur… Le lendemain matin, je m'aperçus, malgré le fait qu'elle avait la tête baissée, que Leila avait la lèvre inférieure coupée et quelques bleus au visage. Elle ne me dit pas bonjour, continuant à balayer le devant de sa porte sans avoir conscience de ce qui l'entourait. Je m'en voulus de ne pas m'en être mêlé. Cependant, les affaires d'une… d'une Moldue n'étaient pourtant pas les miennes… Et puis s'occuper des problèmes d'ordre privé d'autrui attirait le plus souvent des ennuis. Malgré tout, j'avais une réminiscence de mon éducation à propos de l'attitude d'un jeune homme soi-disant bien élevé…

Le feu crépitait dans la cheminée. Assis confortablement au bureau qui trônait dans le salon de mon modeste mais agréable salon, je poursuivais la compilation de données pour un rapport. Les couleurs chaudes du mobilier avaient quelque chose de rassurant et coquet. Oui, j'aimais beaucoup cet appartement, ce lieu de refuge, décoré à mon goût, c'est-à-dire avec raffinement et délicatesse.

Mais ce que j'appréciais le plus c'était le calme, le silence. Pas d'explosions suspectes, pas de cris, de chamailleries… Une quiétude parfaite pour travailler… Un silence si agréable.

« Où vas-tu comme ça petite garce ? » Je sursautais sur mon fauteuil. Le cuir de l'assise en couina de protestation. Cette voix… Elle retentit dans le couloir et me fit dresser l'échine. Je serrai les dents.

« Tu crois pouvoir m'échapper ? Tu m'appartiens, Leila ! »

Je sentis comme des frissons remonter le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Le fait d'avoir appartenu à la maison Gryffondor joua sûrement en faveur de Leila et sur mes agissements à cet instant. Une pensée saugrenue mais de circonstance me vint à l'esprit. Si la jeune fille avait réussi à venir jusqu'ici, dans mon immeuble, sur le palier où se trouvait mon appartement, c'était sans doute pour me demander de l'aide. C'était peut-être idiot de ma part de penser cela, mais bon…

Je dédaignai le rapport que je rédigeais et sortis ma baguette. La voix se rapprocha, hurlant sur les quelques curieux qui avaient entrouvert leur porte. Je me risquais à jeter un coup d'œil dans le couloir. La scène qui se déroulait était assez stupéfiante à mes yeux. Une brute épaisse poursuivait une Leila au visage déformé par la terreur. Une silhouette massive, un visage rubicond et mal rasé… Une mauvaise caricature grimaçante. Le gaillard rattrapa comme un rien la frêle jeune fille et lui saisit les poignets. Fort heureusement, les commères qui me servaient de voisins s'étaient calfeutrées chez elles sous les vociférations du sinistre individu.

Discrètement, je profitais du fait que Leila se débattait furieusement pour pratiquer un sortilège de Désarmement. Malgré l'impulsion qui me poussait à agir, je veillais à faire attention au Code du Secret Magique. La brute fut projetée lourdement contre le mur. Il se releva péniblement et essuya le filet d'hémoglobine qui coulait de sa bouche. Surpris et surtout désarçonné, il posa ses yeux globuleux et injectés de sang sur la jeune fille qui paraissait tout aussi étonnée. Il y avait de quoi d'ailleurs…

Il se redressa vivement et se dirigea lourdement vers Leila. Je réitérai prudemment mon geste. Il bascula et se retrouva sur son postérieur mal dégrossi.

L'expression de son visage se fit de plus en plus abrutie. Son intelligence avait l'air d'être en adéquation avec son comportement rustre et vulgaire, si bien qu'il s'en alla d'un pas traînant après avoir marmonné un sinistre. « Tu ne perds rien pour attendre. » encombré de glaires et de sang. Sa lourde silhouette s'éloigna tout en jetant de temps en temps un regard noir vers la jeune fille. Lorsque Leila glissa à terre, secouée de sanglots, je me précipitai.

« Leila… Leila… lui murmurai-je en la relavant. Venez… Levez-vous… »

« Percy… » Elle s'agrippa à moi et versa de nombreuses larmes sur mon épaule. J'étais horriblement gêné. « Ne restons pas là, dis-je. Venez. » Les commères n'allaient pas tarder à remettre leur nez dehors. Pour ça, Moldus et Sorciers n'étaient pas si différents.

Je l'entraînai alors chez moi. J'étais inquiet. Oui, aussi étonnant que cela ait pu paraître, moi qui étais plutôt de nature égoïste et solitaire, je me préoccupais du sort de la jeune femme. Et je me fichais bien qu'elle voie tous ces objets insolites qui remplissaient mon appartement, ma plume qui voletait sur mes parchemins, les photos qui bougeaient, mes vêtements… Oui, stupéfiant de ma part, non ? Je m'inquiétais pour Leila. Ses bras étaient couverts d'ecchymoses et ses habits étaient déchirés par endroits. Elle s'écroula sur la moquette du salon. Je la pris par le bras et la soutint jusqu'au divan. Elle resta agrippée à moi, comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Elle sanglotait doucement mon prénom. De longues minutes passèrent ainsi, durant lesquelles je tentais maladroitement de la réconforter. Mais je n'avais jamais été très doué pour ça. Et puis, qu'en avais-je à faire des affaires de cette… cette Mol…due ? Non, je ne pouvais pas penser ça… J'eus un dégoût profond de moi-même. Oui, et alors ? J'avais quand même amené Leila, ici, et je pensais déjà à m'en débarrasser ! Je devenais de plus en plus paradoxal, ces derniers temps… Toujours tiraillé entre mes obligations et mon intégrité. Entre mon statut de Sorcier et celui d'humain. D'une part, je désirais m'occuper de la jeune fille, d'autre part, me mêler de ses affaires ne m'enchantait pas. Malgré toute sa gentillesse envers moi, j'avais du mal à lui rendre la pareille. On ne change pas.

Peu à peu, Leila se calma. La première chose qu'elle parvint à articuler fut des excuses. Je la repoussai délicatement de moi. « Allons, Leila… Ne vous excusez pas… » Une petite voix dans ma tête me glissa que c'était plutôt à moi de demander pardon pour ma non-assistance à cette jeune fille en détresse. Je lui tendis un mouchoir à carreaux pour qu'elle s'essuie les yeux, et je me dirigeai tant bien que mal à la cuisine pour préparer du thé. Sans y réfléchir, et par fait d'urgence, sans doute, j'utilisai plusieurs sortilèges et ne pensai pas à stopper la vaisselle qui se faisait toute seule.

Je mis ma tête entre les mains et soupirai. Je frottais mes yeux. J'étais déjà assez préoccupé en ce moment. Le Ministère était en effervescence suite à l'évasion de dix Mangemorts de la prison d'Azkaban. Il fallait que j'y rajoute aussi des ennuis d'ordre privé ! La présence de Leila dans mon salon me gênait atrocement et je ne sus dire pourquoi. Cependant, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me poser des questions. Le fait de côtoyer des personnes oblige à une certaine implication. Donc, je restais perplexe vis-à-vis de ce fait : que faisait Leila, jeune fille fragile, délicate et cultivée avec pareille brute, ce rustaud qui n'avait pas l'air fin ? La bouilloire siffla.

«Désirez-vous de l'aide ? » demanda timidement Leila. Elle se trouvait sur le pas de la cuisine au moment où je prononçais « Accio tasse ! » Elle eut un hoquet de surprise en voyant la tasse voler vers ma main tendue. Cela me troubla tant que la tasse s'arrêta en plein vol et se fracassa par terre dans un sinistre fracas de terre cuite.

« Leila… » commençai-je, prêt à défendre dignement ma position. Réminiscence de notre triste sort de jadis.

« Vous… Vous… » Elle promenait son regard apeuré sur la vaisselle, la tasse, sur moi et puis sur la baguette je tenais en main.

« Vous… Q-qui êtes vous ? Vous… » Elle recula, prenant appui sur le chambranle de la porte de la cuisine. Je lus dans son regard qu'elle venait de perdre ses repères. Elle tituba jusqu'au divan dans lequel elle s'écroula. Ce que je redoutais le plus venait de se produire. Heureusement, pensais-je immédiatement, que nous étions dans le huis clos de mon appartement. Ainsi, pouvais-je rester assez maître de la situation.

« Reparo » pestai-je. La tasse redevint comme neuve. Je la posai sur le plateau que j'apportai au salon. Leila fixait droit devant elle, les yeux toujours gonflés mais la surprise l'avait brutalement calmée. Elle ne réagit qu'au bruit que fit le plateau que je posais sur la table basse. Elle porta sur moi un regard étrange, où y étaient mêlés la surprise et l'angoisse. Elle avait sans doute peur que je l'agresse.

« Q-qu'est ce que vous êtes au juste ? demanda-t-elle prudemment.

— Je suis un Sorcier. » répondis-je sobrement. Inutile de nier quoi que ce soit. Il aurait été facile pour moi de pratiquer un Sortilège d'Amnésie mais je ne pus m'y résoudre. Je trouvais cela complètement lâche. J'avais mes principes, malgré tout ce qu'on pouvait dire. La droiture en faisait partie.

« Un sorcier… » murmura doucement Leila comme si elle cherchait à comprendre le sens de ces paroles. Elle semblait trouver cela saugrenu malgré son trouble.

« Je… je vous effraie ? » demandais-je craignant une réponse affirmative. Elle avait l'air si perdue à présent.

« Non… Non. C'est juste que… Je me rends compte à quel point… je ne vous connais pas vraiment… »

Je lui fis signe que je posai ma baguette sur la table, loin de moi.

« Alors, ça existe… les sorciers, les magiciens et tout ça…. » bredouilla Leila. Elle avait l'air si désorientée. Encore plus qu'avant. Ses deux grands yeux noirs fixaient un point invisible situé entre mon bureau et le cadre de mon ASPIC accroché au mur.

« Oui… » avouai-je.

« Mais… » Leila fronça les sourcils. « Vous m'aviez dit que vous travailliez dans un ministère. Est-ce un mensonge ? »

Je crus entendre une amère déception dans sa voix. Je l'avais déçue, je lui avais menti. A la limite, c'était compréhensible.

« Non. Je travaille au Ministère de la Magie, la plus grande autorité de mon monde. Je suis l'assistant personnel du Ministre. »

En énonçant ma position, je ne ressentis pas cet orgueil qui me gonflait le cœur. Pourtant, j'étais si fier de mon poste. Mais là… je trouvais ça un peu idiot. Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre l'importance d'être assistant de Cornelius Fudge.

« Un Ministre de la Magie ? » Elle avait un air étrange. Au moins, elle ne pensait plus à ses problèmes. C'était déjà ça de gagné. Même si c'était, pour moi, remplacer un problème par un autre.

« C'est bien organisé… Et… Il y en a beaucoup des…. Des gens comme vous ? » Elle prenait un soin particulier à ne pas me regarder.

« Euh.. Je ne sais pas exactement mais nous sommes présents dans le monde entier.

— Mais… commença-t-elle. Comment se fait-il que… que nous ignorons… » Avec ce nous, elle m'avait dissocié du reste des mortels. Je ne faisais plus partie du même monde qu'elle à ses yeux. Elle avait marqué la rupture dans son esprit.

« Nous avons subit tellement de persécutions de la part des… des… de ceux qui ne sont pas comme nous que nous préférons nous cacher. »

Non. Décidément, à cet instant, je n'arrivais pas à dire le mot « Moldu » devant elle. Cela me semblait si insultant pour qualifier cette jeune femme qui avait l'air cultivée. Si vulgaire… Je ne savais pas pourquoi. Je l'avais si souvent utilisé ce mot-là, pourtant, certes sans aucun mépris, quoique…

Elle regarda autour d'elle, sur tous ces objets insolites qu'elle avait à présent remarqués et… puis sur moi. Je portais mes vêtements de sorcier. J'avais tellement de travail que j'avais préféré Transplaner directement chez moi au lieu de faire les vingt minutes de trajet à pied entre le Ministère et mon appartement qui me permettaient de me rafraîchir l'esprit avant de me replonger dans le travail. Leila eut un sourire triste.

« Je suis désolée… Je vous ai trempé vos habits.

— Ce n'est pas grave… »

Subitement, je me demandais pourquoi je n'avais pas encore reçu de hibou me révélant l'amende à payer pour le fait que j'avais révélé l'existence de notre monde à une… une personne sans pouvoirs magiques.

Un petit silence s'installa que je décidai de rompre.

« Je vous ai fait du thé… C'est ce que ma mère fait quand quelqu'un ne se sent pas bien… »

Je tiquai affreusement. Pourquoi avais-je parlé de mon idiote de mère ?

« Merci. dit elle en prenant une tasse. Elle souffla négligemment sur le liquide encore chaud. Je sentis qu'elle reprenait petit à petit son sang froid. Là, où d'autres personnes auraient crié au bûcher, elle ne montrait que de la surprise et un calme surprenant teintés d'une certaine curiosité.

« Avez-vous de la famille à Londres ? demanda-t-elle.

Je me figeai et fronçai les sourcils.

« Non, ils habitent un petit village au sud-ouest de l'Angleterre. »

J'essayai de ne pas lui montrer que ce sujet me déplaisait. Si parler lui faisait du bien, alors tant pis.

« Vous avez des frères et sœurs ?

— Cinq frères et une sœur. » Répondis-je avec un pincement au cœur incontrôlable. Leila parut impressionnée. Elle eut un sourire triste. Je me rappelai qu'elle n'avait que sa grand-mère pour seule famille alors, je proposai quelque chose de saugrenu :

« Vous voulez les voir ? » fis-je en regrettant aussitôt de l'avoir proposé. Elle hocha la tête.

Je me levai et sortis du fond d'un tiroir l'article de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ parlant du voyage en Egypte de la famille Weasley.

Elle s'empara de la feuille jaunie, non sans étonnement.

« Oh, c'est amusant, les personnages bougent ! » s'exclama Leila en regardant les personnages qui lui faisaient de grands signes. Elle effleura la coupure du bout des doigts.

« Alors… Là… et là, ce sont vos parents…

— Oui. » Dis-je tranquillement avec un visage de marbre. Je désignais un à un les membres de ma fratrie. « Voici Bill, mon plus vieux frère. Il travaille pour Gringotts, la banque des sorciers. Charlie… Il étudie les dragons en Roumanie.

— Oh ! sursauta Leila, les dragons existent réellement ? C'est stupéfiant ! » Devant mon air mortifié, elle hocha la tête. Je continuai à lui décrire la photo d'une voix monocorde, sans rien éprouver à la vue de ces diverses personnes.

« Les jumeaux Fred et George. Ils sont en dernière année à Poudlard, le collège de Sorcellerie. Là, avec le rat, c'est Ronald… enfin, Ron… Il est en cinquième année et il est préfet. » ajoutai-je avec une pointe de fierté, avant de me rappeler qu'il m'avait envoyé une lettre bien cuisante suite à mon courrier plein de conseils. « Et voilà Ginny, la petite dernière… elle est en quatrième année. »

Leila soupira et je me redressai légèrement parce que je commençais à avoir le bras ankylosé.

« Vous avez de la chance d'avoir une aussi grande famille. Moi, je... » Sa voix s'éteignit. Elle respira profondément puis reporta son attention sur l'article qu'elle parcourut des yeux.

« C'est étrange, dit elle soudainement. Vous n'êtes pas sur la photo. » Elle me chercha vainement.

« Je me suis disputé avec ma famille. Donc mon image a préféré partir. » Mon ton se durcit et mes yeux se plissèrent. « Mes parents et moi avons des idées radicalement opposées sur certains sujets… C'est pourquoi j'ai fait mes valises et je les ai quittés. »

Je ne voulais pas en parler. Enoncer ces faits me mettait en colère… Mes parents… n'étaient que des imbéciles et mes aînés aussi, par la même occasion. Incapables de voir la différence entre amitié et aveuglement.

Leila dut remarquer mon expression hostile car elle s'excusa. Ses yeux se remplirent à nouveau de larmes.

« Oh non ! m'affolai-je. Ne pleurez pas pour ça ! Moi, je ne m'en fais pas, alors, il n'y a pas de raison. » Je souris d'un air crispé, tentant pitoyablement de la rassurer.

Je changeai radicalement de sujet et posai la question qui me tourmentait depuis un moment bien que j'en soupçonnais la réponse.

« Pardonnez mon indiscrétion, commençai-je prudemment, mais… Dites-moi, que vous voulait cet individu ? » Cet individu grossier et brutal, rajoutai-je mentalement.

« C'est… c'est m-mon petit-ami ». murmura Leila.

Je m'étouffai en avalant de travers une gorgée de thé tiède. C'était bien ce que je pensais mais j'étais quand même surpris.

« Mais… mais il vous… maltraite ! m'indignai-je. Pourquoi ne le laissez-vous pas tomber ? » Je reposai ma tasse tout en pensant que cela ne me regardait pas le moins du monde.

« Mais… je… j-je l'aime ! dit elle dans un souffle. Il peut être si prévenant… quand il ne boit pas. » finit-elle dans un misérable murmure. Elle détourna les yeux, comme éprouvant une certaine honte envers l'alcoolisme périodique de son compagnon.

Je ne sus pas pourquoi je frémis d'indignation. Mais… Comment pouvait-elle aimer un homme qui la traitait comme une moins que rien ? Qui semblait se servir d'elle comme d'un objet ? « Peut-être ne suis-je bonne qu'à ça… » murmura la jeune fille. Intrigué, je relevai le visage vers elle. Recroquevillée sur le divan, l'air misérable dans ce qu'il restait de son uniforme universitaire aux longues chaussettes soigneusement ravaudées, elle prit une longue respiration. « Je peux bien vous le dire à vous… » Elle semblait chercher des yeux quelque chose qui lui donnerait du courage. « Vous êtes si gentil… »

Et comme en échange de la confidence de mon secret, elle me fit part du lourd fardeau qu'elle portait depuis son enfance… Elle se confia à moi, comme ça, sans retenue, sans pudeur aucune. Peut-être que cela lui faisait du bien. En tout cas, ses traits m'apparurent de plus en plus sereins. Cependant, ma conscience ne s'en trouvait que plus alourdie en écoutant toutes ces horreurs.

Durant pratiquement toute sa vie, Leila avait été considérée comme une petite poupée docile. Sans que sa grand-mère ne s'en aperçoive, des proches avaient abusé d'elle, ses patrons abusaient d'elle… Pratiquement tous les hommes qu'elle avait rencontrés au cours de sa misérable existence… Cela avait d'abord été un oncle un peu paumé, puis un voisin qui avait déménagé quand sa femme avait appris les faits, et d'autres… Pauvre fille… Elle n'avait pas eu d'enfance, on la lui avait volée. Par des individus sans scrupules ne pensant qu'à leur plaisir malsain. Elle ne pouvait rien dire, murée dans la loi du silence… Par honte sans doute… Leila ne recherchait qu'un peu d'attention… d'affection, mais pas ça… Pas ça…

Je frémissais de rage. Comment de telles choses pouvaient-elle se produire ? Comment se pouvait-il que des adultes aient un tel comportement à l'égard d'une enfant ? Leila était si fragile, si délicate. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte qu'elle souffrait énormément. Elle cachait ce supplice sous une façade humble et modeste. Je ne m'étais jamais vraiment intéressé à autre chose que mon propre intérêt, alors apprendre que de tels évènements se produisaient sans que personne ne s'en rende compte, c'était à la limite du supportable. Leila s'était spontanément confiée à moi, un quasi-inconnu, un homme qui plus est. Un égoïste comme moi, surtout…

Malgré la dignité qu'elle semblait vouloir conserver durant un discours de la sorte, Leila s'était mise à sangloter violemment, la tête cachée dans ses mains. Elle avait honte. Elle se sentait sale. Et je ne savais que faire. J'étais vraiment désemparé. Comment réagir à une telle situation ? Je n'étais pas prête à endurer cela, je n'avais jamais fait face à ce genre de choses. Alors, faisant appel à mon esprit rationnel, je forçais Leila à prendre plus en compte le présent. D'après mon analyse sur le vif, la jeune fille était prise dans un cercle infernal et vicieux. Un cercle sans fin. Et la seule manière de s'en sortir, c'était, pour commencer, de ne plus voir des individus répugnants, en l'occurrence l'actuel petit-ami. Malgré le fait qu'elle avouait l'aimer, elle comprit, à force de persuasion de ma part, où était son intérêt. On ne peut aimer un homme qui vous maltraite. Je lui arrachai la promesse de ne plus jamais lui ouvrir sa porte. Et de ne plus se laisser faire en aucun cas. Elle hocha la tête mais ne se calmait pourtant pas.

« Si j-jamais je dénonce m-mon patron… hoqueta-t-elle. J-je risque de p-perdre mon petit boulot. J-je n'aur-rais plus d'argent.. et … et on va m-mettre Gr-Grand-mère dehors, j-je vais me retrouver à la rue… C'est d-dur à supporter, m-mais je préfère qu'il me fasse c-ce qu'il v-veut si cela m-me permet d-de vivre d-décemment. »

Je ne sus pas quoi lui dire. Quelle situation… Je n'avais jamais connu ça et je ne savais pas quoi lui conseiller. La vie des autres n'était pas forcément plus plaisante que la mienne. Je sommai tout de même la jeune fille de prévenir les autorités si jamais la grosse brute l'importunait encore.

« O-oh non ! Non ! se remit-elle à pleurer. Si je fais ça, t-tout le quartier v-va dire que j-je suis une t-traînée ! Déjà qu'on parle pas mal dans mon dos !

— Ne dites pas ça ! m'écriai-je en lui prenant les épaules. Les hommes profitent de votre situation, c'est tout. Ils sont lâches et stupides… Ce n'est pas de votre faute… »

Et mu par une inspiration subite, je la pris dans mes bras pour la consoler. Je réalisai alors que le monde extérieur était bien cruel… Et que la rationalité ne résolvait pas les tous les problèmes. Cependant, je m'en étais toujours servi pour diriger mon existence, et je n'avais jamais eu le moindre souci. Dans ma vie, tout était toujours réglé, organisé selon une logique implacable.

Quand ses yeux ne furent plus gonflés, je lui proposai de la raccompagner chez elle.

« Votre grand-mère va s'inquiéter. Vous devriez rentrer. »

Elle acquiesça et se leva péniblement. Son uniforme lui donnait un air très piteux qui ne lui convenait décidément pas.

« Vous ne pouvez pas sortir ainsi… » fis-je en désignant maladroitement la jeune femme. J'étais très gêné de la voir dans cet état. Et puis, moi non plus je ne pouvais pas me risquer dehors dans mes habits sorciers. J'allai me changer en lui faisant un signe de rester là. Je ressortis de ma chambre, vêtu comme le plus banal des Moldus.

« Enfilez ça par-dessus votre chemisier » lui demandai-je en lui tendant un de mes vieux pulls tricotés par ma mère. Elle m'en offrait un tous les Noëls, sauf le dernier que je lui avais renvoyé sans cérémonie. Marron, avec la première lettre de mon prénom inscrite dessus. Comme si je ne pouvais pas me rappeler de comment je m'appelais. « Vous pouvez le garder, celui-ci est trop petit et j'en ai plein des comme ça. »

Elle l'enfila rapidement. Il était trop grand pour elle et elle dut retrousser trois fois les manches pour faire sortir ses petites mains.

Nous fîmes le chemin ensemble, en silence et je lui donnai le bras. Le contour de son œil droit avait pris une affreuse couleur violacée. Je la laissai devant chez elle, elle me fit un signe et me remercia maintes fois.

« Vous êtes si gentil » murmura-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

Gentil, moi ? Non… Elle avait tort. La seule chose gentille que j'avais faite avait été de lui accorder de mon précieux temps pour qu'elle s'épanche sur mon épaule. Je ne l'avais pas aidée à résoudre ses problèmes. Je lui avais juste sorti des lieux communs, des principes. Rien de bien concret pour gérer ses soucis.

Elle promit de ne rien divulguer de ma situation. Elle baissa les yeux à cette promesse. Il semblait que le fait que je sois si différent d'elle la rassurait beaucoup.

Je repartis chez moi d'un pas pressé. J'avais pris beaucoup de retard dans mon travail… Toujours cette rationalité…

Un mois environ passa encore et je fus sûr que Leila ne fréquentait plus d'individus douteux. De mon côté, je restais de plus en plus tard au Ministère et la fuite lâche de Dumbledore avait accentué ma charge de travail. Cornelius Fudge était hors de lui. Il tenait la preuve du complot de Dumbledore et celui-ci lui avait filé sous le nez ! Au fond de moi, je me sentais triomphant. Avec ça, mes parents allaient enfin savoir que j'avais raison ! Dumbledore n'avait plus sa place à la direction de Poudlard, il complotait contre le Ministère ! L'opinion publique était avec nous. Un autre barrage contre l'autorité du Ministre avait été abattu. Maintenant, nous contrôlions Poudlard. Oui, les choses allaient enfin changer ! N'était-ce pas là une formidable opportunité ?

Avec tout ça, je ne voyais plus souvent Leila et je devais admettre que… que cela me manquait… Je me surpris même à attendre devant chez elle tard le soir qu'elle sorte pour me proposer un thé ou n'importe quoi d'autre. Je n'avais pas été poursuivi pour avoir utilisé un sort devant témoin, mais de toute manière, Leila n'avait-elle pas tenu la promesse de ne rien révéler ?

Etait-ce le printemps et les beaux jours arrivant qui me laissaient rêveur, ou bien le simple sourire que je parvenais parfois à arracher à Leila ? Je n'avais jamais été drôle et si je faisais rire, c'était des rires moqueurs que je déclenchais par mon attitude digne et le fait que je prenais toujours toute entreprise très à cœur. Sans parler de mon physique assez ingrat, au final.

Je partais tôt le matin, rentrais tard le soir. J'avais vraiment beaucoup de travail et j'en tirais de grandes satisfactions. Mais… Je ressentais parfois comme un grand vide, une lassitude comme si quelque chose me manquait. Alors, je laissais vagabonder mon esprit dans les pièces de mon appartement de célibataire un peu désordonné, je l'avouais. Et je m'imaginais par une belle journée, allongé dans l'herbe, ma tête reposant sur les genoux de Leila, et elle me lisait un de ces livres de la grande littérature moldue qu'elle aimait tant. Et puis, d'un mouvement de tête, je chassais ces images et me replongeais dans mes notes de réunions. Il ne fallait pas que je prenne du retard.

Leila… Pourquoi ces deux grands yeux noirs, emprunts de douceur et de tristesse, me poursuivaient jusqu'à mon bureau ? Je ne devais pas me laisser aller. Il me fallait me faire reconnaître, creuser mon trou comme on dit vulgairement. Je n'avais pas majoré les ASPIC pour me retrouver, là, à rêvasser comme un collégien !

Une soirée de printemps, j'avais décidé de rentrer à pied, cette fois-ci. Il faisait grand vent et cela aéra mon esprit embrumé par les diverses informations que je devais classer afin de rédiger un rapport que j'avais à rendre la semaine suivante. Être assistant du Ministre de la Magie n'était pas de tout repos. Mais j'aimais ça. Oh oui, j'adorais mon travail. C'était la meilleure chose qui puisse m'arriver. Quel meilleur début pour une carrière exceptionnelle ?

Je passai devant chez Leila. Elle ne semblait pas être là. Bizarrement, je me sentis déçu. Je restai planté cinq minutes à regarder la vieille bâtisse qui n'était pas éclairée. Ces fenêtres noires n'étaient guère accueillantes, mais je savais que malgré son intérieur minable et moisi, la maison était assez hospitalière.

Je continuai ma route, morne et triste avant d'arriver à mon immeuble. Ce fut là, sur les marches au niveau de mon palier que je la vis. Elle était recroquevillée, nageant dans mon vieux pull miteux. Quand elle entendit mes pas, elle redressa la tête et me dévisagea comme si elle vérifiait que c'était bien moi. Elle avait les yeux rougis d'avoir sans doute longtemps pleuré.

« Grand-mère est morte.» dit-elle d'une voix fatiguée sans même prendre le temps de me saluer. Elle ferma les yeux et une grosse larme lui coula le long du nez, allant s'écraser sur les mailles grossières du pull.

Elle avait l'air si misérable que je n'eus pas le cœur de la laisser sur le palier. Je fis entrer la jeune fille chez moi et lui servis du thé. Je m'assis à côté d'elle tandis qu'elle retroussait encore ses manches qui n'arrêtaient pas de se défaire. Elle vint se blottir contre moi sans me demander mon avis. Timidement, je passai un bras autour de ses frêles épaules.

« Elle était malade… Peut-être que… je ne me suis pas assez occupée d'elle. » Sa voix se brisa, elle se sentait coupable.

« Elle était âgée, n'est-ce pas ? dis-je en tentant de la rassurer. Vous avez fait ce que vous avez pu… Contre la mort, on ne peut rien…. » J'ajoutai cette phrase cliché d'un air contrit.

Elle resta silencieuse mais je la sentis trembler.

« L'enterrement est pour mardi » murmura-t-elle.

Je lui proposai, sans aucun remord quelconque, de l'y accompagner. Elle avait besoin d'un appui, sinon, maintenant seule dans la grande maison, elle allait sans doute faire une bêtise.

Je ne me souviens plus très bien de la suite… Je crois que Leila a dormi dans mon lit et moi sur le divan du salon. Elle n'avait pas eu très envie de passer la nuit dans la maison d'une morte. Et je le compris parfaitement. C'est assez glauque comme condition.

Mais ce dont je suis sûr, c'est qu'elle m'a embrassé… Oui… Quand je lui ai dit que j'irais avec elle à l'enterrement de son aïeule, elle s'est éloignée de moi et m'a longuement dévisagé, comme si elle croyait que je me moquais d'elle. Ce n'était pas le cas. Puis… Elle m'a retiré mes lunettes et ses lèvres se sont posées sur les miennes. C'était juste un baiser désespéré, reconnaissant… Mais il me hanta une bonne partie de la nuit et je décidai donc de remettre la rédaction de mon rapport au lendemain. Cela m'avait fait drôle, je ne m'y étais pas attendu. Je clignai juste des yeux et ne sus pas comment réagir. Leila baissa la tête et s'excusa… Je ne dis rien… Je me sentis juste un peu idiot, d'ailleurs je devais en avoir l'expression.

On me laissa mon mardi et ce grâce aux trop nombreuses heures supplémentaires que j'effectuais. J'allai chercher Leila chez elle. C'est différent de chez nous, des funérailles moldues. Ou alors, celles-ci étaient spéciales car nous étions, Leila et moi, les seuls à y assister. Pour couronner le tout, il se mit à pleuvoir à grosses gouttes. L'aumônier accéléra son sermon, décidé à ne pas s'attarder et à finir rapidement cet enterrement plus qu'anonyme, et le cercueil glissa dans la tombe. Puis les officiants se retirèrent. Je me mis en retrait pour laisser Leila un peu seule.

Pendant qu'elle se recueillait, je me posais des questions sur mon comportement. Pourquoi avais-je tenu à assister à ça ? Quelle folie m'avait prise pour que sois prêt à prendre une rare journée de congé rien que pour tenir compagnie à une quasi-inconnue, une voisine ? Une voisine qui commençait à pas mal envahir ma vie. Ce qui ne me gênait pas le moins du monde, bien au contraire. Je devais sûrement être malade. Oui, c'était ça. Bah, cela devrait passer avec une bonne potion et pas mal de sommeil… Sommeil que j'avais d'ailleurs en retard.

Je raccompagnai Leila hors du cimetière. La pluie tombait toujours, mais j'avais discrètement fait apparaître un parapluie.

« Vous avez du temps de libre ? demanda-t-elle soudainement. Que diriez-vous d'aller à St James Park ? » A ma grande surprise, j'acceptai et même volontiers ! Après tout, n'avais-je pas pris une journée de congé ? J'aurais très bien pu la passer à rédiger des rapports… Oui… quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez moi…

Leila glissa sa petite main dans la mienne. Je ne protestai pas le moins du monde. Elle paraissait encore plus menue à côté du grand dadet que j'étais. Le froid avait empourpré ses joues, elle souriait tristement, malgré la perte de la dernière personne qui lui restait. Leila pouvait parfois faire preuve d'une immense force de caractère, avançant malgré tout, toujours plus loin. J'avouais que cette jeune fille m'impressionnait.

Nous fîmes le chemin jusqu'au plus ancien parc de Londres, en silence. L'eau dégoulinait sur mon parapluie. Nous parcourûmes les allées désertes à cause de la pluie, main dans la main, en parlant de choses et d'autres. Malgré le mauvais temps, j'avouais que j'avais trouvé cette petite promenade agréable… La solitude d'un célibataire me semblait parfois pesante d'autant plus que je n'avais jamais de visite à mon domicile. On pouvait dire que la présence de cette jeune fille avait quelque chose de rafraîchissant. Donc, oui, quand Leila était là, j'oubliais vraiment les choses importantes…

Et pourtant, certaines choses ne changent pas avec le temps… On essaie de nous le faire croire mais ce n'est pas toujours vrai. Il y a des habitudes qu'on ne perd pas. On ne peut réellement changer, notre nature est toujours identique.

Le travail était de plus en plus prenant. Les professeurs de Poudlard ne coopéraient pas avec la nouvelle directrice, les Mangemorts étaient toujours en fuite, Dumbledore également. C'était vraiment une mauvaise période pour le Ministère. Et de ce fait, une période assez prolifique pour moi.

Malgré tous ces soucis, moi, je me promenais tous les dimanches avec Leila. C'était devenu une sorte de rituel hebdomadaire. Nous en profitions pour faire plus ample connaissance. Elle me fit connaître la littérature, la musique, ses deux grandes passions, et surtout le mode de vie moldu. Je préférais sa façon d'exposer simplement les faits à la passion immodérée de mon père de collectionner des objets inutiles sans savoir à quoi ça servait. Au moins, moi, je sus comment fonctionnait la télévision, le métro… De mon côté, sans retenue aucune, je lui appris pratiquement tout sur notre monde. Cela l'émerveilla d'entendre parler de Botruc, de Quidditch, de choses qui semblaient si insolites pour elle.

A présent… Je ne semblais qu'attendre le dimanche… Il n'arrivait jamais assez vite et s'écoulait trop rapidement… Je devins déraisonnable… Leila... Je pensais de plus en plus à elle, aux moments que nous passions ensemble… La nuit comme le jour, je voyais ces images défiler dans ma tête. L'instant où je l'avais prise dans mes bras, où elle avait glissé sa petite main dans la mienne… où elle m'avait embrassé… Un vrai collégien amouraché. Jamais je n'avais rêvassé de Pénélope comme ça… Peut-être parce que je la voyais tous les jours, que je la côtoyais naturellement, sans me poser de questions. A vrai dire, être avec Pénélope s'était fait comme ça, tout tranquillement. Quoique en y réfléchissant, j'avais eu quand même l'impression qu'elle avait été ravie de me mettre le grappin dessus. En quoi était-ce différent avec Leila ?

Et pourtant, certaines choses ne changent pas…

C'était un dimanche. Et Leila n'était pas à l'heure. C'était pourtant à elle de venir me chercher, cette semaine-là ! Je regardais anxieusement la pendule. J'ai toujours eu horreur du retard. L'habitude de toujours tout planifier. Deux heures et demi… Trois heures… Toujours pas de signes de la jeune fille. Je commençais à me ronger les sangs en regardant par la fenêtre. Elle avait peut-être oublié que c'était à elle de venir ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi n'était elle pas allée à ma rencontre ?

Je me décidai enfin à me déplacer chez elle. Je courus comme un dératé jusqu'à la vieille bâtisse. Les volets étaient encore clos… Et si… Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Je frappai pendant de longs instants à la porte, paniquant de plus en plus à chaque seconde. Puis, à mon grand soulagement, elle m'ouvrit. Elle portait un long T-shirt et avait l'air de tout juste se réveiller.

« Leila… » Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien lui avoir fait oublier notre rendez-vous hebdomadaire ? Et pourquoi elle était accoutrée ainsi, à cette heure avancée ?

« Percy ? » Une lueur de panique passa dans ses yeux sombres. « Que faîtes-vous… » Elle sembla se rappeler qu'on était dimanche et qu'elle…

« Qui c'est, ma chatte ? » En entendant cette voix, je sentis mes entrailles geler. Un homme apparut dans le couloir et me jeta un regard mauvais. Vêtu d'un simple caleçon grisâtre, mal rasé, assez jeune, il sentait l'alcool…

« C'est… C'est… commença maladroitement Leila, mortifiée.

— Bonjour Monsieur, je suis un voisin. Je voulais savoir si vous avez du lait… » mentis-je sans regarder la jeune fille qui baissa la tête.

« Bien sûr qu'on en a ! C'est la seule chose qui ne se boive pas ici ! » Il eut un rire gras, apparemment heureux de sa plaisanterie stupide. Il se tourna vers Leila. « Bon, alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous à rester plantée là comme une cruche ? Va donc chercher du lait pour le Monsieur ! » beugla-t-il. Ces mots insultants me vrillèrent le cœur.

Leila sursauta et alla chercher l'objet de mon mensonge. Je restai seul à seul avec l'homme. Il y eut un silence lourd, bientôt troublé par la voix rude de l'homme.

« Ah, j'ai eu peur que vous soyez un de ses ex… enfin, vous n'avez pas trop le genre, mais bon… Je comprendrais… C'est une chienne au lit. Tout le quartier a dû lui passer dessus. » J'eus un haut le cœur... Dans un certain sens, je savais que c'était la vérité mais… entendre ça de la bouche de ce sinistre individu me donnait des nausées. Je blêmis affreusement. J'avais une féroce envie de frapper l'individu jusqu'au sang, de le torturer puis de le jeter dans la Tamise et d'enlever Leila de là. Décret ou pas. Heureusement pour lui, elle revint avec une bouteille de lait.

« Tenez… J'espère que cela vous conviendra. murmura-t-elle.

— Merci, Miss. » fis-je tout en prenant bien soin de ne pas la regarder. Ses yeux noirs semblaient lancer de muettes excuses et je ne le supportais pas.

« Bon, eh bien… Bien le bonjour chez vous » grogna l'homme avant de me claquer la porte au nez.

Je restai un moment interdit sur le pas de la porte, avec une bouteille de lait inutile dans les bras. J'étais affreusement, pâle, comme anémié. Je n'osais pas imaginer ce qu'ils allaient faire après avoir fermé la porte.

Je rentrai chez moi, je ne sais plus comment. Je fracassai la bouteille de lait contre un mur, faisant une énorme tache dégoulinante sur le papier peint, et me jetai sur mon lit, sans prendre la peine d'ôter mes chaussures récemment cirées. Ah… C'était donc pour ça qu'elle n'était pas venue… Ah, très bien… Très bien… Et toutes ces promesses… du vent ! Je sentis des larmes de rage couler le long de mes joues… Très bien… Si elle ne voulait pas s'en sortir, c'était son problème. Je serrais furieusement mes draps. J'étais extrêmement déçu… Et puis… furieux, jaloux, fou… A cela s'ajoutait mon immense frustration de voir que mes parents ne changeaient toujours pas d'avis malgré la fuite de Dumbledore. Bon sang, pourquoi personne ne voulait voir que j'avais raison ?

Pendant des heures, je dépensais toute mon énergie à lancer des malédictions envers et contre tout. Depuis combien de temps ? Depuis quand elle s'était mise à fréquenter de nouveau des brutes épaisses sans aucun relief ? Des alcooliques, des imbéciles… Des… _Il_ passait du temps avec elle, bien plus que moi, _il_ partageait son lit. _Il_… _il_ embrassait cette petite bouche vermeille avec ses horribles lèvres charnues. _Il_ posait ses grosses pattes calleuses sur sa peau si délicate. Elle _lui_ en donnait le droit. C'était à _lui_ qu'elle murmurait ces paroles idiotes des amoureux. Son sourire n'était que pour _lui_. Ce salaud avec ses manières brutales, son haleine d'alcool et son vocabulaire restreint. _Il_ ne la respectait pas, _il_ la traitait comme un objet, comme tous les autres. Etais-je donc la seule personne à considérer Leila comme un être à part entière ?

A bout de nerfs et exténué, je m'endormis tout habillé dans un lit défait.

Certaines choses ne changent donc pas ?

Le lendemain, je pris diverses résolutions. J'arrangeai d'abord mon appartement, nettoyai le lait gouttant le long du mur, remis de l'ordre dans ma chambre… Je Transplanai jusqu'à mon bureau et me plongeai jusqu'au soir dans mon travail sans égarer une seule fois mon esprit. J'avais une migraine épouvantable après avoir fait cette ridicule crise de nerfs et de larmes.

Les jours suivants, je ne perdis plus vingt minutes soir et matin à faire un parcours à pied alors que je mettais deux secondes à Transplaner au Ministère. Je décidais même de passer les week-ends au Ministère. Comme ça, je pus prendre de l'avance sur mon travail. Je ne voyais plus Leila et c'était tant mieux ! Je me portais très bien sans elle. Qu'elle reste donc avec ses petits amis. Puisqu'ils étaient plus intéressants que moi ! Ah… enfin, je semblais être redescendu sur la planète Terre. Le travail est vraiment votre meilleur ami.

Cette euphorie subite ne dura pas, hélas. En à peine deux semaines, j'étais retombé dans une sorte de lassitude sans fin. J'étais très endurant, n'est-ce pas ? Voilà que je me remis à faire le trajet jusqu'au Ministère à pied. Je n'avais vraiment aucune volonté. Je me faisais vraiment pitié. Qu'est-ce que j'espérais ? Qu'elle reste donc avec cet abruti ! Si elle préférait la compagnie d'aliénés pareils à celle d'une personne cultivée et intelligente comme moi, c'était son problème, pas le mien !

Au fond de moi, je me sentais vraiment seul. Quand on a l'habitude d'avoir en permanence sur le dos quatre frères et sœur, se retrouver dans un appartement vide était… triste. C'était reposant, certes, mais qu'est-ce que c'était… mort ! Enfin, j'avais ma fierté, moi, et Leila m'avait profondément déçu voire humilié. J'étais profondément amer. Mais…

Mais… nos discussions me manquaient, quand même… Leila… Pourquoi ? J'aurais bien aimé bien retourner me promener avec elle dans le parc. Je l'avais fait, une fois, tout seul comme un idiot. Cela n'avait pas la même saveur. Je m'étais assis sur un banc devant le plan d'eau à regarder les oiseaux. J'avais même acheté un livre que Leila appréciait tout particulièrement. Une pièce de théâtre : _Roméo et Juliette. _Il n'y avait rien de réjouissant là-dedans, deux familles qui s'entre-déchirent alors que leurs enfants sont tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre. Je n'avais pas encore fini de le lire, mais je pressentais que ça allait mal se terminer… Je crois bien que c'est un grand classique du théâtre anglais. Mais, bon, je préférais quand c'était Leila qui lisait, elle mettait l'intonation et m'expliquait les mots que je ne comprenais pas. Non, franchement, je finis par croire que je m'étais vraiment attaché à cette jeune fille sensible. Ah, l'imbécile !

Mes projets envers le sinistre individu se concrétisèrent. Je ne l'ai pas tué bien sûr, mais je l'ai éloigné pour toujours de ma douce amie. De ma chère Leila… Pathétique, je la nommais intérieurement ma chère Leila. Je ne voulais simplement pas qu'elle souffre, je devais la débarrasser de l'autre brute. Ce type était du même genre que l'autre ivrogne que j'avais déjà fait fuir. Je me souviens très bien de ce soir-là, et cela me fait toujours sourire en y repensant. Un sourire satisfait. Merlin que cela m'avait soulagé !

Il était plus de dix heures, je rentrais chez moi à pied. Oui, j'osais traverser Londres, la nuit, tout seul. Je passais donc inévitablement devant la maison de Leila. J'entendis des éclats de voix provenir d'une fenêtre ouverte. Il y avait la voix de Leila. Mon sang se figea. Malgré toutes mes résolutions, malgré toutes les horreurs que j'avais pensées, malgré mon esprit rationnel, je montai les marches du perron en silence. Je laissai ma prudence au placard et m'armai du courage qui faisait l'apanage et la fierté de tout Gryffondor.

Il y avait des bris de vaisselle et… Leila… Leila qui pleurait bruyamment. Si jamais l'autre lui faisait du mal, je… Elle se mit à hurler de douleur. Elle était en train de se faire battre ! Oh, non… Je devins littéralement fou. Au diable la raison !

J'enfonçai quasiment la porte que je déverrouillai à l'aide d'un « Alohomora ! » puissant. Je courus vers la cuisine. Mes pas résonnaient dans le salon vide. Les pleurs de Leila aiguisaient ma colère. La jeune fille était recroquevillée au pied de l'évier, les bras devant son visage pour se protéger. L'homme se tenait face à elle, le poing brandit, prêt à la frapper. Il sentait l'alcool à plein nez.

« Arrêtez ça tout de suite! » hurlai-je, baguette au poing, le teint écarlate.

Il me dévisagea sous ses paupières mi-closes. Il était complètement saoul, paraissant encore plus abruti que lors de notre rencontre. Il bafouilla difficilement : « Je… je… vous reconnais, vous… V-vous êtes le voisin d-de la dernière fois… »

Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre. Je lui sommai immédiatement de cesser ses agissements. Il se contenta de rire stupidement.

« Eh… Eh… Qu'est ce que tu vas me faire, hein ? Hein ? J'ai le droit de la taper… Ce n'est qu'une pute… »

Il n'y avait pas de terme plus odieux à mes oreilles pour qualifier Leila. Cela suffit à déclencher ma colère. Et lui, qu'était-il ? Une sale brute, un ivrogne… Ce n'était pas plus reluisant.

« Fermez-la ! » tonnai-je. « Dehors ! »

Je levai ma baguette, pris d'une rage sans précédent, proche de l'état dans lequel m'avait plongé ma crise de fureur, des semaines auparavant. Je croisai, une seconde, le regard de Leila. Elle secoua furieusement la tête, comme pour me dire de ne pas user de la magie. Elle savait pertinemment ce que je risquai. Je préférai lui obéir, elle n'avait pas tort. Je ne devais pas me laisser emporter.

« Eh… Alors ? Il fait dans son froc, le rouquin ? » Il se rapprocha de moi et j'eu droit à son haleine alcoolisée en plein dans le nez. J'étais plus grand que lui, mais je n'avais pas sa carrure.

« Sortez d'ici » dis-je le plus calmement du monde, tentant de contenir ma colère.

« Ecoute-moi, binoclard. marmotta l'homme en me fixant dans les yeux. « Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Tu préfères que je foute le camp, comme ça, tu pourras te la taper dans mon dos ? C'est ça ? » Il eut un regard dédaigneux pour Leila qui restait prostrée au sol, se balançant d'avant en arrière. « Pfeuh… » Il cracha dans sa direction. « J'te la laisse… pour l'instant. Elle est pas excitante, là, à pleurnicher comme une… »

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de finir. Mon poing heurta sa mâchoire de plein fouet. Ce sale… Il poussa un juron et se jeta sur moi. Mes lunettes volèrent dans la bagarre et je chutai sous le poids de l'ivrogne. Je n'avais jamais su vraiment me battre. J'étais un pacifique de nature, préférant m'expliquer avec les mots plutôt qu'avec les poings. J'avais toujours eu le dessous lors des chamailleries avec mes frères. L'homme serra ses mains charnues autour de mon cou et je me mis à suffoquer. J'essayai en vain de lui faire lâcher prise en poussant son visage, mais j'étouffais de plus en plus, paniqué et coincé contre un placard.

Soudain, j'entendis un bruit de verre brisé, et l'étau autour de ma gorge se desserra brutalement. J'ouvris les yeux et je vis Leila qui se dressait derrière l'homme, complètement paniquée. Elle l'avait assommé avec une bouteille vide. Je me relevai péniblement, me massant le cou, et me dégageai de sous cet imbécile. Je repris peu à peu une respiration normale et Leila courut se réfugier dans mes bras.

« Oh, Percy… Si vous saviez comme je suis désolée… » Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes, la tête pressée contre ma poitrine.

« Calmez-vous, Leila. murmurai-je en la berçant doucement. C'est fini, tout va bien… »

Je lançai un regard dégoûté à l'homme qui gisait, évanoui à terre, dans un semi coma éthylique. Je proposai à Leila d'appeler la police. Ce genre d'individu était vraiment dangereux. Elle secoua la tête. Elle ne voulait pas, elle avait peur et je le comprenais. Mais… Comment se débarrasser de ce type et être sûr qu'il ne revienne jamais rôder dans le coin ? Un rictus presque sadique se dessina sur mon visage. Après tout, pourquoi pas… Il faisait nuit et personne ne nous verrait.

Je réparai mes lunettes d'un coup de baguette. J'avais les joues fumantes et ma colère ne semblait pas vouloir s'estomper. Je fis part de mon idée à Leila qui me regarda avec surprise. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que je puisse me montrer si impitoyable. Je la rassurai et elle accepta. Son regard se durcit et elle avait l'air d'avoir cette même détermination qui faisait tout son charme.

Nous transportâmes donc le corps inconscient jusqu'à la Tamise où nous le jetâmes. Le contact avec l'eau glacée le réveilla complètement. Peu importe s'il faisait une crise d'hydrocution, il l'avait bien mérité. Je n'en aurais eu aucun remords. Mais il se contenta de pousser des jurons odieux. Je le fixai avec le regard le plus féroce possible.

« Ne vous approchez plus jamais de Leila, vous m'entendez ? » lui hurlai-je de la berge. « Si jamais vous remettez ne serait-ce qu'un seul pied dans le quartier, je vous jure que ce ne sera pas un bain dans la Tamise que je vous réserve… » Je lui lançai ses affaires et ramenai une Leila tremblante dans la vieille maison. Elle me supplia de rester, elle était terrifiée d'un hypothétique retour. Je ne pensais pas qu'après il oserait monter à nouveau sa sale tête, mais bon…

Je ne dormis pas beaucoup cette nuit-là. Assis sur un fauteuil du salon avec Leila endormie, la tête sur mes genoux, je songeais à mon comportement de cette soirée. A vrai dire je n'avais pas beaucoup réfléchi à se que je faisais, ni aux conséquences de mes actes. J'avais agi sous l'emprise de la colère et ce n'avait pas été très raisonnable. Je savais très bien, tout au fond de moi, que je n'aurais pas pu rester sans rien faire. Tout en caressant sans réfléchir les cheveux châtains de la jeune fille, je me dis que ce n'était pas seulement la pitié qui avait guidé mon bras.

Nos promenades dominicales reprirent, à mon grand contentement. Oui, c'était nettement plus agréable avec Leila. Elle avait l'air d'aller mieux et sa lèvre n'était plus enflée. Elle arrivait à sourire malgré tout. En plus, c'était à moi, qu'elle souriait ! Le mois de juin s'annonçait ensoleillé et c'était très bien pour aller flâner à St James Park. Nous nous y promenions, main dans la main, sans aucune gêne. Dimanche redevint mon jour préféré, un peu comme une bouffée d'oxygène dans ces mornes semaines. Assis sur un banc, nous discutions de tout et de rien, surtout de rien de sérieux. Leila avait vraiment un effet positif sur mon moral. J'oubliais mes soucis et mes cas de conscience… Et la réciproque se vérifiait semaines après semaines.

La pire chose qui aurait pu se passer, arriva cependant à assombrir mes journées. On avait eu la confirmation du retour de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Il avait pénétré au sein même du Ministère de la Magie et Cornelius Fudge l'avait vu de ses propres yeux. Avec la publication de la nouvelle dans la _Gazette du Sorcier_, ce devint officiel. Les gens étaient devenus hystériques affirmant que Vous-Savez-Qui était passé dans leur rue ou ailleurs. Il fallut déployer les Brigades d'Intervention pour ramener le calme. Des réunions de crises avaient lieu tous les jours et les comptes rendus s'amoncelaient sur mon bureau. Je me sentais un peu perdu avec tout ceci, comme si j'avais commis une erreur dans mon jugement. Je n'avais pas le temps de pleinement réfléchir à la question, compte tenu de l'alourdissement considérable de ma charge de travail.

Chaque dimanche était donc une véritable pause dans ma semaine éreintante et animée. Heureusement que je ne travaillais pas ce jour là. C'était un peu bête de penser ça, voire même complètement hors de propos mais j'étais sincère. J'étais simplement tombé amoureux. Mais cela m'effrayait… J'avais peur que ce ne soit que de la pitié déguisée… Cela ne me ressemblait pas, je le savais mais ce genre de doute m'assaillait. J'étais dans une vraie période de remise en question vis-à-vis de ma vie privée et de mes positions politiques. Sans compter cet épineux problème : Leila était une Moldue, j'étais un sorcier…

Ma présence avait l'air de faire du bien à la jeune fille. Elle avait repris du poids, les ecchymoses de ses bras disparaissaient petit à petit. Mais son regard restait à jamais voilé par la dureté de son existence que je me m'efforçais quand même de rendre agréable.

Nous devions faire un sacré tableau, tous les deux. Elle, toute petite, toute menue, avec de longs cheveux châtains tombant sur ses épaules et moi, grand, dégingandé avec mes cheveux roux légèrement ondulés. Mais nous nous en fichions. L'été arrivait et malgré la menace de Lord Machin, je me sentais insouciant. C'était fou, l'effet qu'une simple jeune fille pouvait avoir sur quelqu'un d'aussi terre-à-terre que moi ! J'avais rencontré Leila et le reste m'importait peu, maintenant.


	4. 3 : La chute des feuilles de l'automne

Les feuilles rousses tombent en automne.

Chapitre 3 : La chute des feuilles de l'automne

« Percy ! »

Je souris et me retournai sur le trottoir. Leila était devant la porte de chez elle, portant un tablier maculé de farine. Elle avait attaché ses longs cheveux et souriait radieusement.

« J'ai fait des muffins. Vous voulez y goûter ? » demanda-t-elle, une main en visière pour protéger ses yeux du soleil. J'acceptai volontiers. Cela faisait un moment que je n'avais pas mangé des gâteaux faits maison. Je n'avais pas le temps ni le talent pour en faire moi-même. Alors, la perspective de manger des muffins cuisinés par mon amie Leila était tout bonnement alléchante.

Je montai rapidement les marches du perron, une énorme pile de dossiers sous le bras et allai à la suite de la jeune fille. Une délicieuse odeur sucrée émanait de la cuisine. La maison n'était plus aussi sombre, Leila ayant vendu beaucoup de vieilles tapisseries et certains meubles anciens pour continuer à payer ses études et vivre décemment. Bien sûr, elle conservait précieusement la bibliothèque et ses ouvrages de cuir.

Je m'assis sur le divan, posant mes dossiers à mes pieds, tout en faisant attention à ne pas les renverser. Leila apporta les muffins et une cruche d'orangeade faite par ses soins. Elle remarqua que je portais la chemise de son père, dont j'avais retroussé les manches à cause de la chaleur.

« Goûtez. C'est ma spécialité » dit-elle en me tendant un petit muffin beurré encore chaud. Leila s'obstinait à me vouvoyer, nous n'avions pourtant qu'à peine deux années d'écart. Enfin, c'était comme ça, elle ne se laisserait pas convaincre facilement. J'avais appris à mes dépends que cette douce jeune fille était assez butée.

Nous discutâmes de littérature, son sujet favori. Elle y consacrait ses études. J'admirais Leila, elle arrivait à continuer d'aller à l'université tout en subvenant à ses besoins grâce à de petits travaux ménagers. Malgré son physique chétif, elle était forte, elle continuait à vivre malgré les difficultés. Si elle avait été une sorcière, elle aurait fait une bonne Gryffondor. Cependant, elle n'en était pas une…

J'aimais son regard quand elle parlait de ses livres, ses grands yeux noirs s'allumaient et elle souriait. Cette jeune fille m'émouvait sincèrement et pourtant, il en fallait beaucoup pour me distraire. Elle était si délicate, si fragile, si délicieuse. Je n'écoutais plus ce qu'elle disait, je n'entendais que sa voix et ne voyais que ses lèvres bouger. Ses mots atteignaient mes oreilles sans que je ne fasse l'effort de les comprendre. Je hochai machinalement la tête en reprenant mes esprits. Elle éclata de rire.

« Percy, vous n'écoutez pas un traître mot de ce que je vous raconte ! » dit elle avec un sourire moqueur.

Je me sentis devenir écarlate jusqu'au bout des oreilles. Ca m'arrivait tout le temps quand j'étais pris en défaut. Ceci la fit rire de plus belle. Un rire joyeux, caché derrière la fine main de quelqu'un qui a toujours dû se montrer discret, silencieux et poli.

« Non, avouai-je. C'est vrai ».

Elle fit une petite moue désappointée. Je cherchai une excuse à mon comportement.

« Je pensais à… » Je m'interrompis brusquement. J'allai sortir une ânerie. Je n'allais pas quand même lui dire que je pensais à… ses deux grands yeux noirs… à ces petites lèvres qui avaient l'air si douces… A… A un tas de bêtises, quoi. Quel être pathétique je faisais ! _J'étais un sorcier, elle était une Moldue… _ Je détournai le regard, contrit.

Elle sourit puis se leva, prête à débarrasser. L'heure de dîner approchait à grands pas. Je me dressai à mon tour, précipitamment. Je n'étais pas dans mon état normal, la chaleur sans doute de cette fin d'août. Cependant, je ne pus lutter contre cette pulsion, cette envie d'avouer à Leila ce que je ressentais pour elle. Là, maintenant, tout de suite, entre la table du salon et le divan.

Je retins le poignet de la jeune fille. Les mots se bloquèrent dans ma gorge. Ce geste, ça n'allait pas… Il était trop brutal. Elle sursauta et je la sentir se raidir sous la pression. Ce n'était pas aussi simple que je n'avais cru. J'avais terriblement peur qu'elle le prenne mal, qu'elle me rejette. _C'était une Moldue… _

« Percy… »

Oui, une Moldue. Et une femme. Je n'avais jamais vraiment fait de déclaration à une personne du sexe opposé. Il est de tradition que l'homme fasse le premier pas. Je n'avais jamais pu honorer cet adage. Pénélope m'avait devancée largement, assez entreprenante, en me coinçant à la sortie de la salle de bains des préfets.

Je ne savais pas trop quoi dire et faire, surtout que je n'avais rien vu qui pouvait me faire croire que Leila avait plus que de l'amitié pour moi. Mais cela me torturait. A cause de notre différence fondamentale. Cependant, moi qui étais considéré comme traître à mon sang, et de par ma famille, et d'une autre façon par ma rupture avec les miens, avais-je vraiment besoin de me ressasser sans cesse les mêmes doutes? Cette sorte de tabou, d'interdit tacite de se mêler aux Moldus, suite à tout le mal que nous autres avons endurés par leur faute. C'était la peur qui avait conduit les Moldus à agir ainsi, à cause de cette différence fondamentale qui séparait nos deux univers. Fallait-il pour autant garder cette attitude datant de plusieurs siècles?

Leila se tourna vers moi, le visage interrogateur. Comment lui faire comprendre que mes sentiments étaient véritables ? Que je n'étais pas un de ces hommes qui ne pensaient qu'à abuser d'elle ? _J'étais un sorcier… _

Tout ce que je trouvai à faire, ce fut de lever lentement ma main vers son visage. Je la trouvais laide cette main, tachée d'une encre qui ne partait plus, trop rude pour toucher cette peau satinée. Comment commencer plus maladroitement? Elle me dévisagea sans comprendre, mais au contact de ma main je la sentis frissonner et elle ferma les yeux. Sa joue tenait dans ma paume et mes doigts s'emmêlèrent dans ses cheveux. Elle me saisit la main, mais ce ne fut pas pour la repousser, elle la laissa juste ainsi.

Peut-être allais-je regretter ce que j'allais faire… Mais, maintenant, je me rends compte que je n'ai aucun remords. Je me penchais vers elle, fermant les yeux pour ne pas lire dans les siens du rejet où de la peur. Je l'embrassai tout doucement, délicatement, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer. Ses lèvres avaient un goût particulier. Goût sucré, goût acide. Goût du fruit défendu.

Elle tressaillit mais ne s'en alla pas, bien au contraire, elle se laissa faire. Etait-ce parce qu'elle avait l'habitude de ce genre d'attitude ?

Ceci m'effaroucha, je reculai précipitamment.

« Je… Je suis navré, Leila. Je n'aurais pas du..» dis-je, paniqué.

Déboussolé, je me précipitai dans le couloir en épongeant mon front fiévreux. J'avais sûrement tout gâché. Je n'avais pas assez dosé les conséquences de mon acte. Elle me rattrapa avant que je ne m'enfuie dans la rue.

« Attends, Percy ! »

Ce fut le fait qu'elle venait de me tutoyer pour la première fois qui me fit me retourner. Elle se tenait sur le pas de la porte du salon, visage dans la faible lueur qui pénétrait par la petite lucarne de la porte d'entrée et le reste du corps dans l'ombre. Le faible tremblement de ses mains n'était pas de bon augure selon moi.

Leila s'avança juste, dans un mouvement qui me parut interminable, et posa son front sur ma poitrine, les mains jointes sur la sienne. Simplement, comme si par ce geste, elle acceptait ma muette demande. Je fus interpellé par la soumission qui se lisait à travers cet acte.

Dans le silence et la faible clarté, je la serrai contre moi. Sans un mot, ni un bruit. Pas de déclaration enflammée, pas de mots doux et sirupeux. Rien qu'une étreinte, un simple geste mais qui n'était ni anodin, ni exempt de signification. Et je me sentis stupidement soulagé. Malgré la guerre, malgré les premiers morts, le renvoi de Fudge et mon poste qui était menacé… Tout ceci… Pour ça.

Plus tard, des heures plus tard –il était plus de minuit, je crois, elle me guida à sa chambre. J'étais terrifié. Nous traversâmes le couloir dans lequel je n'avais jamais pénétré, nos pas résonnaient dans le silence. La vieille maison craquait.

La chambre de Leila était la simple chambre d'une enfant qui avait grandi trop vite, avec ses poupées, son dessus de lits à rubans, ses livres d'Université, ses factures de gaz… Un pied dans l'enfance, l'autre dans le monde adulte. Tiraillée entre deux vies, l'envie de se raccrocher aux souvenirs d'une éternelle enfance par peur d'une vie adulte qui ne lui laissait pas le choix.

Leila ne dit rien. Je pus cependant sentir qu'elle ressentait une certaine gêne, voire une honte. Cette pièce était source d'embarras. Toutefois, je trouvais cette chambre touchante. Elle me troublait, tout simplement. Elle reflétait bien l'esprit de sa propriétaire, sa personnalité. Je lui pris la main avec fermeté, assurance, cherchant à la rassurer.

En fait, j'étais mort de peur. Je ne pensais pas qu'aller jusque là, surtout après si peu de temps, était une bonne idée. Etait-ce son rituel? Avec tous ces hommes? Comme une sorte de chemin tout tracé vers son lit par habitude? Je ne voulais pas. Bien sûr, je la désirais, réaction naturelle, mais pas comme ça. Pas tout de suite.

Mon esprit n'était pas clair, tiraillé entre la raison et la pulsion. Partir galamment, en montrant que j'étais bien élevé ou répondre à l'appel de la chair et ne plus rien penser? Dilemme cornélien, comme dirait un Moldu. Comme dirait Leila…

Leila ne me laissa pas réfléchir plus longtemps. Ôtant mes lunettes, elle m'embrassa comme le jour où sa grand-mère était décédée. Je sentis ses doigts défaire les premiers boutons de la chemise de son père et ses lèvres descendirent dans mon cou, sur mon torse. Mes genoux se mirent à trembler, de peur ou d'excitation, je ne sus le dire. Elle s'arrêta et me dévisagea. « Tu as peur ? » chuchota-t-elle, étonnée.

Je déglutis avec difficulté et hochai la tête. J'avais peur de ça mais aussi de ne plus pouvoir me contrôler. J'avais un peu honte de m'abandonner ainsi. J'étais partagé entre la joie et la peine. J'avais trouvé une personne capable de combler le vide que je ressentais depuis quelques temps. C'est ce que je pensais à la fin de nos ébats. Un vide… C'était risible, surtout au vu de la situation dans laquelle nos deux univers se trouvaient. Une menace imminente, pernicieuse et destructrice planait au-dessus de nos têtes et je n'avais pensé qu'à me satisfaire personnellement. Etait-ce parce que je sentais peut-être que la mort pouvait surgir à n'importe quel instant, que j'avais agit instinctivement, suivant un désir qui me tiraillait ? De nombreuses personnes agissaient inconsidérément dans des situations identiques, sentant qu'il fallait agir avant de périr.

Cependant, je n'avais aucun remords. Juste un sentiment de satisfaction de soulagement, de… bonheur.

Et le pire, c'était que je le pensai encore sincèrement alors que je m'endormis dans les draps trempés de sueur.

On dit souvent que le lendemain, la femme trouve son lit vide. Leila n'avait pas échappé à la règle. J'avais fui lâchement. Pourquoi, cette envie soudaine de pendre la poudre d'escampette ? Non, pas que je me sentais satisfait de mon affaire, loin de là, ce matin-là. Au réveil, toutes ces sensations de bien-être avaient laissé place à une sorte de peur viscérale. Avec le recul, je songeais que cette nuit avait été comme une frontière, un saut dans mon existence. Rien ne serait comme avant. Je ne me rendis pas compte tout de suite combien cette phrase avait de l'importance.

Quand je m'éveillai, je me demandai tout d'abord où j'étais. Ce n'était ni le papier peint de ma chambre, ni mon couvre lit. Et où étaient passées mes lunettes ? D'habitude, je les mettais dans leur étui sur ma table de nuit. Mais où était ma table de nuit ?

Et puis, je la vis, elle, Leila. Ses longs cheveux châtains et son sourire. Elle semblait si fragile, si vulnérable. Et je me sentis coupable, fautif. J'avais sûrement commis une erreur. Ce n'était pas dans mon genre de perdre mes sens comme ça, et de ne plus penser à mes actes et leurs conséquences. Et puis… c'était une Moldue, une vie innocente… Quels risques lui faisais-je courir ? Même si déjà en temps que Moldue, sa vie n'était pas sauve, liée à un sorcier, elle risquait plus gros…

Je ne savais plus où j'en étais. J'avais un peu honte de moi, l'impression d'avoir profité de la situation. Leila était en détresse, elle était faible physiquement et psychologiquement. Peut-être était-ce par désespoir qu'elle s'était retrouvée dans mes bras. Elle ne voulait pas me perdre et avait accepté tout de moi… Elle m'avait fait l'amour pour me garder.

Non… J'avais été terrifié, la veille. Timide et maladroit. Ce n'avait pas été mon intention de… J'avais juste été… Tout était allé si vite, je me sentais étourdi. Mais j'avais eu envie de Leila. C'était autre chose qu'une simple pulsion mâle… Cet étourdissement, cette tendresse, ce désir, ce n'était pas rien quand même. Comment aurais-je pu savoir, à cet instant, que j'amorçais une descente en enfer ? Un enfer un peu emprunt de paradis, je l'avoue.

Je me levai, prenant garde de ne pas réveiller la jeune femme. Avais-je commis l'irréparable ? J'en doutais car lorsque, mû par une inspiration subite, j'embrassai Leila, elle eut un petit soupir d'aise et sourit dans son sommeil.

Je ne pouvais pas nier que je ressentais une légère satisfaction. J'avais été à la place de ces grosses brutes qui ne pensaient qu'à faire passer leur plaisir avant celui de la jeune femme. C'était mes lèvres qui l'avaient embrassée, mes mains qui avaient caressé son corps. C'était mon prénom qu'elle avait gémit comme une naufragée en pleine tempête. Elle n'avait pensé qu'à moi. Moi, Percy Weasley. Et ça m'avait gonflé le cœur de sensations débordantes, guérissant les blessures de mon ego atteint.

Cependant, j'avais fui. Paradoxal, me direz-vous. J'avais toujours suivi une conduite exemplaire, toujours guidé par le sens du devoir. Mais depuis quelques mois, je me sentais partagé entre ce devoir et le désir de vivre un peu selon mes désirs. Le fameux cliché du cœur et de la raison. Je pris une douche froide, le front appuyé contre le carrelage mural, ressassant toutes ces pensées intérieures.

Tout en ajustant le col de ma robe, je me regardais dans le petit miroir qui trônait au-dessus du lavabo. Physiquement, j'étais le même : un grand rouquin maigre et binoclard. Le changement était intérieur et je ne savais pas trop comment l'exprimer. Juste… différent.

Cela me hanta une bonne partie de la journée. Je me surpris plusieurs fois à fermer les yeux à la recherche d'une sensation éprouvée cette nuit-là. C'était si proche et si lointain à la fois. Je me repris en main à l'arrivée du courier. Je n'avais vraiment pas toute ma tête, en ce moment. Pendant cette journée de travail, une idée pris de plus en plus de consistance dans mon esprit. Tout cela avait été trop vite. Je m'étais laissé étourdir. Tout ceci n'avait lieu d'être. Une relation avec Leila était impossible, surtout en ce moment, nous allions entrer en guerre… J'allais dire à Leila que… Qu'allais-je lui dire ?

J'allais m'excuser. Ca ne pouvait pas être possible entre nous, et en plus, je ne savais pas trop ce que je ressentais pour elle. J'avais perdu l'esprit la veille et il fallait mieux que nous restions bons amis. Cela me rassurerait plus. Une relation plus poussée m'aveuglerait. Tout avait vraiment été trop vite. J'avais un peu perdu mes repères. J'avais toujours été solitaire… Mais Leila avait tout de même réussi à me mettre dans son lit, malgré ma façade peu engageante, mon impopularité auprès de la gent féminine, mon caractère peu enclin à la futilité…

« Weasley ! » rugit une voix en ouvrant grand la porte de mon bureau.

Rufus Scrimgeour affichait la tête des mauvais jours, celle qu'il réservait après une longue discussion perdue d'avance avec Dumbledore.

« Oui, Monsieur le Ministre ? » dis-je en sursautant. Je focalisai mon attention sur le visage de l'arrivant.

« Avez-vous le dossier que je vous ai demandé ?

— Oui, Monsieur le Ministre. » répondis-je immédiatement en le lui tendant. Il eut un grognement satisfait et se dirigea à grand pas vers la porte, secouant sa crinière de lion.

« Et puis, venez Weasley, j'ai besoin de vos services ! »

Le soir, j'étais à mon appartement, assis à mon bureau. On frappa timidement à la porte. Je ne pus que me douter de l'identité du visiteur.

« Oui ? » fis-je sans lever la tête de l'épais rapport de la semaine que les Aurors avaient rendu.

« Bonsoir. » dit une voix douce.

Leila referma la porte et se dirigea vers le bureau que j'avais installé dans le salon par manque de pièces.

« Bonsoir. » répondis-je sobrement. Je poussai un soupir et posai ma plume. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de me déranger.

« Euh… j'ai pensé que tu aurais peut-être faim » commença-t-elle en me montrant le panier d'osier qu'elle posa sur la table du salon.

Elle fixa le bout de ses chaussures. Apparemment, elle ne savait ni que dire, ni que faire. Moi non plus, d'ailleurs ; cela nous avançait bien, tiens.

« Euh… Tu as passé une bonne journée ? » demanda-t-elle après un long silence gêné.

— Oui, oui… Beaucoup de travail. » Je hochai la tête. Quelle superbe conversation… Fascinante.

— Je te dérange, alors ? » avança-t-elle timidement. Elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise. Normal, après la façon dont je m'étais conduit, comme un imbécile, un lâche… Voyant que je ne disais rien, elle se détourna et se dirigea vers la porte. J'eus le temps d'apercevoir un voile de tristesse sur son visage tandis qu'elle fermait les yeux, comme profondément déçue.

Je la retins en lui prenant le bras. J'avais presque couru à elle.

« Oh, non. Tu ne me déranges pas du tout. » mentis-je.

Bon sang ! Comment arrivais-je à me faire encore avoir par ces deux grands yeux noirs ? Je perdais vraiment le sens des priorités quand elle était près de moi. Quel imbécile ! Mais il fallait que je lui dise que… tout ce à quoi j'avais pensé durant la journée. Si je laissai traîner ça, j'allais le regretter et lui faire de la peine.

Je la fis asseoir sur le divan et lui offris du thé. Tandis que je versais le chaud liquide dans sa tasse, je pris mon courage à deux mains. Pourtant j'avais l'impression que toutes les certitudes forgées en une journée s'effondraient en quelques secondes assis à ses côtés.

« Ecoute, Leila… Pour hier soir, je… je… »

Et zut ! Voilà que je trébuchai sur les mots ! Je sentis la jeune femme se crisper à côté de moi. Que pensait-elle ? Il ne fallait pas que je la regarde sinon j'allais perdre mes moyens. Je le savais. Parce que j'étais un crétin. Un crétin amoureux. Mais il fallait que je le fasse. Il fallait que je brise toutes ces espérances avant que quelque chose ne le fasse à ma place.

« Je crois que nous sommes allés un peu vite… » lâchai-je enfin. « C'est un peu soudain pour moi ce qui est arrivé. Je ne procède pas ainsi d'habitude…"

Procéder. En voilà un mot! Pas celui que je voulais employer, loin de là. J'étais toujours aussi maladroit quand il s'agissait de relations humaines autres que professionnelles. Dans les conversations où je manquais d'assurance, évidemment.

Je vis ses mains trembler sur ses genoux. Je pressentis une catastrophe. Ne surtout pas la regarder…

« Il faut que je fasse le point », expliquai-je, obstiné à admirer la moulure qui reliait le mur au plafond, cachant les possibles raccords de peinture.

Je ne disais que la vérité, il fallait que je prenne du recul, que j'analyse ce qu'il se passait. Sinon, je n'allais pas m'en sortir indemne. Tout ceci était vrai, il n'y avait pas de raison pour que ce nœud se forme dans ma gorge, comme prêt à m'étrangler…

Leila renifla bruyamment, ce qui me fit tressaillir.

« Je ne suis pas assez « bien » pour toi, c'est ça ? » Le ton était agressif, amer.

Renonçant à ma résolution, je tournai si vite la tête vers elle que j'en eus mal. Ses yeux noirs étaient baignés de larmes qu'elle ne prenait pas la peine de sécher. Les traits de son visage étaient tendus, elle serrait les dents.

« Leila… » murmurai-je, en levant une main vers son visage pour essuyer ses joues.

« Ce n'est rien » coupa-t-elle en repoussant ma main. « J'aurais du m'y attendre. » Elle avait un ton amer.

« Tu as eu ce que tu voulais, c'est ça ? » commença-t-elle, d'une voix qui lui était étrangère. « Je pensais que tu étais différent. Tu peux maintenant te vanter de m'être passé dessus. En fin de compte, tu es comme les autres ! »

Elle me lança un regard flamboyant, baigné de larmes.

J'essayai de rattraper le coup, malgré le nœud dans mes entrailles. Il fallait que je lui fasse comprendre ma situation. « Comprends-moi, Leila… dis-je. Ce n'est pas si simple. Je suis un sorcier, tu es une Moldue et... » Le mot venait de m'échapper dans la panique, m'interrompant. Je soupirai.

- Une quoi ? » demanda-t-elle. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'incompréhension.

« Une Moldue. répétai-je, contrit. C'est ainsi que nous appelons les gens qui n'ont pas de pouvoirs magiques. »

Ma voix était devenue monocorde tandis que je débitais ma tirade explicative. Mettre à nu tout ce qui nous différentiait me rendait mal à l'aise. Mais cela ne faisait qu'aller dans le sens d'une relation qui ne pouvait pas tenir, pas dans ces conditions…

Leila eut une remarque féroce : « Tu préfères avoir une sorcière qu'une pute ? »

Je soupirais, fermant les yeux. Pourquoi se dévalorisait-elle autant ? Elle me faisait vraiment de la peine à cet instant là. Et elle me faisait mal. Vraiment mal. Elle allait se lever mais je la retins par les épaules.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Percy ? » demanda-t-elle, un peu sèchement.

Je ne connaissais même pas la réponse. Je baissai la tête, sentant que je n'allais pas tenir mes résolutions bien longtemps. J'avais toujours été faible. Sinon, je l'aurais laissée partir, puis aurais continué ma vie, celle d'avant, celle qui n'était qu'une suite monotone de journées se ressemblant. Travail, travail ponctué de quelque repos. Et rien de tout cela ne se serait passé.

« Regarde-moi. » Elle glissa une main son mon menton et me força à la fixer dans les yeux. Ses prunelles noires me poignardèrent et mon estomac vide fit un triple saut périlleux. Ce que je voulais ? Comment avais-je pu être assez sot pour ne pas m'en rendre compte ? Elle avait raison. Si je ne faisais rien, je ne valais pas mieux que ces grosses brutes. Et ça, ça me rendait malade. Je n'acceptais pas. Etre assimilé à ce genre de racaille, non, jamais je ne pourrais le supporter. C'était une question d'honneur.

Sans réfléchir aux conséquences, je serrai violemment Leila contre moi et nos bouches s'écrasèrent l'une contre l'autre. Ca n'avait plus rien à voir avec les timides baisers de la veille, mais c'était un véritable baiser passionné et fougueux. Je recommençai volontiers, encore et encore sur ses lèvres, dans son cou. Je la serrai fort, intentionnellement, passant mes mains sous son petit corsage de lycra. J'étais sur le point de m'embraser, lorsqu'elle poussa un petit gémissement sourd.

Je la repoussai et la dévisageai l'air hagard, les lèvres gonflées par nos baisers et reprenant difficilement mon souffle.

« Excuse-moi. murmurais-je, honteux. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris… Je n'ai pas été délicat, je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis. Je ne suis qu'un imbécile. »

Elle ne dit rien mais s'approcha de moi, et se blottit entre mes bras. « Ce n'est pas grave, assura-t-elle.

— Je.. je ne sais plus trop où j'en suis… avouai-je. C'est la première fois que je suis autant… »

Elle m'embrassa sur la joue. « Je te remercie. fit-elle. Tu es quelqu'un de doux et de sensible. C'est pour cela que je me sens si bien avec toi. »

Je ne sus que dire. Aucun son ne pouvait sortir de ma gorge. Et moi ? Que ressentais-je pour Leila ? Je ne savais pas trop, en fait, j'étais partagé. Je fixai un point invisible droit devant moi. Qu'est-ce qui me poussait à agir comme ça avec elle ? Si je commençais à y mêler les sentiments, je n'allais pas m'en sortir.

Je me décidais à la regarder dans les yeux. Puis je descendis lentement mon visage vers le sien et continuai plus tranquillement ce que j'avais entrepris quelques minutes auparavant. Elle passa ses bras autour de mon cou et s'abandonna.

« Percy… » gémit-elle tandis que je la basculais sur le divan.

Je me reculai, m'appuyant sur les coudes et la dévisageai.

« Est-ce que tu… tu as envie de moi ? » demanda-t-elle, ses yeux voilés de désir.

Je me sentis cuire.

« Ou... Oui. » dis-je d'une voix rauque qui ne me ressemblait pas. Elle eut un petit rire.

« Il n'y a pas à avoir honte, tu sais. murmura-t-elle en jouant avec son doigt sur ma joue. C'est naturel pour un homme… »

Bien sûr que j'avais envie d'elle, sinon je ne me sentirais pas aussi coupable. Je me redressai et lui pris la main. J'entraînai alors, pour la première fois, cette femme dans ma chambre. Le rapport des Aurors pouvait bien attendre. On était en guerre, certes, mais moi j'avais perdu celle face à la folie.

Fudge avait été limogé pour son incompétence et sa cécité. Moi, aussi j'avais failli me faire remercier. Mais le nouveau ministre de la Magie avait préféré me garder à son service. J'avais eu peur de me retrouver sans emploi et obligé de retourner dans le petit village perdu qui m'avait vu naître. Ma réputation d'ambitieux, de pompeux et d'obséquieux avait bien circulé, pourtant.

Je détestais les bruits de bureau, ils étaient plus venimeux que les rumeurs idiotes qui parcouraient tous les jours les couloirs de Poudlard. Je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de répandre des détails croustillants sur la vie privée de telle ou telle personne rien que pour ruiner sa réputation. Ce n'était pas constructif. Toutes les personnes d'un même département avaient le même objectif, faire fonctionner « la machine », comme disait les Moldus. Il fallait des résultats, le mieux possible. Alors quel était l'intérêt de mettre des bâtons dans les roues d'un collègue rien que pour s'attirer du mérite ?

J'avais ma propre stratégie : travailler avec zèle sans s'éloigner des objectifs. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui avait sauvé ma tête. Pour une fois que le nom de Weasley m'avait apporté autre chose que du dédain… La promiscuité entre le nouveau Ministre de la Magie et Albus Dumbledore y était aussi pour beaucoup, à mon avis.

Weasley… Je me sentais vraiment humilié, parfois. Si c'était à cause de ça que j'avais gardé mon poste d'assistant personnel du ministre, je préférerais m'en aller. Mais j'avais besoin de ce travail. Toujours dans le même objectif : me faire un nom.

Weasley… Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'avoir des regrets, de temps à autre. Moi qui avais vraiment nourri cette idée que c'était nous, le Ministère, qui avions raison, j'avais perdu toute conviction. Finalement, l'autre camp avait dit la vérité. C'était moi qui m'étais trompé, et cela me vexait profondément. Oh, oui, je me sentais blessé dans mon orgueil. Moi qui étais parti, répétant à corps et à cris que mes parents ne fréquentaient que des délinquants psychotiques et paranoïaques, je dus me rendre à l'évidence la queue entre les jambes. Encore une expression Moldue qui me seyait à merveille, surtout par les temps qui couraient.

En même temps, j'avais un peu honte de mon attitude envers ma famille. Néanmoins, je pensais qu'il était trop tard pour m'excuser. Que devais-je faire ? Revenir en rampant devant mon père ? Non, j'avais trop de fierté pour cela -et ce fut ce qui causa ma perte. Je pensais toujours une bonne partie de ce que je lui avais dit, c'était vrai qu'il n'avait jamais eu beaucoup d'ambition et qu'on avait toujours eu des problèmes d'argent. Je n'allais pas revenir sur ça. La seule chose sur laquelle je pouvais m'excuser, c'était pour avoir pensé que mes parents avaient eu tord sur Vous-Savez-Qui.

Il valait mieux que mes parents m'oublient, et qu'ils ne s'inquiètent pas pour moi. Je pouvais très bien me débrouiller tout seul. Il n'y avait que cette petite boule qui revenait de temps à autre dans ma gorge, me rappelant que j'avais été aveugle, moi aussi. Trop fier pour reconnaître mes erreurs et les réparer. Espérons que ma mère ne pleure pas trop à cause de moi.

Abandonné négligemment sur mon lit, je réfléchissais en contemplant le plafond. Le soleil n'avait pas encore pointé le moindre rayon, mais je n'avais pas envie de me rendormir. Une balade m'aurait fait du bien, aurait rafraîchi mon esprit enfiévré, mais je risquais de me perdre dans mes pensées enchevêtrées et d'arriver en retard au bureau.

Un soupir et un bruit de draps froissés m'arrachèrent à mon état inerte. Leila venait de se retourner dans son sommeil. Je recouvris son épaule nue qui frissonnait et la regardait dormir. Un autre ne l'aurait pas trouvée spécialement belle et elle ne l'était pas. Elle avait un visage banal, mais pour moi c'était le plus beau qu'il m'ait jamais été donné de contempler.

Qu'est ce qu'il m'arrivait donc ? Après plusieurs semaines, Leila avait pris une place importante dans ma vie. Elle avait tout d'abord été une simple voisine, puis une amie précieuse et maintenant, elle était dans mon lit. Et tout ça en à peine un an. Je trouvais que c'était un peu rapide. Tout ceci me faisait tourner la tête. Mais j'osais avouer que pour une fois, cela ne me gênait pas de ne pas maîtriser la situation.

Je me laissais même faire par ma tortueuse Leila. Elle m'avait mené d'une poigne de fer, m'avait guidé dans le monde charnel, que je n'avais pas connu avec Pénélope, notre vie intime me s'apparentant qu'à une banale routine. Cela me dérangeait un peu que Leila mène la danse. J'avais toujours aimé apprendre le plus possible par moi-même et faire des expériences avant de me lancer. J'avais honte de mes gestes maladroits, inappropriés et timides. J'aurais aimé lui donner autant qu'elle. Mais, je ne pouvais pas changer ce que j'avais toujours été.

Pourtant je me montrais de plus en plus expansif. Cependant, j'y allais doucement. Leila n'était pas Pénélope. Elle était plus délicate, plus fragile et moi, j'étais plus vieux que lorsque, Pénélope et moi, nous nous embrassions en cachette dans le coin d'une classe vide. Avec Leila, ce n'était pas non plus de grandes effusions –d'ailleurs cela ne me ressemblait pas- mais de petites attentions discrètes. J'avais cette manière particulière de lui frôler la hanche avec ma main, signe assez suggestif, tout de même, mais que je trouvais tendre.

Et de la tendresse, je recommençais à en avoir pour quelqu'un, pour elle. J'éprouvais un attachement de plus en plus grand pour Leila. Je n'hésitais pas, dans ce cas-ci, à mettre mon orgueil de côté et à faire des concessions. Je ressentais tout de même une sorte de fierté de cette situation. J'avais gagné contre les imbéciles. Cette idée pourrait paraître horrible, mais c'est moi qui possédais Leila.

Mais mon attirance n'était pas seulement physique. C'était venu après. Je crois bien qu'avant tout c'était son intelligence et son esprit qui m'avait attirés. Mais, il n'empêcha que je mis à adorer certains petits détails que je n'avais jamais remarqués auparavant et qui me faisaient sourire comme un enfant : cette façon qu'elle avait de remettre ses cheveux châtains derrière son oreille, ou cette manie qu'elle avait de mordiller sa lèvre inférieure quand elle rédigeait ses devoirs de Littérature.

Elle pouvait aussi se montrer provocante, et adorait me prendre au dépourvu. Elle riait toujours quand je rougissais jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle savait très bien qu'avec ses deux grands noirs plongés dans les miens, je ne pouvais rien lui refuser. Même si ça me mettait en retard dans mon travail.

Je mis longtemps à avouer mes sentiments à Leila. Il fallait d'abord que je mette d'accord avec moi-même. Et ce n'était pas facile. Pour quelqu'un de rationnel comme moi, il fallait des repères, mettre un nom aux choses. Et il était hors de propos que je me perde sur un petit nuage. Mais les moments que nous passions ensemble, ces instants intimes et privilégiés, ces nuits d'amour ne pouvaient pas me tromper sur la nature de mes sentiments. J'étais fou de cette femme. Sa douceur, sa culture, sa simplicité, son air parfois enfantin… Tout en elle m'attirait. J'étais prêt à me brûler les ailes.

C'était si évident que ça et pourtant si difficile à admettre. J'avais peur qu'un jour tout s'effondre et que je n'arrive pas à m'en remettre. Mais il suffisait que Leila me sourie en me caressant la main pour que je chasse ces pensées.

Je n'étais pas devenu ni fleur bleue, ni un de ces espèces de romantiques de kiosques à journaux, mais j'avais des rêves, des aspirations. Il fallait que j'essaye d'inclure Leila dans mon avenir, même, si dans le contexte actuel, il paraissait incertain. La mort ne m'effrayait pas spécialement, mais je ne l'espérais pas pour nous deux. Et Leila risquait plus que moi, étant Moldue et me fréquentant. C'était un peu moi qui l'exposais au danger, si jamais on découvrait notre relation. Les idées reçues ont la peau dure, c'est effrayant. Même si les unions métissées se démocratisaient, ce n'était pas encore bienvenu dans la tête des gens. Surtout parmi les grandes familles sorcières.

Je savais bien que Leila attendait que je lui avoue mes sentiments mais je trouvais ces trois petits mots tellement grotesques et étouffants ! Pourquoi devais-je mettre un nom sur ce que je ressentais ? C'était tellement évident pour moi, à présent, et je le prouvais souvent à Leila. C'était sans doute à cause de ses lectures qu'elle avait donné à ces mots un sens particulier, une force qu'ils n'ont pas. Mais pourquoi s'étranglaient-ils dans ma gorge ? En les lui disant, soit j'aurais l'air ridicule, soit… En fait, je n'en savais rien.

Je m'étais entraîné pourtant. Bien sûr, je lui disais quand elle dormait profondément. Elle souriait comme si elle m'avait entendu. En même temps, je ne savais pas ce qui me retenait de les lui dire. J'aimais bien être avec elle, c'était presque comme s'il avait quelqu'un qui m'attendait « à la maison ». Alors quoi de mieux que de concrétiser par des mots ce que j'éprouvais ? J'avais été heureux, moi, quand elle m'avait dit qu'elle m'aimait.

C'était au milieu d'octobre, nous nous promenions dans le parc par une fin de journée venteuse. Elle avait lâché mon bras et s'était mise à courir vers un groupe de pigeons qui s'envolèrent en battant des ailes d'un air outré. J'avais ri et lui avait dit qu'elle se comportait comme une véritable gamine. Elle avait souri et saisi mes mains avec vigueur. Le soleil dardait ses derniers rayons et le parc était pratiquement désert. Une lueur pétillante dans les yeux, elle avait embrassé mes phalanges et les avaient portés à son visage.

« Je t'aime, Percy » avait-elle dit, alors, le plus simplement du monde. Elle s'était sûrement attendue à ce que je lui sorte la même chose, mais je n'y étais pas arrivé. Tout était encore confus dans ma tête à ce moment-là, alors que cela faisait presque deux mois que nous étions amants.

Tout ce que j'avais trouvé à faire, c'était de la saisir à la taille et de l'embrasser. Je n'avais jamais été très doué pour dévoiler mes sentiments. Pourtant, il fallait bien que je le lui dise un jour. Peut-être que si je lui disais de vive voix, tout serait clair. Mais ce serait, à mes yeux, comme un engagement et je ne savais pas ce que l'avenir nous réservait à tous les deux. Et si, Leila se faisait tuer le lendemain, ou moi ? Je ne pourrais plus lui dire. Je crois que c'est ce qui m'a poussé à lui faire ma déclaration.

Encore fallait-il trouver le moment approprié. Qu'est ce qui était préférable ? Le lui dire à un moment inattendu pour créer la surprise, ou bien le lui murmurer dans la chaleur de nos ébats passionnés ?

Cela vint tout seul, un jour de décembre, quand les dernières feuilles de l'automne tombèrent. J'avais dit à Leila de venir me rejoindre chez moi, aux alentours de neuf heures du soir. J'avais mis à jour la plupart de mes dossiers et attendais dans le fauteuil face à la cheminée, perdu dans mes pensées. Les minutes s'écoulèrent en silence. Je n'étais pas d'humeur à lire le texte du nouveau décret ministériel. C'était ma soirée avec Leila et je ne voulais pas gâcher ce moment d'intimité avec des problèmes de boulot. Je désirais, l'espace de quelques heures, mettre le monde entier entre parenthèses. C'était un des changements opérés chez moi par une paire de yeux noirs envoûtants.

Neuf heures vingt… Leila était retard. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Je commençais à m'inquiéter sérieusement. Le problème, c'était que je ne savais pas où elle se trouvait en ce moment. Je croyais me rappeler difficilement qu'elle finissait les cours tard, et avait une conférence sur la littérature médiévale –ou quelque chose dans ce genre-là- à l'autre bout de la ville. J'aurais dû écouter plus attentivement ce qu'elle m'avait dit !

Neuf heures trente, quarante… Je m'étais rongé les ongles d'inquiétude. Tant pis… J'allais la chercher, je ne savais pas où, mais peu importe. Leila… Qu'est ce que tu faisais ? Où étais-tu ? Les pires scénarii me vinrent à l'esprit, et je ne pus m'empêcher de me rappeler une certaine scène avec une bouteille de lait. Et si… Avec les temps qui couraient… La guerre. Les morts qui augmentaient, jour après jour, les simulacres d'accidents, véritables meurtres… Merlin… J'étais totalement paniqué. Je ne pouvais rien faire ! Le tic-tac de la pendule me tapait sur les nerfs. Il égrenait les minutes de retard de Leila d'une façon particulièrement insistante. Et puis…

On frappa à la porte. Deux coups espacés… Mon cœur s'arrêta de battre. C'était le signal. Leila entra dans le salon, son sac de cours à la main. Je bondis du fauteuil, avec un reflux de sang vers mes pieds. Elle eut à peine le temps de fermer la porte que je la serrai contre moi, profondément soulagé de la voir saine et sauve.

Elle parut surprise de cet excès effusif.

« Oh, Leila… Leila. » murmurai-je. « J'ai… Je… »

J'enfouis ma tête dans ses cheveux pour m'imprégner de leur parfum. Je tremblais de tous mes membres et elle s'en inquiéta.

« Percy… » dit-elle, étonnée et anxieuse de mon état. « Mais… Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Pourquoi tu trembles ? »

Je ne répondis pas, la serrant plus fort. Si jamais Leila disparaissait, je me retrouverais à nouveau tout seul. Et je ne voulais pas.

Elle me chuchota des mots tendres pour me rassurer. Elle était rentrée, elle allait bien… Tout allait bien…

« J'ai eu tellement peur… » parvins-je à dire, toujours noyé dans ses cheveux. « J'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose… »

J'avais les larmes aux yeux et mon cœur ne cessait de battre frénétiquement comme pour encaisser un choc. Pour une fois, je me sentais impuissant et vulnérable.

« Il y a eu un accident dans le métro… expliqua-t-elle, troublée par mon état. Ma rame a été bloquée. C'est pour cela que je n'ai pas pu venir plus tôt, et encore, je n'ai pas fait de détour par chez moi. Qu'est ce que tu imaginais ?

— Je… je ne sais pas… » fis-je en me détachant d'elle pour la regarder en face. « Londres est une ville dangereuse la nuit, surtout pour une jeune femme… »

Elle se mit à rire doucement. Mais devant mon air anxieux, elle s'arrêta.

« Je vis à Londres depuis toute petite, je sais quels quartiers il faut éviter la nuit. Je suis une grande fille ! Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter… »

Je savais bien qu'elle pouvait se débrouiller toute seule. Elle était plus autonome et indépendante que moi, materné pendant près de dix-neuf ans par une mère étouffante. Mais je ne parvenais pas à calmer cette peur qui était née en moi, quelques instants plus tôt. Ce genre de situation pourrait se reproduire et peut-être que, cette fois-ci, ce ne serait pas un incident banal de métro qui retarderait Leila. Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre ce dont j'avais peur.

« Oh, Leila… » dis-je, la voix tremblante, en la serrant à nouveau contre moi. « Je t'aime tellement… Je ne veux pas te perdre… »

Finalement, c'était venu tout seul sans que j'aie le besoin d'y penser. Pas la peine de tergiverser pendant douze ans. C'était si évident que c'en était ridicule.

La tête reposant sur ma poitrine, Leila souriait, je le savais. Elle passa ses bras autour de ma taille. Nous n'avions pas bougé de l'entrée.

« Mais tu ne vas pas me perdre, Percy. murmura-t-elle doucement. Qu'est ce qui te le fait penser ? »

Je ne pus me résoudre à lui répondre. C'était trop dur lui avouer que tous les sorciers n'étaient pas foncièrement bons et que certains n'hésitaient pas à utiliser leurs pouvoirs pour tuer, et que leurs victimes favorites étaient les Moldus. Mais je ne pus que lui conseiller d'être extrêmement prudente quand elle sortait. Devant mon air suppliant, elle m'en fit la promesse.

Après de longues minutes, je la laissai retirer son pardessus et s'installer dans le divan, pendant que je me ressaisissais. Je vins la rejoindre ensuite et elle s'assit sur mes genoux. J'étais toujours aussi blême et elle me le fit remarquer. D'habitude, je ne montrais guère mon état d'esprit.

« Tu tiens donc tant à moi, Percy ? » dit-elle au bout d'un moment.

« Oui, avouai-je d'une petite voix. Sans toi, je serais tout seul. Je pense sincèrement ce que je t'ai dis, crois-moi. »

Je lui caressai la joue. Pénélope Deauclaire avait tort sur toute la ligne. Je pouvais aimer quelqu'un d'autre que ma propre personne. Je n'étais sans doute pas cet être froid et insensible qu'elle avait décrit. Je n'étais pas comme ça, sinon Leila ne serait pas, ici, blottie contre moi, jouant dangereusement avec le col de mon pull fin. Cette relation avec elle me conduisait sûrement quelque part mais je ne savais pas où.


	5. 4 : Petits bonheurs et grands malheurs

Les feuilles rousses tombent en automne.

Chapitre 4 : Petits bonheurs et grands malheurs.

Avec l'hiver, la seconde guerre éclata véritablement. Les menaces qui pesaient sur notre monde devinrent de plus en plus présentes. Ce n'était pas ce qui m'effrayait le plus. J'avais peur pour Leila. Les meurtres de Moldus étaient plus nombreux et plus sanglants. Jour après jour, la liste des victimes s'allongeait. Le cauchemar tant redouté recommençait, les temps de l'apogée de Vous-Savez-Qui étaient de retour.

C'était la panique au Ministère, le personnel qui opérait sur le terrain se faisait décimer, assez discrètement certes, mais il fallait réussir à cacher tout ce qu'il se passait aux Moldus et même à notre propre population, pour éviter la panique. De ce fait, les brigades d'Oubliators étaient débordées, même les employés d'autres secteurs étaient réquisitionnés.

Sans compter que certains employés du Ministère étaient passés de l'autre côté, nous le savions. Il y avait des espions, des fuites. Mais comment savoir qui ? Sans cesse, nous nous épiions les uns les autres, c'était à la limite de la paranoïa. Le moindre comportement suspect, un seul pas de travers et on pouvait se retrouver emprisonné à Azkaban. La délation, la corruption semblait ronger peu à peu les beaux principes du Ministère. Mais chacun avait ses secrets, sans forcément avoir un lien avec les forces du Mal. Moi, j'en avais un, il s'appelait Leila.

Les amitiés se brisaient comme un rien à cause de soupçons. Mais il fallait bien être prudent. Sous l'apparence la plus innocente pouvait se cacher un partisan de Vous-Savez-Qui. Tout le monde savait ça. Mais quand même… Le vieux collège de mon père, Perkins, faillit croupir dans une cellule d'Azkaban pour le reste de ses jours. On l'avait soupçonné de commanditer des massacres de Moldus. Bien sûr, ça n'était pas le cas.

Je trouvais cette situation parfois grotesque, exagérée. Mais j'étais jeune, je n'avais pas connu la première ascension de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Je ne pouvais pas comprendre le comportement des anciens. Je devais me contenter de vivre au jour le jour et de suivre les directives sans broncher. Je n'avais jamais été quelqu'un de révolté, je suivais le mouvement, les ordres, un point c'était tout. Je n'avais jamais tenté de discuter.

Je n'avais jamais connu une telle ambiance de haine et de terreur. Cela finit par m'envahir petit à petit, au fil des jours. J'avais toujours une boule dans l'estomac en fin de journée. Et si jamais, un jour, je retrouvais la Marque des Ténèbres flottant au dessus de la maison de Leila ? Et son cadavre déjà froid gisant par terre ? Ces pensées avaient quelque chose de morbide mais elles traduisaient l'angoisse que j'éprouvais parfois.

Personne ne savait que j'avais une relation avec une Moldue, personne ne connaissait Leila. C'était une cible facile pour les partisans de Lord Machin. Elle vivait seule, habitait dans un quartier peu fréquenté. Et comme je rentrais de plus en plus tard, je ne pouvais pas m'assurer qu'elle allait bien, les soirs que je ne passais pas avec elle. Cela me tourmentait, je ne mangeais presque plus, sans cesse aux abois. La paranoïa environnante commençait à me gagner petit à petit. Et le matin où j'appris que les Mangemorts avaient fait une descente dans le quartier voisin, je ne dormis presque plus les jours d'après. Quand j'y parvenais, je me réveillais parfois en sursaut en pleine nuit pour vérifier que Leila était toujours à côté de moi.

Je pense que le pire était de tout devoir lui cacher. Leila était loin d'être stupide. Elle devinait bien qu'il se passait quelque chose mais n'osait pas le demander, sentant que je ne lui en soufflerais pas mot. Alors, elle tentait de me protéger d'une menace qu'elle ignorait. Surtout qu'elle pesait plus sur elle que sur moi. Je me savais bien incapable de la protéger si jamais l'ennemi s'en prenait à elle. Et cela me faisait encore plus mal. Et pas qu'à mon orgueil.

Nous nous enfoncions de plus en plus dans l'hiver et les jours étaient de plus en plus froids. Noël approchait et les mauvaises nouvelles se succédaient, mais ce n'étaient que de petits incidents, des coups discrets. Chaque camp semblait attendre quelque chose. Qui allait frapper le premier ? Comment s'amorcerait la bataille ? Pour l'instant, aucune personne de ma famille n'avait été touchée. Ils étaient très proches de Dumbledore, ils risquaient gros. J'espérais, au plus profond de moi, que leur amitié avec le directeur de Poudlard ne pousserait pas mes parents à faire des sacrifices. Certes, j'étais en froid avec eux, mais cette boule amère, ces quelques remords que j'éprouvais parfois, me prouvaient bien que je me sentais encore lié à eux, et ce, malgré la promesse que je m'étais faite de les renier tous.

J'avais encore trop de fierté pour revenir vers eux. Et ce n'était pas mon père qui allait faire le premier pas. Je m'étais souvent demandé pourquoi il avait intercédé en ma faveur, alors que tous les autres avaient été limogés ou rétrogradés. Sans doute les supplications de ma mère, qui ne voulait pas que je me retrouve à la rue, avaient eu l'effet escompté. Ou alors, préférait-il que je garde mon quatre pièces à Londres et que je ne rentre pas au Terrier.

« Percy ? A quoi penses-tu ? »

La voix de Leila me ramena dans le salon de mon appartement où nous étions. Elle était négligemment allongée sur le divan, entre mes bras, et avait levé un visage interrogateur vers moi. Je l'embrassai sur le front pour lui faire voir que j'étais présent d'esprit.

« A rien… » mentis-je. La journée n'avait pas été plaisante.

« Oh ! Regarde ! Il neige ! »

Leila courut à la fenêtre en riant. La seule chose que je pouvais préserver c'était l'insouciance qu'elle avait avec moi. Avec un sourire pâle, je passai mes bras autour d'elle et regardait les premiers flocons de l'hiver voltiger au dehors avant de s'écraser sur le bitume.

Elle se serra contre moi et me caressa les mains. J'enfouis ma tête dans le creux de son épaule, cherchant l'oubli. Je ne voulais pas me rappeler du moment où j'avais ouvert cette note de service annonçant la mort de Ludo Verpey. Je n'avais pas tellement porté le directeur du Département des jeux et sports magiques dans mon cœur, avec sa bonhomie et son irresponsabilité dans l'affaire Bertha Jorkins, mais cela m'avait fait un choc de savoir qu'il s'était fait torturé à mort par deux Mangemorts. Le Doloris n'épargnait pas tout le monde, surtout les esprits. C'était le premier haut fonctionnaire du Ministère à se faire tuer dans cette seconde guerre.

Qui serait la prochaine victime qui me serait connue ? Ouvrir le journal chaque matin pour découvrir la liste des victimes qui s'allongeait petit à petit commençait à me répugner. Qui tomberait ensuite ? Les Diggory ? Les Lovegood ? Les Bones ? Olivier Dubois ? Pénélope ? Un Weasley ?

…Leila ? Elle était une Moldue, elle courait le plus de risques. Mais comment lui expliquer qu'un puissant mage noir menaçait l'existence des gens comme elle ? Et comment lui avouer qu'avec moi, elle n'était pas tellement plus en sécurité qu'ailleurs ? Quel fardeau… Elle essayait de me faire parler, je le lisais dans ses yeux, mais je ne pouvais m'y résoudre. Je ne voulais pas gâcher les moments privilégiés que j'avais elle. Quel lâche, quel égoïste je faisais…

« Viens… » me souffla-t-elle en me prenant la main.

Elle m'entraîna vers le tapis devant la cheminée et s'assit, me serrant contre elle. Caressant mes cheveux, elle murmura des mots que j'ai oubliés depuis, mais qui me rassurèrent. Elle me berça, me cajola comme un enfant. Je n'avais pas prononcé un mot sur ma tristesse, mais elle avait compris ce qu'elle devait faire pour me faire oublier mes soucis.

Et puis, ses caresses devinrent plus insistantes, plus sensuelles. Je fermais les yeux comme pour calmer le flux de sensations qui me parcourait le corps. Et lentement, au fil de ses murmures, nous fîmes l'amour, doucement, tendrement comme pour ne pas briser cet instant qui resterait gravé dans ma mémoire.

Les nouvelles se suivent et se ressemblent parfois, surtout quand ce sont des mauvaises nouvelles. Surtout quand elles sont tragiques… Elles vous tombent dessus sans que vous n'ayez rien demandé. Et peu importe le contexte, peu importe le fait que vous vous doutiez que cela finirait bien par arriver, vous n'êtes jamais prêt, il ne faut pas se leurrer. Quand bien même vous possédez une carapace faite du métal le plus dur, elle finit toujours par craquer, tôt ou tard…

Je me souviendrais toujours de cette lettre de ma mère. Elle a porté un coup à ma carapace et l'a fissurée. Je me suis senti si misérable…

La famille Weasley avait perdu un fils…

Maman… Ton écriture tremblante trahissait vivement ton émotion. Combien de larmes as-tu versées à la maison pendant que Papa était parti au Ministère régler les formalités ? Bill, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny… Quel a été le poids de votre chagrin en apprenant la disparition de votre frère ? Le pétillant, le vivant Charlie…

Il s'est éteint comme une flamme qu'une bourrasque aurait éteinte. Il est mort pour le compte de votre Ordre, en mission pour Dumbledore… Il est mort assassiné, tué par des partisans de Vous-Savez-Qui. Il est mort loin de nous, dans la lointaine Roumanie.

Maman, tu ne m'as jamais dit comment il était mort. Peut-être était-ce pour m'épargner les détails morbides d'une agonie violente. Comment l'ont-ils tué, hein ? Hein, Maman ? S'est-il éteint en une seconde, la vie s'en allant subitement de son corps, ou bien s'est-il tordu de douleur, les membres crispés sur le sol sous l'effet d'un Doloris sans pitié ?

Charlie… Charlie, le légendaire Attrapeur de Gryffondor, l'enthousiaste, le magnifique, le passionné Charlie, le généreux Charlie. Ta mort m'a fait subitement retomber sur Terre et l'atterrissage a été brutal. Combien de fois t'es-tu moqué de moi avec Bill, en me disant que j'étais trop sérieux pour mon âge ? Qu'il fallait que je m'amuse tant que j'étais petit, car on ne savait jamais ce qu'il pouvait arriver ? Si tu avais eu un credo, ç'aurait été cette phrase moldue : « Carpe Diem ». Ces deux mots te décrivaient tout entier. Tu croquais la vie à pleines dents.

« _Nous partons en Roumanie chercher Charlie pendant les vacances de Noël. » _disait la lettre de Maman. Charlie était pourtant mort à la fin de l'automne, quand les dernières feuilles étaient tombées et le vent avait tout balayé, comme pour dire qu'un temps était passé et qu'il fallait tourner la page.

Moi je n'en ai pas eu le courage… Je ne suis pas allé avec ma famille chercher ce qu'il restait de Charlie. Je ne voulais pas les voir dans leur douleur, je ne voulais pas que celle-ci nous rapproche, je voulais vivre la mienne seul, en silence. Comme toujours.

Ils m'en ont sûrement voulu, m'ont certainement traité de tous les noms, m'ont maudit… Mais je ne voulais pas y aller. J'avais envie de garder au plus profond de mon cœur l'image d'un Charlie vivant et gai et pas celle d'un cadavre blême et émacié duquel toute vie avait disparu.

Et puis je leur en voulais à tous. Quel genre de parents laisserait sciemment leur fils risquer sa vie même pour une juste cause ? Non… non… je ne devais pas penser ça… je devais me dire qu'il était mort avec honneur, qu'il s'était battu et avait donné sa vie pour que d'autres n'eussent pas à le faire. Qu'il avait agi comme moi je n'oserais jamais.

Tu as toujours été courageux, Charlie. Je me souviens… Tu me défendais toujours quand les jumeaux m'embêtaient. Comme j'ai été triste quand tu es parti pour la Roumanie. Bill avait déjà rejoint l'Afrique, et tu nous quittais à ton tour. J'ai fait le fier, je t'ai laissé croire que ton départ ne m'affectait pas mais ce n'était pas le cas. Avec ceci, la tâche d'être l'aîné me revenait, c'était à moi de veiller sur le reste de la fratrie et j'ai pris ce rôle plus au sérieux que tous les autres. J'avais tant de choses à prouver, je me devais d'être le meilleur.

Mais… pour le reste du monde, tu es mort comme un de ces anonymes qui n'auraient rien d'autre comme reconnaissance que de figurer sur une liste du Ministère. Peut-être auras-tu droit à une médaille. Un Ordre de Merlin, Troisième Classe… Peut-être... Mais qu'est-ce qu'une médaille ? Cela ne remplacera jamais celui qu'on nous a enlevé… Charlie Weasley, perdu dans les milliers de victimes du Lord Ténébreux…

Je me souviendrai toujours du jour où j'ai reçu cette lettre. La mort de Ludo Verpey était encore toute fraîche, mais ne dit-on pas qu'un malheur ne vient jamais seul ?

Le seul courrier que je recevais me parvenait au Ministère, alors voir un hibou voleter près de la fenêtre du salon m'avait surpris. Mais je reconnus immédiatement Errol, le vieil hibou décati de la famille. Non sans appréhension, j'ouvris la fenêtre au volatile avant qu'il ne s'écrase, à bout de forces, sur le trottoir. Pauvre bête. Mes parents n'avaient pas encore pu le remplacer et lui offrir une retraite bien méritée. Je lui donnai de quoi reprendre des forces et détachai le parchemin accroché à sa patte. Que me voulait ma mère ? Car il n'y avait qu'elle pour m'écrire. Je croyais qu'elle s'était découragée après que je lui aie renvoyé son stupide colis de Noël, l'an passé.

Je gardai le rouleau dans ma main, pris d'un mauvais pressentiment. Le souffle légèrement irrégulier, je déroulai lentement la lettre. De nombreuses tâches d'encre diluée indiquaient les larmes versées par ma mère qui m'écrivait.

_Mon cher fils,_

_Comment t'annoncer cette nouvelle terrible ? Je ne sais pas quels mots employer pour te l'écrire et je préfère aller droit au but avant que la douleur ne me déchire à nouveau. J'ai mis longtemps avant de t'envoyer cette lettre, mais il a d'abord fallu que je me remette un peu de la tragédie qui nous arrive. _

_Percy…Ils nous ont pris Charlie, à tout jamais._

Je butai sur cette phrase. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Non… Ce n'était pas possible… Si Charlie était mort, je l'aurais su au Ministère… Je parcourus le reste de la missive rapidement. Ainsi mon père avait fait jouer quelques relations pour m'épargner la douleur d'apprendre la nouvelle par d'autres. Bien sûr… Le deuil devait se faire en famille… Pas de larmes en public chez les Weasley. Etrange, ça ne leur ressemblait pas.

« Ils nous ont pris Charlie »… Charlie n'était plus… Ce frère que j'admirais beaucoup était mort.

C'est drôle comme parfois, les événements vous paraissent lointains. Et puis, soudain, ils vous sautent à la gorge et détruisent le peu d'illusions que vous gardiez précieusement. Et cela fait mal. Très mal.

La douleur de la perte d'un être cher peut se traduire de diverses manières. Certains hurlent, d'autres pleurent… Moi, j'enferme ma douleur dans ma poitrine et je la laisse me faire suffoquer.

Je tombai dans le plus proche fauteuil, essayant de bien me rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait. S'imprégner d'une réalité écrite sur du papier peut sembler dérisoire… Non, je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Il fallait que je m'en assure par moi-même.

J'enfilais la première veste qui me tomba sous la main et Transplanai immédiatement au Ministère, au Département des accidents et catastrophes magiques. Saluant rapidement le vigile de l'étage, je courus presque au bureau chargé de noter le nom des victimes, de les identifier et de les classer selon qu'elles étaient Moldues ou sorcières.

Le visage ridé d'Albert Stradford m'accueillit assez chaleureusement, malgré un regard qui me sembla empli de pitié. C'était une vieille connaissance de mon père, et je pense que ce fut pour cette raison qu'il devina l'objet de ma visite. Il fallut institer pour que le veillard consente à me donner la liste. J'étais au bord de l'implosion, utilisant tous mes talents argumentatifs. Ne voulait-il pas comprendre que c'était important. Quel manque de bon sens !

Il regarda autour de lui, vérifiant si personne ne regardait vers nous et me tendit un parchemin.

« Merci… » murmurai-je, en parcourant les lignes pour vérifier si tout ceci n'était pas une farce, un cauchemar grotesque…

Mais non… tout en bas de cette liste funeste, s'étalait bien ce nom : Charlie Weasley, suivi de la mention : sorcier. Charlie Weasley, sorcier. Et c'était tout. Je rendis la liste à Mr Stradford. La réalité, cette réalité si cruelle venait de me frapper en plein visage.

« Je suis sincèrement désolé, Mr Weasley. fit la douce voix de l'employé. Je sais ce que vous pouvez ressentir…

— Non ! Vous ne pouvez pas ! » hurlai-je sans pouvoir retenir ce cri.

Des têtes sortirent des bureaux et nous observèrent.

« Ne dites pas que vous comprenez.. » soufflai-je, la tête parcourue de douleurs atroces.

L'employé ouvrit la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose.

Ca suffit… Arrêtez… N'en rajoutez pas… Laissez-moi… remballez votre pitié à deux Noises… Tous ces visages… Je les imaginais exprimer de la pitié envers moi… Arrêtez ! Pas de pitié pour moi… Ne jetez pas ces regards sur moi… Ca suffit…

Je suffoquai, et tous ces visages tournés vers moi qui semblaient tous dire des condoléances ne faisaient qu'augmenter mon malaise. Je fis un pas en arrière, complètement perdu… N'en rajoutez pas… Allez-vous en… Laissez-moi seul avec cette douleur qui m'étreint le cœur…

« Mr Weasley… »

Je secouai la tête, les yeux flous, l'air hagard, impuissant et fis un autre pas en arrière. Cette pièce, ces murs, l'air si lourd… Tout semblait fait exprès pour m'écraser.

Je tournai les talons et m'enfuis.

« Mr Weasley ! » entendis-je une dernière fois, alors que je m'engouffrais dans l'ascenseur, avec des notes de services, et pressai le bouton de l'Atrium. Je m'efforçai de rester maître de mes émotions durant la descente. Je ne pouvais me permettre de monter ma détresse aux autres. Eux, ils étaient dans leur travail, ils ne savaient pas. Comment pouvaient-ils paraître si sereins alors que Charlie était mort ?

Arrivé à l'extérieur, je me mis à courir sans but, tentant de libérer cette douleur qui bloquait ma poitrine. Charlie Weasley, sorcier. C'était tout ? Tout ce qu'il y avait à dire de lui ? Charlie Weasley, _sorcier_… Charlie était mon frère, c'était cet homme si gentil, si généreux, doux et bienveillant avec les animaux et les gens. Et c'était tout ce qu'il avait trouvé à mettre à côté de son nom : sorcier.

« _Eh, Perce ! Tu veilleras bien sur les autres, hein ? C'est toi l'aîné, maintenant… _

_Perce, ne sois pas triste, je t'écrirais des lettres… Ce n'est pas si loin la Roumanie…_

_C'est décidé ! Je vais aller étudier les dragons en Roumanie !_

_Préfet ? C'est un élève chargé de veiller sur les autres… _

_Maman ! Papa ! Regardez ! J'ai été nommé capitaine de l'équipe ! »_

Charlie… S'il avait fait partie de l'équipe d'Angleterre, il ne serait sans doute jamais mort de cette façon… Pourquoi n'était-il pas resté ici, avec les membres de sa famille, avec nous ?

Je dus marcher à travers Londres pendant plusieurs heures sous une neige cotonneuse, mes pas me guidant je ne savais où, mais je ne voulais pas renter chez moi, retrouver les quatre murs de mon appartement où j'avais appris cette nouvelle… J'étais toujours en train de suffoquer intérieurement, mais je n'arrivais pas à extérioriser cette douleur. J'étais seul pour supporter cet écrasant fardeau et je ne voulais le partager avec personne…. Personne…

Les becs de gaz s'étaient allumés aux premières heures de la nuit, donnant aux flocons de neige une apparence irréelle. En levant la tête, j'aperçus la veille maison de Leila se détacher dans la semi obscurité. J'y étais revenu instinctivement. La jeune femme était là, assise sur la première marche du perron. Elle me vit arriver, couvert de neige et glacé, et se leva, époussetant son manteau.

Elle courut vers moi, je n'arrivais pas à avancer plus, perdu dans un brouillard opaque et oppressant.

« Dieu soit loué… » murmura-t-elle, les mains sur le cœur. « Percy… J'étais si inquiète… On avait rendez-vous à St James et… Mon dieu, tu grelottes ! »

Elle s'affola devant mon air pâle, j'avais le visage froid. Je ne portais pas grand-chose sur moi et je tremblais, les yeux rouges et piquants.

Je la sentis me tirer à l'intérieur, je n'avais plus aucune volonté, j'étais complètement noyé dans mon chagrin qui ne débordait toujours pas. Elle ôta ma veste et me poussa dans le fauteuil près de la cheminée. Elle attrapa une couverture et me la posa sur les épaules. Je l'entendais tourner autour de moi. A quoi bon s'agiter puisque Charlie était mort… ? Je devais être sûrement avec elle quand ça s'est passé. Alors que je me perdais dans nos étreintes, Charlie était en train de se faire assassiner à des milliers de kilomètres de chez nous. Sans que je m'en rende compte. C'était pitoyable…

« Percy… »

Je levai mon visage anémié vers elle.

« Charlie est mort… » dis-je. Rien n'était plus réel que de prononcer ces mots…

Mais pourquoi lui avais-je dit ça ? Elle ne savait pas qui était Charlie, qui était ce frère à tout jamais disparu sans que je n'aie pu lui dire adieu et pardon.

Mais Leila s'était souvenue. Je ne lui avais pourtant parlé de ma famille qu'une seule fois. Mais elle s'en rappelait…

« Charlie… Celui qui étudie les dragons ? » murmura-t-elle.

Je hochai péniblement la tête, une boule amère dans ma gorge. Je croisai le regard de Leila, et je ne lus pas de la pitié dans ses yeux, mais de la compréhension, de la compassion… Elle savait bien la douleur que peut provoquer la perte d'un être cher, elle qui n'avait plus de famille.

Elle ne chercha pas à prononcer des mots de réconfort. Je ne voulais pas de ces paroles et elle s'en était sans doute rendue compte. Cet étau qui m'entourait la poitrine, je désirais qu'il éclate mais je n'y parvenais pas. J'étais en train en de m'étouffer moi-même, avec mes remords et ma peine.

Je sentis les mains fines de Leila s'emparer des branches de mes lunettes et les ôter de mes oreilles. Puis, elles revinrent et caressèrent mes cheveux d'une façon moins féminine et plus maternelle. C'était si doux… si rassurant… Je passai alors mes bras autour de sa taille et frottai mon visage contre son ventre. La douce odeur de la jeune femme m'envahit complètement et fit sauter le verrou de ma douleur. Les larmes que je retenais depuis si longtemps se pressèrent à mes yeux et coulèrent sur mes joues.

Le premier sanglot que je laissai échapper fut le plus douloureux. Il déchira ma gorge, rauque et animal, et je parvins presque à l'étouffer dans le pull de Leila. Je la serrais plus fortement, comme craignant qu'elle ne s'en aille et ne me laisse tout seul. Les larmes se suivaient presque instantanément, traçant leurs sillons salés sur mes joues pâles. Avec ces sanglots et ces pleurs, ma douleur s'écoulait de mon corps. Qu'est ce que c'était pénible…

Leila ne chercha pas à apaiser mon chagrin avec des mots. Comme si elle sentait qu'il fallait le laisser sortir. S'il restait ancré dans mon cœur, il finirait par me dévorer entièrement. Mais, je n'étais pas seul. En me laissant m'accrocher désespérément à elle, je lui communiquais ma détresse. Finalement, valait-il mieux pour moi que je partage cet aigreur qui m'envahissait.

Combien de temps suis-je resté à pleurer contre le ventre de Leila ? Combien de temps m'a-t-elle caressé les cheveux comme à un enfant ? Combien de temps s'était écoulé avant que la douleur ne s'atténue pour se transformer en une petite aiguille qui me perçait de temps à autre le cœur ?

Leila… J'avis juste besoin de ta présence et non de tes mots, et tu m'avais compris. De toute façon… Quels mots pouvaient être réconfortant sdans ce genre de situation ? Comment atténuer le chagrin de la perte d'un frère par de simples mots ? Non, elle a juste attendu que je déverse mon flot de larmes, de sanglots, de remords, sans dire un seul mot. Leila… Tu es restée éveillé toute la nuit à me regarder dormir d'un sommeil sans rêve, épuisé par tant de chagrin. Merci…

« Ecris à tes parents. »

Le ton qu'avait pris Leila était sans réplique. La douceur de la veille avait laissé place à une rationalité sans égale. Une preuve de la maturité de Leila. Elle surmontait les épreuves sans plier, tel un roseau.

Moi j'étais trop abattu. Hermès m'avait apporté une note du Ministère me laissant un congé d'une journée pour entamer mon deuil. Je ne pouvais m'y résoudre. Pour moi, cela signifiait commencer à oublier. Et je n'avais pas envie d'oublier… Je voulais me laisser aller entièrement, sans regarder de l'avant. Le tunnel de ma douleur n'avait pas de fin…

« Percy… Ecris-leur ce que tu ressens… Dis-leur que tu es malheureux que ton frère soit mort. Je ne sais pas moi… Je ne t'ai pas demandé de te réconcilier avec eux… Mais… essaye… »

Devant un plantureux petit déjeuner auquel je n'avais pas touché, je restais prostré sur ma chaise. Toute cette nourriture me répugnait. J'avais envie de vomir, malgré mon estomac vide depuis plus de vingt heures…

Voyant que je ne céderais pas, elle soupira. Elle rapprocha sa chaise de la mienne et se saisit d'une fourchette. D'un regard dégoûté, je la vis porter une part d'œufs brouillés à ma bouche. Je détournais la tête, refusant de manger.

« Percy… Si tu ne manges pas, tu vas être malade. » dit-elle comme si j'avais cinq ans.

Cela ne fit qu'augmenter la fureur qui se mêlait à ma peine depuis ce matin. J'étais en colère après moi-même. Je me montrais faible… J'étais impuissant… Si seulement, j'arrivais à être étranger à ce qu'il se passait… Pourquoi cette douleur était aussi grande ? Pourquoi n'arrivais-je pas à me montrer fort ? Après tout ce qu'il s'était passé, la mort de Charlie n'aurait pas du m'affecter… Mais j'avais mal, si mal… J'étais en colère à cause de tout ça.

« Laisse-moi tranquille… » murmurai-je faiblement.

Leila laissa retomber la fourchette. Elle secoua la tête en fronçant les sourcils.

« Non, Percy. Je ne m'en irais pas. dit-elle d'un ton sans réplique. Tu ne dois pas rester seul. Je n'irai pas en cours aujourd'hui, pour toi. »

Pourquoi faisait-elle ça ? J'avais envie qu'elle me laisse. J'avais encore cette boule amère dans la gorge et ce goût salé dans la bouche. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle me voie dans cet état. Pas comme hier où je m'étais laissé aller dans le piège de ma douleur. Si elle restait près de moi, je n'arriverais pas à contenir cette aigreur que je ressentais envers tout. Je devais me débrouiller seul. Si seulement elle savait tout… Elle s'enfuirait en courant devant l'être misérable que j'étais.

« Je vais te préparer un bain. » murmura-t-elle.

J'explosai. C'en était trop.

« A quoi ça sert ? Charlie a été assassiné ! Tout ça… » hurlai-je en renversant la table.

Les assiettes, les bols, la cruche… Tout se fracassa au sol, répandant son contenu sur le parquet de la salle à manger.

Le silence se fit dans la pièce, troublée par le crépitement des flammes et mon souffle précipité. Je restai figé, la bouche entrouverte, les yeux hagards, comme surpris par tant de violence de ma part. Que… Que venait-il de se passer à l'instant ? D'où venait cette rage ? J'avais failli tout dire à Leila, la guerre, la menace des Mages Noirs…

Surprise de mon accès de fureur, Leila se mit à trembler, les yeux grands ouverts d'effroi. Je ne m'étais jamais mis en colère devant elle. C'était devenu très rare que je me laisse aller à se point dans l'énervement depuis que j'avais quitté le Terrier.

Le regard qu'elle jeta me fit éclater en sanglots. Pour la première fois, c'était de la véritable peur que j'avais vu dans ses yeux. J'étais vraiment pathétique… J'allai vers elle et lui demandai pardon, entre deux hoquets. Je n'allais pas la perdre non plus. Pas maintenant, alors que j'avais tant besoin d'elle. Oui, j'avais vraiment besoin d'elle. Au plus profond de moi-même, je le savais.

Elle s'assit dans le fauteuil, toujours en état de choc. J'allai encore vers elle, m'agenouillai et posai le menton sur ses cuisses, le visage dans son giron.

« Leila… » murmurai-je d'une voix étouffée. « Ex-excuse-moi… »

Elle soupira et me caressa la nuque, un peu machinalement comme en état de choc.

« Ce n'est pas grave… » l'entendis-je murmurer doucement. « C'est normal… »

Non, ce n'était pas normal de réagir ainsi. Je ne devais pas m'en prendre à elle. Elle n'y était pour rien. Tout était à cause de mon orgueil et de ma faiblesse. C'était à moi de régler ça. Si je devais être fou de rage, ce devait être envers moi. Pas contre elle… Mais ce coup de sang, m'avait subitement calmé. C'était sorti en une seule fois. Et c'était mieux ainsi.

Long et douloureux est le deuil. Qu'aurais-je fais seul face à cette réalité pesante ? Heureusement, il y avait Leila. Elle possédait cette maturité, ce recul face aux choses de la vie, que je lui enviais parfois. Moi, je me sentais détaché de tout, les premiers jours après la nouvelle de la mort de Charlie. Je n'avais envie de rien. Le travail ne m'importait plus autant. Et je me fichais pertinemment des autres morts qui pouvaient bien se passer. Aucune autre n'avait d'importance que celle de Charlie.

Ne jamais croire qu'on s'en sort seul. Ce n'est pas une solution de se replier sur soi-même dans ces cas-là. Pour surmonter la mort d'un proche, il faut y penser. Seuls les bons souvenirs resteront… Le reste n'a plus aucune importance… Et puis, je devais songer à Leila. Je n'étais tout seul, je devais m'occuper d'elle.

Je ne pouvais pas me noyer indéfiniment dans la douleur et le chagrin. Leila était là. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre le luxe de me laisser aller. Elle était forte, ce petit brin de femme, elle paraissait tellement forte quand elle me laissait vider mon amertume dans ses bras frêles. Mais je savais bien que ce n'était qu'une façade, une façon de me rassurer.

Je la sentis vaciller une ou deux fois, comme fatiguée, usée que je me laisse bêtement contempler dans ma souffrance, comme me complaisant de passer pour une victime. Et ça m'a rendu la raison. Leila était blessée en me voyant ainsi. Elle n'en disait pas mot, mais cela se voyait parfois, en y réfléchissant bien. Et ce fut pour cela que je cherchais à me ressaisir. Je ne devais plus composer qu'avec moi-même, avec ce comportement d'égoïste. Non… Si je souffrais, Leila aussi. On appelle ça de la compassion amoureuse, mais avec Leila, c'était de l'empathie. Elle luttait pour me sortir de là. Et si je ne me débattais pas, nous coulerions tous les deux.

C'était vrai, je ne réagissais plus beaucoup à rien, j'arborais un visage de marbre, sans cesse figé dans ce mélange de tristesse, de détachement et de culpabilité. J'arrivais au bureau, je faisais mon travail, tout simplement, et je repartais le soir, parfois sans n'avoir rien dit de plus que « bonjour » et « à demain ». Je n'avais plus goût à rien, une fois, même, j'ai refusé l'invitation charnelle d'une Leila qui me dévorait de ses grands yeux noirs. J'avais pressenti que cela n'aurait aucune saveur et je n'avais pas envie de la laisser frustrée et insatisfaite.

Cela m'inquiétait… cette soudaine envie de laisser couler les secondes… Cette envie de solitude absolue. Si Leila ne m'imposait pas sa présence –« pour mon bien » disait-elle – je restais seul dans le noir, à fixer le plafond de ma chambre. Forte, Leila, une véritable battante… Pas tant que ça… Elle était si fragile… Je me rendis compte, assez tard, hélas, qu'elle ne supportait plus cette situation.

Je m'étais réveillé seul dans mon lit, en pleine nuit, émergeant d'un de ces songes douloureux qu'on aimerait bien vite oublier. Je me sentis étouffer de cette crainte qui suit les réveils, quand on se sent atrocement seul et que cela nous effraie. La vision du plafond de ma chambre m'apaisa légèrement. Je tâtais la place à côté de moi. Leila n'était pas là. Je me mis à paniquer comme un enfant qui s'aperçoit que sa mère a quitté la pièce pendant qu'il dormait. Même si je voulais parfois rester seul, j'avais besoin de la présence de Leila. Surtout la nuit. J'avais du mal à dormir si je ne sentais pas sa chaleur réconfortante contre moi. La nuit est pleine d'angoisses. Leila était mon repère, mon point d'ancrage pour ne pas sombrer totalement dans l'abîme de la dépression nerveuse.

Je calmai peu à peu ma respiration angoissée. Elle était sûrement allée boire un verre d'eau dans la cuisine. Petit à petit, je m'habituais au silence de l'appartement, et à la semi obscurité à peine combattue par ma lampe de chevet. Et puis, je les entendis, ces petits sanglots étouffés. Comme un léger chuintement. Retenant mon souffle, je me mis debout, tenant faiblement sur mes pieds. Lentement, je me dirigeais vers le salon sur la pointe des pieds.

Debout dans l'encadrement de la porte, je regardai, figé comme un imbécile, Leila pleurer dans le divan, bien droite, un coussin devant la bouche pour faire taire ses sanglots, comme si elle se retenait de hurler sa douleur, de hurler après moi pour que je me secoue un peu, que je réagisse. Elle fermait les yeux tellement fort pour empêcher les larmes de couler. Elle semblait furieuse de se laisser aller. Etait-ce la première fois qu'elle pleurait ainsi, seule, en pleine nuit, se cachant comme si elle avait honte de vaciller ?

Je dus rester deux minutes à regarder sans bouger ce visage mouillé de larmes qui reflétaient mille fois la lueur des bougies qu'elle avait allumées. Merlin… On se serait cru à une veillée funèbre, Leila était une jeune veuve endeuillée. Et j'étais le cadavre...

Je n'y tins plus. Je me précipitai vers elle, lui arrachai le cousin des mains. Ainsi je libérais les sanglots de Leila pour les emprisonner contre moi. Je le serrais fort, me traitant d'imbécile. Leila pleurait à cause de moi… Pour moi… C'était de ma faute… A cause de ma stupidité, elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Et moi, j'étais tellement aveugle que je n'avais rien vu, tellement insensible que je n'avais rien senti. Elle pleurait d'amour, Leila. Elle pleurait du fin fond de son enfance, pauvre petite fille qui avait grandi trop vite sans pouvoir résister, portant sur ses frêles épaules un fardeau parfois trop lourd pour elle. Et moi qui en rajoutais par-dessus. Elle s'était effondrée sous le poids de ma bêtise et de mon égoïsme. Mais quel idiot…

J'ai bercé cette enfant, je l'ai consolée du mieux que j'ai pu, puis j'ai demandé pardon à cette femme, je l'ai embrassée sur le front, sur les cheveux, tout en lui promettant de mieux me comporter, de le faire enfin, mon deuil. Je pleurais avec elle des minutes, des heures… Je ne m'en rappelle plus.

Au matin, les bougies étaient entièrement consumées et ce furent les rayons du soleil qui me réveillèrent avec une sorte de certitude… Je devais aller mieux. Je devais composer avec Leila. C'était ça, partager sa vie avec quelqu'un. Je devais en tirer des enseignements. Pour une fois que je devais veiller au bien être de quelqu'un. Et j'avais l'impression que cela devait passer par mon bonheur… Cette frêle vie que je tenais dans mes bras, je me devais de la préserver. Il fallait donc que j'essaye… Tout être humain aspire au bonheur, alors pourquoi pas moi ?

Leila se réveilla sans doute avec le même mal de tête que moi et ce goût salé des larmes versées. Elle me sourit faiblement. Je ne sus pas si la grimace que je lui aie adressée en guise de réponse passa pour un sourire mais Leila sembla plus sereine. Je gardais mes bras autour d'elle, ne voulant pas quitter la chaleur de son corps.

Après un silence, je me décidais enfin à parler.

« Leila… murmurai-je d'une voix rauque. Je suis vraiment déso… »

Elle m'interrompit en posant un doigt sur mes lèvres.

« Chuut… C'est fini, me dit-elle d'une voix douce.

— Mais… » commençai-je à protester.

Elle appuya plus fortement et secoua lentement la tête. Elle pardonnait trop facilement… Comment le pouvait-elle ? J'aurais été à sa place… Moi, je m'en voulais encore pour mon attitude stupide. Comme si je n'en avais déjà pas assez. Je chassai toute idée parasite et déposai un baiser sur le front de Leila. Elle se pelotonna contre moi et posa sa tête contre ma poitrine.

Je jetai un coup d'œil autour de nous. Cet appartement exigu, la cheminée éteinte, répandant son odeur de suie froide, le bureau croulant sous les parchemins, le jour pâle qui se levait à travers les fenêtres moisies… Tout ça… Même ce vieux papier peint passé me pesait. Je devais changer d'air. Nous devions changer d'air. Du moins temporairement. Depuis combien de temps, n'avais-je pas savouré des jours paisibles à ne rien faire ? Une idée folle grandit dans mon esprit. Et si… Je me penchai vers Leila qui avait fermé les yeux, bercée par le mouvement lent de ma poitrine.

La guerre… Après tout, je m'en fichais. Oui, à cet instant là, je m'en fichais. Je ne voyais que nous. Leila et moi. Et si je l'emmenais loin d'ici ? Un week-end ? Une semaine ? C'était complètement dingue… mais… c'était possible, non ?

« Leila… murmurais-je, le regard posé sur son visage. Je vais t'emmener voir la mer… »

Elle sourit, les yeux clos. Elle n'était jamais allée au bord de la mer.

Ma mère ne m'écrivit pas d'autre lettre. Sans doute me haïssait-elle parce que je n'avais pas osé me rendre avec eux en Roumanie. Mais comme je l'ai déjà dit, je ne voulais pas y aller. Qu'ils me maudissent tous, peu m'importait ce qu'ils pensaient de moi. Je savais bien à quoi m'en tenir. Si je me détachais encore plus d'eux, ma douleur s'atténuerait peut-être plus rapidement.

Les quelques semaines de dépression que j'avais eu ne furent pas sans conséquences. La situation extérieure avait fini par me rattraper et ce qui avait été repoussé se passa. Je fus rétrogradé. Cela me fit un choc mais il ne fut pas aussi important que j'aurais pu le croire.

Je n'avais plus autant de travail mais ça n'allait pas durer. Je profitais du temps libre que j'avais pour le passer avec Leila. J'avais besoin d'elle. J'étais devenu dépendant de sa présence. Cela pouvait être dangereux pour moi. Si jamais tout s'arrêtait… Je ne voulais pas y penser. Être avec elle était devenu une drogue et je rédigeais même mes rapports chez elle pendant qu'elle faisait ses devoirs. Notre relation avait trouvé son équilibre.

Malgré la mort de Charlie, je me sentis revivre avec le printemps. Charlie… Je ne t'oubliais pas, vieux frère, mais je devais vivre avec ton décès. Disons que je te gardais toujours une petite pensée, en appliquant de temps à autre tes principes comme goûter à la vie avant d'avoir des regrets. Leila m'aidait pour cela. Elle était le petit brin de folie qui me manquait. Oui, elle était un peu échevelée, Leila. Je n'avais découvert cette facette qu'au fil de notre relation et je ne nierais pas que cela me plaisait assez.

Notre relation était très passionnée, je l'avoue. C'était enivrant, grisant. Je ne me lassai pas de cette palette de sensations que j'éprouvais avec elle. Nous nous entendions bien et nous étions épanouis aussi bien intellectuellement que sexuellement. Nos promenades dominicales se terminaient le plus souvent par des jeux amoureux dans ma chambre ou dans la sienne, voire même carrément sur le sol d'un de nos salons.

Il était vrai que j'avais hésité à reprendre les promenades du dimanche avec Leila. Et si jamais _ils_ frappaient en plein jour ? Personne ne savait quand cela débuterait vraiment. Mais cela nous faisait du bien, à tous les deux de sortir de la moiteur de nos chambres. Main dans la main, nous parcourions les allées, insouciants comme deux enfants. Je restais tout de même sur mes gardes. Rien n'était sûr à présent.

Parfois, Leila s'asseyait au pied d'un chêne en fleurs et je posai ma tête sur ses genoux. Elle me lisait de la littérature. Shakespeare était son auteur préféré. Ses pièces de théâtre tenaient de la tragédie, mais j'aimais bien. Leila m'avait promis de m'emmener en voir une, un jour. Quand elle lisait, je souriais, les yeux clos, me laissant bercer par sa voix qui mariait les mots harmonieusement. Je m'imaginais alors être Othello trahi, Roméo tremblant d'amour pour sa Juliette, Hamlet divaguant… Comme ce tableau que j'avais autrefois imaginé…

Leila m'apprit même à faire de la bicyclette. Elle avait beaucoup insisté avant que je ne me décide à monter sur cet engin.

« Pédale, Percy ! Pédale ! » criait-t-elle, en me tenant la selle.

Elle avait vraiment de la patience, parce que je n'étais pas un élève très doué. Combien de fois me suis-je cassé la figure en tentant d'avoir une trajectoire stable ? Mes acrobaties faisaient rire les gamins qui jouaient dans les espaces verts. Parfois, ils couraient à côté de moi, cherchant à m'encourager.

Puis, quand j'eus enfin trouvé le « truc », je pus accompagner Leila au marché. Nous formions un sacré équipage, moi au guidon et elle, assise sur le porte-bagages, les bras autour de ma taille. Les dangers de la circulation ne m'effrayèrent qu'un moment. Elle hurlait de rire quand je slalomais entre les voitures arrêtées, tête baissée. Nous revenions, le panier à provisions plein de victuailles, et descendions à toute vitesse la côte de l'avenue qui nous ramenait vers notre quartier.

C'était vraiment un aspect de la vie que je n'avais jamais vraiment exploré. J'avais souvent peur que Leila s'ennuie avec moi. Je n'étais pas une personne follement amusante, je passais beaucoup de temps à travailler et c'était difficile de me faire rire. Mais cela ne semblait pas déranger Leila, rassurée sans doute que j'aie une situation stable.

Parfois, je souriais en pensant à la petite routine qui s'était naturellement installée entre nous. Nous nous entendions parfaitement, même si parfois nous nous disputions pour quelques malentendus. Mais les réconciliations n'en étaient que plus agréables. La vie d'un couple n'est pas toute rose ou toute noire, mais nos coups de sang n'étaient guère importants. Nous me paraissons quelquefois comme un vieux couple, mais il suffisait que Leila s'asseye sur mes genoux, et me dévore de ses grands yeux noirs pour que cette image s'efface.

Un vieux couple routinier ne connaît pas ce désir grandissant qui nous rongeait tous les deux, cette attirance parfois qui nous faisait faire tellement souvent l'amour que j'en perdais la tête. J'en étais fou de ma Leila et pour moi, notre amour c'était du granit. Et j'oubliais tout, même le repas du soir sur le feu, une fois. L'appartement sentit le chou brûlé pendant deux jours.

Etait-ce un signe, une annonce divine, comme disait certains Moldus ? Le Ministre nous avait rassemblés en catastrophe ce jour là. Il avait l'air perturbé, plus qu'à l'accoutumée. Ce jour de juin, je ne l'oublierais jamais. Comment peut-on oublier la mort d'Albus Dumbledore, le plus grand sorcier de ce siècle ? Nous nous sommes regardés les uns les autres, abasourdis par cette nouvelle et terrifiés. Implicitement, tout le monde comptait sur le sage sorcier pour nous sortir de cette guerre, pour faire tomber Vous-Savez-Qui… C'était un espoir enfantin, stupide, né de la terreur d'une population dépendante d'un guide.

L'expression de Rufus Scrimgeour était indescriptible. Il semblait avoir énormément vieilli en l'espace d'une nuit. Sans doute songeait-il à la réaction de la communauté sorcière, à l'immense brèche percée dans nos défenses. Après tout, tout le monde savait que Vous-Savez-Qui avait toujours craint Dumbledore.

Quand je suis rentré ce soir-là, je tremblais. J'étais terrifié à l'idée de ce que nous allions devenir. Il y aurait encore de nombreux Charlie. Je ne doutais pas de l'impressionnante montée de violence qui allait suivre. Quand tout ceci s'arrêterait-t-il ? Qui pouvait le dire ? Moldus, sorciers au sang mêlé, créatures magiques non humaines allaient devenir des cibles de plus en plus touchées. Des meurtres, tout azimut. J'avais envie de vomir…

Quand j'entendis Leila rentrer, je pensais à fuir. Oui, à être lâche, à renier même ma condition de sorcier. Mais je réalisais bien vite que cela ne me sauverait pas. Non, pensai-je en prenant un parchemin pour rédiger une note, le Ministère comptait de brillants éléments, il parviendrait à nous protéger tous. Il fallait rester loyal, c'était la seule solution. Si je me laissais aller, rien ne bon n'arriverait. Oui, le Ministère était infaillible dans ses fondations. Il ne pouvait pas céder facilement, non ?

Un an. Un an avait passé depuis ce jour chaud où j'avais goûté aux muffins et à la douce chair de Leila. Les jours sont passés, sans que réellement, j'en regrette un seul. Du moins, je n'ai pas envie de revenir sur les mauvais jours… Pas encore… Bien sûr, je ne savais pas combien de temps encore cela allait durer. Je n'aimais pas y penser… C'était une relation mixte, un sorcier et une Moldue qui s'aimaient. Je sais que beaucoup de couples sont comme celui que nous étions. Mais avec le contexte, je ne savais pas si cela s'avérait trop risqué pour nous deux. Combien de fois, j'ai failli tout dire à Leila ? Tout lui avouer au sujet de Vous-Savez-Qui, des risques que je lui faisais courir et de lui dire de me quitter ?

Elle aussi avait ses doutes. Au moins, elle, elle m'en faisait part. Nous étions en plein mois d'août, assis sur un banc sur les berges de la Tamise. Leila regardait un couple devant nous qui se tenait la main. Elle hésita beaucoup avant de poser cette question qui devait la démanger depuis un bon moment.

« Ca ne te fait rien que je ne sois pas comme toi ? » murmura-t-elle, sans vouloir me regarder en face. « Que je ne sois pas une sorcière ? »

Je me redressai, un peu surpris. Bien sûr que cela me tourmentait. La différence, oui, cela me déroutait, mais en cette époque, c'était le contexte qui primait. Cependant, une pensée amusante me parvint à l'esprit. Il avait existé des unions entre humains et géants ! Ce fut ce que je lui dis, pensant la faire rire. Elle pouffa discrètement, considérant la différence physique entre ces individus. Toutefois, cela ne la rassura pas. « Leila… Ca ne me fait rien que tu ne sois pas comme moi. Je m'en fiche totalement ! Sorcière ou pas… Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais un être non-humain ! »

La remarque était maladroite. Non, ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire… Comment lui faire part du fait que c'était pour elle que je l'aimais ? Elle fit une grimace.

« Ecoute, repris-je. Moi, ce n'est pas parce que quelqu'un me ressemble que je vais l'aimer plus que toi ! C'est avec toi que je suis, là et maintenant, non ? Je m'en fiche que tu sois une Moldue ! Je te le prouve tous les jours et… pratiquement toutes les nuits…

— N'est-ce pas que pour ça que tu es avec moi ? » Elle semblait amère. Merci pour la confiance.

Je poussais un soupir impressionnant. Ce qui ne devait être qu'une simple conversation était en train de tourner au cauchemar.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a mis cette idée dans la tête ? Pour moi, tu n'es pas qu'un corps, tu es un être à part entière, tu comprends ? Tu es intelligente, spirituelle…»

Est-ce qu'elle voulait m'entendre prononcer un discours mielleux à vomir ? Je ne savais pas quoi trop lui dire de plus. Ce n'était pas pourtant bien difficile à comprendre. Je m'agaçais.

« C'est ce qui m'a plus attiré chez toi, le reste est venu plus tard. » terminais-je.

C'était tout à fait vrai.

Leila eut un petit sourire. Elle semblait confiante, et avait enfin compris, malgré ma maladresse, que je la prenais comme elle était.

« C'est juste que si jamais il t'arrivait quelque chose… Je ne saurais pas quoi faire… Ton monde est si différent du mien. »

Je ne sus pas quoi répondre. L'intuition féminine est la pire ennemie des hommes. On ne peut pas rien faire contre ça. Leila avait raison. Mais ce n'était pas à elle de me protéger. C'était à moi de prendre soin d'elle. Elle avait tant fait pour moi à la mort de Charlie. C'est bien le rôle que l'on nous attribue, à nous les hommes, non ?

« Viens… » lui dis-je en me levant. « On rentre… »

Elle me lança un regard perçant. J'essayais de me dérober de cette conversation d'une manière malhabile.

« Viens… ce soir, c'est moi qui cuisine. »

Elle fit une petite moue. Je n'avais jamais été très doué pour préparer le repas. Mais c'était un geste. C'est comme ça que je tissais ma relation avec elle. Pour moi, un bonheur, c'est fait de petits riens. Je ne pense pas que de grandes effusions soient nécessaires, il suffit de petites attentions continues envers l'autre et je savais que Leila avait besoin de ces petits riens autant que moi. C'était une façon de nous rassurer.

Alors pourquoi ? Que s'est-il passé pour qu'un jour tout s'écroule comme un château de cartes ? Avions-nous visé trop haut ? Demandais-je trop ? Je n'avais pas le droit d'être un tant soit peu bien dans ma vie, malgré tout ? Que s'est-il passé pour qu'un jour tout bascule, et que je tombe du paradis vers l'enfer ?

Toutes ces questions m'ont souvent hanté. Je n'en ai pas totalement la réponse, ce ne sont que des petits doutes. Qu'avais-je fait ou dit de mal ? Ou alors étais-ce parce que justement, je n'avais rien dit ? Leila a sans doute découvert quelque chose pour que notre histoire se termine ainsi.

Je n'ai rien vu venir, pourtant. Leila était toujours aussi gaie avec moi, avec cette même insouciance qu'elle gardait en elle. Nous étions inlassablement passionnés, même aux derniers jours…

Alors pourquoi ?

Je crois qu'elle a du découvrir quelque chose d'horrible… Je n'aime pas trop repenser à ça, car je crains que ce soit à cause de ce rapport-là que tout s'est terminé.

En tant que personnel du registre nécrologique en temps de guerre, il n'était pas rare que jesois débordé et que je ramène du travail à la maison.

C'était une mauvaise journée, une funeste journée. Un groupe de Mangemorts avait commandité le massacre d'une cinquantaine de Moldus dans le quartier de la City. A l'heure de pointe, les rues n'étaient pas vides, loin de là, et il y avait plein de témoins. Le problème était cet énorme trou béant non loin de la bouche de métro, conséquence des sortilèges destructifs lancés par les Mangemorts. Il fallait trouver une excuse pour justifier l'horreur.

Des fois, ça me retournait l'estomac de devoir mentir. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait que je fréquentais une Moldue. Mais c'était pour notre propre sécurité. Pour le bien de tous. Comment réagiraient les milliards de Moldus vivants sur Terre en apprenant l'existence de notre monde ? Il ne fallait pas revenir aux temps passés où nous étions persécutés. Alors, même si ma conscience n'était pas tranquille, je m'attelais à la tache de trouver une excuse.

Je n'aimais pas mentir… Comment vivre avec quelqu'un qui passe son temps à dissimuler les horreurs perpétrés par les siens ? Leila ne semblait pas gênée que je sois un sorcier, mais si jamais elle découvrait ça…. Je n'oserais plus la regarder en face à présent.

Tout ce que je lui cachais me détruisait de l'intérieur. Ma conscience, mon intégrité… Je fichais tout par terre égoïstement, pour ne pas détruire ce que je parvenais difficilement à conserver : nous deux. Je savais très bien qu'elle réagirait mal. Qu'elle s'en irait… Et je ne voulais pas. C'était fou à quel point sa présence était devenue vitale pour moi. Après plus d'un an avec elle, je ne me voyais pas me seul à nouveau.

Allongé sur mon lit, je parcourais tranquillement un roman que Leila m'avait prêté. Les livres que nous lisons reflètent une partie de nous-mêmes. Nous nous identifions aux personnages parce qu'ils nous ressemblent d'une certaine façon. Et tout comme elle, les personnages des romans qui peuplaient la bibliothèque de Leila étaient tortueux, mais aussi, terriblement simples… Toujours avec une enfance malheureuse ponctuée de petits moments joyeux… En lisant ses livres, mon esprit communiait avec le sien.

Leila n'était pas rentrée. Elle était dans cet endroit où les Moldus se rassemblent, qu'ils nomment église. Je n'ai jamais compris qui était ce Dieu. D'après Leila, c'était une sorte d'entité qui veillait sur le monde et qui aimait tous les Hommes. Il y avait quelque chose qui m'échappait. Comment Leila pouvait mettre sa confiance en Dieu, alors qu'elle avait vécu tant de souffrances ? Comme si son dieu l'avait abandonnée… Enfin, elle faisait comme elle voulait. Moi, je préférais croire en moi-même.

Le soir, j'étais retourné m'allonger sur mon lit pour bouquiner. Cela me permettait de m'évader de cette réalité de plus en plus lourde à porter. J'avais allumé un léger feu, il recommençait à faire froid.

Leila vint me rejoindre plus tard, un peu trop tard à mon goût. Elle s'étendit à côté de moi, et me regarda lire. Je la vis arriver tout de suite. Mes doutes furent confirmés quand elle commença à m'embrasser dans le cou, tout doucement.

« Leila… » murmurais-je. « Attends au moins que je finisse mon chapitre… »

Elle eut un petit rire.

« J'ai une histoire plus intéressante à te raconter.. » susurra-t-elle avant de mordiller le lobe de mon oreille.

Il faillait dire qu'elle avait de sacrés arguments quand elle s'y mettait. Toute ma culpabilité s'envola quand je sentis ses petits doigts remonter le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Elle avait vraiment un don pour que j'accomplisse ses quatre volontés. Elle n'avait pas de pouvoirs, certes, mais cette petite Moldue avait réussi à m'envoûter par d'autres moyens.

Elle jeta le livre à terre et se mit à califourchon sur moi. Je ne pus quitter ses deux grands yeux noirs de toute la nuit. Nous refîmes l'amour comme la première fois, comme dégustant un plat que l'on n'avait jamais goûté. Simple, mais enivrant. Comme si nous nous redécouvrions l'un à l'autre. Je ne m'en laissais pas d'embrasser et de caresser ce corps que je trouvais magnifique. J'en profitais. Et j'avais raison. Je ne le savais pas encore, mais c'était la dernière fois que je passais cet instant de plénitude avec Leila.

Le lendemain… Tout était fini.

Tout s'est brisé en moins d'une semaine. Comme un réveil brutal après un rêve d'Eden, référence moldue. On m'avait subitement chassé du paradis. Je n'y comprenais plus rien. J'étais comme assommé. Ces évènements me tordent encore les entrailles. Je savais bien que cela devait finir un jour entre nous, mais pas comme ça… Pas de cette manière quasi-tragique…

Je vais commencer par le début… Cette scène… Je ne sais plus quels mots exacts elle a employés pour me dire que tout était fini entre nous. Seul reste et résonne encore dans mon cœur, comme une évidence, cette phrase… « Nous sommes trop différents… »

Leila… Pourquoi tes yeux étaient baignés de larmes quand tu es partie en courant, me laissant foudroyé sur place en plein milieu de ce chemin recouvert de feuilles mortes ? Je n'ai pas eu la force de hurler ton prénom pour te retenir. De toute façon, j'avais compris que tu ne reviendrais pas. Mais pourquoi ?

Quand j'eus repris mes esprits, le soir, j'allais chez elle. Non, ce n'était pas possible. J'étais sûrement en plein cauchemar et j'allais me réveiller. Depuis l'incident de la City, ce genre de rêve revenait souvent me hanter. Ce devait en être qu'un de plus.

Je n'aurais jamais du faire ça, aller dans cette vieille maison, ce soir-là. Cela n'a fait qu'empirer mon état. Mais, c'était dans mon caractère, je n'aimais pas ne pas découvrir par moi-même ce qu'il se passait. Il faillait que j'analyse tout. J'aurais donné tout l'or du monde pour être différent, ce jour-là.

Dans l'état où j'étais, je ne notais pas quelques détails étranges. Pourtant, quand j'y repense, j'aurais du m'apercevoir de la présence de ce pick-up devant la maison. Et de cette paire de chaussures dans l'entrée. Mais je ne me rendis compte de la situation qu'en le voyant, _lui_. Enfin, je ne l'ai pas vraiment vu, je l'ai entendu. Une voix rauque qui murmurait des petits mots stupides, donnant des surnoms sucrés à Leila, que même moi je n'aurais jamais eu la bassesse de l'affubler.

Les gémissements entrecoupés qui provenaient de l'étage, m'achevèrent. La femme qui avait partagé plus d'un an de ma vie, dispensait ses faveurs à un autre. J'eus le courage de jeter un coup d'œil à la salle à manger, où gisaient les restes d'un repas copieusement arrosé. Mais Leila ne buvait jamais… En tout cas pas avec moi…

Ces grognements rauques m'insupportèrent. J'aurais été plus fort d'esprit, je serais allé faire un scandale dans cette chambre souillée, extirpant l'intrus des bras du cruel bourreau que j'aimais passionnément. Je préférai m'enfuir. J'ai toujours été lâche. Je n'avais jamais mérité de faire partie des Gryffondor.

A partir de là, tout s'est embrouillé. J'étais trop abattu pour faire quoique se soit. Je n'avais plus une seule pensée cohérente, tout en moi n'était que douleur.

Alors, c'était ça, Leila ? Tu m'avais servi une excuse toute faite, pour ne pas oser m'avouer que tu en voyais un autre ? Et moi, qui avais cru que c'était parce que tu étais tombée sur un de mes rapports… Et la veille, tu m'avais fait l'amour, en tout bien tout honneur, alors qu'un autre goûtait aussi la saveur particulière de ta peau. Depuis combien de temps cela durait-il ? Depuis combien de temps tu te moquais de moi et de ma naïveté ?

Je n'arrive pas à trouver de mots pour exprimer dans quelle détresse je me trouvais. J'avais toujours été innocent de ce côté-là, dans les choses de l'amour. Toujours pur. Mais là… J'avais l'impression qu'on m'avait arraché toutes les parties du corps pour les faire piétiner par une horde d'Hippogriffes sauvages. Je me sentais humilié. Oui, trahi par une sale petite… J'étais prêt à l'insulter… Je pense qu'il n'y avait pas d'humiliation pire pour un homme fidèle que d'apprendre que celle qu'il aime le trompe…

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait de mieux que moi, celui-là ? C'était encore un des ivrognes sans relief, selon moi. Bon sang, Leila ! Que s'était-il donc passé ? Je sais bien que je suis loin d'être parfait. Moi qui avais cru tous ces mots sirupeux que tu m'avais dit ! Mais pourquoi Leila ? Je n'avais rien vu venir. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi comme ça ?

Je n'avais pas la force de pleurer. Je me sentais sec de l'intérieur, je n'avais rien à donner pour soulager ma peine. C'était comme du venin qui s'insinuait petit à petit dans mes veines. Oui, c'était ça… J'allais en mourir. A la limite, ça n'aurait pas été plus mal…

Le lendemain de cette humiliante découverte, je n'avais pas eu la force de me lever. C'était comme si toutes mes forces s'étaient envolées pendant cette nuit. Je me sentais misérable. Quand je réussis à me traîner jusqu'au salon, je découvris ce que j'avais fait cette nuit-là et dont je n'arrivais pas à me rappeler à mon réveil. Je n'avais plus de forces et je savais pourquoi. J'avais piqué une incroyable crise de nerfs.

Tout avait changé de place, comme si une tornade avait dévasté tout mon appartement. Il n'y avait rien d'intact ni dans le salon, ni dans la cuisine, ni même dans la salle de bain. Pris d'une rage folle, j'avais renversé tous les tiroirs qui se présentaient à moi, déblayé les tables, les commodes… . De l'encre barbouillait les murs, le divan avait été mis sens dessus dessous, il flottait une odeur étrange d'œufs éclatés et moisis.

Je m'effrayai de la violence que je pouvais contenir. Quand elle se libérait, je devenais hors de contrôle. Le spectacle affligeant qui se présentait sous mes yeux ne pouvait que témoigner de la force de mon coup de sang. Le seul témoin de ma dépravation avait été ce pauvre Hermès, mon hibou. Lui d'habitude si soigné, avait les plumes ébouriffées de peur. D'ailleurs, à ma vue, il alla se réfugier dans un placard dont la porte pendait par un seul gond.

Au milieu du désordre, je restais à genoux, vidé de toute volonté. Et puis, pour rajouter à ma honte, je me mis à pleurer. La seule chose qui n'était pas sortie. Ma douleur, ma peine…

J'ai ravalé ma bile pendant près d'une semaine. Je m'étais laissé envoûté par une Moldue sans scrupules. Ah ! Elle s'était bien amusée avec moi ! Elle m'avait fait le coup de la pauvre orpheline délaissée et miséreuse, et moi, je m'étais fait avoir. Quel imbécile. Je n'allais pas de sitôt faire confiance à une femme. Ca non !

C'était certaines pensées que j'avais parfois avant de re-sombrer dans la douleur. J'avais si mal. Perdu dans ma souffrance, j'étais devenu une sorte de zombie sans volonté. Je n'arrivais que difficilement à cacher mon état, quand j'étais au Ministère. Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose, que j'aie au moins une explication… Que je me rende à l'évidence… Je ne savais pas…

Après maintes hésitations, je décidais de revenir dans cette vieille maison qui m'avait apporté tant de malheurs. Je tournai une heure dans le quartier avant de me décider vraiment. Je faisais des cercles de plus en plus étroits autour de la bâtisse.

Je ne voulais pas tomber nez à nez avec Leila. Je ne savais pas comment je réagirais, si jamais elle croisait mon chemin. Soit j'allais la couvrir d'injures ordurières, me rabaissant à être un de ces individus sans finesse, soit j'allais la supplier de revenir. Et là c'aurait été mon orgueil qui aurait pâti. Mais je vis ni Leila, ni l'espèce d'abruti qu'elle avait trouvé pour me remplacer. Et pour cause…

Les volets étaient tous fermés, comme si la maison était vide. Un sentiment étrange se dégageait de cet austère bâtiment. Il s'y était passé tant de choses, là-dedans… Mais la maison semblait morte, un peu comme moi. La fumée ne sortait plus de la cheminée, le perron était recouvert d'une fine couche de feuilles mortes. Et accrochée à la grille par du fil de fer, la pancarte ne trompait personne. La vieille bâtisse avait été vendue.

Leila était partie.


	6. 5 : De Charybde en Scylla

Les feuilles rousses tombent en automne.

Chapitre 5 : De Charybde en Scylla. 

Comprendre… Tant de questions auxquelles aucune réponse de valable, de satisfaisante… Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi. J'avais beau réfléchir, j'avais beau me torturer l'esprit, ressasser sans cesse tous mes souvenirs, les analyser, les décortiquer, je ne comprenais pas. Avais-je raté quelque chose ? Quand ? Quoi ? Tous ces petits bonheurs éparpillés, brisés en mille morceaux qui éclatent dans mon esprit, j'essaie de les rassembler, de trouver le fil logique des événements récents mais je n'y arrive pas. Je n'en ai pas la force.

Tout est flou et pourtant, je n'arrive pas à penser à autre chose. Comment tourner la page sur cette année passée avec cette espèce de plénitude, ce bonheur auquel je songeais parfois ne pas avoir le droit ?

Avez-vous déjà pris le temps de regarder les feuilles d'automne tomber ? Il y a un réel symbole à y voir, de mon point de vue. L'arbre semble dépérir peu à peu, sombrant dans son grand sommeil hivernal… La sève n'atteint plus les hautes branches, les feuilles se dessèchent, perdent leurs couleurs. Elles finissent par tomber quand leur frêle accroche se brise sous le vent. Comme si elles étaient lasses de tenir à leur branche.

Je me sentais comme les arbres à l'aube de l'hiver. Quand je regardais par la fenêtre les teintes rousses envahir les trottoirs, j'avais la même sensation de desséchement à l'intérieur de moi-même. Mais, tout comme l'arbre, est-ce que le printemps m'apporterait la délivrance du long sommeil de l'hiver ? J'observais les feuilles caduques trembloter face à la bise d'octobre, semblant résister puis capituler et tomber comme cela devait être. C'était comme ma conscience, mon cœur que je sentais tomber en miettes, comme arraché par les griffes d'un dragon. Ceci me rappelait la terrible douleur de la perte de Charlie. Mon sang circulait douloureusement dans mes veines.

Je me perdais en conjecture sur ma propre existence. D'abord pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Qu'avais-je donc mal fait, où était ma faute ? Payais-je mon orgueil ? N'étais-je pas déjà bien assez puni de ne pas trouver le courage d'aller affronter les miens, de faire face à mon erreur ? Me regarder dans la glace n'était déjà pas évident quand j'étais heureux avec elle. Combien faudra-t-il que je paie pour me sentir en paix avec moi-même ?

Je pensais avoir trouvé un équilibre dans mon existence. L'expiation de mon orgueil en faisant retrouver un semblant de bonheur à une personne que la vie n'avait pas gâtée. De petits riens pour rafistoler nos cœurs d'occase.

Les questionnements permanents m'assaillaient sans cesse. Un gouffre sans fin. Et j'étais au fond, ne trouvant pas de moyens de remonter et aucune volonté de le faire, d'ailleurs. Comme si je me complaisais dans cette sorte de macabre état d'esprit.

Pourtant, je savais qu'il ne fallait pas que cela perdure où j'allais vraiment me perdre. Un résidu de bon sens, dirons-nous, qui me disait de ne pas me laisser aller à cause d'une femme. Un sursaut de fierté virile, sans doute.

Une rupture. Une rupture nette, comme une porte qui se referme. Un mur entre avant et maintenant. Fermer la fenêtre sur le passé.

Mais comment trouver quelque chose qui parvienne à m'extirper de cette situation ? Je n'avais rien d'autre dans la vie. Uniquement mes possessions et mon travail. Mes amis ? Je n'en avais plus depuis un moment et je ne m'imaginais pas renouer avec des anciennes connaissances après tant d'années. M'abimer dans le travail ? Ce n'était pas ma fonction qui pouvait permettre cela. Je rappelle que j'avais hérité de ce poste sans prestige.

Non, je n'avais rien. Rien qu'un quotidien monotone et pesant. Elle avait été une bouffée d'oxygène, le fait que la vie valait d'être vécu. Je commençais même à imaginer de folles choses, des projets. Un endroit où aller pour nous construire la vie que les autres nous avait empêché de mener.

Mais tout était terminé, maintenant. Plus de projets, plus de bouffée d'air. Plus rien.

Et je n'oubliais pas.

Dans le flou de mon regard, mes yeux se posent sur la table basse. Sur la forme qui y repose, cette porte sur l'oubli se trouve face à moi. Pourtant, l'appréhension me noue le ventre, une peur de sauter ce pas. Cependant, mon esprit n'en peut plus, il s'épuise et ma conscience ne supporte plus de se repasser ce mauvais film. La trahison. Et cette haine qui m'anime.

Ma main tremble, mon coude se détend lentement. Mon bras dérive vers cette bouée, cette forme salutaire. Mes doigts se déplient, s'agrippent et serrent. J'avale l'air à grandes goulées, comme un naufragé. Encore un effort. Je dévisse le bouchon. Ma seconde main, plus assurée, rapproche le verre. Mes mouvements légèrement saccadés font trembler le liquide ambré. Je penche la bouteille, en reverse à côté. Je soupire, ferme les yeux, me calme. Je recommence, plus assuré, la vue plus nette, je fais encore un pas. J'en ai besoin, je sens que j'en ai besoin. C'est une sorte de curiosité, d'envie. Je veux voir, je veux me sortir de cette dangereuse amorphie. Un peu de liquide remplit le verre. Je repose vivement la bouteille. Je lève mon verre, le dirige vers mes lèvres sèches à force de tant de doutes, de tant de tiraillement de ma conscience. Je serre les lèvres sur le verre. Le contact froid me secoue un peu l'esprit. Encore un pas. Je ferme les yeux et penche la tête vers l'arrière. Je ne garde que peu le liquide dans ma bouche et avale tout directement, sans laisser le temps à mon palais de révéler le goût. Il n'en a pas le besoin. Dans ma fébrilité, j'avale un peu vite, tousse, m'étouffe. Je tape sur ma poitrine avec mon point et repose mon verre précipitamment sur la table. Je cligne des yeux pour chasser les larmes qui pointent sous mes paupières. Le premier contact est fort. Je me repousse au fond de mon siège, soupire, les yeux fermés, la tête penchée en arrière, reposant sur le dossier du fauteuil.

Je m'attendais sans doute à ce que l'ivresse soit immédiate. Quelle naïveté. J'ai serré les paupières, attendant la délivrance. Les souvenirs revinrent en masse, plus insidieux, plus pervers, plus douloureux. Ma main empressée, l'assurance trouvée, je me servis un second verre, également avalé d'une traite. Un troisième suivi, brûlant ma gorge et piquant mon nez. Je respirais profondément. Les images s'estompèrent, la tête me tourna. Cela commençait. Je ne pensai plus à rien, enfin. Un vide, une plénitude recherchée depuis longtemps. Je m'assoupis, enfin, et plongeai dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Quand j'émergeai de ce temps de repos mental, j'eus l'impression d'avoir reçu un sort de Stupéfixion. La tête me pesait lourdement, ma bouche pâteuse ne désirait que la fraicheur d'un verre d'eau. Les cheveux défaits, la marque de l'accoudoir du fauteuil sur la joue, je me dirigeai dans le brouillard à tâtons vers la cuisine. Les Moldus appellent ce phénomène « gueule de bois » et il était vrai que j'avais l'impression que ma tête était devenue rigide comme la matière. Un verre d'eau fraiche ne me soulagea que peu. Je me ressaisi tout de même puis partis en quête d'un remède dans ma salle de bain. Ah quel idiot ! Dans quel état m'étais-je mis pour aller au travail ! Je jetai un coup d'œil dans le miroir qui ornait mon cabinet de toilettes. Mon regard hagard, mes cheveux en désordre et ce teint…

Le tintement de la clochette de l'horloge du salon me ramena complètement à la réalité, plus brutalement que la potion que je venais d'ingurgiter. Si je ne me dépêchais pas, j'allais être en retard…

Mon collègue me salua d'un geste vague en ma direction lorsque j'arrivai à mon poste. Je me plongeai aussitôt dans ma besogne. Ennuyeuse, fastidieuse besogne… Les jours passant depuis ce fameux jour, la saveur du travail accompli s'était altérée, remplacée par un besoin irrépréhensible d'oublier. La répétitivité de mon labeur. Lecture. Vérification. Confirmation. Signature. Tri. Archivage. Ouverture du courrier. Lecture. Vérification. Confirmation. Signature… Dans l'interminable murmure des notes de service voletant de toutes parts. La guerre et ses victimes dont les noms nous parvenaient par ces petits morceaux de papiers. Moldus, Sang-mélés, Sang-purs… Tous semblables ici, noms mêlés à jamais sur une liste dont la longueur augmentait sans cesse. Quand cela cessera-t-il ?

Et quand cessera donc ce défilé sans fin d'images que je m'efforce d'ôter de ma mémoire ? De justesse, je rattrapai un dossier que j'allais mal archiver. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Stadford se lever.

« Pause ? » demanda-t-il.

L'heure du déjeuner était légèrement passée. J'acquiesçai, posa les liasses de parchemins sur mon bureau et le rejoignit. Nous partîmes vers l'ascenseur en silence. Je ne disais mot, concentré sur nos pas qui résonnaient dans le couloir.

« Tu as mauvaise mise. »

J'haussai les épaules.

« Mal dormi. » mentis-je.

« C'est bientôt le week-end. » nota mon collègue. Je hochais la tête.

Le week-end…

Qu'allais-je bien pouvoir faire, seul, dans cet appartement devenu sordide à cause des souvenirs ? Les heures s'égrèneraient lentement, comme pour marquer cette solitude dans laquelle j'étais à nouveau jeté, isolé, loin des autres. Je n'avais plus personne. Trop honteux de revenir vers ma famille. Trop stupide pour revoir d'anciennes connaissances. Trop coincé pour inviter des collègues.

Non, moi et mes pensées noires, seuls pendant deux jours…

L'ivresse est trop grande, tellement grande qu'elle m'a agenouillé devant la cuvette des toilettes. Je crache ma bile, vomis mon dégoût et le whisky que j'ai ingurgité pour le masquer. Le dégoût… Celui contre cette femme, celui contre moi-même, stupide et aveugle pour ne rien avoir pressenti, pour ne m'être aperçu de rien… Quel gâchis, quelle perte de temps ! Quoi espérer d'une trainée pareille, d'un faible esprit face aux vices de ceux qui la touchent ? Un flot de bile macule la faïence blanche, rejoignant les restes d'un repas sans saveur. Je me rejette en arrière et ma tête vient s'appuyer contre le mur derrière moi. Je soupire. La fraicheur de la faïence soulage quelque peu la tempête qui se déroule dans mon crâne. La nausée se calme. Je respire profondément, le goût atroce de la bile dans la bouche. Je me redresse et tire la chasse d'eau. Je regarde le flot liquide chasser le contenu de mon estomac espérant qu'il puisse exister un tel remède pour les sombres pensées qui reviennent m'assaillir. La migraine me reprend et je retourne m'allonger. La nuit m'envahit. Je m'endors avec toujours les mêmes rêves et le sentiment d'être misérable.

L'habitude y est sans doute pour quelque chose. Cependant, ce rendez-vous quotidien, d'abord fastidieux puis routinier, commence à devenir plaisant. Quoique ce n'est pas franchement le mot juste. La bouteille m'attend sur la table, fidèle. Je la débouche, je verse une première rasade dans un verre, ma main ne tremble plus. L'alcool ne me brûle plus la gorge. Je ne vomis plus. Une sorte de morosité s'est emparée de mes sens. L'oubli arrive enfin. Je me recroqueville dans mon fauteuil et les yeux dans le vague, je reste plongé pour la première fois dans le vide de mon esprit. Je me sens grisé comme serein… A l'évidence, malgré mes réticences premières, j'ai trouvé une sorte de réconfort dans l'alcool. Un peu difficile à avouer mais à cet instant-là, c'était une certitude. La vue des alcooliques, des pochtrons m'avait donné une idée assez restrictive de ce genre de pratique. Pour moi, cela ne pouvait s'accompagner que de violence, de bêtise… Pas avec moi. Comme si mon esprit n'était pas si faible, bien supérieur à la masse. L'alcool ne noyait que mes sens mais ma lucidité n'était que peu altérée, juste ce qu'il fallait pour noyer mes souvenirs et cette réalité qui revenait chaque jour, jetée à mon visage sans pitié.

Les jours passaient, les semaines. La bouteille fut remplacée par d'autres, par plusieurs par semaine puis une par jour. La lucidité s'effaçait chaque soir. L'habitude. Les gueules de bois, les soirées près de la cuvette, un quotidien pathétique mais je crois que je ne m'en rendais pas compte sur le moment. Stupide.

J'étais seul. Seul comme un con. Comme un con face à une bouteille vide comme n'importe quel poivrot. Moi, Percy, un brillant élève, plus intelligent que la moyenne, toujours pareil à lui-même, soigné, méticuleux, droit… Mais seul. Stupide, aveugle. Le traître trahi… Et son image qui revenait sans cesse. Comme j'aurais voulu l'oublier… Ne plus y penser. Tourner la page. A chaque fois que son souvenir me sautait au visage, le soir, quand la nuit faisait ressurgir les pensées, seul face à ce mur terne, dans le silence de mon appartement négligé, un verre me permettait d'enfouir ça au plus profond de moi.

Cette accoutumance ne fût, évidemment, pas sans conséquences.

La première fut une négligence de plus en plus visible de la tenue de mon appartement. Je jetais quelques petits sorts mais sans grande conviction. Mon réflexe premier le soir, à peine arrivé, était de me jeter dans mon canapé, harassé et de me servir le premier verre. Le second accompagnait un repas frugal, sans saveur. Je commençais à perdre le sens du goût. Le troisième verre était pris sur le fauteuil, en silence. Après, je ne comptais plus. Tout dépendait du jour, des événements, des pensées sombres que je ressassais. Je m'endormais parfois sur le canapé, ivre, désespéré.

Mon apparence physique commençait à refléter sérieusement mon état d'esprit. Les sourcils froncés de Stadford le matin me le faisait bien comprendre. Mais je ne pouvais pas, je ne voulais pas prendre de repos. A quoi bon ? Seul dans mon appartement de plus en plus sordide ? Sans parler du travail, de cette ambiance oppressante du Ministère. Toutefois, j'avais la sensation que cela ne m'affectait plus autant. Pas comme avant.

Ce jour-là, Stadford m'invita à déjeuner. Peu habituel. Mais bon, je n'avais pas le cœur à refuser. D'ailleurs, je n'avais le cœur à rien.

Sortir dehors était peu prudent aussi, mais le Chaudron Baveur avait ce côté rassurant, inébranlable. Je me demandais bien ce que voulait mon vieux collègue.

« Tu as vraiment mauvaise mine. »

Sans préambule. J'avais déjà entendu cette tirade de la même bouche.

Ma réponse fut identique. J'haussai les épaules.

« Franchement, Weasley, t'as pas de soucis en ce moment ? »

Nouveau haussement d'épaules. Je posai ma fourchette.

« Pas que je sache. » élidai-je.

Le vieil homme jeta de furtifs coups d'œil alentours.

« Ecoute, tu n'es pas sans savoir que ton père fait partie des gens à surveiller… » Il se pencha en avant comme pour signifier que la conversation ne devait entendue que de moi-même.

« T'aurais pas des ennuis avec… enfin, les « collègues » ? »

Je répondis par la négative.

Mon voisin de table soupira.

« Parce que tu sais… J'ai pas envie qu'il t'arrive des bricoles. Mais comme tu as une mine de mort-vivant… Tu comprends… » dit-il en se beurrant copieusement une tranche de pain avant de poser son cheddar dessus.

Oui, je comprenais parfaitement.

« Juste une baisse de moral. » Bel euphémisme ironisai-je intérieurement.

Mon collègue fit une moue peu convaincue.

Le repas se termina dans le silence. Il n'était pas de bon ton de discuter de la situation politique actuelle, surtout dans un lieu public. Autant se présenter immédiatement à Ombrage et l'insulter copieusement.

« Tache quand même de prendre l'air de temps en temps. » conclut Stadford en payant l'addition.

La crise actuelle ainsi que ma propre crise existentielle faisait de mon quotidien et de mes sentiments sur ma vie, une sorte de marasme noir et morbide, une sorte de torpeur comme si je vivais à côté de moi-même. Je ne me sentais pas vivre. J'agissais, je subissais, ne parvenant pas à sortir ma tête de ce bourbier, noyé en permanence dans cette brume, ce flou abstrait sans projection solide sur l'avenir. Quel avenir dans un monde en guerre, en décadence qui tombe de plus en plus dans le despotisme, dans un système à l'agonie, sans échappatoire possible ? Quel avenir pour notre génération élevée dans une pseudo insouciance, coupée d'un seul coup de son avenir ? Avec tous nos espoirs qui reposaient sur un enfant, un adolescent, majeur, certes mais si peu armé face à la menace. Depuis quand les adultes font peser sur leurs enfants, qui plus est un seul dans notre cas, le poids de leurs propres erreurs ? Je me surpris à penser à ce que faisait Harry à ce moment-là, pendant que je m'enivrais avec ma bouteille de scotch, seul comme le dernier des moins que rien. Est-ce que mon petit frère, Ron, l'accompagnait tel un second fidèle ? Lui, au moins, avait du courage, pas comme moi.

Je crois que lorsqu'on commence à dépérir comme je le faisais, il arrive à un moment où on se retrouve sur le fil. J'avais si peu de repères que je suivis les conseils de mon collègue et commençais à « prendre l'air ». D'ailleurs, je commençais à ne plus supporter le fait de tourner sans cesse en rond dans mon appartement parce que je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Les insomnies de plus en plus fréquentes m'amenaient à un état de stress et d'énervement. Ruminer sans cesse ne devait sans doute rien arranger. Je sortis donc faire un tour dans le quartier. L'air humide envahit mes poumons et je respirai profondément et suivis un chemin imaginaire et totalement aléatoire.

Ironie du sort qui s'amusait à me laisser la tête dans la boue où je m'étais précipité ? Mes pas me menèrent à un pub dans un recoin de Havering. Jamais je n'aurais cru que j'allais mettre les pieds dans un tel endroit. Mais j'avais cette sensation de manque qui se faisait ressentir de plus en plus souvent ces derniers temps. Il fallait bien avouer que j'étais devenu dépendant à l'alcool mais je n'arrivais pas à m'en rendre véritablement compte. Ce besoin d'oublier et la prise de conscience que ma vie ne se déroulait absolument pas comme je le souhaitais, sans avenir autre que le lendemain, aucune projection, aucune envie de construire quelque chose, de surcroit seul…

La porte s'ouvrit laissant sortir deux types au regard éthéré. Ils s'éloignèrent cahin-cahan sur le trottoir. Je les suivis du regard. Peut-être n'était-il pas encore l'heure pour le patron de sortir manu militari les clients complètement imbibés. Je soupirai, hésitant, me demandant bien ce que je faisais là. Ne valait-il mieux pas rentrer chez moi ? Je n'avais rien à faire ici, ce n'était pas mon monde, mon univers. J'avais le sentiment que cette porte représentait bien plus que la simple ouverture vers l'intérieur de ce pub. Comme si la pousser me basculerait encore plus en avant dans ma propre perdition.

Un coup d'œil à travers les vitres embuées me permit de jauger de l'atmosphère. Quelques visages souriants, riants, se tapant dans le dos. Une sorte de convivialité autour de la boisson. Un écran de télévision montrait des images de chevaux qui courraient à perdre haleine, défilant sous les yeux d'un groupe excité qui criait en agitant des petits papiers. Derrière le comptoir le patron terminait d'essuyer un verre en conversant avec un client. Un autre rigolait. Peut-être avais-je une image trop biaisée de ce genre d'endroit. A première vue, l'ambiance avait l'air sympathique et j'avais tellement assez de ma solitude. Alors, pourquoi pas ? Pourquoi ne pas franchir ce pas ?

Le tintement me fit légèrement sursauter. J'eus le sentiment d'un glas sonnant pour quelque chose mais je ne sus quoi. Je m'attendais à des têtes se tournant vers moi, avec leurs regards suspicieux, moqueurs, juges. Mais mon entrée se fit dans l'indifférence la plus totale. Pas un mouvement dans ma direction. Tant mieux.

Je me dirigeai prudemment vers le comptoir, peu à l'aise, pas du tout dans mon élément. Cependant, maintenant que j'étais rentré, faire volte-face et sortir me paraissait tout à fait déplacé. Le patron haussa un sourcil quand je m'assis, sans doute sa façon de demander sa commande au client. Je demandais un verre de mon addiction du moment.

Je trempai mes lèvres et bu tout d'une traite comme à mon habitude. Je n'avais considéré l'alcool comme quelque chose à boire avec délectation. Je ne recherchais que l'ivresse et le plus vite possible. Je jetais un coup d'œil alentour. Les conversations allaient bon train. Quelques allées et venues de fumeurs faisaient tinter la clochette suspendue à la porte. Le patron accordait quelques saluts à quelques habitués, prenait des nouvelles de certains. Rien d'extraordinaire. Parfois un type parlait plus fort que les autres.

Dans un coin, se tenait un homme que je n'avais pas remarqué. Il avait gardé sa casquette, une veste de toile grossière le couvrait. Le patron lui versa son verre et l'homme fit signe de laisser la bouteille près de lui. Le tenancier fronça les sourcils puis secoua la tête comme désolé. Il se dirigea vers moi.

« Je vous ressers ? »

J'acquiesçai.

« Tâchez de pas le boire cul-sec. Je vous ramasse pas. » dit-il d'un ton un peu bourru. Je pense que ma frêle constitution remettait en doute ma résistance à l'alcool.

Il repartit vers l'homme du coin. Il se pencha vers lui et se mit à converser avec lui. Le gars hochait de temps en temps la tête, haussait parfois les épaules d'une manière lourde comme si elles portaient un grand poids.

Puis, le patron le laissa tranquille pour aller servir d'autres clients et mettre en garde quelques échaudés sans doute déçus de la conclusion de la course de chevaux.

Soudain, le gars tapa violemment son verre sur le comptoir. Le bois résonna sourdement. Il se mit à vomir un chapelet d'insanités. Certains clients se figèrent et regardèrent d'un air désapprobateur dans sa direction. Toutefois la majorité s'en retourna à son occupation.

Parmi ses hurlements qui redoublèrent avant que le patron ne soit près de lui, je compris à peu près la teneur de ses propos.

« Ah la salope, partie avec un gonze… Et mes gosses, mes gosses…. » Le pathétique personnage se mit à pleurer et se rassit maintenu par la forte poigne du tenancier qui devait sûrement en avoir vu d'autres, à fortiori à cette heure tardive.

« Les femmes toutes des traînées… » dit un type à ma gauche. « Pour ça que ch'suis pas marié. Fini toujours mal… » soliloqua-t-il d'un air philosophique en terminant son verre. « Faut pas se laisser bouffer par les gonzesses. »

Je n'entendis là que le discours d'un ivrogne. Lassé de cette scène et enfin fatigué, je laissai les quelques pièces servant à régler ma consommation puis m'en allai. Je Transplanai dans une impasse.

Harassé de ma sortie nocturne, je m'effondrai sur mon lit et plongeai dans un sommeil aux rêves étranges avec des enfants qui me montraient du doigt en riant et répétant ce même complet : « traînée, trainée, trainée… » Puis je vis le tenancier du bar qui affirmait d'un ton bourru qu'il ne fallait pas « se laisser bouffer par les gonzesses. »

Je me réveillai perplexe et la tête dans cet éternel brouillard.

La deuxième marche de l'escalier, un nouveau palier dans le gouffre… Après l'alcool, le vice. La première fut une stagiaire, jeune, pimpante, blonde aux yeux pétillants. Fraichement sortie de Poudlard. Je n'ai jamais été un garçon populaire, pas de groupies agglutinées derrières mes pas, pas de gloussements à mon passage (à part moqueurs), pas l'aura des joueurs de Quidditch ou des beaux garçons. Et pourtant je les ai collectionnées pendant des mois, les femmes. Par je ne sais quel mystère. Je perdais pied, passant de bras en bras, de parfums en parfums, de lits en lits.

Leslie était une jeune diplômée de Poudlard, fraichement remise de ses ASPICS. Après avoir travaillé comme pigiste pour la Gazette, elle tentait de décrocher un poste au Ministère. Son comportement était celui de la masse, ne pas douter du Ministère ou fermer les yeux sur ses agissements. Elle n'eut pas trop de souci pour intégrer le Service des Transports Magiques. Pourquoi je me souviens bien d'elle ? Sans doute parce qu'elle fût la première après Leila. Le début de la longue dégringolade.

Comment moi, l'insupportable, le peu engageant Percy Weasley, ai-je pu la mettre dans mon lit ? A vrai dire, je ne me l'explique pas. Je ne m'en souviens plus tellement. Les quelques saluts dans le couloir et l'ascenseur, se sont transformés en un repas frugal partagé à la pause de midi. Les quelques discussions sur divers sujets se sont prolongés par un baiser volé de sa part. Et puis, je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas vraiment vu venir. Je me suis réveillé dans un autre lit, sous des effluves d'un parfum lourd et capiteux, un bras parsemé de grains de beauté passé au dessus de mon épaule. Alors, j'ai pris mes affaires et je me suis enfui. Je me sentais stupide et complètement hagard. J'avais juré de ne plus faire confiance à une femme pour un bon moment en tout cas et je me retrouvais dans les filets d'une gamine un peu entreprenante. Les explications qui suivirent confirmèrent ce que je pensais Leslie savait ce qu'elle voulait et sa lubie du moment était ma personne. Oh, cela ne dura pas très longtemps, la jeune femme était d'un naturel volage et un fois goûté le fruit, elle s'en séparait aussi sec pour aller voir ailleurs avant de se lasser. Comment pouvait-on être aussi frivole par les temps qui courraient ? Je qualifiais immédiatement, non sans être passablement vexé, la demoiselle de stupide. Quelques verres plus tard consommé à la va-cite dans un pub transformèrent mon jugement en un verbiage méchant contenant le qualificatif « traînée ».

Même si ce n'était absolument pas sérieux et que je n'avais aucune emprise sur les événements, le sentiment de m'être fait larguer comme une vulgaire chaussette, comme un jouet dont on ne veut plus, avait éveillé en moi un sentiment de dégoût envers les femmes qui se mua, comme par magie ou plutôt sous l'effet de quelques verres de vodka bien envoyés, en une envie de vengeance. Vengeance envers celle qui m'avait précipité dans le trou. Vengeance envers celle qui m'avait enfoncé la tête dans ce même trou. La solitude, la déchéance dans laquelle je me trouvais transforma ce ressenti individuel en purge collective. Si les femmes s'amusaient à nous faire souffrir, nous pauvres hères un peu attentifs à leurs égards, pourquoi ne pas les faire payer leur mesquinerie ? Cette idée lumineuse sous l'effet de la boisson m'apparut rapidement comme la pire des idées au réveil. La bouche pâteuse, l'œil jauni, mon reflet dans la glace me donna des frissons. Comment ne pas voir à quel point j'étais atteint par ce mal qui me rongeait. Et tout cela à cause d'une femme ?

Non… il fallait l'oublier. Et pour cela, la seule idée qu'il m'arriva à travers le brouillard fut d'aller voir d'autres femmes. Mais au vu de ma tête actuelle… Je me sentais m'effacer. La conscience de mon état physique, les regards suspicieux de mon entourage professionnel et les questions que posaient Stadford avec son ton paternaliste m'alarmèrent enfin.

Là, au dessus du lavabo, face à ce reflet que je ne commençais à ne plus reconnaître, je décidais de me reprendre en main.

Mais seul… J'étais trop optimiste.

Je ne réussi pas à freiner ma consommation d'alcool et les cadavres remplissaient les poubelles. Ce besoin irrépressible de plaisir immédiat avait effacé toute objectivité, toute discipline corporelle.

La fin de la journée solitaire engendrait cette inévitable rencontre avec la bouteille. Oh, je ne la cachais même pas. Ah quoi bon ? Personne ne venait me rendre visite. Même mes affaires sales qui trainaient un peu partout ne soulevaient plus d'objection de ma part. Le silence, la bouteille, la lampe d'appoint, le mur. Mes soirées se résumaient à ça. Pas la force ni l'envie de travailler. Mon bureau se couvrait de poussière, de parchemins entassés, de plumes séchées.

Quand la sombre et glauque atmosphère de mon appartement me révulsait au plus au point et que je reverser tout sur mon passage ne me calmait pas, je sortais. J'errais tel un Inferi dans les rues de Londres, à pied, par tous les temps, je marchais d'un pas rapide, droit devant moi, ne distinguant pas les passants qui me paraissaient être des ombres floues, inintéressantes. Peu importe la pluie, le froid, le vent glacial de novembre, la nuit noire qui s'abattait de plus en plus tôt et chassait le chaland pressé de retrouver son foyer, je devais sortir. J'étouffais, je hurlais en moi-même.

Lorsque, lassé de ma course, je m'arrêtais, je rentrais dans un bar. Je ne rechignais plus à entrer dans de tels endroits, la présence d'autres comme moi me réconfortait, me faisait dire que je n'étais pas le seul à toucher le fond. Une sorte de solidarité sous-entendue.

Mon physique ingrat appela l'ingratitude. Aventure d'une soirée en compagnie d'une soubrette aussi éméchée que moi que j'avais rencontrée dans un bar au hasard. Londres en regorgeait, les Moldus, après le travail, se retrouvaient dans ces lieux pour partager un instant de convivialité. Passades rapides avec Leslie qui y revenait parfois sans doute lassée d'un autre. Je me fichais pas mal que ce ne soit que pour coucher. Je m'abandonnais dans les plaisirs immédiats sans rien donner en retour, sans attendre de mes partenaires que d'être une sorte d'exutoire. Sans aucun doute, ce devait être leur point de vue également. Mais je n'en avais cure.

La fragrance des parfums différait, la douceur des draps changeait, les motifs du papier peint se succédaient. La texture d'une peau, la souplesse d'un sein, la douceur d'une chevelure, toujours différentes... Cependant, la même sensation de malaise suivait ces nuits décousues. Un sentiment misérabiliste qui m'envahissait. Un dégoût de moi-même de ce reflet dans la glace. De ma pâleur fantomatique, disparaissant derrière mes tâches de rousseur. De mes cheveux ternes dont la couleur rousse paraissait en berne. De cet œil au cristallin jaune, morbide, laid et humide. Je n'étais plus que l'ombre de moi-même. Une ombre pâle aux contours indéfinis.

Comment ai-je réussi à conserver mon travail ? Je ne me l'explique pas. Mon apparence se liquéfiait, mon caractère se dégradait. Je ne me reconnaissais plus. J'accomplissais mon labeur, en silence, les mêmes gestes inlassablement répétés. Je m'éclipsais, honteux de ma condition infiniment plus visibles face aux autres. Le soir, seul face à ma solitude ou en mauvaise compagnie, je me noyais dans les addictions. Je ne savais plus trop comment m'en sortir. En avais-je envie d'ailleurs ? J'avais retrouvé une sorte d'équilibre, dangereux pour moi-même, mais une routine rassurante.

Je pense qu'au fond de moi, je me suicidais à petit feu de manière inconsciente. Comment revenir vers les autres, vers ma famille, du fond de l'abîme dans lequel je me trouvais ? Cela signifiait faire ressurgir toute cette culpabilité, avouer que je m'étais fourvoyé, me former à aller mieux et cela était au-dessus de mes forces. La pensée de mourir noyé dans l'alcool sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive, seul, oublié de tous était une perspective qui me paraissait envisageable et ne m'effrayait absolument pas. Voyez à quel point j'en étais. Pitoyable, n'est-ce pas ?

Je recherchais dans l'alcool l'oubli de ma condition.

Je recherchais dans d'autres bras l'étreinte de celle qui m'avait plongé dans cette condition.

Car je ne l'oubliais pas, non. Elle… Ses bras, son parfum, sa douceur, sa voix. Une relation éphémère d'une année mais qui m'avait plongé dans un tel sentiment de plénitude comme si ma vie allait continuer toujours ainsi, que c'était parfait ou presque, dans cette petite bulle hors de la guerre. Ne me doutais-je pas que cela n'allait pas durer ? Que je ne méritais pas cette situation ? La réalité est brutalement réapparue et son cortège de désillusions. La chute, la déchéance. Quand tout cela allait finir ? Je n'ai jamais eu le courage d'un Gryffondor. Je n'ai pas l'étoffe d'un héros même un héros du quotidien qui porte son fardeau sans rechigner. J'étais devenu faible et je méprisais ma pitoyable personne.

Comme si cela n'était pas assez, comme si une force supérieure voulait enfoncer un peu plus ma tête dans la fange, un autre malheur s'abattît sur moi.

De toute ma fratrie, les jumeaux étaient ceux avec lesquels les relations étaient difficiles. Une sorte de barrière d'incompréhension nous séparait. Leur univers et le mien étaient différents. Evidemment, plus sûrs, plus populaires que moi, ils profitaient de la première occasion pour m'abreuver de leurs quolibets et j'étais la cible préférée de leurs pitreries. Nombre de querelles nous opposaient, en particulier lors de notre adolescence.

La culpabilité me rongeait. Je n'avais jamais cherché à les comprendre tous les deux. Parce qu'on ne pouvait pas évoquer l'un sans l'autre. Fred et George, deux inséparables. Une seule entité. Et pourtant cette unité avait été brisée. Personne les connaissant n'aurait plus l'envisager, l'imaginer…

J'étais tellement détaché de la réalité à cet instant. Alors que se jouait l'avenir du monde sorcier, je m'abîmais dans une bouteille de vodka. Pure. Je n'étais qu'une bête aux instincts primaires, un monstre sans sentiments. Je me haïssais. Je voulais disparaître.

Le lendemain de la Bataille de Poudlard était apparu pour moi comme un jour comme un autre. L'exaltation des autres ne m'atteignit pas. Je ne comprenais pas.

« La Guerre est finie ! » Stradford chantonnait. Il ne s'occupait guère de moi, ayant compris que ses mots ne m'atteignaient pas. Mais ce matin, son excitation, sa joie était tellement immense qu'il me secoua.

« La Guerre est finie ! Harry Potter a vaincu ! » Je le regardai en fronçant les sourcils, essayant d'assimiler l'information.

« Nous sommes libres. » murmurai-je enfin. Alors, c'était vrai… Les espoirs des uns s'étaient concrétisés avec la victoire d'autres. Seul celui qui pouvait défaire le Mal… Je fermai les yeux et soupirai.

Stadford me tapa dans le dos, ravi que je réagisse enfin à quelque chose.

Il avait donc eu une Bataille. Et une victoire…

« Rentre chez toi ! » dit Stadford qui se préparait également à partir. En effet, cela ne servait à rien de venir travailler, le Ministère était vide. Tout le monde partait à Poudlard ou chercher les membres de leur famille cachés aux quatre coins de l'Angleterre. D'autres allaient fêter la victoire en famille. On travaillerait plus tard, l'heure était aux réjouissances.

Et moi…

Hébété, laissé seul, qu'allais-je faire ?

Evidemment, une occasion de revoir les miens se présentait. Mais dans mon état… Je ne voulais pas voir l'expression de dégoût des miens, les larmes de pitié de ma mère. Je n'avais le courage de les affronter même en ces circonstances joyeuses…

Alors, une fois de plus, j'ai fui. De toute façon, je n'étais qu'un lâche.

J'attrapai juste la Gazette afin d'avoir quelque lecture et prendre connaissance de ce que j'avais raté. La Bataille de Poudlard… Le Ministère avait été en effervescence et je n'avais pas pris part. Encore une fois, j'avais fait preuve de lâcheté. Je n'avais pas participé à l'effort commun. Par lâcheté. Et aussi parce que ma Magie commençait à me jouer de sacré tours. Cela faisait quelques semaines que lancer des sorts me posait problème. Même les plus mineurs se transformaient en catastrophe. Quand je manquai de mettre le feu à mon appartement, je décidai de ne plus faire de magie. L'état de mon intérieur commença à se détériorer et je me cantonnais à vider les poubelles quand cela devenait insupportable. Je n'osais même plus Transplaner. Alors je rentrais à pied.

Je me jetai sur mon divan et ouvrit le journal. La Gazette n'avait pas chaumé. Quelques heures à peine avant, la bataille faisait encore rage et pourtant les journalistes parvenaient à nous fournir de nombreux détails. Chaque mot, chaque ligne parcourue me vrillait le cœur et me renvoyait à mon propre égoïsme, ma propre lâcheté. J'avais pratiquement plongé dans un coma éthylique parce que je n'avais pas osé venir, parce que je n'avais pas voulu venir prêter main forte à la Communauté Sorcière que j'avais juré de servir à ma façon en rentrant au Ministère. Ironie du sort ? Alors que j'aurais pu être utile peut-être véritablement pour la première fois de ma vie, j'avais tourné le dos. La cuite fut monumentale, j'avais vomi longuement alors que cela ne m'était plus arrivé depuis un moment. Le fait de n'avoir rien pu avoir avalé d'autre que la bouteille entière de vodka avait sûrement aidé à parvenir à cet état de loque humaine.

Alors, évidemment, lorsque la liste des victimes, apparut, étalée sur deux pages, je ne pus m'empêcher de tourner la page… mais juste avant, un nom me sauta aux yeux. Hasard acharné contre ma personne pour mieux me montrer à quel point j'étais détestable ? C'est fou à quel point la vue périphérique est bonne. Quand j'entraperçus furtivement le nom de Weasley avant de tourner la page, j'arrêtai mon geste net. A cet instant, le temps me parut suspendu comme dans un mauvais rêve. L'instant où le cœur s'arrête brusquement, le battement en moins qui se fait sentir et le souffle qui se stoppe net.

Weasley Frederic.

Pas un son ne sortit de ma bouche. Pas même un cri. Je n'avais pas la force, mes poumons était vides, mes cordes vocales coincées.

Fred.

Fred, l'éternel jumeau de George. Car immédiatement, sans même y faire attention, je pensai à George. La moitié de Fred, son double, son reflet.

Les larmes que je pensais taries depuis des mois coulèrent sans retenue. Et mon cerveau s'arrêta de fonctionner.

Suivi le réveil. Douloureux. Le carnage. Innommable.

A travers le brouillard, j'entrevis les retombées de ma crise de désespoir. Les bouteilles, achetées en vitesse, toutes vides. Les morceaux épars de la Gazette disséminés aux quatre coins de la pièce. L'odeur. Cette odeur de régurgitations froides. Cette odeur entêtante mêlée à celle de l'urine.

La honte. Le dégoût.

Je me trainai misérablement vers la salle de bain. Me déshabillai avec des gestes lents et incertains. Je tremblais. Je fus pris de nouvelles nausées et me précipitai vers la cuvette. Je vidai ce qu'il restait dans mon estomac : un mélange d'alcools et de la bile.

Lentement, je me glissai dans la douche et ouvris l'eau. Glacée. Le contact m'arracha un cri et je me mis à grelotter en claquant des dents, appuyé contre le carrelage pour tenir debout. Je restai de longues minutes sous le jet d'eau froide, tremblant, les yeux exorbités, assommé.

Nu et misérable.

Quand je repris un peu mes esprits, je me dirigeai à peine essuyé vers ma chambre et enfilai mes vêtements, les doigts gourds à cause du froid.

Je me redirigeai vers la pièce principale. Le spectacle qui s'offrit à ma vue m'horrifia. Je pris mon courage à deux mains (l'expression me fait maintenant rire mais c'était tout ce que mon état me permettait comme courage) et me mis à ranger cette explosion de colère, de rage et de désespoir.

Je descendis les sacs poubelles contenant les cadavres de verre et les restes de mes vêtements souillés, irrécupérables.

Le couvercle claqua dans un bruit sec.

Fred était mort.

Je n'avais pas été vraiment mis devant le fait accompli. Enfin, si. Lire le nom de son frère dans une rubrique nécrologique n'était pas la meilleure des façons. Je savais au fond de moi que j'aurais dû être avec ma famille à pleurer devant sa dépouille. Fred était un Héros.

Moi. Je n'étais qu'un traître.

Encore une fois j'ai fui. Je ne parviens pas à décrire les sentiments qui m'ont animé face à cette mort-là. Etrangement, je pensais plutôt à George. Avoir un jumeau est quelque chose que le commun des mortels ne peut pas comprendre. Leur relation était très fusionnelle parfois malsaine et les entendre terminer la phrase de l'autre sans concertation préalable pouvait effrayer quand on n'avait pas l'habitude. Je n'avais guère apprécié leurs farces que je trouvais futiles. Etant la cible principale de leurs moqueries, ceci expliquait cela.

Pourtant, lorsque j'avais aperçus la façade éclatante de couleurs de « Weasley, Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux », le soupir exaspéré avait été vite remplacé par un petit sourire. A leur manière, ces deux-là iraient loin. Je le pensais sincèrement. Croiser leur vitrine me pinçait aussi le cœur car cela me ramenait à des souvenirs lointains où je les sermonnais sans cesse et où ils se moquaient de moi. Des disputes fraternelles incessantes mais inévitables au vue de nos caractères opposés. Je n'ai jamais réussi à tenir tête à cette entité-là.

Je me suis beaucoup demandé s'ils m'avaient haï après mon départ mouvementé du domicile familial. Sans nul doute. Qui savait ce qu'il leur passait par là tête ? Leur connexion était quelque chose d'indescriptible.

A bien y réfléchir, je me demandais ce qu'il serait advenu de leur complicité s'ils s'étaient mis à fonder chacun leur foyer. Quelle femme supporterait une complicité plus forte que l'union de son couple ?

Fred et George. Toujours. Ni Fred. Ni George. Jamais l'un sans l'autre.

Fred ET George.

Mais maintenant, c'était George. Seul. Et sa peine, personne ne devait la comprendre ni même l'effleurer, ne serait-ce qu'un instant. Pas même Ron ou Bill. Même si la déchirure fraternelle était énorme, celle-ci pour George seul se situait au-delà des mots.

Je savais que ma mère ne m'écrirait pas cette fois-là.

Je ne mis pas les pieds au Ministère le jour d'après. Ni les suivants d'ailleurs. J'errais sans but dans les rues de Londres.

La nuit tombait et les réverbères grésillèrent en s'allumant. Leur lueur projetait des cercles de lumière que j'évitais. Je préférais rester dans l'ombre. Je ne méritais pas la lumière. Les intersections défilaient, je traversais, fendant la foule, au milieu de gens que je m'imaginais plus heureux que moi. Rien n'était plus triste que ma pauvre personne qui marchait laborieusement dans les rues de Londres. Un passant anonyme.

Qu'ils m'oublient. Qu'ils me considèrent comme mort car pour moi, je l'étais. Un être mort qui ne tenait debout par je ne savais quel prodige.

La mort, la solitude. Savoir les siens traversant les tragédies ensemble, plus soudés que jamais et moi… désespérément seul.

Et si je disparaissais pour de bon, leur peine serait-elle plus lourde ? Ou cela nous apaiserait-il tous ?

Je ruminais mes pensées, les mains dans les poches. La pluie se mit à tomber, un petit crachin qui s'insinuait partout. Je remontai inconsciemment le col de l'imperméable que j'utilisais pour mes virées nocturnes dans le monde des Moldus. Je m'avançai sur la chaussée, toujours plongé dans mes songes morbides.

Soudain, des cris résonnèrent à mes oreilles ainsi qu'un bruit que je ne parvins pas à identifier. Je tournai instinctivement là tête.

Et c'est là que je vis les phares de la voiture.


	7. 6 : Delirium tremens

Les feuilles rousses tombent en automne.

Chapitre 6 : Delirium tremens

« Qu'est-ce que ceci, Mr Weasley ? » murmura Kingsley Shackelbolt.

Il repoussa vers moi le parchemin que j'avais mis tant de temps à écrire. J'avais d'abord tellement hésité à prendre cette décision pesante. Mais il le fallait. Ce parchemin rédigé d'une main tremblante, une main qui ne contrôlait plus rien, ni plume, ni baguette.

« Ma lettre de démission, M. Shackelbolt. » affirmai-je avec toute la volonté qu'il me restait.

Celui qui assurait l'intérim en attendant les futures élections me dévisagea longuement. Pour moi, il était évident de deviner que je n'en pouvais plus. Mon teint livide et ces cernes violacées qui me creusaient le visage ne pouvait que trahir mon état d'esprit. Celui d'un homme désespéré qui avait été à deux doigts de mourir renversé par une voiture. Ma misérable existence avait défilé devant mes yeux, telle une gerbe d'étincelles éphémères.

Malheureusement, le Moldu avait bien maîtrisé son véhicule et je ne sentis que son pare choc s'appuyer sur mes jambes flageolantes. Evidemment, le conducteur m'avait copieusement abreuvé d'insultes que je ne compris pas, trop abasourdi, mon cerveau cherchant désespérément à analyser ce qu'il venait de se produire. J'avais frôlé la mort.

La mort, celle qu'au fond de moi, j'avais longuement cherché. Celle qui avait transparu jour après jour entre les lignes sans fin d'une liste morbide de noms. Entrevoir celle de ma propre personne, la fin de mon existence fade et sans consistance m'avait figé. Cette rupture que j'avais cherchée m'avait foncé droit dessus à la vitesse de soixante miles à l'heure dans une ruelle du Londres Moldu alors que j'allais encore chercher dans le fond d'un verre d'alcool fort des réponses à mes éternelles questions. Je titubai, balbutiant des excuses avant de m'enfuir à toutes jambes porté par l'adrénaline qui fouettait mon cœur. Je repris mon souffle à quelques mètres plus loin. Mes sens s'emportèrent et je me retins à un mur pour laisser échapper ma peur avec le maigre contenu de mon estomac. La nuit cacha aux quelques passants surement imbibés l'ultime dépravation de mon être. Je m'accroupis, les yeux écarquillés, le sang battant violement à mes tempes. Et seul, contre ce mur souillé de vomissures, je pris conscience mon état et de l'immense gâchis qu'était devenue ma vie.

Quand j'étais petit, je voulais être Ministre de la Magie. En grandissant, j'ai compris que ce n'était pas facile. A dix-neuf ans, j'approchais de mon but petit à petit mais j'avais perdu ma famille. A vingt ans, je perdais un frère et mon but s'éloigna. Cependant ma vie personnelle avait pris un autre tournant et s'avérait pleine de saveur. A vingt-et-un ans, je me retrouvais seul, perdant celle avec qui j'espérais avoir des projets concrets. A presque vingt-deux ans, j'avais perdu un second frère. J'étais seul, hors des événements autour de moi, au chômage, sans ami, sans personne. J'avais raté l'événement incontournable, la fin de la guerre, le lieu où j'aurais pu tout effacer avec un peu d'héroïsme. Tout effacer : ma vie qui partait en morceaux, ma bêtise, le reniement de ma famille. Mais j'avais été lâche. Un moins que rien. J'étais en dehors du monde et je me laissais porter par le temps qui passait sans que je m'en rende compte.

Mon anniversaire, des semaines auparavant, sur la fin de l'été, je l'avais complètement oublié. Ce n'était que maintenant, quelques minutes après avoir frôlé la mort que je prenais conscience de la courte durée de mon existence, de son absurdité si elle s'était arrêtée à cet instant, fauchée par une voiture.

Vingt-deux années ? Et combien dont je pouvais être fier ? Comment songer que tout était à jeter ? A peine un quart de mon existence s'était passée. Statistiquement, on ne pouvait dire que j'avais complètement raté ma vie. Comment faire pour que les trois autres quarts soient dignes d'être vécus ?

Je me redressai péniblement et fit un pas. Un pas qui engendrerait un autre. Mais ce n'était pas le fait de marcher qui me venait à l'esprit. C'était un pas dans l'autre sens, un pas pour rebasculer du bon côté de la vie.

Etait-ce le fait d'avoir vu la mort en face ? A quel moment avais-je baissé les bras ? A la mort de Charlie ? Au départ de Leila ? Le jour de la mort de Fred ? Ma vie semblait être suspendue dans un éternel automne n'osant pas plonger dans le froid de l'hiver et regrettant les jours insouciants de l'été. Moi qui avais toujours été droit, méticuleux, qui voulais toujours tout réussir, j'avais lamentablement raté une partie de ma vie. Depuis que j'avais quitté les miens, tout allait de travers. La solution, celle qui me paraissait la plus probable, mais aussi la plus difficile, était de retourner voir mes parents. M'excuser, quitte à ramper à leurs pieds, à implorer leur pitié. Ma fierté, je n'en avais plus, je l'avais noyé dans des litres et des litres d'alcool : bière, whisky, scotch, vodka… Des volumes d'oubli éthylique. Mais, cela n'avait pas fonctionné, je n'oubliais pas. Je n'oubliais jamais. Et je crois que c'était le pire problème de ma vie à ce moment-là. Je songeais à tout ceci en marchant et mes pas m'avaient reconduis juste devant chez elle. Chez Leila. Je ne devais vraiment plus avoir de fierté pour me réfugier dans les beuveries et les coucheries à cause d'elle. Etait-ce le fait d'avoir tant misé sur mon histoire avec elle, sur cette histoire de me reconstruire grâce à elle, loin des miens mais fondant mon propre foyer émancipé du lourd esprit clanique des Weasley ? Ironiquement, cela ressemblait assez à mon orientation professionnelle, à la voie que j'avais choisie en claquant la porte du Terrier ce fameux soir de juin. C'était aussi pour prouver quelque chose. Je me demande encore à qui je voulais prouver quelque chose. A moi ou à ma famille ? Et pour Leila, voulais-je me prouver que j'étais tout aussi capable d'assumer une famille, de m'enraciner ailleurs ?

Ma vie, alors que je reprenais ma route pour détourner le regard de cette vieille bâtisse qui semblait revivre grâce à la famille qui s'y était installée, n'avait été faite que de ruptures. Rupture avec le caractère jovial de mes frères, avec la carrière de mon père, avec les opinions de mes parents, rupture avec Pénélope Deauclaire, avec Leila. Des morts qui enfonçaient le clou, des verres d'alcool pour oublier, des petits coups d'un soir pour ne pas se rappeler…

Je montai l'escalier de l'immeuble et poussai la porte de mon appartement. Revenir… Dans cet état ? Leur montrer qu'encore une fois, je m'étais enfoncé dans la bêtise ? Supporterais-je le regard de pitié bienveillante de ma mère, le regard sévère de mon père comme celui qu'il m'avait lancé juste avant que je ne m'en aille de leur foyer ? Le pathétique de mon existence me sauta une fois de plus à la figure quand je franchis le seuil de ce lieu qui me servait de refuge. L'état insalubre était de mon propre fait. L'odeur me monta à la gorge et, si je n'y faisais guère attention depuis des mois ce soir-là, c'était insoutenable. Je me précipitai à la fenêtre et l'ouvris pour la première fois depuis des mois. La fraicheur du jour naissant envahit la pièce.

Les premiers rayons du soleil percèrent les nuages et jetèrent une faible lueur dans le ciel. Alors, armé d'un sac poubelle et des premières onces de courage que je n'avais plus rassemblé depuis ce qui me semblait être une éternité, je jetai ordures et détritus, cadavres de bouteilles, flacons à moitié vides. Le sac engloutit tout. Je fis disparaître toute trace de ma déchéance. Ce fut un autre pas. Même la dernière bouteille, à peine entamée, passa au vide-ordures. Je ne trouvai pas encore la force de faire le ménage mais je laissai la fenêtre ouverte toute la journée pour chasser l'air vicié de cet appartement glauque. Je décidai de tenir la journée sans boire. Et les journées suivantes aussi.

Je n'aurais jamais cru que cela serait si dur. Il n'était même pas le début de l'après-midi que j'avais envie de boire. Je ne m'étais jamais rendu compte que mon débit de boisson était aussi important, que la fréquence à laquelle je vidais mes verres était si grande. Au travail, je comblais ce « vide » en pause quand les idées noires remontaient. Inconsciemment. J'avais contribué à entretenir ma dépendance et je ne m'en étais même pas rendu compte. Cette perspective était horrifiante. Fébrilement, je cherchai de quoi sustenter mon envie d'alcool. Je me levai vers le placard. Je l'ouvris à l'affut d'une bouteille. Je n'en trouvai évidemment pas. Je fis de même avec un autre placard. Rien, bien sûr. Mon rythme cardiaque augmenta. Je montai à l'assaut du moindre placard, du moindre tiroir de mon modeste mobilier. Tous vides, j'avais tout jeté mais mon cerveau ne voulait pas s'en convaincre, tellement obnubilé par son envie de bien-être immédiat alcoolisé. Tous les recoins y passèrent, je traquai le moindre éclat de bouteille, derrière les rideaux, sous les coussins… Je retournai l'appartement. Rien. Pas la moindre bouteille, pas le moindre petit flacon n'avait échappé à mon inquisition personnelle.

L'envie de sortir pour m'acheter une bouteille sur le champ me prit. Non… Il fallait que je résiste. Je savais que si je faisais ce premier pas… Il le fallait.

Pour ne pas penser à cette envie, je me ruai sur mon balai et me mis frénétiquement à faire le ménage dans la pièce. Chasser la poussière et les détritus pour vider mon esprit de toute pensée, de toute pulsion alcoolique. Passer sous un meuble. Non, je n'avais pas envie de prendre un verre. Secouer les rideaux. Non, je n'avais pas envie de sortir dans un pub. Taper les coussins par la fenêtre. Non, je n'avais pas envie d'aller acheter une bouteille. Descendre la poubelle. Marcher. Monter les escaliers. Continuer à chasser les poussières, se focaliser sur le mouvement du chiffon. Plus de magie, tout faire à la main pour ne pas songer. Fuir toute idée. Je n'avais pas envie de boire. Je n'avais pas envie. Un bibelot se brisa au sol sous le coup de mon zèle effréné. Je me stoppai net et m'agenouillai pour ramasser les débris. Je regardai avec horreur ma main trembler. Un petit cri m'échappa. Je venais de me couper avec un éclat de porcelaine bon marché.

Ne pouvant stopper ce tremblement inquiétant, je fis de mon mieux pour rassembler les morceaux de bibelot et les jeter à la poubelle sans me blesser de nouveau. Je bandais ma main. Je n'osai pas faire un sort mineur de soin. Ma magie semblait morte en moi depuis quelques temps. Je me rendis compte des dégâts que j'avais causé à mon propre corps, je l'avais privé inconsciemment de ce qui faisait mon essence : la Magie. Oh… comme je regrettais à présent toute ma bêtise…

Je m'assis sur le canapé à présent propre et regardai l'heure. Plus de cinq heures du soir. L'heure de mon troisième verre de la journée. Je secouai la tête. Non… L'heure du thé. Je me levai, me dirigeai vers la cuisine et me mis en quête de thé. Mes placards n'en contenaient plus depuis des mois. Dépité, je pestai, plus tremblant que jamais. Je retournai au canapé, décidai de lire pour m'occuper l'esprit. Mon incertitude et mes mains tremblantes me gênèrent et je laissai tomber la lecture au bout de quelques minutes. J'eus l'idée de prendre une douche pour nettoyer la sueur de ces quelques heures de ménage intensif.

L'eau glacée me rafraichit quelque peu puis je montai la température pour savourer un peu cet instant de délassement. Je me forçai à ne penser à rien. A faire le vide. Mais toutes mes idées convergeaient toujours dans la même direction. Je voulais boire. Je voulais vider un verre ou deux. J'en avais besoin.

Non… Avoir frôlé la mort dans un état semi-comateux ne m'avait donc pas servi de leçon ? Je n'avais pas besoin de cette substance. Je n'en avais jamais eu besoin. Pourquoi avais-je commencé ? Par faiblesse. Je ne devais pas être faible. Je rebaissai la température d'un coup sec et je serrai les dents pour étouffer le cri de surprise et de douleur causé par ce brusque changement. Je ne devais penser à rien. A autre chose.

Je devais m'occuper. A tout prix.

Je me frictionnai le corps à en faire rougir ma peau blafarde. Mes longs doigts grattaient la moindre parcelle de chair. Je regardai ce corps que je ne reconnaissais plus. Longiligne, maigre et pâle. Un fantôme, une ombre de la personne que j'étais autrefois. Je pris peur de ma propre apparence. Les contours de mon être étaient devenus incertains, comme si je disparaissais. Je me rendis compte que c'était ce que j'avais voulu… Disparaître. Personne ne se serait aperçu que je n'étais plus là. Personne ne m'aurait pleuré.

Si…

Ma mère. Ma mère qui avait dû verser tant de larmes quand je suis parti. Encore plus de larmes à la mort de Charlie. Toutes les larmes de son corps à celle de Fred. Devrais-je encore faire pleurer ma mère ? Aucun enfant ne devrait attirer les larmes de souffrance de celle qui l'a mis au monde. C'est cruel. Aucune mère ne mérite cela. Surtout pas une mère aimante comme la mienne. Même si son amour est étouffant et castrateur.

Je sortis de la douche avec difficulté. Les tremblements s'emparèrent de mes jambes, dont l'aspect si faible fit que je me demandai comment elles pouvaient supporter le poids de mon propre corps. Ce dernier ne s'était peut-être pas encore tout à fait résigné. C'était mon esprit malade qui était responsable de toute cette déchéance.

Je frottai encore à m'en faire rougir la peau avec une serviette. Je la trouvai douce et chaleureuse. Les spasmes qui m'agitaient ralentirent mon habillage. J'eus faim. Me préparer un repas frugal m'occupa l'esprit encore une fois, même si je faillis me couper à maintes reprises.

Je pris mon repas sur le canapé, seul, en silence. Le tic-tac de l'horloge devint oppressant. Je ne sus dire pourquoi mais mon cœur se serra sans raison apparente. Une boule amère se forma dans ma gorge. Je courus aux toilettes pour vomir le peu que j'avais ingurgité. Mon estomac se révoltait contre le manque d'alcool. Mon cerveau réclamait sa dose. Pour ne pas céder à la tentation de sortir, je me couchai tôt. Mal m'en pris. Je ne trouvai pas le sommeil. Je passai la nuit à tourner en rond, essayant de lire puis me préparant un repas de minuit que je recrachai aussitôt, passant le chiffon à poussière sur des meubles déjà propres… Le sommeil accepta de me rejoindre vers quatre heures et demi du matin. Je me levai deux heures plus tard.

Le travail me permis de ne pas penser. Cela dura un jour ou deux. Voir cette liesse autour de moi ne me faisait pas sourire. Bien au contraire, elle m'effrayait. Je voyais l'étendue de ma bêtise à chaque fois que je relevais la tête, à chaque pas que je faisais au Ministère, à chaque fois que je surprenais une conversation. Je voyais en permanence ce bonheur que je ne méritais pas. Non, je ne le méritais pas. Pas encore. Je n'avais pas encore assez souffert.

Cette idée me fit replonger. Je cédai aux sirènes du contentement rapide, au bonheur éphémère mais immédiat. Le premier verre ne passa pas. Le second me fit soupirer d'aise. Ce que je venais de faire comme chemin vers le bon côté disparut en quelques gorgées. Une fois la bouteille vide, ce qui fut rapide, je me rendis compte de mon geste. Ma volonté ? Balayée. Je me trouvai pathétique. Je me mis au lit, en rage contre moi-même contre ma faiblesse. Il fallait que j'arrête, une bonne fois pour toutes. Même si je devais en souffrir. Alors j'arrêtai. Une deuxième fois.

Les tremblements reprirent, plus violents. L'infirmière du Ministère ne me posa pas de questions quand je vins la consulter mais son regard en dit long sur ce qu'elle pensait. Je savais ce qui devait se passer dans sa tête. J'étais conscient que ces tremblements étaient un signe évident de manque. Le traitement qu'elle me prescrit m'aida à calmer ces spasmes. Ils étaient moins prononcés mais toujours présents.

Ma volonté ne tint que deux semaines. Deux semaines de souffrance, à tenter de calmer cette envie ardente, ces spasmes handicapants. Arrêter ne me faisait pas aller mieux, bien au contraire. Je me sentais devenir fou. Ma magie devenait de moins en moins contrôlable. Elle se manifestait parfois sans prévenir. Et puis… J'entendais des voix… Des horribles voix.

Cela avait commencé alors que je me débarbouillai un soir après le travail. D'abord, ce fut un son indistinct comme un plancher qui grince. Je n'y fis pas attention. Quand j'allais me coucher, cherchant péniblement le sommeil, j'eus la sensation que quelqu'un me parlait. Je me levai et cherchai dans tout l'appartement l'origine du bruit. Je ne la trouvai pas. Au bout de longues minutes, je me rendis compte que ces sons n'étaient que l'œuvre de mon propre cerveau. Je me recouchai et tentai désespérément de trouver le sommeil.

Mais les hallucinations ne cessèrent pas. Pire, les sons devinrent de plus en plus distincts, jour après jour… Les borborygmes devinrent des mots. Des mots hostiles. Des injures. Des insanités. Je me recroquevillais de plus en plus sur moi-même. Me boucher les oreilles ne servait à rien, je le savais mais c'était tout ce que mon instinct avait trouvé. Evidemment, je continuais à entendre ces horreurs, ces choses horribles, ces insultes permanentes qui me harcelaient et je passais des nuits entières à pleurer de terreur. Je n'oserais pas répéter ce que ces voix me disaient. Elles me faisaient ressasser sans cesse ce que j'avais de pire en moi, faisant ressortir mon côté pitoyable. Elles prenaient les voix de ma famille. Ma mère qui me disait qu'elle n'avait rien fait pour mériter un fils aussi ignoble et me reprochait vertement de l'avoir fait pleurer un jour de Noël. Mon père qui ne cessait de rappeler que je n'étais qu'un misérable nabot ignare et perfide. Mes frères qui riaient, l'écho de leur hilarité résonnait dans mes oreilles. Bill m'accablant de la honte de ne pas avoir eu le courage de venir assister à son mariage. Charlie qui m'injuriait de ne pas avoir eu la dignité de venir à son inhumation. Fred qui hurlait ma lâcheté de ne pas être venu me battre aux côtés de ceux qui défendaient la justice. « Tu aurais dû mourir à ma place » répétait-il sans cesse. Je hurlais, je pleurais, je sanglotais si fort en disant que c'était faux, que je n'étais pas lâche, que j'étais désolé. Je serais mort cent fois pour eux s'il l'avait fallu. Il m'avait manqué juste un peu de courage.

Ce fut donc au bout de ces deux semaines de folie auditive que j'abandonnais définitivement la lutte. C'était, pour moi, à cet instant, la seule délivrance. Le seul moyen d'échapper à la folie. Je commençais à désespérer. Comment avais-je pu avoir la prétention de réussir à m'en sortir seul ? C'était au dessus de mes forces. Comme faire des excuses aux miens. En tout cas, les hallucinations auditives avaient cessé en quelques jours, pensai-je amèrement en finissant mon verre. Je n'avais plus de plaisir de boire. Cela ne me soulageait plus. Au contraire, mes idées noires refaisaient surface de plus en plus rudement. Je n'aurais jamais dû commencer. Croire que les plaisirs immédiats que procurait un verre d'alcool fort pourraient m'aider n'avait été qu'un fantasme et une cruelle désillusion. Je m'en voulais, je regrettais mais c'était trop tard. J'étais dépendant. Mes deux arrêts avortés me le prouvaient. Je ne voyais pas comment m'en sortir.

Le réverbère en face de mon appartement miteux grésillait depuis des jours. Cela m'agaçait prodigieusement. J'avais des insomnies fréquentes et cette lumière clignotante m'exaspérait au plus au point. Les persiennes pourries qui protégeaient mes fenêtres ne me cachaient pas la lumière. De plus, le fait qu'elle clignotait ne pouvait pas arranger mon manque de sommeil. Allongé sur mon lit, le corps raide, je fixai le plafond, tentant de ne pas me focaliser sur l'incessant clignotement lumineux. La journée de travail avait pourtant été éreintante. Pour moi, en tout cas. Le manque de sommeil, l'irritabilité, ma concentration de plus en plus volatile me compliquaient la tâche. Heureusement que mon poste était aussi miteux que moi. Personne ne se souciait du sombre employé d'un bureau reculé. Tant mieux. Je fis pour la énième fois le point sur ma pathétique existence. Je ne devais plus me faire d'illusion. Je n'arriverai pas à redresser la barre. C'était fini. J'étais un raté, un zéro, tout juste bon à classer des papiers dans des boîtes à archives. Finir ma vie seul comme un con. Un gros con.

« Tu n'es pas con. Tu es juste un gros crétin binoclard. » Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. Le fantôme de Fred était assis au pied de mon lit et me souriait de toutes ses dents. Je me redressai vivement. J'avais dû trop boire. J'étais ivre et je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte, comme de nombreuses fois ces derniers temps.

« Tu fais vraiment pitié à voir. »

Je passai ma langue sur mes lèvres desséchées sous le coup de la surprise.

« Et t'as perdu ta langue. Toi qui adores avoir le dernier mot. » Fred sourit de plus belle.

Je ramenai me longues jambes filiformes vers moi et me frottai les yeux. Alors que je réajustai mes lunettes, j'entendis un énorme éclat de rire.

« Tu devrais franchement te regarder… T'es pitoyable.

- J'ai toujours été pitoyable », finis-je par dire.

On y était. J'étais devenu complètement fou. Je parlai à une hallucination, créée par une surdose d'alcool.

« Non, Perce. Tu étais bête avant. Un peu trop aveugle, peut-être. Ou alors tu ne voyais que ce que tu voulais voir. _Maintenant_, tu es pitoyable. » Le visage de Fred s'était durci. Je me rappelai la seul fois où j'avais vu ce visage fermé. C'était la fois où j'étais parti.

« Non, mais tu t'es regardé ? T'es un pauvre alcoolo, tout juste bon à lever le coude le soir, tout seul comme un con. »

Je ne relevai pas. C'était la vérité. Pourquoi le nier ?

« Tu ne dis rien ? s'étonna mon jeune frère. Hé ! Je t'ai connu avec plus de verve. Où est donc ce Percy, toujours sûr de lui, prêt à trouver la réplique cinglante, la réponse à tout ?

- Il est mort… marmottai-je.

- Non, non, Perce. _Je_ suis mort. Toi, tu es en vie. Pas en très bon état, mais tu es vivant. »

Fred avait eu le dernier mot. Oui, lui était mort. Moi, je foutais ma vie en l'air.

« Je suis désolé, murmurai-je.

- Pourquoi t'es désolé ? Parce que tu es en train de gâcher ta vie ? »

Je haussai les épaules.

« Non, pour tout ce que j'ai dit… J'aimerais tant me faire pardonner…

- Tu crois pas que t'as déjà pas mal payé ? »

Fred dardait sur moi un regard que je n'avais jamais vu chez lui. La mort l'avait-elle rendu sage ? Je fus pris d'un fou rire désespéré.

Je me réveillai au petit matin. Le « fantôme » n'était plus là. Je ne sus dire si ce que j'avais vécu cette nuit-là était du domaine du rêve ou de l'hallucination due à une surdose d'alcool. Je soupirai. Mon désir de me faire pardonner était-il si fort que mon cerveau malade m'envoie de tels signaux ?

Les jours suivants, j'attendais sur mon lit, sous cette énervante lumière clignotante, que Fred revienne. J'attendis en vain. Etais-je si désespéré ? Je vidai une bouteille complète ce soir-là, comme si atteindre un état proche du coma éthylique allait faire revenir cette hallucination. Mal m'en pris. Elle fut d'une autre teneur.

Jamais je n'avais perdu mes sens à ce point-là. Mon corps était secoué de spasmes, j'étais plongé en plein délire. Tous mes membres étaient tendus, les jointures de mes doigts blanchirent. Mon cœur battait violement. Cette-nuit, j'ai bien cru que j'allais mourir. Cela n'aurait pas été un mal… Une belle mort pour mon cerveau que de s'éteindre en plein orgasme. Parce que c'était ce que mes délires avaient provoqué. Hallucination auditive mêlé à une visuelle. Mes pupilles dilatées ne captaient que des images créées par mon propre cerveau et non celle de la réalité qui m'entourait. De mes lèvres ne sortait qu'un nom. Un nom longtemps chéri et honni.

Le réveil fut brutal, bien plus qu'une gueule de bois habituelle. Je fus pris de malaises en sortant péniblement de mon lit souillé de tout ce qu'un corps peut produire. Je me trainais jusqu'à la salle de bain pour y trouver le traitement que m'avait prescrit l'infirmière. L'odeur qui émanait ma chambre me fit bondir une fois les quelques sens qui me restaient furent revenus. Comme ma magie était éteinte, je me résolus à tout nettoyer comme un Moldu. Des bribes de mon hallucination me revinrent en mémoire comme si mon cerveau aimait à garder ce qui me faisait le plus souffrir. La honte me submergea. Je pleurai amèrement car je savais que plus jamais je ne posséderais Leila. Et surtout pas de la manière dont les substances nocives que j'avais ingurgité m'avaient fait penser. J'étais seul. Je n'avais même plus touché de femme depuis des semaines. J'étais trop pathétique pour être désirable.

En jetant la parure de drap qui était désormais irrécupérable, je pris une résolution. Si je continuais ainsi, j'allais un jour mourir et mes Moldus de voisins, alertés par l'odeur qui émanerait de mon appartement, allaient retrouver mon cadavre reposant dans ses propres souillures. Une mort bien à la hauteur de mon train de vie actuel.

Je repensai au « fantôme » de Fred. Je savais que ce qu' « il » avait dit était le fruit de mon imagination malade et désireuse de se faire pardonner. Mais mon esprit était si faible que je décidai d'y croire.

Alors, ce matin-là. Je pris une décision qui changea mon existence.

Je pris un parchemin et rédigeai une lettre d'une main tremblante. Une lettre de démission.

Je renonçai.

Je renonçai à mon ascension désormais improbable.

Je renonçai à mon emploi.

Je renonçai même à ma vie de sorcier.

Une fois de plus, je fuyais.


	8. 7 : Remonter la pente

Les feuilles rousses tombent en automne.

Chapitre 7 : Remonter la pente.

L'été touchait à sa fin. Le soleil était bien au-dessus des montagnes. Je relevai la tête et épongeai la sueur de mon front. Le bêlement incessant de milliers de moutons résonnait à mes oreilles.

« Ouvre, la porte, Percy ! »

J'obtempérai et laissai entrer l'animal suivant. Mr Mactaggart le saisit vigoureusement et entreprit de le tondre à son tour. Ce ballet incessant durait depuis les premières heures de l'aube. Mactaggart tondait sans relâche, ne faisant une pause que pour boire un verre d'eau. Nous autres saisonniers admirions la ténacité de l'Ecossais. C'était surtout cette habileté avec laquelle il ôtait la laine avec assurance qui me fascinait.

« Suivant ! » rugit Mactaggart. Je lâchai un autre mouton.

« Pause déjeuner ! » cria une voix. La solide silhouette de Mrs Mactaggart venait d'apparaître au bord de l'enclos. « Allons donc, Mactaggart, tu vas les tuer ! »

Elle faisait sans doute allusion à nous autres, peu habitués à un tel rythme physique. L'Ecossais essuya sa tondeuse sur son tablier et se rendit à pas mesuré vers la ferme.

« A table, les gars ! » nous ordonna-t-il.

Nous le suivîmes jusqu'à la cuisine.

Mrs Mactaggart, aidée de sa fille Agnes, nous servirent un encas rapide. Le chef de famille nous souhaita bon appétit. La conversation s'orienta naturellement vers les rendements de cette année. Une année fameuse, d'après l'agriculteur.

« Le Highland a la côte cette année et les grossistes croulent sous les commandes, assura Mctaggart. M'est avis qu'on va faire une bonne recette. On va enfin pouvoir investir. »

Je l'écoutai d'une oreille distraite. Les autres saisonniers mangeaient conversant joyeusement. Ils planifiaient leur mardi soir, jour du ceilidh, fête dansante écossaise.

L'après midi ressembla au matin. La tonte durait plusieurs jours. Le soir, un plantureux ragoût de mouton accompagné de pommes de terre nous fut servi.

Ce soir-là, c'étaient surtout c'étaient les Highland Games qui animèrent la conversation. Ils auraient lieu dans une dizaine de jours et Mactaggart tenait à ce que nous y allions tous. « Hors de question de rater un événement pareil », tonna-t-il. Il était convenu que nous nous rendîmes à Helmsdale, la ville la plus proche. D'après ce que je compris, il était question de tours de force, de lancers de troncs d'arbres, de ceilidh endiablés.

Cela faisait près de trois ans que j'étais chez les Mctaggart. C'étaient de solides écossais, taillés de la même manière que les montagnes des Highlands.

Les Highlands… Région reculée de la Grande-Bretagne où j'avais espérer trouver le repos. Quand j'étais arrivé chez les Mctaggart, c'était pour répondre à une annonce. Ils recherchaient de la main d'œuvre.

Mctaggart n'avait évidemment pas tardé à découvrir mon problème de boisson.

Il m'avait pris par l'épaule et m'avait regardé droit dans les yeux.

« Ecoute, fiston, avait-il commencé, t'as l'air d'un bon gars. Je suis prêt à t'embaucher et même plus que pour la saison parce que tu bosses bien. Mais va falloir arrêter la picole. Tu sais, t'as l'air d'avoir eu des problèmes et je veux pas les savoir. Mais si tu veux t'en sortir, c'est pas la bonne solution. Je peux te filer un coup de main mais faut que tu aies envie. Sinon, je trouve quelqu'un d'autre. » Le ton bourru et quelque peu paternaliste m'aurait agacé en temps normal. Mais la normalité n'était plus de mise. J'étais tout au fond du gouffre. J'avais renié mon appartenance sorcière pour aller de l'avant.

Qu'aurais-je pu faire d'autre ? Plus aucune magie n'émanait de moi, je n'arrivais même pas à produire la moindre étincelle, même le sort le plus basique. Alors, étant devenu une sorte de Cracmol, je préférais fuir le monde sorcier qui me rappelait chaque jour que je n'y appartenais plus vraiment. Autant vivre parmi les Moldus. Je voulais changer d'air, de mode de vie. J'étais conscient qu'il fallait une rupture, un virage radical dans ma vie. Alors servir de commis pour un éleveur de moutons ne me sembla pas si saugrenu que ça. Pas besoin de connaître le monde moldu sur le bout des doigts. Pas d'études particulières. Un travail physique. Ce fut ce qui me parut le meilleur exemple de changement de vie.

Mctaggart me donna l'adresse d'un centre médical qui aidait les alcooliques à s'en sortir. J'étais quelque peu effrayé de devoir me retrouver face à ce genre de service qui ne m'était absolument pas familier. Mais je décidai de jouer le jeu. Le médecin qui me reçut m'expliqua de but en blanc que ce ne serait pas facile. J'en avais conscience. Mes rechutes, mes crises de délires… Je lui avouais tout ça et il me reprocha de ne pas avoir demandé de l'aide. Arrêter seul ? Dans mon état d'esprit ? Impossible. Ce médecin n'avait pas pris de cours de tact durant ses études. Mais cela me convint. Il me fallait la rigueur, de l'exigence, un bon coup de pied dans le derrière pour me remuer. Je m'étais trop laissé aller. Je devais me reprendre en main. Une bonne fois pour toutes.

Il me prescrit un sevrage médicamenteux, d'après son jargon. Je regardai les pilules qu'il me donna d'un air septique. Les Moldus n'utilisaient pas de potions, me souvins-je. Je pris les boîtes et suivis les instructions. Les noms de ces remèdes me parurent complètement ésotériques mais je m'y abstins. La première semaine fut difficile. Cependant, moins que mes tentatives désespérées. Je rendais visite à ce médecin quotidiennement. Il m'auscultait avec ses drôles d'appareils qui remplaçaient assez efficacement, je le reconnais, une baguette magique. Les Moldus montraient une certaine ingéniosité pour faire des choses qui nous paraissaient si simple avec la magie.  
Le médecin ne fut pas très regardant quand il constata que ma situation n'était pas des plus régulières dans le monde moldu. Il me sembla qu'il devait avoir l'habitude de ce genre de chose. Il me fit payer en liquide et ne tint pas de dossier médical. Cela me sembla malhonnête pour lui mais je n'eus pas le choix.

A l'aide de ce traitement, mon corps ne réclamait plus sa dose d'alcool. Première victoire. Après cette première phase, m'avait expliqué le médecin, c'était dans la tête qu'il fallait régler le problème. La psychologie… Une science moldue qui m'était complètement inconnue. C'est plein d'étonnement que je me retrouvais assis dans une pièce face à une personne qui attendait que je parle.

La psychologie m'apparut comme la divination. Fumeuse. Comment déballer toute sa vie à un inconnu ? Diplômé ou pas. Cela n'avait aucun sens !

Dans ma condition, moi, sorcier, livrer notre monde à un Moldu, tenu au secret professionnel ou pas, il était hors de question que je parle. Je ne me sentais pas le courage d'omettre ces « détails ». C'était du passé. Je ne voulais pas le brasser de nouveau alors que j'avais décidé de faire une croix définitive dessus. Evidemment, mon médecin fulmina quand la mention « sujet non coopératif » lui parvint aux oreilles. Il se décida à ne pas me lâcher. Alors les séances muettes s'enchaînèrent. Ridicules. Inutiles. Futile perte de temps.

Mettant ma bonne mémoire en défaut, je me forçai à aller de l'avant. Toujours. Ne plus regarder le passé, me reconstruire. Un gros effort à faire. Mais je m'abrutissais dans le travail physique même si ma constitution ne me permettait pas de faire certaines choses aisées pour les carrures de l'Ecosse du Nord.

Malgré mon mutisme, aucun signe de rechute ne se montrait. Plus de délires, plus d'envie d'alcool. Un miracle. Je me forçais à ne pas penser à ma famille, même seul, au milieu des pierres et des moutons Highland.

La rupture était celle que j'avais faire avec mon propre univers, celui où j'étais Perceval Ignatus Weasley, un jeune homme au physique ingrat, à l'arrogance démesurée et à la lâcheté insondable.

Chez les Moldus, Percy Weasley était un jeune homme brisé, en situation irrégulière, au passé inconnu mais qui devait sans doute expliquer nombre de choses à son sujet. Mais des questions, les Moldus chez qui j'avais échoué n'en posaient jamais et c'était tant mieux. Chez les Moldus, être un Weasley n'avait aucune connotation. Et Mctaggart jaugeait les gens à leurs actes. C'était un homme vif et droit, un de ces paysans millénaires, bourru, au caractère forgé dans les montagnes.

Mes capacités d'adaptation au monde non-magique m'étonnèrent. Au plus fort de ma dépression alcoolique, la magie en moi s'était éteinte, me forçant à concevoir sans elle. Le moindre petit geste anodin pour un sorcier m'était impossible et je du apprendre à vivre sans magie. Chez les Moldus, évidemment, tout était conçu pour ne pas avoir recours à la magie. Avec un pincement au cœur, je songeais à la fascination qu'avait mon père face aux Moldus et à partir du moment où j'avais commencé à vivre de ce côté-ci, je la compris un peu. Il y avait quelque chose de fascinant dans la complexité de certains engins. Les Moldus étaient loin d'être stupides. Je me rendis compte que les sorciers méprisaient les Moldus parce qu'ils ne cherchaient pas à les comprendre. Ne pas avoir de capacités magiques était comme une tare aux yeux de mon ancienne communauté. Mais cela avait permis aux Moldus de développer des technologies incroyables que finalement, nous autres sorciers copiaient ou ensorcelaient sans avoir été à l'origine de leur conception.

Sortir de mon état végétatif ne fut pas facile. La patience pour retrouver un semblant de lucidité, le travail sur moi-même pour aller de l'avant, une vie nouvelle, totalement différente de ma vie d'avant, tout ceci fut douloureux. Mais, grâce à l'aide des Moldus, la souffrance ne s'était pas accompagnée du calvaire d'un sevrage non contrôlé. Le risque de « rechute » était moins important.

Je refis surface parmi les autres. Je n'étais pas transformé, loin de là, mais j'étais redevenu maître de mes émotions, j'avais retrouvé un libre arbitre, ce libre-arbitre qui m'était si cher. Mon travail redevint efficace et je trouvais même un certain plaisir à effectuer toutes les tâches qui m'étaient confiées même les plus ingrates. Mon éternelle satisfaction du travail bien fait quelque soit sa nature était revenu, signe de ma meilleur santé mentale. Je me sentais mieux dans ma peau. J'étais utile et j'étais satisfait de ce que je faisais.

Mactaggart m'embaucha donc, comme promis. Je devins saisonnier, gardant les bêtes, aidant à la tonte et m'occupant de la comptabilité avec Mrs Mactaggart. Mon pointillisme et ma rigueur impressionnèrent mon patron. A me regarder, œuvrant dans cette ferme, j'aurais pu passer pour n'importe quel Moldu.

C'était sans compter sur ma magie.

Je sentais qu'elle revenait au fur et à mesure que mon corps récupérait de plus d'un an de négligence et de maltraitance. Ce retour m'effraya tout d'abord. Puis, je rationnalisai l'événement. La Magie était une sorte d'indicateur de santé chez les Sorciers. Maltraitée, elle disparaissait mais jamais complètement. L'état de ma santé s'améliorant, elle revint petit à petit au fil des mois. Il lui fallut presqu'un an pour revenir, une durée qui s'apparentait à celle de ma déchéance.

Je savais que je ne devais pas contenir ma Magie après tant de temps sans s'exprimer, car elle finirait par me trahir ou me faire mal. Alors quand je partais seul la journée avec mon troupeau, je m'exerçais, retrouvais mes réflexes d'antan et, je l'avoue, le bonheur de sentir la baguette obéir au doigt et à l'œil, la magie affluer dans mes veines. Je regoûtais au plaisir de faire son lit d'un coup de baguette, de réparer discrètement les objets que ma maladresse légendaire faisait choir au sol. Le premier sortilège que j'avais jeté depuis longtemps fut un simple sort de Lévitation. Comme n'importe quel première année qui s'amuse à soulever sans effort tout ce qui passe, je m'étais délecté à empiler des petits cailloux les uns sur les autres, minutieusement, au millimètre près.

Je pouvais donc jeter un œil aux bêtes, tout en lisant un livre que je faisais léviter devant moi. Je me sentais ridiculement enfant. Mais incroyablement bien.

Les Highland Games se tinrent mi-août. Passer près de deux ans auprès des Moldus m'avait permis de comprendre nombre de leurs coutumes. Si l'on regardait bien, mis à part leur manque de magie, leur société était très proche de la nôtre avec ses codes et ses rituels. La scolarité, par exemple, était au centre des préoccupations parentales. La jeunesse moldue avait les mêmes questionnements existentiels que la sorcière. Des deux côtés, on trouvait les mêmes événements familiaux même si j'avais l'impression que les mœurs moldues étaient plus libérées que les sorcières. La cellule familiale était plus traditionnaliste chez les sorciers. Le rôle de la femme sorcière me parut réducteur. Les femmes moldues travaillaient même avec des enfants en bas-âge. Je me demandais si le concept d'internat à Poudlard n'encourageait pas les femmes sorcières à profiter au maximum de leurs enfants. Si nous autres sorciers éduquions nos enfants durant leurs premières années avant leur scolarité à Poudlard, les Moldus envoyaient leurs enfants à l'école dès l'âge de cinq ans.

Tout ceci me laissait songeur. J'allais avoir vingt-cinq ans et, à mon âge, nombre de jeunes sorciers se mariaient. Mes parents s'étaient unis très jeunes… Les moldus que je fréquentais menaient une vie qui pourrait sembler dissolue aux yeux de nombre d'adultes de la communauté sorcière. Les principes traditionnels semblaient vraiment plus ancrés dans notre société que dans la leur.

Je réfléchissais à tout ça à l'arrière de la camionnette de Mctaggart, pendant que mes pairs faisaient des paris sur les compétitions à venir. Ce n'étaient pas mes premiers Highlangs Games mais cette année encore, je ne participais pas. Généralement, lors des Highland Games, je me cantonnais à accompagner Mrs Mctaggart et sa fille Agnes et à leur tenir compagnie. Je ne pouvais avoir la prétention physique de concourir dans aucune catégorie. J'étais trop chétif et lancer des troncs d'arbres était hors de portée pour moi. Je me contentais de faire des pronostics et de parier –peu, certes- pour me fondre dans la masse.

Me fondre dans la masse, m'adapter, m'intégrer. Tous ces petits rituels, les repas de midi, les ceilidh, les Highland Games, tout ceci n'était que des mises en scènes pour que les gens se retrouvent, se mélangent, s'intègrent, partagent.

Darren, vêtu comme de rigueur d'un kilt, me tapa dans le dos pour se porter chance. Je m'étais attiré la sympathie de ce géant roux, bâti et taillé comme un tronc d'arbre.

« T'as parié sur moi ? » fit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Je haussai les épaules et lui adressai un sourire complice ce qui me valu une autre grande claque qui fit glisser mes lunettes sur mon nez.

Mctaggart, dans son kilt aux couleurs du clan de ses ancêtres, le héla pour participer au lancer de marteau. Evidemment, Darren avait choisi la catégorie la plus lourde, vingt-deux livres à lancer le plus loin possible.

Le massif écossais remporta la partie et moi je doublai ma mise. Il ne fallait voir aucun vice dans ces paris. Je le faisais par respect des traditions locales, pas pour devenir riche même si les Highland Games permettaient à certains de se mettre dans la poche un petit pactole.

Darren revint me voir d'un air satisfait, les pouces glissés dans le haut de sa jupe.

« Alors, tu t'es fait combien ?

─ Vingt livres.

─ Ah.

─ Tu as déjà gagné l'an dernier, lui fis-je remarquer. Ta côte est une valeur sûre. Tu n'es plus un challenger. »

Darren haussa les épaules. Pour lui, c'était de l'amusement, il savait bien qu'il ne serait bientôt plus capable de lancer le tronc d'arbre aussi fort qu'avant. Son problème, c'était son côté vénal. Savoir qu'on pouvait gagner de l'argent en pariant sur lui ne l'effrayait pas. Au contraire, il en tirait une certaine fierté.

Et puis, si cela pouvait lui apporter plus d'une cavalière au ceilidh…

On pouvait trouver ça ridicule. Voir une foule immense de grands gaillards aux muscles surdéveloppés et aux jupes multicolores s'affronter dans des épreuves de force consistance à lancer des pierres ou des troncs d'arbres ferait rire nombres de sorciers mais si l'on regardait ça d'un œil extérieur, cela ressemblait fortement aux rassemblements lors des matchs de Quidditch, aux concours de Bavboules ou aux affrontements en duel… Mêmes rituels pour mêmes désirs de rassemblement et de fierté de montrer ce dont on était capable, pour se faire reconnaître, pour dire qu'on faisait partie de la communauté.

Le soir annonçait le ceilidh. Les champions se faisaient assaillir par nombres de demoiselles intéressées. Ces montagnes de muscles faisaient alors virevolter leur cavalière, aux sons de leurs éclats de rire légèrement alcoolisés. Mrs Mctaggart ravivait les souvenirs de sa jeunesse au bras de son mari. Chaque année, je me cantonnais à regarder les danseurs en sirotant un jus de fruits léger. Aucune goutte d'alcool depuis près de trois ans. Aucune occasion désormais ne justifiait un verre. Cela m'avait attiré les regards moqueurs des autres saisonniers avant que je ne leur parle de mon passé alcoolique.

Mon passé alcoolique. Il en a fallu du travail pour que je reconnaisse que j'avais été alcoolique. Je me m'étais moi-même réduit à être ce que j'avais détesté chez les amants de Leila. J'avais honte. Parfois, je justifiais cet état. J'étais malheureux, seul, dépressif et je pensais réduire ma douleur dans l'alcool. Au contraire, je m'étais enfoncé, abruti et rien ne justifiait le fait que je me sois fait autant de mal. J'étais responsable, je m'étais simplement cherché des excuses.

Un jour viendrait où j'aurais à répondre du mal que j'avais fait à ma famille et par là-même à moi-même. Pour l'instant, je fuyais encore, d'une autre manière, mais cette fuite n'était que pour mieux affronter la réalité plus tard. Je prenais mon temps pour devenir fort et courageux.

Je savais bien que cela ne durerait pas. Mais je voulais montrer un visage et une existence présentable à mes parents. Parce que je savais que venir dans cet état pitoyable qui était le mien ne les rendrait sans doute pas heureux. Ils avaient sans doute encore le deuil de leurs deux fils à porter… Sans doute le mien aussi, car j'avais complètement disparu de leur vie, de la communauté sorcière.

Je sentis la main d'Agnes sur mon bras, ce qui me fit sortir de mes pensées. La jeune fille de dix-neuf ans me regardait en souriant, sans doute peu rassurée d'être au milieu de ces géants massifs. D'un signe de tête, elle m'invita à sortir de la foule pour être au calme.

En gentleman, je lui donnai le bras et nous fîmes quelques pas hors du ceilidh. Mes oreilles bourdonnaient de la musique trop forte. Quelques jeunes gens avaient fait comme nous et avaient trouvé refuge dans le champ de lancer de pierres pour trouver une quiétude sonore. Quelques-uns cuvaient déjà alors que la nuit était tombée quelques heures auparavant. Nous marchâmes en silence et trouvèrent une botte de foin pour nous asseoir.

Agnes soupira, sans doute soulagée de ne plus martyriser ses oreilles. La musique traditionnelle du ceilidh nous parvenait, moins forte, donc plus agréable à entendre.

Nous parlâmes un peu, de banalités surtout. Agnes couvrit Darren de félicitations. Le grand écossais impressionnait toujours. La conversation fit le tour des moutons, de la belle saison que la ferme avait faite, des études d'Agnes qui voulait reprendre l'exploitation paternelle à la grande joie de celui-ci. Agnes était loin d'être frivole de ce côté-là, elle savait ce qu'elle voulait et s'en donnait les moyens. Elle était un peu comme moi, l'arrogance en moins.

Je tressautai quand je sentis sa fine main se poser sur mon genou. Dans la pénombre, je savais qu'elle me regardait.

Agnes avait dix-neuf et savait ce qu'elle voulait. Elle semblait avoir hérité du caractère décidé de son père qui n'allait pas par quatre chemins. Je sentis à sa poigne sur mon genou qu'en ce moment, c'était moi qui l'intéressais. Je déglutis difficilement. J'avais déjà remarqué le petit manège d'Agnes. Depuis le temps que je la côtoyais à la ferme, j'avais appris à décoder ses regards. Depuis quelques mois, ils étaient sans équivoque.

De tous les saisonniers, j'étais le plus régulier. J'avais le privilège de partager l'année avec les patrons, je touchais à leur comptabilité, et Mactaggart m'appelait « fiston ». Quoique cela n'était pas un signe particulier, il appelait tout le monde comme ça avec son ton paternaliste et une grande claque sur l'épaule.

Je n'avais jamais laissé entrevoir à Agnes que j'étais intéressé. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle insistait prodigieusement. Je n'étais donc pas particulièrement vigilant avec elle. Toutefois, je commençai à comprendre pourquoi elle m'avait emmené à l'écart et j'étais de plus en plus mal à l'aise. J'avais toujours été un peu long à la détente pour ces choses-là et l'âge n'avait rien changé. Les lèvres d'Agnes s'écrasèrent à toute vitesse sur les miennes et ses mains se refermèrent sur mon dos m'évoquant l'effet de serres s'agrippant à moi. Evidemment, le réflexe premier qui me vint à l'esprit fut de me dégager. Je repoussai la jeune fille doucement, pour ne pas la brusquer dans la rupture de son élan. Je ne voyais pas son visage et cela me rassurait.

« Agnes, peux-tu m'expliquer ? » commençais-je d'une manière complètement idiote. Le message était clair et la jeune fille voulait simplement autre chose que d'échanger des banalités.

Un petit rire mutin me répondit.

« C'est on ne peut plus clair, non ? » dit-elle revenant à la charge, glissant une main sous ma chemisette. Main que je repoussai loin de mon espace vital.

« Oui. Je comprends bien. Mais je ne crois pas…

─ Oh, tu réfléchis trop, chéri. » me coupa-t-elle.

Je la vis se pencher vers moi et lui saisis le poignet avant qu'elle n'ait réussi dans sa tentative de m'embrasser à nouveau.

« Agnes ! » grondai-je.

Je finis par m'apercevoir de ce qui semblait être à l'origine de tant d'acharnement de sa part sur ma personne.

« Tu as bu !

─ Oh, juste un tout petit peu… ricana-t-elle.

─ Non, je ne crois pas ! rétorquai-je.

─ Ooh… grogna-t-elle. C'est bon, t'es pas mon père ! Encore heureux… ajouta-t-elle en essayant encore une fois de se rapprocher d'un peu trop près à mon goût.

─ Je suis pas saoule, précisa la jeune fille. J'ai bu un verre et pas du fort. Juste pour avoir un peu de courage. »

Je reculai légèrement tout en cherchant un moyen de ramener Agnes à la raison.

« Ce que tu peux être coincé, décréta la jeune fille en soupirant. Allez, tout le monde s'envoie en l'air après un ceilidh. »

La remarque n'était pas fausse. Je me rappelais de tous ces ceilidh que certains finissaient dans un fossé, ou caché derrière des meules de foins. J'avais même dû interrompre Darren dans sa performance non-sportive avec une demoiselle pour le faire repartir à la ferme. La gueule de bois du lendemain lui avait fait oublier ce petit incident et son affection pour moi ne s'était pas éteinte.

« Peut-être que ça se fait mais ce n'est pas mon genre, me défendis-je, vraiment mal à l'aise de la tournure des événements.

─ Pour une fois, tu peux peut-être te laisser un peu aller. »

Agnes me taquinait souvent, avec les autres saisonniers, de ma rigidité d'esprit. Je n'avais jamais vraiment pris part aux ceilidh, me contentant de courtoisie envers la gente féminine. Alors, me retrouver dans les bras d'une inconnue n'était pas vraiment quelque chose qui m'attirait. J'avais fini avec ce genre de dérive. Les aventures sans lendemain m'auraient trop rappelé ma vie décousue d'avant, sous l'emprise de l'alcool. Je ne voulais pas y retourner. J'avais assez donné.

Mais ça, je n'en avais jamais parlé, à personne. J'avais bien trop honte de m'être laissé aller comme ça.

Un bruit de tissu froissé me fit sursauter. Agnes venait de retirer son corsage. Avant que je n'ai pu protester elle avait saisi ma main et l'avait posée sur son soutien-gorge.

Evidemment, j'étais un homme. Evidemment, ma réaction physique fut en adéquation avec les faits. Mais mon cerveau se refusait à faire ça.

Agnes promena ma main. Je la retirai vivement.

« Aucun mec ne résisterait à ça. » déclara Agnes, sûre d'elle. Sa remarque me fit penser qu'elle avait dû servir ce petit manège à quelques-uns déjà et qu'elle savait très bien faire perdre la tête à un garçon. Des petits amis, elle en avait eu, elle les avait ramenés à la ferme mais ça ne durait jamais longtemps.

Elle me connaissait mal. Je ne m'abaissais plus aussi facilement à mes pulsions masculines. Il était fini ce temps-là où je devais me soulager de temps en temps de ma solitude avec la première venue.

« Ecoute, Agnes. Ce n'est pas du tout une bonne idée. » la sermonnai-je, prenant l'attitude du grand frère qui remontait les bretelles d'une sœur aux mœurs un peu volages. Mon cœur se serra en pensant à Ginny qui était à présent à peine plus âgée qu'Agnes. Souvent, il m'arrivait de voir à travers la fille de mon patron, la petite fille rousse que je n'avais pas vu devenir femme.

« C'est la fête ! dit Agnes sans tenir compte de ma remarque. Amusons-nous un peu !

- Mais je n'ai pas envie…

- Ca peut toujours s'arranger. »

Elle avait rampé sur la botte de paille jusqu'à moi et entreprit de me déshabiller. Je hoquetai de surprise quand sa main se posa sur mon entrejambe.

« Je crois pas que ton petit soldat soit du même avis que toi. »

Je me mordis la lèvre. Trahi par mon propre corps. Agnes était jeune, elle était belle et désirable mais…

Mais c'était la fille du patron et j'avais toujours mes principes. Je ne pouvais pas, je ne voulais pas faire ça. J'aurais l'impression de trahir la confiance de Mactaggart en couchant avec sa fille. Et puis, elle me faisait tellement penser à Ginny…

Je tentai de refroidir les ardeurs de la jeune fille en parlant de la réaction de son père s'il savait son comportement.

« T'inquiète pas pour mon père, dit-elle, coupant court à mon argumentation tout en montant à califourchon sur mes cuisses. Tu ne vas pas me dépuceler… C'est déjà fait.

Elle me mordilla l'oreille et évidemment je ne pus réprimer un hoquet de surprise.

- J'adore les saisonniers de mon père. »

Agnes était sûrement plus imbibée qu'elle ne le pensait. Ce genre d'aveu la faisait passer pour une sorte de gourgandine de petite vertu, ce qui n'était pas vraiment en accord avec l'éducation qu'elle semblait avoir reçue. Il fallait que je reprenne la situation en main.

Je saisis la jeune fille par les épaules. Elle se compromit sur mes intentions et pris ça comme un geste pour l'étreindre.

« Agnes, ce n'est vraiment _pas_ ce que je veux. » Je la repoussai délicatement pour ne pas la brusquer, tentant de ne pas me faire avoir par le désir qu'avaient provoqué, malgré moi, les avances tentantes de la jeune fille.

Elle resta interdite, debout face à moi, la respiration rapide et saccadée. Je me penchai pour ramasser son corsage et lui remis sur les épaules.

« Et ce n'est pas ce que tu veux. » lui dis-je d'une voix douce.

Elle eut un rire méprisant semblable à un petit toussotement. Elle ne dit rien, se dégagea de ma poigne et se dirigea à grand pas vers les lumières de la fête.

« Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot. » semblaient signifier le mouvement de tête qu'elle m'adressa avant de partir.

Je me laissai retomber sur la botte de paille, soupirant, tentant de calmer les battements de mon propre cœur et de soulager la tension qui me parcourait.

La vie à la ferme allait devenir compliquée.

Il fallait désamorcer la situation avant qu'elle ne s'envenime et devienne impossible à vivre.

Je devais prendre les devants. Il ne fallait pas que je perde la confiance de Mactaggart que j'avais eu tant de mal à obtenir.

Les semaines qui suivirent furent difficiles. J'évitais un maximum Agnes. Elle devenait de plus en plus entreprenante quand elle me croisait dans les couloirs et je me sentais suivi en permanence. Je songeais de plus en plus à lui jeter un petit sort d'Amnésie mais ce n'était pas vraiment une solution. Il fallait que je sois ferme. Agnes n'avait que dix-neuf ans et se comportait comme une gamine. J'avais cru la voir comme une enfant timide, grandissant innocemment dans les murs de la ferme parmi les montagnes et les moutons mais je m'étais fait encore une image pure des femmes. Mon éducation y était pour beaucoup mais Agnes devait plutôt se situer dans les standards de la jeunesse moldue. Une jeunesse libérée, qui faisait fit des convenances pour s'amuser et oublier de temps en temps la dureté de la vie d'adulte. Il leur faillait cette espère de vie dangereuse pour s'affranchir des responsabilités qui leur incombait de plus en plus dans leur vie de nouveaux adultes.

Ce cap, je l'avais déjà franchi. J'avais vécu la guerre, la corruption, les pertes, l'alcool, la dépression. Je n'avais pas besoin de ces expérimentations pour me faire peur.

Je devais parler au patron. Mais j'avais peur de le froisser en lui faisant part du comportement de sa fille envers moi. Cette jeune fille m'effrayait. C'était idiot mais son attitude me faisait peur. Je n'avais pas de sentiments pour elle, pas d'autres qu'une espèce de fraternité. Elle ne m'attirait pas physiquement, je ne la désirais pas. Et elle ne semblait pas le comprendre. J'avais pourtant été on ne pouvait plus clair.

J'avoue avoir eu la faiblesse de vouloir céder à ses avances une fois pour qu'elle me laisse tranquille. Mais mes principes revenaient au galop. Je ne voulais pas faire ça à mes patrons. Et à cette image de Ginny qui revenait à chaque fois, entêtante.

Quand Agnes retourna à l'université, je fus soulagé. Je pus enfin retourner à mes occupations l'esprit tranquille.

J'amorçais un nouveau tournant dans mon existence. J'avais remonté la pente. Je me sentais mieux qu'avant. Ce n'était pas l'extase, le bonheur débordant mais j'avais retrouvé un équilibre dans ma vie. Cependant, il fallait l'avouer, le monde magique commençait sérieusement à me manquer. Sentir la magie partout avec ce qu'elle apportait à la vie de chaque sorcier me manquait. Comme si, une fois mes pouvoirs retrouvés, je me sentais comme un animal qu'on avait retiré de son milieu naturel. J'avais le mal du pays, en quelque sorte.

Je savais bien que je retournerais un jour dans le monde sorcier. J'avais tout plaqué, laissant un grand chantier là-bas. Je ne pouvais pas éternellement fuir. Plus maintenant. Je m'étais reconstruit mais je n'étais pas complet. Mon existence ne serait vraiment entière qu'apaisé avec tout ce que j'avais laissé derrière moi.

Je me donnais encore une année pour préparer mon retour.

Toutefois, comme si un vilain démon avait envie de s'amuser, mon retour allait s'effectuer avec force détours et cul-de-sac.

Je crois que la vie aime bien s'amuser.

Surtout avec moi.


	9. 8 : De l'autre côté du miroir

Les feuilles rousses tombent en automne.

Chapitre 8 : De l'autre côté du miroir.

Ma première reprise de contact avec le monde sorcier dont j'étais issu fut naturellement le réabonnement à la _Gazette du Sorcier_. Je fus déboussolé des titres mais ravi de revoir ces rubriques familières pleines de surprises, de faits étonnants. J'avais raté trois années et demi de réformes. Shackelbolt avait commencé à sérieusement bouger tout ce petit monde. Allais-je retrouver un univers méconnaissable ? J'en doutais car l'immobilisme dont pouvait faire preuve mes semblables était fascinant et inquiétant à la fois. Moi-même, je détestais changer mes habitudes. Avec les événements mouvementés de ma vie, j'avais appris à m'adapter aux changements. Cependant, il paraît que les habitudes reviennent vite… La nature profonde de ma personne s'y attachait particulièrement.

J'étais conscient qu'il me faudrait du temps pour rebasculer dans mon monde d'origine. A la lecture de nombreux faits dans la Gazette, je fus pris de doutes. J'avais peur de ne pas pouvoir me réadapter à ce monde, qu'il me soit totalement devenu inconnu. Qu'il n'y avait plus de place pour moi.

Toutefois, je ne pouvais pas envisager de passer ma vie entière à élever des moutons. Cela avait été ma thérapie, le moyen de revenir dans la réalité, parmi les vivants. J'avais des choses à faire dans le monde magique. Je n'avais pas fini. Les longues années qu'il me restait sans doute à vivre ne pouvait se faire qu'au sein de la communauté sorcière. Il me fallait mettre fin à mon exil.

Et en douceur, pensai-je en cherchant distraitement dans la Gazette une offre d'emploi qui pourrait cadrer avec mes capacités.

Un excellent métier de transition s'offrit à moi. Chargé de relations publiques avec le Monde Moldu. Un métier qui n'était que satellitaire au Ministère. Je n'étais pas prêt à revenir dans ses murs. Pas de cette manière-là en tout cas. Le pire des scénarii à mes yeux aurait été de postuler à un emploi au Ministère et de croiser mon père dans un couloir. Après ma disparition, ce n'était pas la meilleure façon de renouer avec les miens. Je trouvais ceci fortement incongru. De plus, je n'avais pas le courage de faire cela. Revenir chez les Sorciers serait déjà une épreuve en soi. Je n'allais pas prendre le risque que ce soit un échec.

Certes, il fallait une B.U.S.E en Etudes des Moldus, matière que j'avais étudiée à Poudlard, pour postuler à cet emploi mais je pensais que près de quatre années à vivre parmi les Moldus et comme eux joueraient fortement en ma faveur.

Je demandai un jour de congé pour me rendre à l'entretien.

Je savais que j'allais recevoir un choc, que revenir comme ça n'allait pas être facile. Transplaner fut déjà assez ardu. Je m'étais réentraîné mais sur de courtes distances. Fort heureusement, je ne me désartibulai pas. Cela me rassura, une fois de plus, sur mes facultés magiques et donc sur ma santé mentale.

La petite agence de relations publiques avec le Monde Moldu se trouvait à Manchester. Je dus faire quelques détours et m'y conduire par un Portoloin National, ne visualisant pas le lieu. La secrétaire me fit attendre dans un salon. J'aurais peut-être dû me réhabituer au monde sorcier en faisant quelques promenades, songeai-je en regardant les tableaux animés. Mais sortir avec qui et pour aller où ? Amèrement, je me rendis compte que je n'avais plus contact avec aucun sorcier depuis près de quatre ans. Mes « amis » de Poudlard ne m'avaient pas joint depuis notre remise de diplômes. J'eus un rictus amer. Si j'avais des amis actuellement, c'étaient des Moldus. Voilà ce qui ferait plaisir à mon père.

Peut-être serait-il temps de sortir de mon isolement et renouer avec quelques connaissances avant d'affronter ma famille. Cela me parut plus judicieux. La question était de savoir qui serait ravi de me revoir.

Tracey Cooper, la responsable du personnel avec qui j'avais rendez-vous me reçu dans son bureau avec un sourire engageant. Je sortis mon Curriculum Vitae d'une main tremblante. Je ne devais plus mentir et ces années au Ministère faisait partie de ma vie.

« Vous avez bien une B.U.S.E en étude des Moldus » dit-elle en me dévisageant de derrière le parchemin qu'elle tenait. « Mais je vois que vous avez été assistant du Ministre Fudge… Pour quelle raison voulez-vous ce poste ?» ajouta-t-elle en pinçant les lèvres, sans doute intriguée par ma candidature.

Je pointai du doigt la fin de mon parcours professionnel.

« J'ai passé enfin… Je vis depuis près de quatre ans chez les Moldus… » expliquai-je en montrant la date de fin de mon dernier poste. Depuis 1998, je vis comme un Moldu. J'ai appris à les connaître, j'ai participé aux événements qui ponctuent leur vie… Je sais communiquer avec eux sans attirer de soupçons. Je pense que cette expérience pourra fortement m'aider.

- Vous vivez depuis quatre ans chez les Moldus ? » répéta Cooper en battant frénétiquement des paupières comme pour assimiler l'information.

Elle posa mon C.V. et se gratta le coin du sourcil.

« Pardonnez-moi mais… enfin… C'est exceptionnel… Et vous dites que vous avez vécu… _comme_ eux ? »

Je hochai la tête, mettant le plus de conviction dans mon affirmation. Je savais bien que pour un sorcier, renoncer à la vie magique pendant si longtemps était une anomalie.

Il n'y avait eu que Daisy Hookum pour tenter l'exploit et en sortir un livre qui l'avait rendue assez riche.

« Puis-je me permettre d'être indiscrète et savoir ce qui vous à pousser à tenter cette… _expérience_ ? me demanda Cooper.

Je me tortillai sur ma chaise. Je pouvais me permettre d'éluder la question d'une manière habile.

« Pour des raisons personnelles… Je… devais changer… d'air », répondis-je, évasif.

Mon regard lui en dit long et elle fit un petit « Oh » qui indiqua qu'elle avait compris quelque chose et qu'elle n'allait pas insister.

Elle me posa donc quelques questions de routine sur les Moldus. Mon expérience de quatre années me servit évidemment et ces questions me paraissaient saugrenues au vu de ce que j'avais vécu. Je me disais qu'il y avait beaucoup à faire pour que les sorciers cessent de voir les Moldus comme des phénomènes de foire.

A la fin de l'entretien, Cooper survola à nouveau mon C.V.

« Bon, je pense que j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut. Votre diplôme et surtout, si je crois ce que vous me dites, votre expérience dans le domaine vous donne de bonnes chances pour cet emploi. Je vous recontacterai sans doute, restez attentif à votre courrier. »

Elle me serra la main avec un petit sourire satisfait.

Avant que je m'en aille, elle me demanda si je vivais encore chez les Moldus.

« Oui. J'attends de retrouver un emploi sorcier avant de démissionner de mon emploi moldu. »

En fait, je repoussais le moment de dire à mes patrons que je les quittais. Cela m'était difficile mais il le fallait. Je ne me voyais pas repasser un été à repousser les avances de leur fille. Je me devais d'être honnête avec ceux qui m'avaient recueilli. Peut-être que je pourrais leur avouer ma vraie nature. Mais il faudrait l'autorisation du Ministère et l'assurance que les Mactaggart n'ébruiteraient pas le secret.

La lettre de confirmation du fait que j'avais obtenu le poste me parvint deux jours après mon entretien d'embauche. Je prenais mes nouvelles fonctions le 25 septembre. Il me restait donc deux mois pour prendre mon courage à deux mains.

Concernant Agnes, cela s'avéra plus facile que prévu.

Ce fut Darren qui me donna l'occasion de me débarrasser de la jeune fille.

Agnes attendit une semaine après son retour pour revenir à la charge. Elle m'avait bien dit qu'elle ne lâcherait pas. La question que je me posais était « qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien me trouver ?» Darren et les autres étaient plus joyeux, plus virils, plus amusants que moi. Mon passé d'alcoolique ne jouait pas en ma faveur en plus. Mais la jeune femme passait ses journées à m'envoyer des signaux on ne pouvait plus clairs. Elle se mordillait la lèvre inférieure en me regardant d'un air gourmand. Elle se penchait d'une manière provocante. N'importe quel imbécile aurait compris le message. Je me demandais comment j'avais réussi à survivre à tout ça pendant un an. N'importe quel homme normalement constitué aurait succombé aux charmes de la jeune écossaise.

« Y'aurait pas un truc entre toi et Agnes ? » me demanda Darren, un soir, juste avant d'aller se coucher.

Je me tournai vers lui d'un air profondément désespéré.

« Non. En tout cas, pas de mon côté.

- Ah. » fit-il simplement. « Parce que mon gars, je sais pas comment dire ça autrement mais elle t'allume, la fille Mactaggart.

- Je te ferais remarquer que je suis au courant. » fis-je d'un air pincé.

Darren sourit me gratifia d'un coup de poing dans le dos qui me fit tomber sur mon lit. Plié en deux de douleur, j'essuyai les larmes qui perlaient à mes yeux.

Darren était en train de rire, amusé de ma situation.

« Ah, Percy, je te comprends pas ! »

Je réunis toute ma dignité en me rasseyant sur mon lit.

« Je suis vraiment embêté avec ça. » avouai-je.

Darren s'assit à côté de moi sur mon lit et me prit par l'épaule.

« C'est une belle nana, Agnes.

- Oui, je ne dis pas le contraire. Mais… c'est la fille du patron. »

Je le regardai d'un air contrit et soupirai.

« Je ne peux pas. C'est comme ça. »

Darren me donna une grande claque dans le dos en riant bruyamment.

« Perce, certains n'ont pas tes scrupules. T'es un honnête gars. Ca court pas le pays. Moi, à ta place, ça ferait longtemps que j'aurais fini dans son plumard. »

Je souris malgré ma gêne.

« Je ne sais pas comment lui faire comprendre que ce n'est pas possible, dis-je. Elle m'a déjà… comment dire… sorti le grand jeu et je l'ai repoussée. Pas assez clairement, apparemment. Elle est bien décidée à me mettre « dans son plumard » comme tu le dis si bien.

- Alors, là, je vois pas… J'ai jamais eu à dire non à une fille. Généralement, je dis toujours oui. »

Darren éclata de rire.

« Ah, vieux… T'as qu'à sortir avec une autre fille. Au moins ce sera clair ! »

Je haussai les épaules. Si tout était aussi simple, je n'aurais pas tous ces problèmes.

« J'ai bien eu l'idée de céder à ses avances, ce qui, entre nous, n'est pas difficile… Mais après, je n'oserais plus regarder le patron en face.

- Tu réfléchis trop, Perc'.

- Oui… je sais… »

C'était bien le plus grand problème de ma vie. Je réfléchissais toujours trop. Peser toujours le pour et le contre.

Faire pleurer une jeune fille aussi osée était-elle ne me rendait pas fier de moi et l'idée me mettait mal à l'aise.

Darren me mit sur la voie. « Agnes est une fille solide, comme son paternel. » insista-t-il. « Vu comment elle te regarde, ce n'est pas le genre de fille qui va se morfondre, crois-moi. »

Mais ce fut ce que les Moldus appellent la Providence qui m'offrit finalement l'occasion que j'attendais. Quoique je ne croie pas à ce genre de choses. Ou que je pensais sincèrement que les choses se passeraient ainsi. Mais il fallait croire que le sort ou le destin s'acharnait sur moi. Cette « occasion » je ne l'avais pas vu venir. Comment aurais-je pu ? C'était une autre rupture. Totalement inattendue. Et quand cela vous arrive sur le coin du nez, c'est bien pire que tout.

Aujourd'hui encore, j'ai dû mal à y croire. Mais ce fut un des derniers tournants de ma vie jusqu'à maintenant.

J'étais en quête d'un appartement, toujours à l'insu de mes hôtes. Mon choix de lieu se portait sur Manchester, ville dynamique et attrayante. Je faisais des allers retours dans la journée. La distance n'est vraiment pas un problème pour les sorciers. Je me rendais compte du confort que cela était. Les Moldus dépendaient des distances et leur temps étant précieux, ils les limitaient au maximum car elles leur coûtaient cher.

Je mis une option sur un modeste studio dans la banlieue de Manchester. J'avais changé mes économies moldues en monnaie sorcière. Je retrouvais le plaisir de manier Gallions, Mornilles et Noises. Pour la peine, je m'offris même une glace, petit plaisir sucré pour marquer le début de mon retour.

Me restait à annoncer la nouvelle aux Mactaggart. Pour ne pas changer, je reculais en permanence l'échéance. Viendrait tout de même un jour où je ne pourrais plus me permettre d'éviter la conversation fatidique.

Quelques jours avant mon départ de la ferme, je reçus un hibou. Seule la Gazette du Sorcier me parvenait par la voie postale. Les seules autres lettres avaient été celle de ma confirmation d'embauche et mon bail d'appartement.

La lettre que portait le hibou n'était pas d'origine sorcière. Un frisson d'appréhension me parcourut. Je pris la lettre et la retournai dans tous les sens. C'était bien une lettre moldue. Le papier n'était pas du parchemin et l'encre était celle d'un stylo bille. Comment était-ce possible ? Je savais que certains sorciers travaillaient à la poste et s'arrangeaient pour trier le courrier sorcier (principalement des parents moldus écrivant à leurs enfants qui étudiaient à Poudlard) mais je ne pensais pas être concerné un jour par cette forme de délivrance de courrier. Le rare courrier moldu que je recevais était acheminé par la poste moldue et l'adresse était celle des Mctaggart.

L'adresse de celle-ci était vraiment minimale et l'expéditeur avait de la chance que le hibou me parvienne.

_Mr Percy Weasley_

_Où qu'il soit._

Les hibous sont capables de sentir la magie. Ceci expliquait sans doute l'acharnement qu'avait dû montrer le volatile pour me retrouver. C'était effrayant. Comme si, au final, me cacher chez les Moldus n'avait servi à rien. Je récompensai grandement le hibou pour son opiniâtreté et m'assis sur un fauteuil.

Je décachetai la lettre, le cœur battant. Pas d'adresse d'expéditeur. Je commençai à me douter de qui il pouvait s'agir. De la seule personne non-sorcière à savoir ma condition.

Mes mains tremblaient tellement que je dus m'y reprendre à plusieurs fois avant de réussir à extirper la missive de son enveloppe.

Elle se déchira quelque peu.

Je commençai à lire.

_Percy,_

_Je me doute que tu dois être surpris en recevant cette lettre. Sache qu'il ne fut pas simple pour moi de te l'envoyer. J'espère qu'elle saura te trouver. J'ai confiance en les capacités dont vous êtes dotés, vous autres sorciers._

_Cela va faire près de cinq ans que je suis lâchement partie. Les larmes me montent aux yeux rien qu'en y pensant. Je me doute bien que tu as dû m'en vouloir. _

_Te faire des excuses me semble déplacé mais sache que je désire que tu les prennes en considération. _

_J'aimerais te revoir._

_J'aimerais m'expliquer une bonne fois pour toutes. _

_Cette demande va te paraître osée. Pourquoi avoir attendu tout ce temps ? Te voir était au-dessus de mes forces. Je préfère tout expliquer de vive voix pour ne pas que ma lâcheté soit plus grande. Je veux prendre mes responsabilités vis-à-vis de toi._

_Bien sûr, je comprendrais tout à fait que tu refuses de me parler. Sache que je suis profondément navrée._

_J'ai pris mon courage à deux mains pour enfin t'écrire cette lettre. Je suis prête à encore le reprendre pour te revoir. _

_J'attends ta réponse. Donne-moi une date, un lieu… Je serais là._

_Bien à toi, _

_Leila. _

Je dus parcourir plusieurs fois la lettre tellement mon cerveau avait du mal à comprendre les mots qui la composaient.

N'était-ce pas ce qu'on appelait un « coup de théâtre » ? Je ne sais pas si quelqu'un tire les ficelles de notre petit univers mais s'il existe ce doit être un être particulièrement retors. Une espèce de pervers qui s'amuse à torturer les mortels.

De toutes les choses que je pouvais imaginer sur mon avenir, je n'avais pas pris ce paramètre en compte. J'avais tout bonnement fait une croix définitive sur cette année passée avec Leila. Leila, c'était le passé. Le passé oublié, celui avec lequel je ne pouvais pas renouer. Jamais je n'aurais pu le prévoir. Personne n'aurait pu le prévoir d'ailleurs.

La lettre toujours dans la main, je tentai de rassembler les quelques bribes de conscience que j'avais à ce moment-là pour tenter de savoir ce que je devais faire.

Oui, c'était sacrément osé. Devais-je pourtant ressentir de la haine ? Après cinq années, c'était de l'histoire ancienne. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu pousser cette femme à vouloir me retrouver ?

Et de mon côté ? De but en blanc, je ne parvenais pas pour l'instant à démêler mes sentiments. Tout était contradictoire, paradoxal. Avais-je envie de la revoir après toutes ces années ? Notre relation me paraissait maintenant quelque peu lointaine comme une éclipse au milieu de ces années solitaires. Diffuse, irréelle. Parfois, j'avais l'impression que cela n'avait été qu'une sorte de rêve. Mais la lettre que je tenais à présent dans mes mains reflétait cette réalité et l'avait faite ressurgir sans que je n'aie rien demandé. Je pensais amèrement que le sort aimait jouer avec ma pauvre personne. Comme si je n'avais pas assez payé ma propre bêtise.

Que faire ? Avais-je envie de la revoir ? Je ne savais pas.

Au loin, derrière le flot des pensées qui m'assaillaient, j'entendis la voix de Darren qui m'appelait. J'allais rater le petit déjeuner. La journée allait encore être chargée et il ne fallait pas prendre de retard. Je pliai vigoureusement ma lettre et descendit à toute vitesse la volée de marche qui menait à la cuisine. Mrs Mactaggart servit les haricots et les saucisses tandis que je me chargeai avec Darren des œufs, des tomates et du bacon.

Assis devant mon assiette, je m'aperçus que mon estomac n'allait pas être d'accord pour recevoir toute cette nourriture. Mon estomac me rappelait que j'étais contrarié. Mon estomac trahissait mon cerveau. Je triturai mes haricots avec le bout de ma fourchette. Mon manège n'échappa pas à Darren qui me fila un coup de pied sous la table.

Je levai le regard vers lui, un regard que je m'efforçai de rendre contrarié et agacé. Mais Darren me regardait de façon hilare, ce qui le rendait encore plus énervant. Son regard dévia et j'en suivis la trajectoire.

Agnes.

Comme si je n'avais pas déjà assez de soucis entre le moment de mon réveil et celui-ci. Je secouai la tête comme pour signifier qu'elle n'était pas la cause de mon jeûne soudain. Allez, je devais me forcer. Il me fallait tenir la matinée. Mactaggart ne nous ménageait jamais, je n'allais pas faillir. Mettant tous mes efforts dans l'unique but d'oublier pour un moment la missive matinale, j'engloutis, sans trop mâcher pour éviter les haut-le-cœur, ma portion de déjeuner.

Malgré mon envie de reporter ma réflexion sur la question Leila à plus tard, ce problème m'obnubila pendant toute la journée et je me fis reprendre à plusieurs reprises.

« Fiston, tu te concentres ? » finit par me demander Mctaggart. Je me confondis en excuses au moins une bonne dizaine de fois durant la journée.

Avant le dîner, je profitai d'un moment de quiétude pour réfléchir.

Qu'allais-je faire ? Leila semblait attendre une réponse et même si ses chances de voir arriver sa lettre à ma personne avaient été faibles, si elle avait gardé son espèce d'optimisme naïf, elle passerait des mois à attendre.

Je soupirai profondément, assis sur le bord d'une mangeoire, parmi la paille et le crottin de moutons.

« Hé, vieux ! »

La silhouette massive de Darren venait de pénétrer dans mon sanctuaire. Son pas lourd résonna dans l'étable. Il s'assit à côté de moi, mâchonnant un brin de paille.

« T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette depuis ce matin, attaqua-t-il. Ca te travaille autant l'histoire avec Agnes ? »

Je haussai les épaules. C'était un souci, certes, mais il était devenu moindre depuis l'arrivée de la fameuse lettre. Sans parler de mon appréhension à avouer à mes patrons que j'allais les quitter. Il fallait un préavis chez les saisonniers ?

Ces réflexions m'arrachèrent un autre soupir plus profond et douloureux que le précédent.

« A ce point ? » fut la remarque que Darren me fit.

Je fixai l'Ecossais de manière attentive. C'était mon compagnon de chambrée depuis trois ans, je ressentais pour lui la même camaraderie que celle que j'avais pour Olivier Dubois lors de nos années à Poudlard. Une amitié virile qui manquait à ma vie et que j'allais regretter… Je devais repenser plus tard à un moyen de faire des compromis concernant mes choix… Le regard pétillant de Darren, son sourire et ses claques puissantes dans le dos m'encourageaient à la confidence. Après tout, que risquais-je ? Toutes les épreuves que j'avais endurées ne m'avaient-elles pas servi de leçon ? Les autres existent pour que l'on puisse avancer ensemble, pour que certaines choses, irréalisables en solitaire puissent être entreprises.

« J'ai reçu une lettre. » finis-je par dire.

Le silence intrigué de Darren m'encouragea à continuer.

« Une lettre d'une femme que j'ai fréquentée il y a près de six ans. » Je pris une profonde inspiration. « C'est elle qui est partie. Comme ça, du jour au lendemain. Sans prévenir. »

Darren continua à mordiller son brin de paille. Je sentis dans son silence une intense réflexion.

« Elle veut me revoir. » conclus-je.

L'Ecossais émit un long sifflement impressionné.

« Bah mon vieux ! s'exclama-t-il. Attends… Une gonzesse que t'as pas vu depuis six ans et qui t'a plaqué t'a écris une lettre pour que tu la revoies… Elle est sacrement futée pour t'avoir retrouvé ici ! »

J'émis un rictus réservé. La magie expliquait cela. Mais évidemment, hors de question d'en parler à Darren.

« Six ans… Et elle se souvient de toi. » Il fit une moue indescriptible.

« Et elle t'a plaqué. Pourquoi ? »

C'était tout Darren ça, ses deux pieds taille dix dans le plat.

« Je ne sais pas… Dans sa lettre, elle veut me voir… pour s'expliquer. » Tout ceci était absurde. Pourquoi avoir attendu près de cinq ans ?

« Elle est longue à la détente, cette nana… » Darren me dévisagea de nouveau comme pour chercher ses mots.

« Dis-moi… C'est à cause d'elle que… »

Je hochai la tête.

« Entre autres, sans doute… » murmurai-je. Je m'attendis à ce que Darren se mette à rire de ma faiblesse d'avoir plongé à cause d'une histoire de cœur.

« Tu devais vraiment être accroché. » conclut-il.

Sans nul doute. Désespéré de ma vie solitaire, je m'étais accroché à Leila pour réussir à vivre le plus normalement possible. Faire des projets, avoir des espoirs… Tout avait été réduit en miettes en quelques secondes. Le fil tenu qui m'avait tenu debout pendant cette année de bonheurs s'était rompu d'un coup sec.

Darren me fila une grande claque dans le dos, coupant court à mes réflexions ainsi qu'à ma respiration. Je hoquetai sous le coup de la surprise.

« Ah, les gonzesses ! » Il cracha son morceau de paille au sol et partit d'un grand éclat de rire.

Il s'essuya les yeux et repris le peu de sérieux dont il était capable.

« … Je pense que ça ne doit pas être facile pour toi. Tu pensais que c'était fini pour de bon, je suppose. Et vlan ! Voilà t-y pas qu'elle veut te voir ! Après tout ce temps ! Pour présenter des excuses ! » Il toussota pour manifester son mépris.

« Est-ce que tu vas y aller ? La voir ? » reprit-il après une courte pause nécessaire à sa réflexion.

Je secouai la tête doucement. Je ne savais pas ce que je voulais. J'étais partagé entre l'envie de brûler la lettre et d'oublier qu'elle m'ait jamais été envoyée et celle de me rendre au rendez-vous pour enfin avoir une réponse. La réponse. La réponse à cette question qui m'avait rongé le cerveau pendant des mois. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi d'un seul coup, Leila avait jeté aux orties tout ce que nous avions été ?

Je ne pouvais pas dire que Darren m'avait vraiment aidé à trouver une réponse. Pas dans le sens où nous aurions échangés nos points de vue et où il m'aurait suggéré d'y aller pour trouver des réponses. Mais sa présence et ses remarques m'avait aidé à réfléchir.

Tout au fond de ma conscience, j'avais besoin d'une réponse.

Parce que ma vie avait vraiment mal tourné le jour où elle était partie. Et je voulais savoir, dans mon habituelle et caractéristique envie d'avoir réponse à tout, ce qu'il l'avait poussée à me duper.

« J'irais. » finis-je par dire.

Darren me tapa l'épaule. Pas avec sa brutalité habituelle. Avec une poigne fraternelle, compréhensive. A ce contact, je me dis que je n'étais pas obligé de fuir encore une fois ces liens que j'avais créés. Revenir dans le monde sorcier ne devait pas dire renier ces quatre années. Je trouverais bien un moyen de tout équilibrer.

Le soir, j'écrivis une réponse à la lettre de Leila. Je la ferai poster par Mrs Mactaggart le lendemain par voie moldue. Ma missive était courte mais directe. Pas de sentimentalisme, juste du pragmatisme, ma marque de fabrique. Je ne comptai pas m'épancher dans ma lettre. Je n'aurai pas trouvé les mots de toute façon. Tout était tellement confus. J'avais du mal à réaliser ce que j'étais en train de faire. Ma main tremblante introduisit la lettre dans l'enveloppe. Je disais à Leila qu'en effet j'étais plus que surpris mais que j'acceptais de la rencontrer. Informellement dans un café moldu de Cambridge, la ville où elle m'avait dit habiter.

Je m'endormis difficilement cette nuit-là, pris de temps en temps de l'envie de détruire la lettre, d'oublier une bonne fois pour toutes ce que j'avais réussi à enfouir loin dans mes souvenirs.

La réponse me parvint rapidement pour un courrier acheminé par la poste moldue. Sans trop s'épancher, loin du romantisme échevelé, Leila me donnait rendez-vous le samedi-même. Une petite lettre de quelques phrases. Très détachées sur le fond mais je sentis dans la ligne peu assurée de ses lettres qu'elle semblait être dans le même état d'esprit que moi.

«C'est pour aujourd'hui ? » demanda Darren sans préambule alors que je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain afin de me débarbouiller. Les yeux bouffis par le manque de sommeil dû à la nervosité qui avait grandi durant la nuit. J'avais guetté les minutes défiler, leurs chiffres numériques changeant lentement mais inexorablement.

Je lui répondis par un grognement, peu enclin à m'épancher. Ouvrir la bouche me paraissait au-dessus de mes forces. Rien que l'idée de devoir manger des saucisses, des champignons et des haricots mettait mon estomac en révolte.

Je me concentrai plutôt sur ma toilette et mon habillage. J'avais opté pour un style moldu classique, correspondant à mon train de vie actuel. Leila m'avait beaucoup fréquenté durant ma vie sorcière et ce changement allait sans doute la surprendre. Tout en m'habillant, je me surpris à m'imaginer son apparence. Dans mes souvenirs, ses yeux noirs assortis à sa chevelure sombre me parvenaient de manière plus nette. Avait-elle gardé sa petite silhouette menue et fragile ? Darren, encore lui, me fit sortir de mes pensées en cognant contre la porte de la salle de bains.

Je sortis sous son sourire narquois et descendis les escaliers.

Dans la cuisine, Agnes prenait son petit déjeuner. A ma vue, elle se mit à papillonner des paupières de manière indécente.

« Tu es sacrément élégant, ce matin, dit-elle d'une voix dangereusement veloutée.

- J'ai un rendez-vous, dis-je pour couper court à son manège irritant.

- Un rendez-vous ? répéta-t-elle en me dévisageant.

- Un _rendez-vous_. » fis-je en insistant sur ces derniers mots.

Elle fit une moue dépitée mais n'ajouta pas un mot.

Evidemment, mon estomac fit des ruades et n'accepta qu'un peu de porridge, de l'English Breakfast et du jus d'orange comme seule nourriture.

Mon cœur cognait de plus en plus fort depuis mon réveil. Il me semblait que je n'allais pas survivre à cette journée.

A l'heure que je m'étais fixée pour partir, je pris nonchalamment la route qui allait vers l'abri de car à deux kilomètres de la ferme. J'avais lourdement insisté pour que Darren ne m'accompagne pas. Il devait veiller à ce qu'Agnes ne me suive pas. Je devais Transplaner. Autant que personne ne me voie accomplir cela.

Je localisais un quartier de Cambridge que je connaissais bien. J'apparus derrière les poubelles d'un restaurant. Je pris ensuite le chemin du café qui devait nous servir de lieu de rendez-vous. C'était complètement stupide mais je sentais mes jambes trembler, la sueur perler à mon front et cette immense chaleur familière envahir mes oreilles. Tous les effets pervers que le stress provoquait chez moi s'étalèrent sur ma physionomie au grand galop. Je pouvais encore reculer, je le savais. Mais, il fallait que je prenne une bonne fois mon courage à deux mains et que je cesse de fuir. L'unique occasion de comprendre un des plus grands bouleversements de mon existence se présentait, je ne devais pas la rater.

J'étais en avance. Sale habitude de ne jamais faire attendre quiconque. J'étais sans cesse mortifié à l'idée de savoir que je faisais attendre quelqu'un. Je m'installais à une table et fis un geste envers le serveur pour lui signifier qu'une deuxième personne arrivait.

Le tintement de la sonnette retint mon attention. Fausse alerte. Un grand brun massif venait de sortir du café. Je devais me calmer. Je tentai de ralentir la fureur galopante de mon cœur à l'intérieur de ma poitrine mais c'était peine perdue, je le savais.

La sonnette tinta une seconde fois et ce fut la bonne. Ma respiration se coupa instantanément et je me sentis m'enfoncer dans mon siège. Elle était là. Toujours petite et menue. Toujours aussi brune mais… et ce détail me sauta immédiatement aux yeux, elle avait fait couper ses longs cheveux bruns. Elle me parut moins courbée sur elle-même quand elle s'avança vers la table où je m'étais assis. Ses talons la grandissaient quelque peu mais surtout lui assurait un maintien et une démarche différente de celle de mes souvenirs.

Elle arriva à ma table et je ne pus réussir à me lever que d'une manière brusque et ridicule. Ma langue vint se coller à mon palais et le rouge me réchauffa les joues. Je perdis mon assurance. Son regard me fuit et elle prit place en face de moi avec une espèce d'élégance que je ne lui connaissais pas. Une féminité indigente. Elle avait sûrement un homme dans sa vie.

J'avais choisi une table à l'écart pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur nous et que nous puissions nous parler sans être gênés par des oreilles indiscrètes.

Nous nous assîmes l'un en face de l'autre. Leila commanda son café au serveur avec un petit sourire poli. Elle était si différente de mes souvenirs. Je n'avais pas l'impression d'avoir retrouvée la frêle créature ballotée par la vie. Elle semblait avoir pris de l'assurance. Malgré moi, je la trouvais radieuse.

Son regard finit par se poser sur moi et elle baissa immédiatement les yeux. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait entamer la conversation. Il fallait bien que l'un d'entre nous se jette à l'eau.

« Tu as l'air d'aller bien ». Ce genre de banalités me ressemblait bien, tiens.

Elle eut un sourire gêné, timide.

« Toi aussi. » La banalité affligeante d'une conversation après six ans de silence. Moi aussi ? Elle était bien bonne celle-là. Je n'étais plus aussi malheureux qu'avant mais je ne pensais pas que ma physionomie rayonnait de bonheur.

Pour éviter de sombrer encore plus dans le pathos, j'allais droit au but. Le serveur apportant nos boissons me coupa dans mon élan. A la voir le remercier, toujours avec ce sourire simple, ce maquillage discret que je ne lui avais jamais connu, je constatai la violence du contraste entre la Leila que j'avais connue et celle qui me faisait face.

« Alors ? », repris-je après une gorgée de café trop amer.

Les yeux noirs de Leila se fermèrent. Elle soupira, enserra de ses mains fines sa tasse de café comme pour se réchauffer ou trouver du courage dans ce récipient de porcelaine bon marché.

« Alors… » Les yeux noirs me fixèrent.

« Je suis contente que tu sois venu… » Elle détourna le regard et le plongea dans sa tasse de café. « A vrai dire… Je suis soulagée que tu aies accepté de me revoir… Surtout après tout ce temps… J'en conviens, ce n'est pas facile ni pour toi, ni pour moi… J'aurais très bien pu garder le silence et que tout ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous ne soit plus qu'un lointain souvenir mais… je _devais_ le faire. Je te dois des explications. »

Je laissai échapper un ricanement moqueur et amer.

« Tu m'en veux… remarqua-t-elle. Je comprends. Comment peut-il en être autrement ? Je me suis comportée comme une petite idiote, une moins que rien… »

Elle eut une sorte de soupir étranglé. Machinalement, elle tourna sa cuillère dans sa tasse.

« Tu as dû penser que je n'étais qu'une manipulatrice, que je me servais de toi… Je… Mais… » Elle but une gorgée, grimaça à cause de la chaleur du liquide.

Elle me regarda à nouveau dans les yeux. J'attendais, le cœur battant. Je voulais savoir et j'avais conscience que cela m'importait beaucoup plus que j'aurais pu le croire. Je devais savoir.

« J'étais heureuse avec toi, sache-le..

- Alors pourquoi ? m'exclamai-je, sans le vouloir, avec une voix aiguë qui trahissait mon émotion.

- J'ai eu peur. » avoua-t-elle.

Elle reprit une gorgée de café et mordit dans le carré de chocolat qui l'accompagnait.

« J'avais l'impression de ne pas te mériter… » Elle soupira de nouveau, les yeux clos. Sa voix tremblait légèrement. « Ce bonheur que nous avions… Il m'effrayait. Je n'étais pas habituée… Je faisais des projets, ça ne m'étais jamais arrivé… Je pensais… Je pensais que tu méritais mieux qu'une… petite traînée. » Elle détourna les yeux, honteuse. Leila était comme moi, elle ne s'aimait pas. A cette époque, nous étions tous deux ébréchés. Sans aucun doute, elle l'avait été plus que moi.

Son aveu me laissa perplexe. Elle avait eu peur d'être heureuse… Moi aussi, au final, le bonheur avec elle, je ne pensais pas l'avoir mérité.

« C'est cela, alors… » murmurai-je. C'était vraiment paradoxal, difficile à concevoir. Cette peur pouvait-elle expliquer sa trahison ?

« Tu étais trop bien pour moi. » dit-elle comme si elle lisait dans mes pensées. « Moi… mon corps souillé, pauvre petite fille abandonnée, je ne méritais que de grosses brutes… » Je levais les sourcils face à ce raisonnement absurde.

« C'était ce que je pensais à l'époque. Je n'avais pas une belle image de moi… »

Elle eut un sourire timide.

« C'est différent à présent. »

Elle finit sa tasse.

« Je sais bien que c'est peu de chose mais, je suis vraiment désolée. Tu n'as sûrement pas dû comprendre. J'ai fui comme une lâche… Mais je _devais_ le faire. Parce que finalement, le bonheur que j'avais connu avec toi… Je me suis dit que je devais l'atteindre… mais par moi-même. Je voulais fuir pour ailleurs. Me reconstruire. Pour te mériter... Mériter de vivre avec quelqu'un comme toi qui me rendrait heureuse. Mais avant, je me devais de m'en sortir. »

Je terminai ma tasse à mon tour.

« Je me suis dit que changer d'air, de mettre au rebut tout ce que j'avais me libèrerait. En quelque sorte, je pense avoir réussi, maintenant. Je peux enfin regarder en arrière… Et je voulais être en paix avec toi parce que c'est vraiment quelque chose qui me tient à cœur. »

Je ne dis rien. J'avais le sentiment que Leila avait voulu la même transformation de son existence que moi à l'époque où j'avais sombré. Cependant, je ne m'expliquai pas pourquoi elle ne m'en avait pas parlé, puisque elle disait « avoir des projets ».

Je formulai cette question qui me brûlait les lèvres.

« Je suis fière, Percy. Même si l'on a fait subir à mon corps et à mon esprit des insanités, j'avais ma fierté. Je devais me prouver que j'étais capable de m'en sortir seule, de réussir par moi-même. C'était un défi, quelque chose d'important. J'aurais dû t'en parler… Mais j'étais aussi lâche. J'ai préféré te donner une image de moi que tu aurais haï. »

La complexité de son raisonnement était effrayante. Leila avait-elle donc eu besoin de se laisser aller à de telles extrémités ?

« T'affronter pour rompre était au dessus de mes forces. J'ai préféré fuir. »

Elle eut un rire désabusé. « Pathétique, non ? »

Cela pouvait l'être mais étrangement… je la comprenais. J'étais passé dans des abysses similaires, je pouvais toucher un peu du doigt cette souffrance qui avait marqué sa vie.

Leila repoussa sa chaise.

« J'aimerais qu'on continue cette discussion ailleurs… Il y a un square à côté, qu'en dis-tu ? »

Je haussai les épaules pour signifier que cela m'était égal. Je n'étais pas contre le fait de prendre l'air. Cela me permettrait sans doute de faire le tri dans les pensées qui se mêlaient dans mon cerveau.

Nous payâmes chacun notre consommation puis nous nous dirigeâmes vers le petit square voisin. Quelques passants marchaient sans se presser parmi le gazon soigneusement tondu. Des gamins poursuivaient les pigeons.

Leila me parût encore plus menue à côté de moi.

« Parle-moi de toi. Qu'as-tu fais pendant toutes ces années ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Il n'y a pas grand-chose à raconter… » dis-je. Avouer l'état de délabrement dans lequel je m'étais enfoncé ne me paraissait pas très pertinent.

« Tu es toujours au Ministère de… tu sais… » elle mima un geste avec une baguette imaginaire.

« Non… Je suis embauché dans les relations Moldus-sorciers. » Elle fronça les sourcils à la mention du mot « Moldu » puis hocha la tête pour signifier qu'elle se rappelait.

« Ca aussi, ça me faisait peur, je pense. Cette _différence_ entre nous. » avoua-t-elle. « Comment en es-tu arrivé là ? »

Je m'arrêtai au milieu du chemin. La perspective de ressasser ce passé douloureux ne m'enchantait pas du tout.

« J'aimerais ne pas en parler. » dis-je pour couper court à cette partie de la conversation.

« Ah. » Elle secoua la tête. « Excuse-moi. »

Nous reprîmes notre marche en silence.

« Je suis contente que ma lettre t'aie trouvé. » continua Leila. « Quand je suis allée au bureau de poste, je ne m'imaginais pas… C'est effrayant la Magie. » conclut-elle.

En quelque sorte, c'était effrayant. Quand un sorcier naissait, il était détecté. Une sorte de contrôle permanent. Nous trouvions ça normal, nous les sorciers, comme une protection. Mais n'affectait-elle pas notre liberté ? Je secouai la tête. Vivre parmi les Moldus m'avait offert une autre conception de la vie et de la société sorcière. J'avais l'impression d'avoir un pied de chaque côté, désormais.

« Parle-moi plutôt de toi, dis-je. J'aimerais savoir… »

Leila acquiesça et se lança dans son récit. Nous nous assîmes sur un banc à l'écart et regardâmes les pigeons.

Leila était partie pour Cambridge afin d'y finir ses études sur la littérature médiévale. Forçant d'oublier son passé, de m'oublier, moi, elle travailla d'arrache pied. Elle retrouva un sens à sa vie, ne désirant plus se laisser faire pour quoi que ce soit. Qu'est-ce qui l'avait donné la force et l'envie de tout changer ? Elle resta très évasive sur la question.

L'après-midi était bien avancé quand elle me parla de son emploi actuel. Elle avait réussi à décrocher une place comme documentaliste à la bibliothèque de sa propre université.

« Les ouvrages ne correspondent pas tellement avec mon cadre d'études mais c'est vraiment enrichissant. » dit-elle avec passion.

Leila habitait désormais un petit appartement non loin de son lieu de travail.

« Je pense que j'ai réussi à faire quelque chose de ma vie. Moi, la pauvre petite fille qui pensait qu'elle était bonne à rien.

- Ca n'a jamais été vrai. »

Je détournai le regard et je sentis une rougeur soutenue envahir mes joues. Leila eut un rire gracieux. Je me risquai à la regarder. Elle était radieuse. Sa vie avait changé son maintien et avait redessiné son visage d'une belle manière. J'aurais dû avoir du ressentiment pour celle qui m'avait laissé tomber, qui m'avait plongé dans une vie misérable. La voir souriante à côté de moi me faisait un drôle d'effet. A l'écouter parler de sa vie, je n'arrivais pas à lui en vouloir. Elle en avait bavé. Elle méritait cette vie nouvelle.

A côté de ce bonheur, je sentais que mon existence n'avait pas rejoint mes idéaux. J'entrerai bientôt dans les années qui me rapprochaient de la trentaine et je ne m'étais pas fixé. Je dérivais au gré des jours, errant dans ma propre vie.

Qu'est-ce que je voulais faire de ma vie, à présent ?

Pourquoi voulait-elle que je voie son bonheur ? Elle ne pouvait pas se douter de ce que j'avais traversé. Devais-je lui en faire part ? Est-ce que cela serait utile à me sentir mieux ? J'étais mal à l'aise. Cette rencontre, j'avais espéré qu'elle répondrait à de nombreuses questions. Elle avait rempli son rôle mais cela avait soulevé de nouvelles interrogations.

Je me risquais à poser une autre question. Très indiscrète, j'en conviens.

« Et… As-tu trouvé ce quelqu'un que tu mérites ? »

Le sourire de Leila disparut à la seconde même où je terminai ma question. Elle me regarda dans les yeux et je pus lire dans son regard comme de la peur. Ce regard me troubla et me mis encore plus mal à l'aise.

Les yeux noirs se fermèrent et Leila prit une longue inspiration.

« Non. Pas d'homme. » Elle marqua une pause. « Pas d'homme qui ne t'arrive à la cheville. »

Elle reporta son regard sur des pigeons qui se battaient pour une miette de pain. Cette affirmation me surprit. Je n'avais jamais été quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Il y avait sûrement mieux que moi. De plus équilibré, de plus confiant, avec de nombreuses qualités que je ne possédais pas.

« Je pense que je te recherchais à travers les autres hommes. Quelqu'un comme toi. Quelqu'un qui puisse mettre un peu de _magie_ dans mon existence. »

Elle secoua la tête.

« J'ai pensé à te revoir, à t'écrire, à m'excuser. Mais je n'osais pas. J'avais honte. Je reportais sans cesse. J'ai déchiré de nombreuses lettres que je voulais t'écrire. Les mois passaient, les années ont pris le relais… Je n'ai pas osé… J'ai été lâche… Je pensais toujours que les autres étaient fades à côté de toi. Et puis… »

Elle marqua une autre pause et me regarda encore dans les yeux.

« Il est difficile de fréquenter quelqu'un quand on a un enfant. »


	10. 9 : Prendre ses responsabilités

Les feuilles rousses tombent en automne.

Chapitre 9 : Prendre ses responsabilités.

Un enfant ?

Je regardai Leila, cherchant à comprendre le sens de cette phrase. Un enfant ? Pourquoi me parlait-elle de cela ?

« Tu es maman ? » balbutiai-je comme un imbécile. Je trouvais cela plutôt positif pour elle, une preuve qu'elle avait refait sa vie et dans le bon sens.

Le visage de Leila se détendit et elle se permit un petit rire.

« Oui… Il met un peu de _magie_ dans ma vie. » Je la vis prendre une autre respiration profonde et je me surpris à sentir mon cœur battre à toute allure. Je présentai quelque chose d'énorme comme si Leila n'avait pas fini de me surprendre.

« Comme son père en avait fait de même. »

Je fis mine de ne pas saisir le sous-entendu. Mon cerveau paraissait ne plus vouloir assimiler d'informations. Je sentis mes mains trembler sous mes genoux et mes yeux s'agrandir de surprise.

Sans doute pour dissimuler son trouble, Leila se mit à farfouiller dans son sac pendant que mon cerveau s'emballait, fonctionnant à vide, comme faisait parfois le vieux tracteur de Mactaggart.

Elle sortit son portefeuille. J'avais le cœur au bord des lèvres, je ne me sentais pas bien du tout. C'était comme si j'étais en train de comprendre sans vraiment comprendre. La photo qu'elle me mit sous le nez termina de m'achever. J'allais mourir dans la minute. Mon cœur ne supporterait pas un rythme pareil bien longtemps.

Un petit garçon auquel je donnais quatre ou cinq ans, pas plus, me souriait de toutes ses dents. Qu'est-ce qui me parut le pire ? Les lunettes rondes qui ornaient son nez, les tâches de rousseur ou les cheveux roux qui flamboyaient faisant ressortir ses yeux noirs ?

Mon visage perdit tous ses couleurs, je me sentis nauséeux. Le café menaçait de remonter à toute allure dans le sens inverse de son trajet précédent.

Je sentis la main de Leila se poser sur mon genou. Ce contact me fit sursauter vivement. Je repris conscience et mes sens cessèrent de s'agiter à toute vitesse.

« Je suis désolée. » Leila baissa les yeux.

Désolée… Désolée ? De quoi ? De m'avoir caché pendant toutes ces années que j'avais un fils ? Enfin… j'avais un fils.

« Comment tu sais que c'est le mien ? » envoyai-je plus sèchement que je ne l'aurais pensé.

Leila eut un mouvement de recul. Elle serra sa jupe.

« C'est certain… Il te ressemble… Il est _comme_ toi.

- Oh, grinçai-je. Je ne pense pas être le seul roux que tu as eu dans ton lit ! »

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de la jeune femme. Elle les essuya rapidement, cherchant à conserver sa dignité.

« Il est _comme_ toi, répéta-t-elle. Il… Il fait des choses étranges… comme de la _magie_… » Je la vis se concentrer pour étayer ses propos.

La probabilité que cet enfant soit d'un autre homme que moi diminua à toute vitesse. Il fallait me rendre à l'évidence. Si Leila était certaine de ce qu'elle disait, j'avais un fils dont j'ignorais tout. J'étais pétrifié. Je retendis la photo à Leila pour ne plus voir cette réalité effrayante.

« Je voulais t'en parler bien avant, je voulais... Oh, je te le jure, Percy ! » s'écria Leila, laissant les larmes couler le long de ses joues.

« Mais j'avais honte… » Elle se cacha le visage dans les mains.

« Au début, j'ai voulu avorter… et puis… Dieu ne me l'aurait jamais pardonné.» Elle renifla et se tamponna les yeux avec un mouchoir. « Je me suis dit que c'était un signe de Lui pour débuter une vie nouvelle… C'était le seul souvenir que j'avais de toi… » Elle eut un rire brisé qui ressembla fortement à un sanglot.

« Je sais que c'est pitoyable… » Elle se tourna de côté pour se moucher. « Oh, tellement ridicule… Je l'ai appelé comme toi. »

Elle me regarda d'un air pathétique. « C'est idiot, hein ? Je voulais tout faire pour t'oublier et repartir de l'avant afin d'être fière de ce que je faisais et j'ai tout fait pour garder un souvenir de toi… »

J'étais trop déboussolé pour dire quoique ce soit.

« C'est lui qui m'a décidée à te réécrire. Jour après jour, je le voyais et je pensais à toi… Je te devais bien ça… Ma vie est équilibrée, j'ai un petit garçon merveilleux… Je pouvais te montrer que je m'occupe bien de lui, qu'il est heureux… Parce que les premières années de sa vie, ça n'a pas été facile et je ne voulais pas te montrer ça. »

Leila tortillait son mouchoir. A chaque inspiration qu'elle prenait, je sentais le remord l'étreindre.

« … Comment est-il ? » réussis-je à dire, me remettant doucement, la même phrase revenant sans cesse dans mon cerveau : « J'ai un fils. J'ai un fils. »

Leila sourit et je me sentis jaloux de ce sourire fier.

« Il est merveilleux. C'est un petit garçon très intelligent et très curieux. » Ce sourire maternel illuminait à présent le visage de la jeune femme. Je me surpris à la trouver magnifique. C'était donc ça qui la rendait si différente. Sa maternité. L'homme de sa vie était son fils… Enfin, _notre_ fils.

« Il a commencé à faire des choses étranges, il y a peu de temps. Je t'avouerais que c'est un peu ce qui m'a décidé. J'ai compris qu'il était comme toi. C'est possible ? »

J'acquiesçai douloureusement. Avec le sang pur que j'avais dans les veines, la moitié de son ascendance avait beau être moldue, ce gamin avait eu de fortes chances d'être un sorcier. Cela n'avait pas l'air de déplaire à sa mère.

« Il s'est fâché l'autre jour et un vase s'est brisé sans qu'il y touche… Il est capable de faire des choses impossibles… J'étais effrayée au début et puis… j'ai compris. J'ai compris qu'il était différent. Qu'il était comme toi. »

Je me renversai sur le banc, ne sachant plus que penser. Aucune cohérence ne semblait vouloir revenir dans mon esprit. J'étais terrifié. Avoir conscience d'une soudaine paternité me plongeait dans des abîmes de perplexité et de terreur.

« Qu'attends-tu de moi ? » demandai-je à mi-voix.

Leila écarquilla les yeux, son visage refléta l'abasourdissement, le choc.

« Mais… rien ! »

Il me sembla discerner un malentendu.

« Rien… Rien que tu ne veuilles. Si tu ne veux pas le voir… Je comprendrais.

- Ne pas le voir ? »

Je stoppai net dans ma diatribe. Le voir ? Lui parler ? Pour lui dire quoi ? La perspective d'une rencontre fit redescendre mon cœur au niveau de mon estomac.

Je me tus. Je ne savais pas ce que je voulais. Pas maintenant. C'était trop à encaisser pour une journée.

Leila posa la main sur mon épaule.

« Je suis vraiment désolée… Quelque soit ce que tu décides, je comprendrais. »

Ah, elle était bien bonne celle-là. Je n'avais rien demandé et maintenant il me fallait prendre une décision. La situation était irréelle. Ce n'était pas possible, je n'étais pas en train de vivre cette journée. Je nageais en plein cauchemar. Darren avait sûrement dû mettre quelque chose dans mon petit déjeuner.

Le retour à la ferme fut assez mouvementé. Je manquai de me désartibuler en Transplanant près du pré qui bordait le bâtiment agricole. Arrivant à grands pas vers la bâtisse, je tentai de me reconstituer un visage serein. Peine perdue.

Je jetai un coup d'œil dans le miroir qui ornait la commode à chaussures de l'entrée. J'étais affreusement pâle. Agnes se précipita vers moi et je l'esquivai sans ménagement. J'avais mieux à penser que les tentatives d'approche osées de la jeune fille. Elle dut s'en rendre compte car ses fins sourcils blonds se froncèrent de dépit.

Je n'avais qu'une envie, parler à Darren. J'espérais que Darren me dise quelque chose, me conseille, n'importe quoi. Il fallait que je parle à quelqu'un et le seul être prompt à la confidence dans ces lieux était cet immense écossais bourru.

Je le trouvai au salon, regardant un match de rugby à la télévision. Le petit poste projetait ses images d'hommes se rentrant allègrement dedans pour un ballon ovale. Darren vénérait ce sport et je n'osai pas l'interrompre dans sa contemplation de ses joueurs favoris, carnet de pari à la main.

Je m'effondrai alors dans le fauteuil à côté de lui.

Il se tourna vers moi comme pour me dire qu'il m'avait vu. Je vis à l'écran que c'étaient les dernières minutes de la partie. L'excitation de Darren était à son comble, son équipe semblait bien partie pour remporter la partie.

Au coup de sifflet final, le massif garçon exprima sa joie par un rugissement terrible. Il se laissa retomber sur son siège et se pencha pour me coller une claque dans le dos.

« Alors ? Ce rendez-vous ? » demanda-t-il, enthousiaste.

Je le regardai, l'air perdu. Son sourire s'effaça immédiatement.

« Oh… Ca s'est si mal passé ? »

J'enfonçai inconsciemment mes ongles dans les bras du canapé. Autant allez droit au but.

« J'ai un fils. »

L'expression de Darren aurait pu me faire rire aux larmes tellement elle était hilarante mais je n'avais pas le cœur à rire. Pas du tout.

« Oh… Oh, nom de Dieu. » jura l'Ecossais.

« Putain… C'est vraiment le tien ?

─ Aucun doute là-dessus.

─ C- Comment tu peux le savoir ?

─ C'est évident, c'est tout. Difficile à expliquer. »

Surtout inavouable.

Darren siffla en reportant son regard sur l'écran de télévision.

« La vache… »

Sa grande main repartit à l'assaut mais je ne reçus pas le choc d'une grande claque dans mon pauvre dos. Darren me tapota doucement l'épaule. Il semblait sonné aussi. Pas autant que moi mais il compatissait. Solidarité masculine, sans doute.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, vieux ? »

Je secouai lentement la tête.

« Je n'en ai aucune idée… »

L'Ecossais se gratta le sourcil, en proie à une intense réflexion.

« Pourquoi elle te balance ça après tout ce temps ? Elle a besoin de pognon ou quoi ? »

Je fus aussi outré en entendant la question qu'avait due l'être Leila quand je lui avais demandé ce qu'elle attendait de moi.

« Non ! m'indignai-je. Non. Elle semble s'en sortir, elle a un bon emploi. »

Je ne pouvais pas expliquer la multiplicité des raisons qui avaient poussé Leila à me faire cet aveu.

« Tu vas aller le voir ? »

Je sortis de mes pensées et fixai Darren.

« Le gosse. Tu veux le voir ? »

Je soupirai profondément.

« J'en sais rien… Je sais plus trop où j'en suis, là…

- J'te comprends vieux. »

Darren se leva, me laissant sombrer dans le flot de mes pensées.

« C'est à toi de décider… Je pense qu'elle attendra ta réponse. »

Il quitta la pièce pour aller dresser la table pour le dîner du soir. Je vis bien qu'il n'était pas capable de me donner des conseils, cette fois-ci. Il ne s'était jamais trouvé dans ma situation. Chose étonnante, vu ses exploits, je pensais qu'il devait avoir des enfants aux quatre coins du pays.

La nuit ne me laissa aucun répit. On dit qu'elle porte conseil mais elle ne m'aida pas à résoudre mon problème. Je retournais toutes mes questions dans tous les sens, ne sachant pas démêler la foule de sentiments contradictoires qui m'envahissaient. Au fond de moi, tout au fond de moi, une sorte de stupide sentiment de fierté pointa le bout de son nez. J'eus un petit sourire, la tête sous ma couverture. J'aplatis l'oreiller sur ma tête. J'étais idiot.

Mes rêves qui suivirent, quand je trouvais enfin le sommeil au beau milieu de la nuit, furent emplis de pathétiques scènes familiales, de goûters d'anniversaire, de départ pour le Poudlard Express… Je fus réveillé par Darren qui me secouait sans ménagement. Une autre journée de labeur nous attendait. Travailler me permettrait peut-être de prendre un peu de recul.

Je fis passer les moutons dans le pré principal tout en ressassant ma journée de la veille avec Leila. Elle m'avait paru radieuse… Son fils… enfin notre fils lui avait permis de s'en sortir, de vivre le bonheur alors que je m'enfonçais dans la dépression et l'alcool. Je n'avais pas assisté à sa naissance. Dans quelles conditions avait-elle accouché ? Avait-elle été seule, ignorée de tous, enfantant dans la douleur sans une main chaleureuse à laquelle se raccrocher ?

Ce fils qui partageait mes gênes et mon prénom, que devais-je en faire ? Devais-je faire sa connaissance, me présenter comme le père absent qui n'avait pas vu ses premiers pas, ni entendu ses premiers mots, ni assister aux premières manifestations de ses pouvoirs magiques ?

Je soupirai lourdement.

Maintenant que j'avais appris son existence, pourrais-je supporter de ne pas le voir apprendre à lire, de ne être là quand il recevrait sa lettre de Poudlard, de le voir grandir, de devenir un homme ? Si je n'étais pas là, qui lui apprendra à réussir de superbes devoirs de métamorphoses qui étonneraient McGonagall ?

Mactaggart me fit vivement sursauter en hurlant pour la énième fois qu'il était l'heure de rentrer. Je bredouillai et me répandis en excuses pour mon inattention.

« T'es sacrément absent depuis hier soir, fiston. Il s'est passé quelque chose ? »

Son regard se fit soupçonneux.

« Je ne bois plus, monsieur, affirmai-je. Non, ce n'est pas ça. »

Je me tus. Et si je parlais à Mactaggart ? Il avait toujours été de bon conseil pour m'épauler dans les moments difficiles quand j'avais voulu renoncer à mon traitement, que j'avais semblé replonger.

« J'aimerais que vous conseilliez, monsieur. » lui dis-je. « Pourrais-je vous parler après le dîner ? Seuls. » précisai-je.

Son haussement de sourcil laissa deviner de l'étonnement mais le fermier hocha la tête en signe de confirmation.

« Tu viendras dans mon bureau. » précisa-t-il.

C'est tremblant d'appréhension que je frappais à la porte du bureau de Mactaggart après avoir semé Agnes dans les couloirs.

« Entre, fiston. » Son ton paternaliste me conforta dans ma décision. J'avais beau avoir vingt-six ans, je n'avais pas l'assurance de la plupart des adultes, je manquais d'expérience. Surtout dans un cas comme celui-là.

J'entrai et m'installai face à mon patron.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi, Percy ? »

Je pris une inspiration. Par où commencer ? Peut-être par le début. Par Leila.

Etonnamment, les mots coulèrent tous seuls. Je parlais de la lettre que j'avais reçue de cette ancienne compagne. Je parlais vaguement de notre conversation au café puis dans le square. Je n'affectais aucune pudeur concernant cette facette de mon existence. Si je voulais avoir un avis objectif sur ma situation, je devais être le plus honnête possible. En occultant, bien sûr, ma condition de sorcier.

« J'ai eu un fils avec cette femme », conclus-je en essuyant la sueur qui perlait à mon front.

Mctaggart avait écouté mon récit sans m'interrompre, la tête reposant sur le dos de ses mains jointes.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, fiston ? finit-il par dire.

- Que dois-je faire, monsieur ? m'écriai-je, désespéré. Je suis perdu, je ne sais pas quoi penser ! »

Ma vie d'adulte avait été ponctuée d'erreurs. La première avait été ma séparation brutale d'avec ma famille. Le reste avait été une succession de nombreuses dégringolades. Même mon choix de quitter le monde sorcier pour me refaire m'avait paru être peu sûr. Mais j'en étais là. Comment savoir ?

Dans quelles conditions verrais-je mon fils ? Comme un père étranger qu'il ne verrait que le week-end ? Cette paternité, je ne l'avais pas désirée, elle m'était tombée dessus… Maintenant, mis devant le fait accompli, je devais prendre une décision. Peut-être la plus importante de toute ma vie.

« T'es jeune, je sais bien que tu as raté des trucs mais il y a le temps de reprendre le fil, qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? »

J'étais assez d'accord mais au fond de moi un sentiment amer de ne pas être si indispensable à la vie de mon fils me faisait hésiter. Leila avait réussi à l'élever seule pendant quatre ans. Et s'il me considérerait pour toujours comme un étranger ? Une pièce rapportée ?

Mctaggart se pencha par-dessus son bureau.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de retourner avec la mère, tu sais. Mais si elle est venue te revoir, elle doit penser que c'est important pour le gamin. Et les gamins… » Il fit pivoter sa chaise et s'abima dans la contemplation du soleil se couchant sur les Highlands.

« Les gamins… C'est bête, mais les gamins, c'est quand même ce qui nous fait avancer. » Il se tourna de nouveau vers moi.

« Je suis père, je peux te dire que c'est pas facile tous les jours mais ça fait de beaux souvenirs. Faut jamais oublier ça. »

Quand je sortis du bureau de Mctaggart, je me sentis différent. Comme si quelque chose avait changé en moi. A cet instant-là, du moins, j'avais une certitude. Maintenant que je connaissais son existence, il m'était inconcevable d'ignorer ce fils. C'était quelque chose que je ne pouvais faire. Plus maintenant. Si c'était une nouvelle épreuve qui se présentait à moi, je devais l'affronter. J'avais l'habitude de me prendre des gamelles dans ma vie.  
A cet instant, je ne savais pas que m'étais lancé dans la plus grande aventure de ma vie.

Une lettre repartit vers Cambridge. J'attendis fébrilement la réponse. J'étais dans un état d'excitation et d'appréhension que je n'avais plus ressenti depuis des années. Darren semblait partager mon espèce de « bonheur » contagieux.

Seule Agnes ne voyait pas d'un bon œil ma fausse bonne humeur débordante. Ce fut elle qui m'apporta le courrier tant attendu.

Je lui arrachai presque des mains, tremblant. Elle haussa les sourcils de surprise et resta plantée devant moi pendant que je tournai et retournai la lettre pour vérifier sa réalité et celle de l'écriture qui la recouvrait.

« Tu n'ouvres pas ? » demanda la jeune fille d'un ton impatient. Je la dévisageai un instant. Je sentais avoir là le moyen de mettre fin à ses approches désespérées. Ce n'était guère chevaleresque mais c'était pour son bien. Et aussi pour ma tranquillité personnelle, je l'avoue. J'ouvris la lettre mais la garda hors de portée du regard d'Agnes. La confirmation de rendez-vous avec Leila et mon fils tenait en quelques lignes que je parcourus plusieurs fois. Notre rencontre aurait lieu dans l'appartement de la jeune femme afin de ne pas perturber le jeune garçon et éviter les accidents s'il venait à manifester son émotion de manière magique.

Un sourire se dessina sur mon visage. Mon cœur battait la chamade. Même si je semblais heureux de la tournure des événements, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de ressentir une appréhension immense. Comme une montagne imposante à franchir. L'ascension serait rude.

Agnes ne sembla pas ravie de mon sourire. Ce sourire timide qui n'osait pas s'élargir sur toute la surface de mon visage. Je pliai subtilement la lettre et la glissa dans la poche de mon jean.

« Qu'est-ce qui te rends aussi… joyeux, Percy ? » demanda Agnes, n'y tenant plus.

Je passai devant elle.

« Ca ne te regarde pas. »

Je l'entendis grogner. Elle tapa du pied pour évacuer son dépit. Je devais tenter de trouver une manière plus élégante de lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne m'aurait jamais.

Le jour prévu, je passais deux bonnes heures à chercher une tenue pour me montrer à mon fils. Darren finit par frapper à la porte mi-amusé, mi-excédé par mon excès de zèle.

« C'est un gosse ! Pas besoin de te faire beau ! s'écria-t-il à travers la porte de la salle de bain. « A moins que tu n'ai envie de draguer la mère, c'est pas la peine de te mettre sur ton trente-et-un ! »

Cette dernière partie de sa réplique fit faire, malgré moi, à mon cœur un triple saut périlleux à l'intérieur de ma poitrine.

Je sortis de la pièce avec toute la dignité dont je pus me draper. « Draguer » Leila ? Cette possibilité ne m'avait jamais effleuré l'esprit. J'étais tellement concentré sur ma rencontre avec mon fils que je n'avais pas tellement pensé à ce qu'il se passerait _après_. Je secouai la tête, chaque problème en son temps et une solution à chaque. Je devais rester méthodique.

Je passai devant le miroir de l'entrée et tentai de remettre encore un peu d'ordre dans ma chevelure. Je ne voulais pas paraître ni trop sévère, ni trop échevelé. Je voulais faire bonne impression à cet enfant avec qui j'allais faire connaissance.

Je me dirigeai donc vers l'arrêt de bus qui me servait de couverture. Le hasard mit Agnes sur mon chemin. Je soupirai.

« Tu vas en ville ? » demanda-t-elle en mettant un peu trop d'espoir dans sa question. Elle m'agaçait. Je ne comprenais pas son entêtement. Sans doute était-il dû à mon refus permanent de ses avances. Elle s'était donné comme but de me faire plier et me laisserait sans doute tranquille après avoir obtenu ce qu'elle voulait mais je ne voulais pas rentrer dans son jeu.

Je décidais d'y aller franchement. Tant pis pour ma galanterie et mon dégoût du fait d'utiliser ce fils que je ne connaissais pas encore pour débouter la jeune fille.

« Non, fis-je en prenant un air dégagé.

- Que fais-tu là, alors ? rit-elle.

- J'ai un rendez-vous.

- Un rendez-vous ? Encore ? » Elle fronça ses fins sourcils. Elle s'approcha dangereusement de moi.

« Qui ? »

Je fis un geste agacé de la main. Depuis quand avais-je des comptes à lui rendre ? Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était la fille de mes patrons qu'elle devait tout se permettre avec leurs employés.

Je souris avec un air de supériorité malsaine.

« Je vais faire connaissance avec mon fils. »

Agnes prit une expression extrêmement choquée. Sa bouche légèrement entrouverte sous l'effet de la surprise, elle me dévisagea, les yeux écarquillés.

« Ton… Ton fils ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

- Mon fils. Tout à fait. J'ai un fils. Je le sais depuis quelques jours. »

Agnes était une jeune fille intelligente.

« Ton rendez-vous de la dernière fois…

- C'était avec sa mère. Je ne l'avais pas vue depuis cinq ans. »

L'incrédulité de la jeune fille passa à la colère.

« Ce n'est pas possible ! Tu ne peux pas avoir de fils ! »

Sa réaction était fortement puérile. Son regard lançait des éclairs.

« Tu devrais pourtant me croire… Demande donc à Darren ou à ton père, lâchai-je pour appuyer mon propos.

- Ca ne se peut pas… murmura-t-elle.

- Ecoute, ça me regarde, veux-tu ? Je n'ai pas de compte à rendre à une gamine. Ma vie, c'est ma vie et je sais très bien ce que j'affirme. »

Je choisis de prendre un ton rude et sec. Cela ne me faisait pas spécialement plaisir mais c'était nécessaire. Elle devrait passer à autre chose. Je n'étais le jouet de personne. Agnes ne m'avait jamais intéressée. A une autre époque, désormais révolue, peut-être aurais-je cédé à ses avances pour combler ma solitude, mais maintenant, je ne m'abîmais plus dans les bras de conquêtes que j'abandonnais à leur sort au bout de quelques nuits.

Ma réplique eut l'effet escompté. Agnes me gifla avant de s'enfuir à toutes jambes vers la ferme. Je frottai ma joue endolorie. Tant mieux. Je soupirai. Un problème de moins. Je pus continuer ma route vers le lieu où j'avais pris l'habitude de Transplaner. Je visualisai un fourré du square où nous avions marché, Leila et moi, lors de nos retrouvailles.

Une fois arrivé, je sortis la lettre de Leila où elle avait marqué son adresse et dessiné un petit plan pour que je puisse trouver son appartement. Je marchai un bon quart d'heure avant d'arriver à un petit quartier résidentiel propre et calme. Les grandes maisons bourgeoises s'étalaient à perte de vue. Elles avaient été divisées en petits appartements. Dans l'un d'entre eux, habitaient Leila et son fils. Je fis une pause sur le trottoir avant de remonter l'avenue, cherchant le numéro de rue de la jeune femme.

Mes yeux se posèrent sur la boîte aux lettres du 701. Je reconnus le nom de famille de Leila. J'étais enfin arrivé.

Tout en essayant de contrôler les pulsations affolées de mon cœur, je pressai le bouton de l'interphone.

Un crépitement me répondit suivi de la voix de Leila modifiée par le haut parleur.

« C-c'est moi, P-Percy. » bégayai-je, rouge comme un collégien. Combien était-il idiot de rougir face à un interphone…

La porte du hall se déverrouilla et j'entrai précipitamment. L'entrée était proprette. Quelques pots de fleurs reposaient ici et là, donnant une petite touche végétale à l'ensemble. Je suivis les indications de Leila et montai l'escalier de bois ciré qui menait aux étages supérieurs. Mes pas mal assurés me guidèrent vers la porte de l'appartement 3B. Au fur et à mesure que j'approchai de cette porte, mon cœur s'emballait, je sentais mes mains devenir moites. J'étais persuadé de transpirer comme un cochon. Ma bouche s'assécha face à la sonnette.

Je pris ma respiration et m'apprêta à sonner quand la porte s'ouvrit. Je fis face à Leila qui me sembla bien pâle. Elle devait sûrement être aussi nerveuse que moi.

« Entre », dit-elle, la voix tremblante.

Elle portait un tablier maculé de farine. Elle s'essuya les mains dessus.

« Nous faisions des muffins. » dit-elle doucement.

Je me surpris à éprouver de la nostalgie à l'évocation de ces douceurs.

L'appartement était simplement décoré. C'était propre, bien entretenu. Je suivis Leila dans un couloir. J'eus le temps d'apercevoir l'intérieur d'une chambre d'enfant aux jouets éparpillés sur le sol.

« Oh, non, non, non, Percy. » entendis-je s'exclamer Leila qui avait déjà atteint la cuisine. « Je t'ai dit de m'attendre ! » gronda-t-elle.

« Mais, Maman ! » protesta une voix de petit garçon.

Je sentis mes entrailles se glacer. Les pas qui me menèrent à mon tour vers la cuisine me semblèrent d'une lourdeur abominable. Mes pieds n'obéissaient plus très bien à mes ordres. Arrivé devant la porte, je pris une profonde respiration. Comme avant de se jeter à l'eau.

Je me risquai à jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Mon cerveau se déconnecta instantanément.

Voir cet enfant en photo m'avait fait un choc. Ce n'était rien à côté du fait de voir en chair et en os. Monté sur une sorte de caisse en bois, une miniature de moi-même aidait Leila à remplir des moules à muffins. Tout en lui respirait mon propre physique. La maigreur, les lunettes, les cheveux roux et les taches de rousseurs si caractéristiques des Weasley.

Leila releva le visage vers moi et sourit. Moi, je n'arrivais plus à penser. Elle se pencha vers l'enfant et lui demanda de me saluer.

Le petit garçon darda son regard sur moi. Il avait les yeux noirs. Comme sa mère. Ce regard finit de me déstabiliser.

« Bonjour ! » chantonna-t-il à la manière de tous les enfants de cet âge. « T'aimes les muffins ? »

Je me surpris à hocher la tête sans pourtant réussir à décrocher un mot. Ma langue était collée à mon palais.

« Si tu restes un peu, tu en auras peut-être ! » continua le gamin. Leila enfourna les gâteaux et mis la vaisselle dans l'évier.

« Tu peux aller jouer. »

Le garçon eut un cri de joie, sauta de son marchepied et se précipita hors de la pièce en passant à toute vitesse à côté de moi.

Je me détendis un peu et entra complètement dans la cuisine.

Leila se tourna vers moi et eut un petit soupir soulagé.

« J'ai essayé de lui expliquer un peu… mais tu sais, il est petit… Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que tu sois là et qu'on lui dise ensemble.

- On n'est peut-être pas obligé de lui dire tout de suite. » proposai-je précipitamment.

Leila eut un petit rire.

« Percy est un petit garçon intelligent. Si tu viens de temps en temps pour le voir… » Elle secoua la tête. « Il te ressemble pas mal, n'est-ce pas ?. Il va se poser des questions. Je préfère prendre les devants, tu comprends ? »  
Leila ne me parut plus aussi hésitante à ces mots. Je comprenais mais j'étais terrifié. Mais j'avais fait ce choix. Prendre mes responsabilités puisqu'elles m'incombaient désormais.

J'aidai Leila à faire la vaisselle tandis qu'une odeur de pâte qui cuit envahissait peu à peu l'appartement. Cette petite scène simple me fit penser à celles qui avaient ponctué notre relation, des années auparavant. Je sentis comme un étau me serrer le cœur.

Leila devait ressentir le même trouble que moi car elle parlait peu et sursauta à chaque fois que je m'approchais trop près d'elle. Son sourire gêné m'en apprit long sur son état d'esprit.

« J'ai fréquenté plusieurs hommes durant ces années, dit-elle. Mais Percy les a toujours fait fuir. » Elle eut un petit rire. « Je ne sais pas si c'était eux qui prenaient peur parce que j'avais un enfant ou c'était lui qui _s'arrangeait_ pour qu'ils ne reviennent pas. » Elle mima un geste de magie en riant. Je remarquai que Leila riait beaucoup. Ce devait être nerveux.

J'étais partagé entre l'amusement et l'agacement de voir une jeune femme si intelligente imaginer que la magie pouvait produire ce genre de phénomène. Mon pragmatisme me faisait penser que la première option, celle que fréquenter une femme-mère faisait fuir les hommes, était la bonne.

Leila montrait un amour maternel débordant envers notre fils. Quand elle parlait de lui, son regard pétillait. Un petite part nébuleuse de mon esprit semblait penser que j'avais un petit peu contribué à ce bonheur puisque sans moi, le petit Percy ne serait pas là. C'était idiot mais c'était une chose dont je pouvais me vanter. Je ne pensais pas avoir apporté beaucoup de bien dans ce monde alors avoir un tant soit peu contribué au bonheur de cette femme me réconfortait. Malgré tout ce que j'avais pu endurer à cause d'elle. Je n'étais pas très rancunier.

Leila m'invita à la suivre au salon avec les muffins encore chauds et du thé frémissant.

« Tu es arrivé tôt, je ne pensais pas te voir avant l'heure. »

J'aimais être en avance. J'avais pris mes précautions parce que j'avais eu peur de me perdre en cherchant l'appartement. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'être en retard un jour pareil. Pas le jour où je rencontrais mon fils.

Ce dernier jouait sur le tapis du salon salle à manger. Il avait sorti des petites voitures et s'amusait à leur faire faire la course.

« Tu viens manger avec nous ? » demanda simplement Leila. Enthousiaste, le petit garçon se rua sur le canapé. Je m'étais installé à côté de Leila instinctivement, pour me rassurer. Il dut donc se résoudre à s'asseoir de l'autre côté de sa mère. Il me dévisagea par-dessus ses lunettes, curieux. Leila lui fourra un gâteau dans les mains puis s'occupa de nous servir du thé.

Pendant qu'elle s'affairait avec la théière, je détaillais plus attentivement le garçonnet. A le regarder de plus près, je m'aperçus qu'il ne me ressemblait pas tant que ça. Il avait hérité de nombreux traits de sa mère. Son menton portait la même fossette caractéristique et ses oreilles avaient la même forme que celles de Leila. Son nez n'était pas le mien. J'espérais que son caractère serait plus celui de sa mère. Je ne lui souhaitais pas devoir me ressembler et subir les quolibets de ses camarades. Il était déjà roux et sans doute bien myope pour devoir porter des lunettes à cet âge-là. Cela était déjà suffisant.

A le voir picorer avec ses doigts dans le muffin encore chaud, je ne pus m'empêcher de penser qu'il semblait être heureux et en bonne santé. Aussi plein de vie que n'importe quel petit garçon de son âge. A côté de la mère et du fils, je me sentis horriblement grand, mal à l'aise, pas du tout à ma place.

Leila dut me sentir me raidir car elle me sourit en me tapotant le genou, geste qu'elle faisait souvent pour me rassurer lorsque nous étions ensemble. Pourquoi soudainement me paraissait-elle aussi détendue ? Etait-elle si sûre de son coup pour être aussi confiante ?

J'acceptai la tasse de thé fumante avec un plaisir non dissimulé, ravi de trouver de quoi m'occuper et avoir l'air moins emprunté. Je promenai mon regard sur la pièce. Elle n'était pas très grande mais elle respirait la propreté. Elle était lumineuse, ce qui contrastait affreusement avec la pénombre permanente de la vieille maison. Il y avait de nombreuses photos du petit Percy. Ce que j'avais raté de sa vie me sauta à la figure à chaque cliché que je regardai. Cela me mit mal à l'aise et je sentis poindre une sorte de ressentiment. Je préférai replonger mon regard vers ma tasse.

Un silence inconfortable s'installa dans la pièce ponctué par les mastications du jeune garçon. Tout comme moi, Leila ne savait pas quoi dire et surtout quand commencer la fameuse conversation avec le petit Percy.

Ce fut lui qui brisa la glace.

« Tu travailles avec maman ? » demanda-t-il.

Je sursautai à l'écoute de sa petite voix. Il me fixait très sérieusement, aussi sérieusement que le pouvait un enfant de cet âge.

« Non. » répondis-je.

« T'es un amoureux de maman ? » continua-t-il, ses yeux noirs toujours fixés sur moi. Je crus y voir de la suspicion dans sa question. Comme s'il était sur la défensive. Je ne saurais dire si ce genre de comportement était normal pour un petit garçon de quatre ans. Il était d'une franchise étonnante et n'importe qui l'aurait remis à sa place mais Leila le laissa dire.

Cependant, mes joues s'embrasèrent comme à leur habitude.

Leila se mit à rire.

« Non, mon chéri. » Elle m'adressa un regard désolé.

« Bah, t'es qui alors ? Le nouveau voisin ? »

Décidément, ce gamin voulait réponse à tout. Il me rappela désagréablement quelqu'un.

Leila prit alors une inspiration profonde et le temps se suspendit comme il sait si bien le faire lors de grandes révélations. Je conviens du cliché mais c'est l'impression que cette scène m'a donnée.

Leila prit le petit Percy sur ses genoux. Il devait sentir que quelque chose d'important allait se passer car il fronça les sourcils lui donnant un air pincé que je ne connaissais que trop bien pour l'avoir vu sur mon visage face à un miroir.

« Percy. » Ce fut à moi qu'elle s'adressait. Elle cherchait mon approbation. Moi, je me contentais de fixer le petit bonhomme sur ses genoux.

« Tu t'appelles Percy ? Moi, aussi ! » s'exclama le gamin, pas démonté pour un sou.

Leila lui sourit. Elle avait pali et je craignais que ce trop plein d'émotivité ne la fasse flancher. Finalement, elle n'avait pas autant d'assurance qu'elle voulait le montrer.

« Oui, il s'appelle Percy. Comme toi. Ou plutôt, je t'ai appelé comme lui. Parce que… » La voix de la jeune femme s'étrangla. Elle me jeta encore un coup d'œil et je me sentis le courage de lui répondre en hochant lentement la tête.

« Parce que… c'est ton père. » termina Leila. Elle ferma les yeux et soupira profondément. Je me risquai à poser la main sur son épaule et à lui sourire. Je me sentis ému. Une émotivité que je ne connaissais pas. C'était dit. Moi, Percy, père du petit Percy.

Celui-ci ne dit rien. Il se contentait de me fixer avec ses grands yeux noirs. Je ne parvins pas à soutenir ce regard. Oui, moi, Perceval Ignatus Weasley, devant baisser les yeux face à un enfant de quatre ans. Ce fut l'explosion de ma tasse qui me mit la puce à l'oreille quand au degré de colère de l'enfant.

« Percy, non ! » gronda Leila.

« Ce n'est rien, dis-je. » Il fallait laisser la magie s'exprimer. Un cadre photo se brisa à son tour. Ou peut-être pas finalement.

« Percy… » Ce coup-ci, c'était à moi que Leila s'adressait. Je pensais que j'allais avoir du mal à m'habituer à ce genre de situation.

« Est-ce que tu pourrais… »

J'ouvris grand les yeux.

« Ca fait peut-être un peu beaucoup pour aujourd'hui, non ? » murmurai-je. Ne fallait-il pas ménager l'enfant ? Sa colère montante face à l'aveu de sa mère montrait qu'il ne fallait peut-être pas en rajouter en lui montrant mon appartenance sorcière. Cela n'était peut-être pas dû au fait que le gamin prenait mal la nouvelle, c'était sans doute un trop plein d'émotivité qu'il n'arrivait pas à maîtriser qui s'exprimait malgré lui. La magie instinctive des enfants se manifestait quand ils se sentaient en insécurité. La nouvelle avait fait un choc à l'enfant et avait bouleversé le temps d'une phrase tous ses repères. Cela n'allait être que l'affaire de quelques tasses ébréchées et c'était tout. Ca passerait.

Quand ce fut la théière qui explosa, répandant le liquide qu'elle contenait sur moi, je décidai que de toute façon, il l'apprendrait un jour ou l'autre. J'étais l'élément qui avait perturbé ses repères. Je devais répondre à cela avant que toute cette magie incontrôlée ne casse une vitre ou ne blesse quelqu'un à commencer par l'enfant. Espérant que cela ne rentre pas dans le cadre de la violation du Secret Magique, je sortis ma baguette, fis disparaitre le thé qui me brulait et réparai en quelques secondes les objets brisés par la colère du jeune Percy.

Je me tournai vers lui et déclara sur un ton sévère.

« Maintenant, tu vas te calmer, jeune homme ou je te fais passer l'envie de casser tout ce qu'il y a dans cette pièce. »

Le gamin posa sur moi un regard surpris. Les manifestations de magie hostiles s'arrêtèrent. D'un coup, il semblait avoir oublié sa colère et son regard était à présent fixé sur la baguette que je tenais à la main. Son regard irrité avait fait place à un autre, empli de curiosité. J'apprendrais plus tard que ces changements de comportements extrêmes sont très courants chez les enfants de cet âge et qu'ils ont la capacité d'oublier très vite un événement qui vient pourtant de se passer.

« C'est quoi, ça ? C'est magique ? »

Je lançai un sourire désolé à Leila qui resta les yeux fixés sur l'enfant, attendant quelque chose. Puis, je portai mon attention sur le garçonnet.

« On peut dire ça.

- T'es magicien ? C'est quoi le truc ?

- Le truc ? Quel truc ?

- Bah, comme à la télé, ils ont des trucs. »

Je me passai la main sur le visage, atterré. Il était sûr que comparer la sorcellerie aux tours de passe-passe moldus était profondément humiliant. Mais ce petit garçon avait commencé sa vie comme n'importe quel Moldu. C'était compréhensible.

« Non… C'est de la magie, de la _vraie_ magie.»

Le jeune Percy me regarda d'un air septique. Là, il me ressemblait vraiment.

Je soupirai. Je sentais que les relations entre cet enfant et moi allaient être très compliquées. Je n'étais pas au bout de mes peines. Que ce soit lui ou moi, nous avions chacun un long chemin à faire pour nous apprivoiser.


	11. 10 : Errements

Quelques imprévus ont fait que je n'ai pas pu poster ce chapitre au jour prévu. C'est chose faite.

Ce chapitre contient quelques allusions à la trilogie d'Alixe : Les Survivants, Les Bâtisseurs, Les Réformateurs, fanfic que j'apprécie énormément qui vaut franchement le coup.

A lire sur fanfiction . net / s / 3858286 / 1 / Les_Survivants pour la première partie. (retirez les espaces)

Bonne lecture !

Les feuilles rousses tombent en automne.

Chapitre 10 : Errements.

Le dernier cadre vint sur son clou, ornant mon nouveau petit coin de travail. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas ressenti la satisfaction de ranger un appartement à la manière sorcière. Quatre ans. Quatre années chez les Moldus. J'eus un sourire pugnace en pensant que moi aussi, j'aurais de quoi fournir un best-seller de plusieurs tomes sur la vie de l'autre côté. Si devenir riche ne me dérangeait pas, la célébrité qui allait avec ne m'attirait pas.

Satisfait, je regardai d'un air contenté ma nouvelle pièce à vivre. L'appartement ne payait pas de mine mais j'avais l'impression que je m'y sentirais bien.

Nouveau travail, nouvelle vie… A bien y réfléchir, ce genre de redémarrage ne me déplaisait pas. Il était de mon libre choix, pris en toute connaissance de cause.

Rebasculer de l'autre côté du miroir ne fut pas si simple. Je sentais le monde magique en ébullition comme au milieu d'un grand chantier. J'avais fait mes adieux aux Moldus qui m'avaient accueilli pendant quatre longues années. Mactaggart s'était montré très compréhensif. Il m'avait souhaité bon vent et m'a affirmé plusieurs fois que la porte était toujours ouverte. Je m'étais attendu à de la déception de sa part mais il n'en montra rien. Comme je le pressentais, Agnès ne prit même pas la peine de me dire au revoir. Darren profita de ma dernière nuit à la ferme pour tenter de me faire l'aider à vider une bouteille de scotch bon marché. Evidemment, je refusai poliment l'invitation. Le grand écossais fut vite saoul et finit la soirée à pleurer en me bourrant de claques dans le dos et disant qu'il allait regretter son « pote Percy ». Je dus l'aider à se coucher. J'étais toujours autant étonné de son attachement à mon égard. Il était réciproque, Darren était un bon camarade, une sorte de frère.

Partant avec la promesse de revenir de temps à autre et d'inviter Darren à dîner, je me tournai vers la route et m'en allai dans la nouvelle direction que j'avais choisie.

Je ne m'étais pas résolu à jeter mes affaires moldues car trop de bons souvenirs y étaient désormais attachés, je les remisai donc dans un coin de mon placard. Une boite à chaussures servit à ranger les quelques souvenirs de cette période. Elle faisait partie de ma vie, je ne devais pas renier ces quatre années. Composé avec son passé faisait partie de mes résolutions. Enfin, un passé pas trop lointain pour l'instant.

Le tintement de la sonnette m'arracha à mes pensées. La structure moldue de mon nouvel appartement n'empêchait pas la magie. La réciproque n'étant pas vraie, j'avais choisi donc de vivre parmi les moldus. Leila pouvait ainsi me rendre visite avec le petit Percy.

Toutefois, la jeune femme arriva seule. Elle frappa d'une manière qui m'apparut comme timide à la porte de mon nouveau chez-moi. Je la saluai et la laissa entrer. Elle me jeta un regard incertain et entra d'une démarche peu assurée dans le couloir.

« Percy n'est pas là ? »

Leila hocha la tête.

« Il est à l'école. »

L'école ? Je fis mine de ne pas comprendre, quatre années chez les Moldus ne m'avaient pas permis de comprendre leur système scolaire. Et puis, les enfants en bas âge ne m'avaient pas intéressé jusqu'à présent.

« Il est en « Reception », expliqua Leila face à ma perplexité, l'an prochain, il rentre à l'école primaire en première année où il apprendra à lire et à écrire. Vous n'avez pas ça chez les sorciers ? »

J'expliquai le point de vue sorcier et précisai que c'était ma mère qui nous faisait la classe quand nous étions petits, ma fratrie et moi.

Mais Leila n'était pas là pour discuter éducation. Je lui fis faire donc le tour de mon appartement. Quelques cartons de meubles se trouvaient encore à demi déballés mais l'essentiel était là. Je n'avais que de modestes possessions et l'ensemble faisait bien vide.

« Ca m'a l'air bien. » finit par dire Leila du bout des lèvres.

« C'est encore un peu vide », murmurai-je comme pour excuser cette sobriété. J'avais envie de couleurs, de touches personnelles. De me sentir quelque part enfin « chez-moi ».

Je fis assoir Leila sur le fauteuil et tirai une chaise pour moi. Il me faudrait investir dans un sofa afin de rendre la pièce plus confortable.

« Et ton nouveau travail ? demanda-t-elle alors que je faisais apparaître des tasses et une théière.

— Je commence lundi. » Je ressentais une certaine fébrilité quand à l'idée de commencer ce nouveau travail.

Leila promena son regard au plafond comme pour chercher quelque chose à dire. De mon côté, je ne savais pas tenir une conversation. Surtout pas avec elle. Pas encore. Mes sentiments envers elle étaient confus. Une sorte de mélange de ressentiment, de pardon et de perplexité.

« Percy commence à se faire à l'idée », finit-elle par dire en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Je détournai pudiquement le regard et lui servit sa tasse.

Elle souffla doucement dessus pour se donner contenance.

« Evidemment, il est en colère. Il m'a traitée de menteuse. Il a boudé pendant plusieurs jours. » Elle soupira.

« Je suppose que toi aussi, tu m'en veux… Je n'ai pas le beau rôle dans cette histoire. »

Je posai brusquement ma tasse. Amener ça sur le ton de la conversation…

« Evidemment, fis-je d'une voix froide qui fit se tasser Leila sur le fauteuil. Comment as-tu pu me cacher que j'avais un fils ? »

Elle se raidit et accusa le coup.

« Je… Je n'ai pas pu… » Son regard se posa finalement sur moi. « Comment aurais-je pu revenir vers toi après ce que je t'avais fait ? Je ne voulais pas que le fait d'être enceinte soit un prétexte pour tenter de renouer notre relation. Cela aurait été malhonnête.

— Oh, et attendre que Percy ait quatre ans pour venir m'en parler, cela ne l'était pas peut-être ? »

Leila passa une main sur son visage. Elle était livide.

« Je te jure que je voulais le faire depuis longtemps… » Sa voix se mit à trembler. « Mais, je n'y arrivais pas… Quand j'ai voulu reprendre contact, tu avais déménagé et depuis quelques temps déjà. Tu avais disparu dans la nature… Ce n'est que quand je me suis rappelée que vous aviez une poste particulière que je me suis décidée… avant de renoncer plusieurs fois. »

Je tentai de me calmer. M'acharner sur Leila n'apaiserait en rien mon ressentiment. Ses remords paraissaient sincères. Mais comment faire confiance à une femme qui vous avait trahi ?

J'exprimai cette pensée à haute voix.

« Je suis désolée. » Elle n'avait trouvé que cela à dire. Mais que devais-je attendre de plus ? C'était elle qui avait voulu me revoir, elle aurait très bien pu continuer à me cacher l'existence de son fils.

« Excuse-moi. » murmurai-je en me pinçant l'arrête du nez. Un tic dont je n'avais jamais réussi à me défaire.

« Oh, non… Tu n'as pas à présenter tes excuses, dit-elle. Non… A ta place, je penserais comme toi. » Je posai les yeux sur elle, sur son visage à présent baigné de larmes et ce regard flamboyant, ces yeux noirs embrumés qui me fixaient avec une culpabilité insondable.

Je rendis les armes. Tous les deux avions bien souffert. Etait-il encore utile de se torturer ? Il fallait aller de l'avant. Je m'étonnais moi-même à penser cela.

Ma préoccupation actuelle était encore pragmatique.

« Est-ce qu'il pourra venir ici ? Est-ce que je pourrais le voir autant que je le voudrais ? » demandai-je pour continuer notre échange tout en étant incertain de mon envie ou non de le voir autant.

Les yeux de Leila s'écarquillèrent.

« Bi-Bien sûr ! Evidemment ! » s'exclama-t-elle. « C'est tout ce que je souhaite pour lui. »

Je savais qu'en faisant la démarche de me retrouver, Leila avait conscience de ce que cela engendrerait sur la relation exclusive qu'elle avait avec notre fils depuis sa naissance.

Je ne voulais pas donner l'impression que mon nouveau costume de père ne me seyait pas du tout. Cependant, au fond de moi, je ne me sentais pas à l'aise dans ce rôle. Une part de moi-même était terrifiée.

Leila ne dit rien. Les larmes roulaient toujours sur ses joues. Elle les essuya rapidement et renifla. Je lui tendis un mouchoir.

« Leila. » finis-je par dire, le regard fixé droit devant moi. « J'ai peur. » Malgré moi, ces mots m'échappèrent.

Elle se tourna vers moi, le mouchoir à hauteur de ses yeux, prête à se moucher. Mon aveu l'avait stoppée net dans son élan.

Je regardai droit devant moi, mes mains serrant mes genoux noueux dans une crispation évidente.

« Je suis terrifié. Comment tout ceci va finir ? Quel sera notre avenir à tous les trois ? » Je soupirai. « Que dois-je faire ? Je ne sais pas ! »

Je lâchai cette dernière phrase presqu'en criant.

Je sentis la main de Leila sur mon épaule. Cette petite main qui m'avait soutenu quand j'allais mal, cette petite main qui avait effleuré d'autres hommes, qui m'avait trahi.

« Je suis désolée… Je n'aurais pas dû t'imposer ça. Tu n'avais rien demandé. C'est ma faute. J'ai fait irruption dans ta vie sans te demander ton avis. »

J'eus un rire désabusé.

« Oh ma vie, tu sais… Elle n'est guère passionnante ! »

Je secouai la tête.

« Elle était même pitoyable ! »

J'hésitai. Leila me dévisageait, avide d'en savoir plus. Etait-il venu, le temps des aveux douloureux, la réminiscence de ce marasme qui avait été ma vie durant près d'une année après son départ et qui m'avait fait renoncer à tout ce que j'étais ?

Je savais bien que j'en avais trop dit.

« Percy. Que s'est-il passé ? Parle-moi… »

Leila baissa les yeux quand je tournai le visage vers elle.

« Je… Je… C'est difficile. » articulai-je. « Je ne suis pas fier de ce que j'ai fait. »

La pendule affichait une heure avancée dans l'après-midi quand je terminai mon récit. Leila avait pleuré, elle s'était répandue en excuses, m'avait pris la main, avait ruiné mon mouchoir. De mon côté, je n'étais guère en meilleur état. J'avais fini par craquer au milieu de ma diatribe. Il n'y avait vraiment que devant cette femme que je me laissais autant aller. Face à elle, aucune pudeur, aucune retenue. Ma fierté avait fichu le camp.

« Comment pourrais-je un jour me faire pardonner de tout ce que je t'ai fait ? » murmura Leila. « Et voici que j'en rajoute en t'apprenant que tu as un fils que tu n'as pas vu naître… Oh… Comme je suis lâche, comme je suis lâche ! »

Je la retins alors qu'elle fit mine de se lever.

« C'est du passé. » dis-je en tentant de prendre un air dégagé. « On ne peut pas revenir en arrière. Percy est là et je dois apprendre à le connaître, à nouer une relation père-fils avec lui. C'est ainsi. On n'y peut rien, Leila. J'ai passé quatre ans à réapprendre à vivre… Je n'ai pas encore fait tout ce que devait faire pour être en paix avec moi-même… Mais Percy fait partie de ma vie maintenant et c'est toi qui en as décidé ainsi. »

La jeune femme secoua la tête, ébranlée. Je voyais bien à quel point ses remords la tourmentaient. Mais je n'étais pas capable de lui faire part du fait que ce n'était pas nécessaire pour elle de se torturer plus avant. Nous avions bien souffert comme ça. J'avais moins de rancune que j'aurais pu penser avoir. Je m'étonnais moi-même.

La jeune femme pris congé quelques instants après, l'heure de chercher notre fils étant proche. Je restai donc interdit, au milieu de la pièce principale, les yeux rougis, peu tranquille. Dans quelle direction orienter ma vie ? Le chemin à parcourir ne m'apparaissait pas clairement. J'étais perdu au milieu de milliers de possibilités possibles.

Le dimanche, je retournai pour la deuxième fois voir mon fils. J'avais soumis l'idée à Leila de faire une petite sortie au square, en terrain plus neutre, pour que Percy ne se sente pas obligé de m'adresser la parole. Pourtant, déambuler tous les trois me mit vraiment mal à l'aise. Percy tenait fermement la main de sa mère et je décidai de rester à l'écart quelques pas derrière pour ne pas les gêner. Mais ce qui me perturbait le plus, c'était le fait que, tous les trois, côte à côte, nous donnions l'impression d'une petite famille qui se promenait l'air de rien un dimanche après-midi. Un dimanche après-midi. Comme ces fameux dimanches pour lesquels, il y a longtemps, j'aurais donné mon âme. Je ne savais pas vraiment à quel point cela me perturbait, mais cela me perturbait. Vraiment.

Octobre était bien avancé. La pluie était tombée toute la matinée et quelques flaques subsistaient sur les trottoirs. Le petit Percy aimait, comme tous les enfants de son âge sans doute, sauter dedans à pieds joints. Prévoyante, Leila l'avait équipé de bottes de caoutchouc vertes ornées d'un petit dessin d'ourson. Il pouvait, sans trop se faire gronder, maculer ses pieds de gadoue.

Nous arrivâmes au square et Leila lâcha la main de l'enfant qui partit en trombe vers le bac à sable. Je suivis Leila jusqu'à un banc intelligemment placé pour surveiller les enfants déambuler dans la petite aire de jeu.

Elle me sourit d'un air gêné. Percy m'avait à peine dit bonjour. Son enthousiasme à mon égard avait bien refroidi. Sans doute parce que je lui avais expliqué que je ne pouvais pas faire de magie à tort et à travers.

« Il va s'y faire », me rassura Leila.

De mon côté, je ne savais pas si je voulais qu'il se fasse à ma présence. Tout n'aurait-il été pas mieux pour lui de ne rien savoir ? Mais sa nature de sorcier l'aurait amené à se questionner. Je pensais aussi que Leila avait besoin d'un appui pour faire face à cette situation inédite. Et sincèrement, sa motivation pour me trouver ne pouvait venir que de ça.

Nous restâmes un moment sans parler à regarder Percy faire des tunnels dans le sable. La conversation s'engagea ensuite sur des banalités. La pluie nous chassa. Leila m'invita à prendre le thé. Je déclinais l'invitation. Je n'avais pas envie de subir le mutisme hostile du petit garçon. J'étais trop mal à l'aise.

Ne voulant pas ritualiser la rencontre avec Percy, je refusais de le revoir le dimanche suivant. Leila et moi eurent une conversation téléphonique assez longue à ce sujet. Elle fut compréhensive. Elle répéta maintes fois qu'elle était désolée, qu'elle ne voulait pas imposer quoique ce soit. Ses excuses me fatiguèrent.

Les semaines passèrent et je retrouvais la routine solitaire d'autrefois quand j'habitais mon minuscule appartement londonien. Mon nouvel emploi commençait à me satisfaire même si mon salaire n'était pas mirobolant. Je me devais de retrouver un équilibre. Un équilibre entre ma vie de sorcier, de père incertain… Et peut-être, un jour, d'homme.

Etant dans le domaine des relations publiques, les rencontres ne manquaient pas. Je travaillais à rendre moins stéréotypée l'image que les sorciers se faisaient des Moldus. Je rassurais des parents non-sorciers au sujet de la future admission de leur enfant à Poudlard et de sa nouvelle appartenance à ce monde inconnu pour eux.

Voir des gens… C'était d'ailleurs la seule différence avec mon emploi du Ministère. Les vieilles habitudes ayant la vie dure, je travaillais avec zèle et application. On ne pouvait pas dire que j'avais grand-chose à faire d'autre.

Chaque problème à la fois, pensais-je. Et j'avais tout d'abord à cœur d'apprivoiser mon fils et de me sentir mieux dans ce nouveau costume de père qui m'avait été attribué. Le reste, le plus difficile sans doute, viendrait après. Quand je serais prêt à affronter ces fantômes du passé.

Fantômes qui revinrent d'une manière assez inattendue et qui, pour la première fois depuis des années, n'était pas liés à un événement douloureux. Enfin, cela dépend du point de vue où l'on se place. Pour ma part, cela fut une autre épreuve. Encore une fois, ma lâcheté me faisait rater un événement important dans la vie. Encore une fois, ce fut un tiers qui m'apporta la nouvelle. Et quelle nouvelle.

Je ne pus que difficilement détacher mon regard de la manchette de La Gazette, ce matin-là.

« La Harpie et le Survivant » s'étalait en lettres énormes sur la une.

Une photo de Harry Potter tenant par la main ma propre sœur, Ginny, recouvrait la majeure partie de la première page. Ils se promenaient, heureux, dans les rues de Pré-au-Lard. Ca alors… J'eus du mal à le croire mais les faits étaient là, dans le journal le plus lu de la communauté sorcière. Ma petite sœur, fiancée de celui que les journaux se plaisaient à appeler « Le Survivant ».

Je savais que, plus jeune, Ginny avait eu le « béguin » pour le meilleur ami de Ron. Mais je n'aurais jamais imaginé que cette petite histoire, à sens unique à première vue, se concrétise jamais.

Je ne savais pas si je devais être heureux pour eux ou triste pour moi. Le sombre crétin que j'étais était encore passé à côté de l'essentiel.

J'eus l'impulsion de vouloir prendre ma plume et du parchemin pour écrire un simple mot de félicitations. Cette pensée subite se volatilisa en quelques secondes. Ce serait ridicule et non avenu. Ma lettre serait jetée avant d'être ouverte. Et comment justifier cet envoi ? Parce qu'elle fréquentait le Survivant, ma sœur devenait subitement intéressante ? J'eus honte de moi-même.

Evidemment, mes collègues de travail firent vite le rapprochement entre la fiancée de Survivant et moi. Weasley était désormais trop connu. Je déclinais toute les questions en avouant que j'étais en froid avec ma famille. Je ne voulais pas en parler. D'abord déçus, mes interlocuteurs finirent par comprendre qu'il était inutile d'insister.

La fameuse une de la Gazette rejoignit les autres souvenirs que je gardais dans une boite au fond de ma penderie. Une sorte de mausolée témoin de ma stupidité qui contenait des lettres de ma mère auxquelles je n'avais jamais répondu, la coupure de journal où se trouvait le nom de Fred, la photo de notre famille en Egypte… Des tas de babioles sans valeur, vestiges d'une famille désunie.

Je soupirai et me saisis du combiné téléphonique. J'avais envie de parler. J'appelai la seule personne susceptible de m'écouter et de me comprendre un peu : Leila. Je tombais sur son répondeur, ne laissai pas de message. Il n'était pas bon de me laisser aller à la mélancolie. Je savais ce que j'étais capable de faire dans ces moments-là. Je me couchais donc, un livre à la main, cherchant à oublier l'absurdité de mon existence en vivant celle d'un autre par procuration.

Le téléphone me réveilla ce samedi-là. J'avais décidé de m'octroyer le droit de paresser quelque peu au lit mais mes plans furent contrariés par cet appel insistant. Les moyens de communications moldus étaient parfois peu enclins à vous laisser en paix. Bien avant de décrocher, je savais qui m'appelait. La seule personne à posséder mon numéro. Leila.

Ce fut d'une voix gênée et bredouillante qu'elle m'expliqua qu'elle devait se rendre urgemment à son travail. Elle n'avait personne pour garder Percy. Naturellement, elle s'était tournée vers moi et me demanda si je pouvais venir chez elle pour la journée.

Pris au dépourvu, je ne pus qu'accepter. Quand je raccrochais, mon estomac se contracta violement. J'allais passer la journée seul avec mon fils. Sans Leila. Sans aucune aide.

Je m'habillai à la hâte et me préparai à Transplaner à Cambridge.

Le souffle court, je sonnai à l'interphone. Tout en montant la volée de marches qui me séparait de l'appartement de Leila, je tentai de me raisonner. Passer cette journée n'allait pas être trop ardu pour moi. Après tout, plus jeune, je devais bien m'occuper de mes petits frères et sœur lorsque ma mère n'avait pas d'autre choix que celui de s'absenter en nous laissant seuls. Alors, maintenant adulte, je ne devrai avoir aucun mal. Je secouai la tête. Il ne s'agissait pas de garder les jumeaux ou Ron et Ginny. Il était question de mon fils. De cet enfant dont je ne connaissais rien. Lui, ne connaissait rien de moi, d'ailleurs. Et je ne devais pas lui inspirer confiance non plus.

Leila ne me permit pas de frapper. Elle attendait, anxieuse, sur le pas de la porte dans son tailleur à la coupe impeccable, ses cheveux relevés en un chignon qui lui donnait un air strict qui ne lui seyait pas vraiment.

« Je viens de le lever, expliqua-t-elle précipitamment. Il est dans la cuisine et prend son petit-déjeuner. Quand il aura fini, envoie-le se laver et insiste s'il refuse. Il y a des restes dans le frigidaire, il n'y a qu'à les réchauffer pour ce midi. » Elle me tendit un papier. « C'est le numéro de poste de la bibliothèque. Si jamais il y a un problème… »

Je parvins à calmer ce flot de paroles enchaînées d'un geste de la main. Je cherchai à paraître confiant.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout va bien se passer. » Je devais sans doute vouloir me convaincre de cela autant qu'elle. J'eus un sourire forcé.

« Tu sais, j'ai grandi dans une grande famille… » ajoutai-je.

Elle soupira profondément.

Je posai une main sur son épaule.

« Tout ira bien. Je t'appelle en cas de problème. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

Son pâle sourire ressembla à un rictus. Elle ramassa son sac à main et partit avec précipitation en direction des escaliers.

« A tout à l'heure ! » fis-je d'un air faussement enjoué.

Je refermai la porte derrière moi. Je me sentis ridiculement anxieux comme une jouvencelle effarouchée. Dans le silence de l'appartement, mes pas résonnaient lugubrement sur le sol en linoléum. J'inspirai un grand coup et entrai dans la cuisine.

Attablé devant un bol de lait recouvert de céréales, le petit Percy, mangeait paisiblement son petit-déjeuner, balançant les jambes sous sa chaise et tentant de déchiffrer les inscriptions de son paquet de corn-flakes.

« Bonjour. » me risquai-je.

Il leva le regard au dessus de son bol et me dévisagea un instant.

« Pourquoi c'est toi qui me garde ? Pourquoi pas Neela ? » dit-il en guise de salut. Charmant accueil. J'accusai le coup.

« Ta mère m'a demandé de venir. » fis-je, un peu agacé par le ton qu'avait employé l'enfant.

« D'habitude, c'est Neela ! » insista-t-il. Je soupirai. Ca commençait bien.

« Ecoute, lui dis-je. On va passer la journée tous les deux. Ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont. » Je tendis un index docte devant son nez. Je m'aperçus bien vite que je ne savais pas parler aux enfants. Enfin, je pensais qu'il devait y avoir une manière spéciale de communiquer avec des enfants. En tout cas, je ne la connaissais pas et je devais m'y prendre mal car il me regarda d'un air qui signifiait qu'il n'avait pas compris.

« C'est compliqué tout ça, ajoutai-je en essayant de faire simple. Je n'ai pas envie qu'on passe une mauvaise journée, je suis sûr que toi non plus, tu n'as pas envie que ça se passe mal. »

Il hocha la tête. Je souris. Il avait l'air de comprendre l'enjeu.

Je passai donc les minutes suivantes à le regarder terminer son petit déjeuner. Il prenait tout son temps, les sourcils froncés, son regard fixant le tableau des valeurs nutritionnelles des pétales de blé.

Une fois qu'il eut terminé, je débarrassai la table tandis qu'il s'enfuyait vers la salle à manger.

Je fis une vaisselle rapide, lui laissant un peu de répit avant l'épreuve du bain. Je savais par expérience qu'il ne ferait pas de cadeau sur la question.

Ce fut d'un air décidé que je me campai devant la télévision, poings sur les hanches.

« Allez, maintenant, tu vas te laver. » dis-je d'un ton sans réplique.

Il fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu et grogna à cause de ma position entre l'écran et lui.

« Percy, fis-je en prenant un air sévère. Au bain. Maintenant. »

Il secoua la tête, répondant par la négative. Je soupirai. C'était mal parti. Autant en finir tout de suite avec ce moment difficile. Je pris des mesures radicales, n'ayant pas du tout envie de lui courir à travers tout l'appartement s'il lui prenait l'envie de transformer cette discussion à sens unique en immense partie de cache-cache.

Bien évidemment, il me fallut ignorer les hurlements du petit garçon tandis que je le portais sans sommation jusqu'à la salle-de-bains. Je parvins à garder mon calme sous la vague de coups de pieds et de poings qu'il me lançait de toute sa fureur. J'avais oublié à quel point un enfant de cet âge pouvait hurler fort. J'avais ignoré à quel point leur force pouvait être impressionnante. Il se tortillait comme un dément dans mes bras et j'eus du mal à le contenir. Pourtant, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de ne pas être attendri par ses plaintes. Je le déposais sans douceur sur le tabouret de la salle de bain et verrouillais la porte.

« Tu crois vraiment que cela sert à quelque chose de faire une comédie pareille ? » lui lançai-je tout en commençant à remplir la baignoire d'eau chaude.

Il croisa les bras et me tourna le dos en faisant une moue contrariée.

« Oh, tu peux bouder. » fis-je d'un air pincé tout en surveillant le niveau de l'eau.

« J'veux de la mousse. » finit-il par dire au bout d'un moment.

Je soupirai et m'emparai de la bouteille de bain moussant. La mousse moldue n'avait rien de bien amusant pour un enfant à mon humble avis.

Le niveau et la température me paraissant satisfaisante, je fermai le robinet et me redressai.

« Allez, déshabille-toi. » ordonnai-je à l'enfant.

Il resserra ses bras autour de lui et secoua la tête, entrainant dans son mouvement tout son torse comme pour souligner son refus d'une manière plus intense.

Je m'accroupis près de lui, soupirant, agacé et découragé. Je ne pensais pas que Leila était victime de telles scènes quand elle le faisait se laver. Percy me testait. Je me résignai, peu décidé à épuiser mon énergie pour les caprices d'un enfant, fut-il mon fils.

« L'eau est chaude, tu as de la mousse. Je ne vois pas ce qui t'empêche de prendre ton bain. Si tu ne te dépêche pas, l'eau va refroidir. »

Il ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Machinalement, je me pinçai l'arrête du nez et pressai mes doigts contre mes paupières. J'avais l'impression de me trouver face à un dossier particulièrement tenace.

Autant tenter de négocier.

« Ecoute… » finis-je par dire le plus calmement possible. « Je n'ai pas envie de passer la journée ici ni toi non plus, d'ailleurs. Alors, tu rentres dans cette baignoire et je te montrerais ce qu'est un bain sorcier. »

Faire du chantage ne me plaisait pas spécialement. D'ailleurs, cette situation ne me plaisait pas du tout. J'étais un peu la contre mon gré et ni lui, ni moi n'étions satisfaits.

La curiosité fut plus forte que le ressenti qu'il semblait éprouver à mon égard et Percy consentit à se déshabiller et à rentrer dans le bain. Soupirant, j'attendis qu'il soit à l'aise et sortis ma baguette magique. Je fis sortir une myriade de bulles énormes du la baignoire. Elles se colorèrent en rebondissant sur les murs de la salle de bain.

L'émerveillement du garçonnet ne se fit pas attendre. La bouche bée, les yeux écarquillés, il contemplait cette magie si simple. J'eus un sourire fugace. Il tendit sa main vers la bulle. Elle rebondit sur sa paume ouverte, n'éclatant pas. Percy se risqua à lui donner une légère pichenette. La bulle resta intacte. Je le laissai donc jouer avec les bulles increvables le temps de laver. Il se laissa faire sans protester, amusé par un jeu qu'il venait juste d'inventer. Bientôt, la salle de bain résonna de ses éclats de rire. Inconsciemment, j'éprouvai un sentiment de légèreté.

Il secoua légèrement la tête quand le shampoing entra en contact avec le sommet de son crâne. J'entrepris alors de frotter ses cheveux, ces cheveux flamboyants et bouclés, d'une couleur rousse reconnaissable entre mille. Le roux Weasley. Sans doute Leila avait eu une ascendance rouquine pour que cette couleur puisse s'exprimer ainsi. Mon fils avait gagné le pire de moi : une couleur capillaire peu banale et souvent sujette à des ricanements, des taches de rousseurs sur le visage (moins nombreuses que moi, certes mais bien présentes), une myopie précoce, quelques tics qui ne présageaient rien de bon. J'espérai qu'il avait hérité du meilleur de sa mère, ne serait-ce que pour son bien.

Machinalement, je me servis de ma baguette pour lui rincer les cheveux. Il était temps de conclure la baignade. Cependant, comme on pouvait le deviner aisément, le petit Percy n'avait aucunement envie de sortir de la baignoire. Son jeu avec les bulles ne le lassait pas le moins du monde et ce fut au bout d'un bon quart d'heure de tractations, plaintes et finalement pleurs que je réussis à l'extirper de la salle de bains.

L'heure du déjeuner approcha et je suivis les instructions de Leila concernant le repas. Des années de célibat puis au bon soin des Mactaggart ne m'avaient pas transformé en cordon bleu mais je me débrouillais. L'absence de commentaires de la part de l'enfant me rassura, je n'avais pas envie de passer mon temps à négocier chaque chose. Nous mangeâmes en silence, ce qui me permit de réfléchir. La situation était loin d'être idyllique. Je m'y attendais, je savais que ce serait difficile pour lui comme pour moi. Il était évident qu'il n'allait pas m'accepter tout de suite, ni me tomber dans les bras en m'appelant « papa ». De mon côté, je n'étais pas prêt pour cela. Quelle relation voulais-je avec ce fils qui a déboulé dans ma vie d'une manière si soudaine ? Avec cette nouvelle vie qui n'en était qu'à ses balbutiements, comment intégrer ce nouveau paramètre, inattendu et totalement inédit ? J'avais l'impression de ne pas être moi-même, d'être détaché des événements comme si je les laissais gérer ma vie et que je ne parvenais pas à en capturer l'essence. Comment reprendre le contrôle ? Ce n'était pas la spirale infernale dans laquelle je m'étais enfermé, dans cette inexorable descente aux enfers. Ma vie me semblait hors de contrôle depuis que j'avais rencontré l'enfant. Je ne pouvais pas contrôler ses réactions, il me rejetait. Quoi de plus normal. Il me faudrait être patient et surtout parvenir à définir ce que moi, je voulais faire, quelle nature je voulais donner à cette relation, jusqu'où je désirais aller.

Il sauta à pieds joints de sa chaise, sans un mot, et fila dans le salon. Alors que je rassemblais la vaisselle en vue de la laver, j'entendis le son du poste de télévision résonner dans la pièce voisine. Je fis couler l'eau dans l'évier et le tintement des assiettes me parut rassurant. Je n'étais pas à l'aise, nous étions deux étrangers, forcés à passer un long moment ensemble. Deux êtres qui ne se comprenaient pas, qui se regardaient l'un l'autre comme des bêtes curieuses.

Je soupirai, frottant les couverts avec un excès de zèle. Je rinçai les ustensiles, me saisis d'un torchon. Rien ne laissait présager que Percy sortirait de sa contemplation du petit écran. Cet objet dont j'avais fait la connaissance durant mon exil chez les Moldus ne m'inspirait pas. Je le trouvais particulièrement chronophage et inutile. Sans doute parce que je n'avais pas les clés culturelles des Moldus pour apprécier les émissions qui passaient. Darren pouvait passer des heures à regarder le sport. Personnellement, je préférais suivre un véritable match ou les résultats sur la Gazette. Je n'étais pas particulièrement fondu de sport mais je suivais le mouvement lors des coupes du monde de Quidditch. C'était un moyen de me sentir comme les autres, un peu de temps en temps. De plus, il était difficile de résister à la fièvre qui accompagnait ce genre d'événements.

Je m'essuyai les mains sur un torchon propre et me les tapai machinalement sur l'arrière de mon jean. Un autre soupir m'échappa et je me dirigeai d'un pas incertain vers le salon. Comme je m'y attendais, Percy regardait la télévision, assis en tailleur, le dos bien droit mais totalement absorbé par l'écran qui se reflétait sur ses lunettes. Je m'assis à côté de lui, dans la même position. Il ne daigna même pas m'adresser un regard. Je fis mine de reporter mon attention sur l'écran où se déroulaient les aventures d'une souris aux grandes oreilles, affublée d'une culotte rouge à gros boutons. Percy rit de toutes ses dents lorsqu'un gros chien légèrement nigaud se coinça le museau dans un trou de mur, trop impatient de poursuivre un chat pour voir le danger. Je compris que la meilleure chose à faire était de ne rien faire justement, de rester là, à côté de lui, profiter de l'émission de télévision. Peut-être cet objet pourrait aider notre relation à se construire.

Leila rentra peu de temps après, tout doucement, comme si elle craignait de perturber quelque chose. Mais il n'y avait rien à déranger. Si Percy avait supporté ma présence à côté de lui, c'est parce que je ne lui avais rien demandé. Le petit garçon se rua alors sur sa mère, montrant une joie de la voir qui me fit légèrement de la peine sans que je puisse m'en empêcher. La jeune femme me lança un regard interrogateur auquel je répondis en haussant les épaules.

« Ca a été ? » demanda-t-elle alors à son fils. Comme il me tournait le dos, je ne pus voir son visage mais je devinai presque la moue qui devait s'afficher dessus. Leila lui renvoya un visage à mi-chemin entre la déception et la compréhension.

« Tu as été sage, au moins ? » Le petit garçon se contenta de hocher la tête. Leila soupira doucement. Elle se redressa et se débarrassa de sa veste tandis que je me mettais debout. Dès lors qu'elle était rentrée, ma présence n'était plus nécessaire. La jeune femme sembla deviner mon intention de partir car elle me proposa de prendre le thé. Je ne pus décliner. Percy partit alors dans sa chambre, sans doute pour ne plus avoir à me voir. C'est de cette manière que je le perçus.

Je suivis Leila dans la cuisine, ne voulant pas qu'elle se dérange pour que nous prenions le thé dans le salon. Alors qu'elle versait l'eau dans la bouilloire, elle me demanda le déroulement de ces quelques heures avec notre fils. Je lui fis part de mes sentiments. Cela allait être long et difficile. J'avouai ne pas savoir moi-même ce que je voulais.

D'un air sérieux et triste, Leila posa une tasse fumante devant moi avant de prendre place à la table de la cuisine.

« Tu sais, moi aussi, je ne sais pas ce que je ressens ni ce que je veux vis-à-vis de toi, dit-elle avant de rattraper sa phrase. Enfin, je veux dire… J'ai l'impression que j'ai peur que ma relation avec mon fils change… Ne plus avoir l'exclusivité de son affection… C'est idiot, je ne devrais plus être aussi possessive avec lui, j'ai comme l'impression que ce n'est pas bon pour son développement. »

Je l'écoutais sans mot dire. Je pensais comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait. Cette peur de partager cette relation unique qu'elle avait avec Percy depuis sa naissance. Elle avait peur du faux pas, du point de non-retour.

La soirée fut solitaire. Je m'occupais à diverses tâches domestiques afin de ne pas passer le temps à ruminer certaines pensées. Je n'en avais aucune envie.

Les semaines passèrent, ponctuées de petits moments passés avec Leila et Percy. Pour le moment, je n'avais pas émis le désir de rendre nos escapades régulières. Cette manière de vivre me paraissait surréaliste. Je ne savais pas vraiment ce qu'il allait advenir de cette situation. Ne pas pouvoir se projeter m'agaçait quelque peu. Je sentais bien le malaise de ces moments là pour nous trois. Que ce soit la culpabilité de Leila, ma gaucherie habituelle et l'attitude désagréable de Percy. Il n'y avait aucune sérénité et comment pouvait-il en avoir ? Etait-il possible de se positionner clairement après tout ce temps d'absence ? Et ce que nous avions vécu chacun de notre côté, fallait-il l'oublier ? Parfois, il m'arrivait de souhaiter que tout ceci n'avait pas eu lieu, que je continuais mon existence, seul, me réhabituant petit à petit à la vie sorcière, à raccrocher les morceaux de mon existence en douceur.

Je les comprenais, ces gens que je recevais parfois à mon bureau. Ces personnes qui pensaient avoir bien planifié leur avenir et celui de leur enfant et qui voyaient tout ceci partir en éclats le jour où ils découvraient la véritable nature de leur progéniture. Elle leur devenait inconnue, étrangère. Alors, je m'efforçais de les aider à recoller les bouts, à ne pas perdre totalement pied face à l'inconnu. Mais ce que je faisais pour les autres, je me sentais incapable de le réaliser pour moi. C'était tellement facile d'esquiver le travail que j'incitais les autres à faire avec leur enfant. J'en croisais aussi de ces enfants, tellement enthousiastes à la découverte de leurs pouvoirs, j'essayais de les rendre raisonnable, de leur expliquer que la magie pouvait être dangereuse et qu'ils avaient la chance de pouvoir toucher aux deux mondes pour comprendre l'enjeu de la mauvaise maîtrise de la magie.

J'aimais ce métier. Peut-être plus que mon ancien travail. Il me donnait l'impression de servir à quelque chose, quelque chose d'humain. Un domaine où je n'avais pas l'habitude d'opérer. J'avais plutôt été paperasses et décrets. Le côté humain m'avait d'abord effrayé mais je me découvrais, sans fausse modestie, un certain talent pour les relations entre communautés. Je n'avais jamais pu vraiment réaliser que le regard que les sorciers portaient sur les Moldus était aussi arriéré. L'ignorance de l'existence de la magie faisait passer les Moldus pour des êtres inférieurs et l'orgueil sorcier était d'une intolérance crasse. En contact avec nombre de ces gens, je nourrissais désormais un certain respect pour l'ingéniosité des Moldus. Leurs problèmes, qu'ils soient privés ou communautaires, ne me paraissaient pas si différent des nôtres.

Ma vie comprenait énormément de routine. Etrangement, je n'aimais pas ça. Le train-train solitaire m'effrayait depuis mes années d'enfer. Il me fallait me changer les idées. Le problème était ma timidité maladive et le fait que je trouvais l'idée de sortir seul saugrenue et légèrement pathétique. C'est alors que la pensée d'inviter Darren dans mon nouveau chez-moi me caressa l'esprit. Après tout pourquoi pas ? Cela faisait des mois que je ne l'avais pas vu, depuis mon départ de la ferme, à vrai dire. Je ne lui avais même pas téléphoné. Je décidai de réparer cette erreur et composai le numéro de téléphone de l'immense écossais.

L'enthousiasme de ce dernier me fit plaisir et je lui proposais de passer dîner le samedi suivant. L'impatience que je nourris cette-semaine là me conforta dans l'idée que cette invitation était bénéfique pour moi.

La sonnette interrompit la préparation d'un dessert sommaire et je m'essuyai rapidement les mains sur un torchon.

La vue de la colossale silhouette de Darren dans l'encadrement de la porte me fit sourire et je n'eus pas le temps de tendre la main pour serrer la sienne, qu'il m'étreignit avec cette force qui le caractérisait tant. Malgré moi, je me raidis à ce geste. Je n'avais pas vraiment l'habitude de telles effusions à mon égard. Deux grandes claques dans le dos plus tard, je menai mon invité au salon. L'écossais siffla d'un air admiratif. Modestement, je pensais qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi s'extasier. Mon intérieur était simple et propre, je tenais particulièrement à ce dernier paramètre.

« Jolie piaule. » commenta Darren.

Il s'assit dans le sofa, tout en continuant à regarder autour de lui. Je m'installai à mon tour et débouchai la bouteille de cidre que l'écossais avait amené. Délicate attention de sa part.

« Merci. » fis-je poliment. Une espèce de silence s'installa mais je savais que Darren n'allait pas manquer de parler, parler vite et fort comme il avait l'habitude de le faire.

« Bon, alors ? Raconte ! »

J'eus un sourire crispé et resserrai machinalement les mains autour de mon verre.

« Quoi ? fis-je en haussant les épaules.

— Je sais pas, tout ? » ricana-t-il en enfonçant un peu plus son immense carcasse dans les coussins du sofa.

—Je travaille dans le social, dis-je sans sourciller. J'aide les personnes en difficultés, qui ont des problèmes de famille… »

Darren eut un rit franc et jovial.

« Toi ? Le prend pas mal, vieux mais je pense que ça te va pas comme job ! »

Je me raidis et pris une mine offusquée. C'est vrai que le parallèle moldu que j'avais pris pour mon emploi n'était pas le meilleur et ne correspondait pas à mon image. Mais moi-même, je ne savais plus trop à quoi je ressemblais. J'aimais bien mon travail, certes, mais il manquait d'ambition. Avant, cela m'aurait mortifié, maintenant, je ne savais plus trop ce que je voulais. Je le prenais comme une sorte de thérapie.

Je ne me sentais pas encore guéri. Il me manquait toujours quelque chose. Une famille. Ma famille peut-être. Celle que j'avais fuie et vers qui je n'imaginais –pas encore- revenir. Trop douloureux. Cela demandait un travail que je ne me sentais pas encore capable de faire.

Voyant sans doute mon expression et la prenant peut-être pour de la vexation, Darren toussota et se resservit un verre.

Pour ne pas appesantir l'ambiance, je lui demandai des nouvelles de la ferme. L'écossais partit alors dans un récit enjoué, à force de grands gestes et d'exclamations enjouées. Les Mactaggart se portaient bien, un nouvel apprenti, que Darren qualifia de « gamin » car il avait à peine dix-huit ans, avait été engagé. Les moutons allaient bien, la routine n'avait pas vraiment changé, immuable dans ce coin reculé de l'Ecosse, vivant au rythme des saisons, de la transhumance des moutons. Darren expliqua en riant qu'Agnès était vite passée à autre chose après mon départ. L'allusion me fit sourire.

Au cours du repas, nous discutâmes de tout et de rien, revenant sur des moments communs, des souvenirs plaisants ou plus gênants, comme mes débuts dans la ferme. Je me déridais au contact de ce grand écossais bourru au rire tonitruant et communicatif. J'avoue que sa compagnie m'avait quelque peu manqué. J'avais des repères à reconstruire mais cela ne devait pas signifier qu'il me fallait effacer tout et recommencer. Pas cette fois-ci.

Puis, nous en vînmes au sujet brûlant qu'il, contrairement à son habitude, aborda de manière délicate, ce qui m'étonna fortement. D'une manière qu'il voulut faire passer pour anodine mais qui ne m'échappa pas, il fit mine de me demander des nouvelles de mon fils.

Je soupirai malgré moi et reposai ma cuillère sur le bord de mon assiette. Je lui racontai, simplement, sans alourdir le récit avec ma minutie habituelle, les quelques moments que j'avais passé avec le petit garçon. Darren écouta, ne voulant pas m'interrompre, laissant parfois échapper quelques exclamations pour montrer qu'il suivait mon monologue. Quand j'eus fini, il se gratta la tête avec perplexité, je voyais bien qu'il ne savait trop quoi dire et qu'il essayait de faire preuve de finesse.

« Bon sang, j'aimerais pas être dans ta situation, vieux. » finit-il par dire.

Je haussai les épaules. Peut-être bien. Ce n'était pas évidemment mais, en même temps, je n'étais ni le premier ni le dernier à vivre ce genre de situation. Je réalisais que le traditionalisme de la société sorcière ne m'avait pas préparé à ça. Chez les Sorciers, tout tournait autour de la famille : le nom, le sang, la magie, les traditions, la cellule familiale préservée… Les mœurs moldues étaient plus libérées et c'était très déstabilisant pour moi. Même si je m'étais séparé de ma propre famille, j'avais toujours eu l'idée de recomposer la mienne avec mes propres valeurs. Toutes ces belles idées n'étaient plus qu'un vague souvenir, une petite utopie fumeuse.

Darren repartit à la fin de la soirée en m'arrachant la promesse de passer faire un tour chez les Mactaggart. Je souris en fermant la porte. Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Je n'avais pas à m'encombrer de paramètres tels que la distance.

Le quotidien reprit son cours. Novembre s'écoulait paisiblement. Leila me contacta un mercredi pour que je passe chez elle voir Percy. J'acceptai sans manifester un grand entrain. C'était malgré moi. J'étais sur un dossier particulièrement difficile. Des parents refusaient que leur enfant sorcier vienne à Poudlard et ne l'avaient toujours pas scolarisé. J'essayais de trouver des trésors d'ingéniosité pour les convaincre du bien-fondé de notre société et que désormais leur fille y appartenait. Je comprenais ces parents abasourdis et farouches, effrayés de voir partir durant de longs mois leur fille. Pour eux, on leur arrachait leur progéniture. Mes supérieurs n'appréciaient pas que l'affaire ne fut pas réglée avant la rentrée. Pour eux, à situations extrêmes, solution extrême. Un bon sort d'Amnésie et de modification de mémoire aurait dû couper court à l'affaire. Je faillis me faire destituer du dossier ainsi que recevoir un blâme mais à force de persuasion de ma part, je leur fis comprendre que l'on arriverait jamais à rendre les relations entre les deux mondes saines si on s'efforçait de régler de manière aussi radicale ce genre de problème. C'était de la manipulation et pour moi, dans l'état d'esprit qui était le mien, je ne pouvais m'y résoudre. Je savais ce que cela faisait de voir grandir sa progéniture loin de soi, de rater des moments importants de sa vie et surtout quelle était la sensation de se sentir étranger face à son enfant. J'allais arriver à les convaincre en parlant. Il me fallait juste du temps.

Du temps. Il m'en fallait aussi avec Percy. J'avais l'impression d'être dans une impasse avec lui. Cela me fatiguait, me décourageait. Le fait qu'il soit lui aussi sorcier ne l'avait pas rapproché de moi. Cet enfant montrait de la curiosité à l'égard de la magie, certes, mais son hostilité envers moi n'avait pas bougé d'un iota. Il fallait dire que de mon côté, je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre avec lui. Le regarder m'horrifiait. Etre avec lui et Leila me glaçait le sang, je ne savais pas pourquoi mais je me sentais coupable. Et terriblement impuissant.

« C'est pas mon père ! »

La phrase résonnait encore dans ma tête alors que je m'asseyais à mon bureau, mon thé du matin dans la main. La pluie automnale battait les carreaux et le bruit se confondait avec le bourdonnement qui habitait mon cerveau.

Une porte qui claque. Des cris. Les pleurs de Leila. Ses excuses que je repoussais d'un geste ferme mais calme. La pluie. Le ruissellement des gouttes. Le klaxon d'une voiture alors que je cherchais à traverser sans regarder. La pluie glacée de Novembre. Les feuilles glissantes sur les trottoirs. Ces feuilles, cette pluie… Je détestais l'automne. Trop de douloureux souvenirs étaient raccrochés à cette saison.

Je soupirai en soufflant doucement sur mon thé. Je trempai mes lèvres dans le liquide. Trop chaud. Trop sucré. Je reposai la tasse d'un air agacé.

La porte grinça et je reconnus le petit pas pressé de la stagiaire qui m'apportait un nouveau dossier. Elle était quelque peu maladroite et son pas chancelant sous la pile de feuillets n'était pas très rassurant. Comme je le pressentais, elle trébucha sur son propre pied et avec un cri de surprise laissa échapper la liasse de parchemins.

Je soupirai à nouveau, plus par lassitude que par agacement, et me levai pour l'aider. Elle se répandit en excuses. D'habitude, je lui répondais machinalement que ce n'était pas grave. Pas cette fois. J'étais assez absent, perdu dans mes pensées de la veille. La nuit de sommeil avait été courte.

La jeune femme s'en rendit compte et, posant le dossier hâtivement reconstitué sur mon bureau, me demanda si je n'avais besoin de rien de plus. Je secouai la tête, pressé de commencer mon travail, histoire de ne pas recommencer à ressasser encore les mêmes choses.

Elle présenta à nouveau ses excuses puis se dirigea vers la porte. Je m'étais rassis à mon bureau, tasse à la main.

Dans mon champ de vision, la jeune stagiaire s'était arrêtée.

« Excusez-moi… » dit-elle doucement. « Est-ce que vous allez bien ? » demanda-t-elle en rougissant de son impudence.

Je relevai la tête vers elle, ne sachant pas quoi lui répondre.

« Parce que vous avez une petite mine. » expliqua-t-elle.

Je grommelai quelque chose avant de tenter à nouveau de boire mon thé. Je grimaçai. Trop froid. Je reposai ma tasse. La journée commençait bien.

« Tout va bien, merci. » dis-je simplement.

Elle hocha la tête. Je m'attendai à ce qu'elle parte et me laisse enfin tranquille mais elle s'adressa encore à moi.

« Est-ce que vous voulez que je vous refasse du thé ? » demanda-t-elle à nouveau.

Je regardai ma tasse.

« Et bien… Euh, oui, je veux bien. » dis-je.

Elle se précipita alors vers mon bureau, en retira la tasse puis fit demi-tour.

« Sans sucre, s'il vous plaît. » ajoutai-je avant qu'elle ne ferme la porte.

Elle réapparut quelque temps plus tard, alors que j'étais en pleine rédaction d'un formulaire particulièrement ardu. Fort heureusement, elle ne reversa pas la tasse qu'elle posa à côté de moi. Je la remerciai, toujours penché sur mon papier.

Je notai son hésitation. N'allais-je pas être tranquille ? Cette journée me paraissait déjà étrange, j'avais le cerveau cotonneux. Comme si j'étais un peu hors de moi-même et que je n'agissais que par automatisme pour ne pas penser.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous ? » finis-je par demander en posant à regret ma plume.

Elle passa une mèche de cheveux châtains derrière sous oreille d'un geste que je qualifiai de nerveux.

« Et bien, fit-elle en se mordant la lèvre de gêne, je vais vous paraître impertinente mais… J'aimerais beaucoup vous inviter à boire un verre ce soir » bredouilla-t-elle, le teint rouge.

Mes sourcils se haussèrent de surprise. Si je m'étais attendu à ça. Mon regard se posa sur la jeune femme à la silhouette élancée. Elle regardait ses pieds. Sa grande taille accompagnait sa gaucherie que je trouvais un tantinet agaçante. Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'elle avait commencé son stage. Elle avait dix-huit ans, sortait à peine de Poudlard. Elle possédait toute l'énergie que l'on pouvait déployer lors de son premier emploi. Elle était maladroite, certes, mais pleine de bonne volonté. Elle était si jeune, même comparé à moi qui avais l'impression d'avoir vécu le double de ces dernières années.

Je n'osai pas être trop brutal avec elle en raison de son jeune âge. Je déclinai poliment l'offre en précisant que professionnellement, cela pourrait être une mauvaise idée. Elle hocha la tête, visiblement convaincue mais à sa précipitation à quitter la pièce, je sentis qu'elle avait été affectée par mon refus. Je soupirai. Quelle étrange journée. Je haussai finalement les épaules et me replongeai dans mon travail. La jeune femme en verrait d'autres sans aucun doute.

Le travail ne parvint pas à me faire oublier la soirée de la veille. Cela n'avait pas si mal commencé. Le dimanche après midi s'était passé à se promener en ville, à profiter de l'absence de pluie. Naturellement, Percy m'avait ignoré après que j'aie refusé de faire « de la magie ». Leila m'avait adressé un petit sourire navré. Nous avions passé les instants suivants à discuter de tout et de rien. Elle m'avait fait part des progrès du petit garçon à l'école et m'avait éclairé sur le système scolaire moldu. Puis, nous étions rentrés dès le début de l'averse. Le thé m'avait réchauffé les mains et le ventre. Percy buvait son chocolat chaud en regardant la télévision. J'avais discuté avec Leila, répondant à ses questions sur les manifestations de magie spontanées. Sa grande peur était que le petit garçon blesse quelqu'un. Je l'avais rassurée du mieux que j'avais pu.

Ce fut lorsqu'elle m'avait proposé de rester diner que l'incident s'était produit. Percy n'avait pas été du même avis que sa mère. Il avait piqué une crise mémorable, fulgurante et totalement imprévisible qui nous avait laissé cois. Leila s'était fâchée, l'avait menacé de représailles s'il ne se calmait pas. Le petit garçon n'en avait eu rien à faire. Il était devenu rouge, pleurait à chaudes larmes. Face à ce spectacle désolant, je n'avais pas su si j'étais triste ou en colère. Je m'étais senti profondément étranger à ce qu'il se passait sous mes yeux. Leila ne cessait de me jeter des regards désolés. Elle avait tenté de calmer Percy de manière plus douce en lui expliquant que nous devions faire connaissance tous les deux, parce que malgré le fait que j'étais son père, nous étions des étrangers. Bien sûr, elle ne l'avait pas dit comme cela. Elle s'était penchée vers le petit garçon et lui avait expliqué avec les mots que seules les mères pouvaient trouver pour parler à leur enfant et se faire comprendre d'eux pour les choses compliquées. Cette scène m'avait renvoyé l'image de ma mère qui venait nous dire bonne nuit durant la Première Guerre et qui nous disait avec des mots simples, qui ne faisaient pas peur, pourquoi papa n'était toujours pas rentré pour nous donner notre baiser du soir. C'était dans ce genre de cas que l'homme, le père se sentait toujours exclu et qu'il se rendait compte de la particularité de la relation entre une mère et son enfant.

Et la terrible phrase avait fusé. Leila en était devenue livide. Mon cœur s'était arrêté de battre pendant un instant.

« Percy… »

Ce prénom murmuré, l'avait-il été pour moi ou pour l'enfant ?

Toujours en colère, le garçonnet avait enchaîné, plus dur, avec la franchise qui caractérise les enfants de cet âge.

« Les papas, ça habite avec les mamans ! »

Bien sûr. C'était évident. Je compris donc ce qu'il s'était passé dans la tête de cet enfant. Les enfants sont très traditionnalistes. Une famille pour eux se résume à cette simple équation : deux parents et des enfants. Alors, moi, qui ne voyais que rarement l'enfant, en grande partie par lâcheté, je ne pouvais pas être considéré comme son père. Pas par lui. En jetant un coup d'œil à Leila, je m'étais aperçue qu'elle avait sans doute suivi le même cheminement de pensée que le mien.

J'avais eu un sourire figé, douloureux. J'avais esquissé un pas vers la porte, vers la sortie de cet endroit où je n'avais décidément pas ma place.

« Percy ! »

J'avais su à l'intonation de sa voix que cet appel m'était destiné. Je m'étais tourné alors vers Leila, toujours avec cet étrange sourire qui devait me déformer le visage. J'avais haussé les épaules comme pour signifier que le petit garçon avait raison. Je n'avais rien d'un père, je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre avec mon propre fils. Je n'étais qu'un étranger.

Alors, pour ne pas subir un instant de plus ce spectacle affligeant et pour rompre le pathétique de la scène, j'avais pris mon imperméable et étais parti.

« Les papas habitent avec les mamans. »

Même après avoir consigné cinq rapports, rangé deux boites à archives, bouclé un dossier, je n'arrivais pas à me défaire des mots de l'enfant qui repassaient boucle dans ma tête. Qu'aurais-je dû faire ? Est-ce que passer plus de temps, tous les week-ends avec mon fils m'aurait permis de l'apprivoiser ? Aurait-il alors pu considérer que, malgré le fait que je ne vivais pas avec sa mère, j'étais bel et bien son père ? Est-ce qu'au lieu de fuir cet enfant à cause de son comportement de rejet, j'aurais dû chercher à m'imposer à lui ? J'étais perplexe. La perspective de passer la soirée à ressasser tout ça ne m'enchantait guère.

La proposition saugrenue de la jeune stagiaire me revint alors en mémoire. Surpris de ma propre audace ainsi que de mon changement soudain d'avis, je jetai un coup d'œil à la pendule. L'heure de quitter le travail était proche. Je me mis donc à arpenter les couloirs à la recherche de la maladroite jeune femme.

Je la trouvai affairée à ranger ses affaires avant de partir. Toussotant pour me donner contenance, je l'apostrophai. Elle se tourna vers moi, sursautant et rougissant à ma vue. Mal à l'aise, je réussis pourtant à lui demander si elle était toujours disponible pour aller prendre un verre. Bégayante, elle acquiesça. Je ne pus m'empêcher de la trouver attendrissante. Elle était jeune et sans doute très naïve. Je me sentis un peu coupable de l'utiliser pour me changer les idées.

Je passai reprendre mes affaires. Elle m'attendit sur le pas de la porte. J'eus un sourire crispé.

« Où voulez-vous aller, hum… Miss… ? »

C'était tout moi, ça. Je n'avais jamais réussi à retenir son nom malgré le fait qu'on se côtoyait depuis deux mois.

« Audrey. » fit-elle simplement.

« Très bien, fis-je, légèrement amusé de cette familiarité. Alors, allons-y, Audrey. »


	12. 11 : Tentatives

Les feuilles rousses tombent en automne.

Chapitre 11 : Tentatives

« Voilà ta tasse. Je n'ai pas mis de sucre.

─ Merci. »

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'adresser un sourire gêné à Audrey qui me répondit par une timide rougeur sur ses joues.

Cela avait été rapide. L'invitation à « aller boire un verre » n'avait pas été innocente. Audrey, malgré ses airs gauches et timides, n'était pas ingénue. Elle avait la fougue naïve des jeunes filles qui sortent de l'école, celles qui découvrent la vie d'adulte avec enthousiasme et sont grisées par la liberté qu'elle offrait après sept années d'internat.

Dans l'état d'esprit dans lequel je me trouvais, il n'a pas été difficile d'être séduit par la jeune femme. Après l'avoir raccompagnée à son appartement, le classique « prendre un dernier verre » m'avait entrainé jusque dans son lit. Pas qu'une fois, d'ailleurs.

Notre relation était frivole, simple. Nous nous retrouvions après le travail pour un simple dîner qui se terminait de façon très agréable. C'était sans complications, juste quelques moments partagés. Pour moi, il n'y avait pas vraiment d'amour. De mon côté du moins. Je trouvais juste Audrey de bonne compagnie, je ne voyais pas plus loin que ça. Je n'avais pas envie de me compliquer encore plus l'existence.

Leila m'avait recontacté pour s'excuser de la soirée désastreuse. Je lui répondis avec diplomatie que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Je la persuadai aussi de laisser le temps passer. Je ne voulais pas revoir Percy. Pas après ça. Pas encore. Je lui expliquai de manière la plus détachée possible que je ne savais pas trop à quoi m'en tenir avec lui pour l'instant. Le dire au téléphone était quelque peu lâche. Mais Leila se montra compréhensive. Elle était raisonnable. Je savais qu'elle ne voulait pas me forcer à quoique ce soit. Cependant, je me demandais si elle ne commençait pas à regretter de m'avoir recontacté. Avant nos retrouvailles, elle coulait une vie paisible avec son fils et tout allait bien. Maintenant, même le petit garçon exprimait parfois sa mauvaise humeur contre elle. J'étais prêt à tout abandonner pour qu'elle puisse retrouver sa vie d'avant.

La vie d'avant…

Est-ce que ma vie d'avant était plus préférable ?

Noël approchait à grands pas. Je vis Manchester se parer de milles couleurs dorées. Un pincement au cœur me saisit. Noël. La fête familiale par excellence. La famille. Imaginer mes parents, mes frères et sœurs partager la soirée ensemble, autour d'un bon repas concocté avec amour par ma mère était trop douloureux. Je me demandais si tout le monde allait venir au Terrier, peut-être y avait-il déjà une nouvelle génération qui serait cajolée et noyée sous les cadeaux.

Les enfants.

Les vitrines des magasins de jouets regorgeaient de présents prêts à être offerts et qui raviraient petits et grands.

Quelques mères de famille, des couples de tous âges sortaient des magasins, les bras chargés de paquets aux rubans multicolores. J'eus un soupir déchirant.

« Tout va bien, Percy ? »

La voix d'Audrey me ramena vers d'autres pensées. Nous nous dirigions vers un immeuble d'un quartier proche du centre-ville pour visiter quelques familles moldues afin de les préparer au retour de leur enfant pour ses premières vacances hors de Poudlard. L'enthousiasme de ces jeunes sorciers devait être canalisé malgré leur désir de montrer leurs talents et les sorts appris lors de ce premier trimestre de cours. Nous devions expliquer les mesures de sécurité afin que le Code du Secret Magique ne soit pas brisé. Normalement, quels rappels d'usage et la mise au fait des lois sur le Secret suffisaient. Les parents comprenaient assez vite les enjeux.

Les visites furent donc rapides, les parents nous accueillirent avec entrain, les fêtes de fin d'années et le retour proche de leur progéniture décuplaient leur bonne humeur. Ravis pour la plupart de recevoir des sorciers sous leur toit, ils nous gavaient de petits gâteaux et je finis la soirée avec une dizaine de thés dans l'estomac et la vessie pleine à craquer.

La neige se mit à tomber lorsque nous finîmes notre tournée d'inspection. Audrey souriait de toutes ses dents. L'euphorie de Noël sans doute. Chaque appartement visité possédait cette petite touche festive, le sapin, les guirlandes. Sorciers comme Moldus préparaient avec entrain cette fête millénaire.

« Que vas-tu faire pour Noël ? » demanda soudainement la jeune femme.

La question me fit sursauter. J'avais eu l'habitude de passer Noël avec les Mactaggart, ces dernières années. Mes autres Noël avaient plutôt été solitaires, passés à travailler depuis que j'avais quitté ma famille. Excepté celui passé avec Leila. Un Noël douloureux. La mort de Charlie. Je n'avais pas envie d'y penser.

« Je ne sais pas. » dis-je tout simplement.

Audrey ne dit rien, elle se contenta d'hocher la tête. Elle devait savoir que je refuserais son invitation à passer Noël avec sa famille. Je rechignais à être présenté. Je n'étais sans doute pas très honnête avec elle. Je savais que je n'arrivais pas à éprouver de l'amour pour elle. Elle était pourtant charmante, j'appréciais de passer quelques moments en sa compagnie mais ça s'arrêtait là. Elle semblait s'en contenter. Pour l'instant. Je me doutais bien qu'elle finirait par en vouloir plus, cela semblait être dans son caractère.

Nous passâmes la soirée ensemble sans évoquer plus le réveillon de Noël.

Allongé sur mon lit, éveillé au côté d'Audrey qui dormait paisiblement, je réfléchissais. Dans mes lointains souvenirs, je me rappelais de Leslie, la première après Leila. Stagiaire sortante de Poudlard comme Audrey. Une passade pour me consoler. J'étais suffisamment lucide pour m'apercevoir qu'Audrey servait de même prétexte. A nouveau perdu dans ma vie, n'étais-je pas en train de recommencer les mêmes erreurs ? Je ne buvais plus la moindre goutte d'alcool. Mon travail me plaisait même si parfois je me surprenais à regretter l'effervescence du Ministère. Et puis, cette société à reconstruire me donnait souvent l'envie de participer à l'effort commun. Il y avait tant de choses à faire ! Avec Shaklebolt comme Ministre, je sentais le vent des réformes souffler plus que jamais. La société sorcière avait bien changé depuis mon départ. Je m'étais remis petit à petit à jour des nouvelles lois et des nouveaux décrets. J'adorais les procédures, les normes.

Ma vie d'avant. Tout ça me paraissait loin maintenant.

Quand j'étais adolescent, j'avais des rêves, des convictions. Je m'imaginais Chef d'un grand département, peut-être celui de la Justice Magique, occupant une fonction indispensable, avec un bon salaire. Je m'imaginais avoir des enfants avec Pénélope, deux de préférence, pour qu'ils puissent pleinement occuper une place dans la famille.

Mais maintenant ?

Je vivais loin de ma famille. J'étais employé dans les Relations avec les Moldus, je vivais une relation sans futur avec une gamine de dix-huit ans. J'avais un fils dont je n'avais appris l'existence que récemment et qui ne m'acceptait pas. Quand à sa mère…

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher parfois de comparer Audrey à Leila. Quand j'avais fréquenté cette dernière, j'étais plus jeune, pas encore trop abîmé par la vie. Nous partagions des blessures, ce qui nous avait pas mal rapprochés. Audrey avait l'innocence de ceux qui n'avaient vu la guerre que de loin, protégés par leurs parents. Elle avait l'insouciance insolente. J'avais l'impression qu'elle était avec moi parce que j'avais besoin d'une présence. J'étais un peu l'ours solitaire qui fascine et qui attire. Mon attitude grave était souvent ce que cherchaient les jeunes filles chez les hommes plus mûrs, fatiguées des gamineries des garçons de leur âge à qui elles reprochaient de n'être pas prêts à s'engager. Audrey n'était pas comme Leila. Peut-être était-ce bien.

Leila. Je n'avais jamais su déterminer ce que j'avais ressenti à la revoyant. Mes sentiments étaient confus, partagés entre la colère et la compassion. Je me souvenais lui en avoir terriblement voulu, au point même de me détruire puis j'avais reporté la faute de ma situation sur elle. Même maintenant, je la tenais responsable de la stabilité vacillante de ma vie. Mes doutes se concentraient principalement sur notre fils. Fils qu'elle m'avait finalement forcé à voir, connaissant mon caractère loyal et mon sens aigu des valeurs.

Son air coupable et désolé m'agaçait et me mortifiait.

J'étais encore perdu à cause d'elle.

Quand elle était partie, je m'étais retrouvé plus seul que jamais. Désormais sa compagnie me faisait sentir être étranger, comme si je ne l'avais jamais connue. Elle avait changé, sa maternité l'avait rendue radieuse. Elle avait su se réparer seule. Pas moi. Elle était vraiment forte, cette femme. De cette force de celles qui avaient vécu le pire. Non, Audrey n'avait pas ce caractère là. Etait-ce bien ?

Il restait quelques jours à passer avant les congés de Noël. J'aurais préféré ne pas avoir de vacances forcées mais Mrs Cooper avait été intransigeante.

« Reposez-vous, c'est Noël ! » avait-elle dit d'un ton sans réplique, l'index pointé vers moi comme pour appuyer son propos.

J'étais donc désœuvré. Audrey était partie dans sa famille. Je me promenais donc, errant dans les rues de Manchester, cherchant à retrouver un peu de la magie de Noël à travers les vitrines et les décorations. Les magasins de jouets débordaient de peluches, de jeux de toutes sortes. Des enfants, emmitouflés dans leurs écharpes et leurs bonnets rêvaient devant l'étal, formulant des vœux secrets de cadeaux extraordinaires.

Le Réveillon arriva. Je décidais de le passer seul, face à la chaleur du feu de cheminée, un bon livre à la main, en regardant de temps en temps la neige tomber.

La RITM présentait ses traditionnelles émissions de Noël et une publicité annonça l'éternelle retransmission des tubes de Célestina Moldubec en fin de soirée. Je souris malgré moi. Certaines choses ne changeaient pas.

Malgré le son crachotant du poste de radio, j'entendis dans les rues, les Christmas Carols qu'entonnaient les petites chorales d'enfants.

J'eus soudainement envie d'une ambiance sorcière, beaucoup plus magique que celle que les Moldus pouvaient mettre en scène avec leurs moyens. Transplanant à Pré-au-Lard, je me retrouvais au milieu des rues du village, parcourues par toutes sortes de sorciers qui bouclaient leurs achats de dernière minute avant le fameux diner du Réveillon. Les mains dans les poches de ma cape, je parcourus les rues. De milliers de petites étoiles enchantées illuminaient les devantures des magasins. Des rires et des chants s'échappaient des Trois Balais. Je continuais ma route, esquivant une troupe de farfadets chanteurs. Au centre de la petite placette du village, un gigantesque sapin orné de milliers de rubans, bougies et lumières scintillantes trônait, attirant irrésistiblement les badauds. Les enfants s'amusaient à essayer d'attraper les petites lumières qui retombaient en pluie colorée sur eux.

En passant devant la vitrine de Honeydukes, je ne pus m'empêcher de m'arrêter pour contempler les confiseries qui étaient savamment disposées pour attirer le chaland. J'eus la soudaine envie de m'acheter quelques douceurs pour agrémenter ma soirée. Je rentrai donc, choisis plusieurs paquets de bonbons de diverses sortes. Les odeurs sucrées firent remonter des souvenirs de mon adolescence, des sorties de Pré-au-Lard en compagnie d'amis ou de Pénélope, seules occasions pour moi de sacrifier mes modestes économies en m'autorisant quelques gourmandises et, avec Pénélope bien sûr, quelques baisers à la saveur sucrée.

Mes achats à la main, je sortis de la boutique avec un air satisfait. Piochant dans mon sac, je pris au hasard un fizwizbiz et le suçotai tranquillement tout en continuant de déambuler dans les rues festives. Je me sentais étrangement léger malgré ma solitude en ce soir de Noël. Mes pas m'amenèrent vers la vitrine d'un magasin de jouets. Noël était et resterait la fête des enfants, quelque soit la société à laquelle on appartenait. J'imaginai les sourires ravis des enfants à la vue des jouets qu'ils allaient découvrir en ouvrant leur cadeau cette nuit-là ou bien au petit matin, sortant leurs parents du lit avec des cris de joies comme mes frères et moi l'avions fait étant petits. Mon visage s'assombrit. Je ne goûterais pas ce plaisir, celui de voir un sourire sur le visage de mon fils. Pas cette fois-là. Sans doute jamais. Je soupirai et m'écartai de la vitrine lumineuse. J'eus dans l'idée de m'arrêter à Scribenpenne pour faire l'effort d'offrir quelque chose à Audrey mais le cœur n'y était pas. Je choisis sans grand entrain un assortiment de plumes et quelques encres colorées. Je payai la note puis ressortis dans le froid. La neige s'était mise à tomber. Mes pas me ramenèrent vers la boutique de jouets. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je me décidai à entrer. Après tout, cela ne coûtait rien de rentrer.

Le tintement de la sonnette me fit sursauter.

Une fois à l'intérieur, j'errai dans la petite boutique qui sentait bon l'odeur du bois neuf et du vernis. Des boîtes de jeu côtoyaient des peluches ainsi que des répliques de joueurs de Quidditch animés qui voletaient au dessus de leurs rayons. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me demander quel genre de présent pouvait convenir à un enfant de quatre ans. Je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir à quels jeux je jouais à cet âge-là. Il était hors de question pour lui d'avoir un balai-jouet. Trop dangereux. Les jouets pour filles furent bien entendu écartés. Il était encore trop jeune pour les échecs sorciers. Dommage.

Un vendeur d'un âge difficilement estimable vint à ma rencontre. Une chevelure argentée et bouclée accompagnait un visage ridé et de petites lunettes rondes et dorées. Un air malicieux sur le visage, il me demanda d'une voix douce s'il pouvait m'aider. Je me mis à bredouiller.

« Je cherche un jouet.

- C'est un bon début », fis le vieil homme d'un ton amusé.

Réalisant la trivialité de ma tirade, je marmottai un mot d'excuse.

« Pouvez-vous m'en dire plus ?, ajouta le vendeur sans se laisser démonter.

- C'est pour un petit garçon de quatre ans », répondis-je, les oreilles rougies de gêne.

Quelques instants plus tard, je ressortai de la boutique avec un paquet dans les bras. Je me sentais étrange, mon cœur battait la chamade comme si ce que je venais de faire était extraordinaire. Ainsi chargé, je ne pus que Transplaner chez moi. Je posai mes paquets de bonbons sur la petite table et m'assis dans le fauteuil, fixant le cadeau destiné à Percy d'un air hébété. Je ne savais pas ce qui m'avait pris. L'esprit de Noël sans doute. Je sortis un mouchoir à carreaux de ma poche et m'essuyait le front. J'avais l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose d'un peu fou.

Mais je n'allais pas m'arrêter là. Cette journée qui était devenue surréaliste allait continuer sur sa lancée. Il fallait bien l'offrir, ce cadeau. Qu'en aurais-je fait, sinon ? Je me préparai alors à aller à Cambridge. Je me contentai de modifier quelque peu mes vêtements. La nuit étant tombée depuis un bon moment, ma tenue passerait très bien chez les Moldus. Je Transplanai dans le petit square puis, paquet sous le bras, me mis en route vers l'immeuble où résidait mon fils. Mon doigt hésita quelque peu à appuyer sur le bouton de l'interphone puis je l'écrasai malgré tout. Aucun grésillement ne rompit le silence de la nuit. Je regardai ma montre : 23h40. Je retentai mon coup. Pas de réponse. Je n'avais pas pensé que Leila serait absente de chez elle le soir du Réveillon. Peut-être était-elle partie le fêter avec des amis. Ou bien dormait-elle déjà. Je tentai une troisième fois. Rien.

Je soupirai. Je n'avais pas prévu cela. En un sens, je me sentais soulagé. J'étais venu sur un coup de tête et je savais que chez moi, ce genre d'impulsion finissait souvent mal. Je quittai donc le hall de l'immeuble. Je repasserai le lendemain. Je me mis donc à marcher sur le trottoir couvert de neige, pensif. J'eus envie de marcher un peu dans le quartier pour m'aérer un peu. La montée d'adrénaline m'avait un peu tourné la tête. Marcher me ferait du bien.

Minuit sonna alors que je revenais vers l'immeuble de Leila, espérant qu'elle soit revenue. Je tentai encore une fois ou deux de sonner. Tant pis. Je ressortis pour la deuxième fois. J'espérai que mon comportement n'allait pas attirer l'attention de quelque voisin.

« Percy ? »

La voix de Leila me fit me retourner. La jeune femme me faisait face, emmitouflée dans son lourd manteau couvert de neige. Sa silhouette légèrement penchée laissant deviner le petit garçon qui dormait dans son dos.

« Euh… Bonsoir. » fis-je sottement.

Leila ne répondit pas, le regard fixé sur le paquet que je tenais dans mes bras. Elle ne dit rien mais laissa échapper un petit sourire attendri. Elle se redressa pour éviter au petit Percy de glisser. Me ressaisissant, je posai le paquet sur une marche et je m'approchai d'elle et sans un mot, entrepris de prendre le garçonnet dans mes bras pour la soulager de son poids. Elle me sourit, reconnaissante, passa devant moi, récupéra le paquet et nous empruntâmes les escaliers qui menaient à l'étage. Leila déverrouilla la porte, me laissa passer avec Percy. Le petit garçon dormait profondément, la tête penchée, un léger ronflement s'échappant de son petit être. Je fus touché par cette image paisible, qui contrastait violemment avec son comportement habituel envers moi.

Je suivis Leila jusqu'à la chambre du garçonnet et je l'allongeai sur son lit. Leila entreprit de le déshabiller. Je la regardai sans mot dire. Ses gestes étaient doux, précautionneux pour ne pas l'éveiller. Il grogna légèrement. Enfin, la jeune mère borda l'enfant, déposa un baiser sur son front, puis nous sortîmes de la chambre. Je la suivis instinctivement jusqu'au salon. Elle avait l'air fatiguée mais m'invita quand même à prendre le thé.

« Nous étions chez Neela », expliqua-t-elle, chuchotant presque pour ne pas faire trop de bruit.

Je hochai la tête puis bredouillai que j'étais passé comme ça, pour voir si Percy et elle étaient là.

Elle ne dit rien mais me sourit. Je me surpris à penser que j'aimais bien ce sourire, il différait de celui qu'elle avait plus jeune. Ce sourire-là était serein, maternel.

« Merci. » dit-elle alors que la bouilloire chantonnait. « Tu n'étais pas obligé », ajouta-t-elle pour la convenance.

Je marmottai quelque chose, les joues rougies. C'était toujours comme ça quand j'étais gêné. Je m'étais fait à l'évidence, cela ne changerait jamais. Ma gêne serait à jamais lisible sur mon visage.

Le thé arriva à point nommé.

Leila me regarda par-dessus sa tasse. Ses yeux noirs me fixaient, curieux.

« Tu as passé Noël tout seul ? »

Mon regard se perdit dans la contemplation de la porcelaine bon marché que je tenais entre mes mains.

Mon absence de réponse ne laissa pas de place au doute. J'entendis le soupir de Leila. Je relevai la tête vers elle et pu voir sur son visage une expression de tristesse.

Depuis que nous nous étions retrouvés, nous n'avions pas eu vraiment l'occasion de parler seuls, si l'on exceptait le déballage de ma rancœur à son égard la première et seule fois où elle était venue chez moi. Après, les quelques fois ou j'étais venu voir Percy, nos conversations n'avaient été que banalités ou centrées autour de l'enfant.

Quand nous étions encore un couple, elle arrivait toujours à trouver les mots pour me réconforter ou me faire aller de l'avant. Elle était forte, Leila. Plus forte que moi. Elle aurait fait une bonne Gryffondor. Je crois que je m'étais déjà fait cette réflexion à l'époque.

« Tu pourrais venir demain » proposa-t-elle doucement.

« Je… Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. » fis-je, en évitant toujours son regard.

« J'ai discuté avec Percy, tu sais. » fit-elle, devinant ce qui causait mon refus. « Je… Je lui ai expliqué. »

Malgré moi, je la dévisageai avec espoir. Ce fut à son tour de détourner le regard.

« Ca n'a pas été facile… Il est petit, tu sais. Je ne sais pas s'il a bien compris. Mais, il s'est excusé. Il… il a beaucoup pleuré. Je lui ai dit qu'il t'avait faite de la peine… Parce que ce n'est pas de ta faute, Percy. » Leila soupira de nouveau, trop lourdement pour paraître détendue.

« C'est de ma faute… Je suis désolée de t'avoir imposé tout cela. »

Je n'avais pas envie qu'elle continue. Leila était fatiguée. Je l'étais également. L'heure était avancée, ce genre de discussion n'avait pas lieu d'être, pas tout de suite.

« Leila… murmurais-je. Nous avons déjà parlé de tout cela. Nous étions d'accord… » Pas la peine d'en rajouter. Les aléas de la vie, les mauvais choix, les décisions hasardeuses… Le chemin pour arriver jusque là avait été sinueux, tordu, juché d'ornières et d'embûches, d'impasses et de détours.

Je me levai et fis le tour de la table basse pour m'asseoir à ses côtés. Je sentais la jeune femme aussi perdue que moi. La connaissant, elle avait envie de tout porter sur ses frêles épaules. En attendant, je posai une main sur une de ses épaules, maladroitement. C'était le seul geste réconfortant que j'avais trouvé. Elle releva la tête et me sourit malgré ses yeux légèrement humides. Moi aussi, j'avais besoin d'être un peu porté. Disons que nous cherchons à nous rassurer l'un l'autre.

La petite pendule du salon indiqua plus d'une heure. Je décidai qu'il était temps de partir avant que les larmes ne coulent vraiment et que la scène ne soit encore plus pathétique. Je me levai donc et repris mon manteau que j'avais posé sur le dossier du fauteuil. Ce geste sembla réveiller Leila qui reprit un visage plus paisible, peut-être un peu résigné.

Elle me raccompagna jusqu'à la porte.

« Pas demain, alors ?

- Non.

- Mais tu vas revenir, n'est-ce pas ? murmura-t-elle.

- Sans doute. Je crois qu'il me faut un peu de temps… pour digérer. »

Elle hocha la tête, le regard perdu dans la contemplation de la moquette du couloir.

Il ne fallait pas éterniser les au-revoir, pensai-je et pour me donner contenance, je farfouillai dans mes poches. Je sentis le paquet que je destinais à Audrey sous mes doigts.

Pris d'une inspiration subite, je le sortis et le tendis à Leila dont les yeux s'écarquillèrent.

« Tiens, dis-je en lui fourrant dans les mains. Joyeux Noël. »

Elle balbutia un remerciement. J'en profitai pour m'éclipser dans le couloir mais elle me retint pour m'éteindre. Je me raidis à ce geste.

« J'aimerais tellement que tout aille mieux… » murmura la jeune femme.

Je la repoussai délicatement.

« Un jour ? »

Puis ne voulant m'éterniser plus, je m'en allai, la démarche rapide, légèrement troublé.

Le sommeil m'échappa encore un moment. Je repassais les dernières heures de la journée dans ma tête. Je n'avais jamais été très instinctif. L'instinct, j'avais toujours trouvé ça dangereux car incontrôlable. Les conséquences n'étaient pas calculables. Pourtant, j'avais agi sous impulsion de nombreuses fois ce jour-là et je n'arrivais même pas à en être agacé. Je trouvai que je ne m'en étais pas trop mal sorti. Après tout, un cadeau de Noël n'avait pas vraiment de conséquence. Ma conscience s'amusa pourtant à me faire culpabiliser. Si un simple présent de Noël suffirait à me racheter auprès de mon fils, ce n'était pas très honnête. C'était comme si j'avais acheté son affection. J'espérais qu'il n'en serait rien. Que personne ne percevrait ça comme cela. C'était déjà difficile pour moi à admettre même si je savais au fond de moi que mon acte n'avait pas été motivé.

Je ne me présentai pas au repas du vingt-cinq décembre. Je n'avais pas changé d'avis sur la question. C'était prématuré.

Mon congé de Noël achevé, je retournai au travail avec un certain entrain. Je n'avais jamais aimé l'oisiveté et le sentiment de passer mes journées à ne rien faire de productif.

Audrey revint et la boîte de chocolats lui fit plaisir. J'avais choisi un cadeau impersonnel. Un signe sans doute. Plus le temps passait et plus elle devenait pressante. Et sincèrement, je n'avais pas envie de plus. Je savais que le pseudo équilibre que j'avais établi n'était que précaire mais pour l'instant il me suffisait.

Enfin, c'était ce qu'il me semblait.

Les mois passèrent et je n'eus pas grand-chose à faire, autre que de remplir des formulaires, rappeler à l'ordre quelques parents Moldus un peu trop enthousiastes. Il faudrait bientôt préparer la rentrée et les nouveaux arrivant du monde non magique. C'était une période faste et pleine de travail qui nous attendrait au printemps. Mais nous n'y étions pas encore et Audrey et moi ne croulions pas sous le travail.

Malgré son affirmation de Noël, je n'eus pas plus de nouvelles de Leila mis à part un appel suivant Noël pour me remercier encore du cadeau que j'avais fait à Percy. Elle m'affirma non sans une certaine émotion qu'il passait beaucoup de temps avec malgré le fait qu'il savait qu'il venait de moi. Elle trouvait tout cela positif. Je ne parvins pas à partager son début d'enthousiasme.

Malgré ma quiétude toute relative, je n'arrivais pas à être satisfait de ma vie. Je ne me sentais pas heureux. Je vivais jour après jour sans avoir de réelles motivations. Je me questionnais encore. En fait, il me manquait quelqu'un à qui faire part de mes errements mentaux. Audrey ? Mauvaise idée. De plus, elle ne connaissait pas mes petits secrets. Darren ? Ma condition exacte lui était inconnue et je n'allais pas briser le Secret que j'étais censé protéger.

En fait, je n'avais pas d'autres proches. Les collègues restaient les collègues. Audrey était une exception. Le constat était amer, je n'avais pas d'ami. C'était vraiment pathétique.

A bien y réfléchir, il ne me restait, à l'heure actuelle, que Leila. Pouvais-je considérer qu'elle était une amie voir une proche ? Notre relation était bien étrange, une sorte d'entente cordiale. Nous connaissions l'un de l'autre les épreuves traversées. Pourtant, il y avait une grande gêne entre nous à chaque rare entrevue. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Après tout ce qu'il s'était passé, c'était déjà une bonne chose que nous puissions communiquer. J'étais suffisamment raisonnable pour ne plus lui en vouloir. Peut-être une once de rancœur mais la cause était autre. Elle avait désormais plus de quatre ans et je n'arrivais toujours pas à m'y faire. Oh, j'aurais pu ignorer cet état de fait, dire à Leila que je ne voulais pas le voir et passer mon temps à me dire que je n'avais pas de fils. Mais ce n'était pas ma manière d'envisager la chose. Maintenant que je savais, je ne pouvais faire sans. Où était mon sens de l'honneur ? Même piétiné pendant des années, j'avais réussi à retrouver un peu de mes valeurs. Rien n'était définitivement perdu.

Une nuit, alors que le sommeil me fuyait encore, j'eus l'illumination, si je pouvais me permettre cette expression. C'était évident. Evident mais difficile. Il me fallait faire la paix avec mes propres démons. Il me fallait crever l'abcès avec la mère avant de me tourner vers le fils. Curieusement, je me sentis serein. Pas du tout angoissé à cette idée. Elle n'était pas si mauvaise que ça, sans doute. C'était la meilleure solution à mes yeux. J'avais assez fui. Il me fallait enfin me retourner et raccrocher les morceaux de ma vie pour lui donner un peu de sens.

« Il faut que nous parlions. » Telle était la phrase que je lâchais au téléphone à une Leila surprise. « Seuls. »

Face à son manque de réaction, je me demandai si elle n'avait pas raccroché.

« Allô ? » fis-je d'une voix faible.

« Je suis là. » répondit-elle.

Mais elle n'ajouta rien, elle semblait attendre que je dise quelque chose.

« J'en ai besoin… je crois » avouais-je.

Le silence au bout du fil se fit pesant. J'avais comme l'impression que la jeune femme était réticente.

« Leila ?

- Excuse-moi, j'étais en train de me remémorer mon emploi du temps. »

Elle marqua une autre pause.

« Je te rappelle pour te dire quand je suis libre ? Il faut que je voie quand Neela pourra garder Percy. »

J'acquiesçai et la remerciai. Je posai le combiné avec un soupir. Etrangement, j'avais hâte.

Leila me recontacta. Je décidai de l'inviter courtoisement pour le déjeuner du samedi. Audrey avait voulu que l'on se voie mais je l'avais éconduite avec fermeté.

« Une affaire de famille » avais-je prétexté. Ce n'était pas si loin de la vérité.

Le samedi arriva très lentement. J'étais anxieux mais de manière positive, finis-je par analyser en me regardant dans la glace pour vérifier la précision de mon rasage. Je marquai une pause face à mon reflet. Je n'étais pas du genre à passer du temps à me contempler dans un miroir. Cependant, je pouvais quand même constater que j'avais vraiment changé d'apparence. Mon visage avait repris des couleurs et du volume ces quatre dernières années. Mes cheveux avaient retrouvé leur rousseur et leurs boucles. Je les lissai par habitude mais je savais bien que c'était peine perdue. La guerre était vaine de ce côté-là. Tout comme l'embrasement de mes joues quand j'entendis la sonnette retentir. Quelque soient les émotions qui me parcouraient, ma réaction épidermique était toujours la même. Un véritable livre ouvert.

Leila se tenait sur le pas de la porte, portant un petit panier. Elle avait relâché ses cheveux, ce qui lui donnait un air moins strict et plus apaisant. Je remarquais le léger maquillage qui ornait ses traits. C'était vraiment quelque chose de nouveau chez elle, différent de la Leila que j'avais fréquentée plus jeune. Elle eut un petit sourire et je m'effaçai pour la laisser entrer. Elle me tendit un petit paquet encore chaud. Des scones, précisa-t-elle. Je constatai qu'elle n'avait pas oublié que j'aimais beaucoup les pâtisseries de ce genre.

Je la débarrassai de sa veste et la conduisis dans la pièce principale. Je n'oubliai pas les bonnes manières et je vis que cela la faisait sourire. Le repas que j'avais préparé était à la hauteur de mes talents culinaires : simple. Malgré mes années de célibat, je n'avais jamais vraiment excellé en la matière, me contentant de plats faciles à préparer. Même avec l'aide de magie, je n'étais pas un cordon-bleu. Mais la viande était correctement cuite et les légumes goûteux. C'était le principal pour moi. Et Leila n'était pas venue pour la qualité de la cuisine.

Le début du repas fut ponctué d'un échange de banalités : temps, travail, actualités… Naturellement, elle s'orienta dans un second temps sur le sujet épineux : Percy.

« Je ne veux pas entendre des excuses, Leila, la devançai-je. Ce qui est fait est fait, ce n'est pas vraiment la peine de revenir dessus. »

C'était se faire du mal, pensai-je. La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche, sans doute pour protester, puis elle se ravisa.

« J'aimerais juste que tu m'écoutes, que tu essayes de comprendre ce que je ressens, ce qu'il se passe dans ma tête vis-à-vis de cet enfant. »

Leila posa sa fourchette et me regarda de ses yeux noirs attentifs.

Il me fallait commencer. Mais par où ? Ce n'était pas un dossier à défendre avec un cheminement préétabli où je pouvais m'appuyer sur des rapports ou des documents à montrer. C'était la parole du cœur, le déballage de l'esprit. La livraison de son être. Je n'aimais pas me découvrir ainsi mais je présentais que cela ne pouvait qu'améliorer ma situation qui était dans une impasse.

Je commençai doucement, lui fis part de ce que j'avais ressenti quand j'avais appris l'existence de ce fils. Je lui expliquai l'abîme de perplexité dans laquelle je m'étais enfoncé, me demandant quoi faire, quoi dire, comment agir. Je lui décris mon envie de connaître le petit garçon, de créer un lien avec lui parce que je ne pouvais désormais pas vivre en ignorant son existence.

Leila hochait de temps à autre la tête, n'intervenant que rarement, juste pour m'inciter à continuer ma diatribe.

J'abordai, à la fin du dessert, le ressenti que j'avais éprouvé quand il m'avait rejeté, la première fois. Mon désarroi face à son attitude, le fait que je me sente perdu face à cette hostilité. Et puis, le coup de grâce, la crise de colère et ces deux phrases cinglantes qui m'avaient marqué. Leila baissa les yeux à ce moment-là.

« Il a raison, n'est-ce pas ? fis-je amer. Après tout, qu'ai-je à lui apporter ? Quel père pourrais-je faire moi qui n'ai pas connu sa naissance, ni ses premiers pas et mots ? J'arrive tel un étranger dans son univers bien balisé.

- Il est perdu, tout simplement… » murmura finalement Leila en prenant place à mes côtés sur le sofa. Je fis apparaître deux tasses d'eau chaude et des sachets de thé.

« Tu sais, fit-elle en faisant tourner sa tasse entre ses mains, j'ai beaucoup cherché à peser le pour et le contre avant de te recontacter. Tu dois penser que c'est parce que j'ai pris peur en découvrant ce qu'il était. Mais, ce n'est pas ce qui a complètement orienté ma décision. »

Elle souffla sur son thé. J'attendais qu'elle continue.

« Je me disais qu'il avait besoin d'un père. Et le mieux, que ce soit le sien… » finit-elle par dire. Elle me regarda rapidement. Je ne sus que dire. Je l'observais, me questionnant sur l'effort de conscience qu'avait du être le sien. Elle avait agi en plein doute mais avait tenté le coup.

« Et si j'avais refusé ? » demandai-je.

La jeune femme rentra la tête dans ses épaules. Posture typiquement défensive et je m'y connaissais.

« Alors… Et bien tant pis. » avait-elle fini par dire sur un évident ton de regret. « Je n'aurais pas voulu insister… Et crois que je t'aurais compris. Après tout, c'était moi qui venais t'embêter et mettre le bazar dans ta vie paisible.

- Elle n'était pas si paisible que ça, tu sais, fis-je pour ne pas la mettre davantage dans l'embarras. Je comptais déjà revenir dans le monde sorcier. J'avais besoin de revenir. »

Elle se tourna vers moi, montrant qu'elle voulait en savoir plus.

« Il est difficile de vivre sans magie, quand on est un sorcier, expliquai-je. La Magie a besoin de s'exprimer. Même si, adulte, on la contrôle largement mieux que lorsqu'on est enfant. »

Leila avait sans doute besoin d'être rassurée de ce côté-là. Je lui dis que je prendrais le temps de lui expliquer tout cela en détail. De préférence, en présence de Percy. Il devait savoir ce qui l'attendait, lui aussi. Après tout, c'était quand même le premier concerné.

« Maintenant que j'ai fait connaissance avec lui, j'aimerais… » Un petit pic d'angoisse me vrilla les entrailles. « J'aimerais… j'aimerais ne plus rater les moments les plus importants de sa vie… Même si je les observe de loin. » Je dévisageai Leila, les joues rosies qui trahissaient mon emportement. Elle eut un sourire heureux, compréhensif.

« Il faudrait déjà que tu le voies plus souvent. » trancha-t-elle d'un ton docte.

Ce fut à mon tour de rentrer ma tête dans mes épaules.

« Je sais » marmottai-je.

Je me décidai à prendre un scone pour éviter d'en ajouter plus. Je mordis dans la pâtisserie à pleine dents. Elle était délicieuse et je ne pus m'empêcher de me remémorer de nombreux bons moments incluant ces douceurs. Je me perdis légèrement dans mes pensées. C'était tout de même d'excellents souvenirs même s'ils restaient douloureux après tout ce qui s'était passé ensuite. Je devinai à son silence que Leila m'observait. Je bus une gorgée de thé pour reprendre contenance.

« Je pense qu'il faudrait s'y prendre autrement », dit-elle enfin.

Je me tournai vers elle sans comprendre.

« Pour qu'il t'accepte vraiment, précisa-t-elle. Il faudrait que tu le prennes un peu chez toi. »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sursauter. Chez moi ? Seuls ?

Je lui fis part de mes doutes sur la question.

Leila m'expliqua qu'elle pensait que Percy me considérait comme un intrus sur son territoire quand je venais chez elle et que changer de décor permettrait peut-être à son comportement de changer. Je n'étais pas particulièrement emballé par cette idée parce qu'elle m'effrayait. Je savais garder un enfant car ayant vécu dans une grande fratrie. En général, ça se passait pas trop mal sauf que plus les petits avaient grandi plus je m'étais retrouvé enfermé dans un placard, ligoté sur une chaise ou victime des horribles farces des jumeaux. La difficulté d'être l'aîné quand les grands frères sont partis et que la suite de la fratrie n'est pas très coopérative. La situation était nettement différente, pensai-je avec raison. J'étais l'adulte, il n'avait que quatre ans. Le rapport de force était considérablement inversé. Cependant, je savais que Percy pouvait me mener la vie dure et que ses mots d'enfants étaient capables de m'atteindre. Plus que les horreurs qu'avaient bien pu me faire subir les jumeaux.

Je fis part de ma réticence à la jeune mère. Elle soupira. Je devais donner l'impression de ne pas vouloir faire beaucoup d'efforts.

« Il faut que tu fasses des choses avec lui, expliqua Leila d'un ton docte. Ce n'est pas comme si tu gardais tes frères et sœurs. Si tu veux nouer une relation avec lui, il faut que vous fassiez des activités communes, des promenades… Vous avez sûrement des points communs ! »

Hormis un physique légèrement ingrat, une myopie handicapante, l'appartenance au monde sorcier.

La logique implacable s'empara de moi. Je ne devais pas prendre la place de sa mère, c'était indéniable. Mais je pouvais lui apporter ce que sa mère n'était pas en mesure de faire. Les clés du monde sorcier. Mon fils était un Sang-Mêlé. Pour en faire un être épanoui et entier, il devait tirer parti du meilleur des deux mondes.

Je voyais toutes sortes de parents et d'enfants. Il y avait ceux qui laissait leur enfant leur « échapper » et renier leurs origines. Il y avait ceux qui refusaient de voir leur enfant ne plus être sous leur contrôle et les espoirs qu'ils avaient mis entre eux s'envoler et qui refusaient le monde sorcier. Il y avait évidemment les enthousiastes, envieux et fiers. Mais pour beaucoup, la scission était évidente. Il y avait l'avant et l'après. Et l'après n'était souvent que rejet et honte ou résignation. Les enfants devaient sans aucun doute pâtir de ces comportements. C'était également valable pour les enfants Cracmols. J'avais un oncle comptable et on n'en parlait pas dans la famille malgré la grande ouverture d'esprit que voulaient bien montrer mes parents. Je me demandais étrangement ce qu'avais dû ressentir cet oncle, ainsi écarté du reste de sa famille parce qu'il était différent. Les enfants n'étaient pour rien dans l'apparition ou non de pouvoirs magiques. Je m'étais toujours dit que chaque enfant devait avoir sa place, malgré ce qu'il était. Même si la fierté d'être un sorcier faisait que l'on éprouvait toujours un sentiment de soulagement lorsque les enfants manifestaient leurs premiers pouvoirs.

Ma situation était quelque peu différente des familles que j'avais l'occasion de rencontrer. Nous étions des parents mixtes. J'avais connu des camarades où cet état de fait avait provoqué également une scission. Les parents divorçaient et la moitié moldue disparaissait. L'éducation devenait alors exclusivement sorcière.

Bien entendu, ces situations que je jugeais extrêmes n'étaient pas la panacée. Etant donné que Percy était là, avec sa mère moldue et son père sorcier, j'émettais le souhait de conserver cette hétérogénéité. Je n'allais pas arracher un enfant à sa mère sous prétexte qu'il était différent d'elle. La société moldue avait aussi tellement de choses qui n'existaient pas chez les Sorciers. Des choses enrichissantes, ne serait-ce que leur immense culture et leur ingéniosité. Je ne me voyais pas priver de cela mon enfant.

De ces réflexions, je n'en fis pas part à Leila. Aussi, hochai-je tout simplement la tête.

« Je vais essayer de faire de mon mieux. »

La jeune femme sourit et me tapota le genou. Je vis cela comme un geste d'encouragement. Je me mis alors à me nourrir d'un fol espoir. Petit, faible mais existant quand même.

Le printemps arriva et je me dis que c'était une excellente période pour se promener au Chemin de traverse. J'étais prêt à mettre ma réticence à fréquenter cet endroit. Je n'avais jamais pratiquement remis les pieds là-bas depuis l'ouverture de _Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux_. Leur fantastique devanture colorée me rappelait à ma stupidité. La réussite de ce que j'avais toujours considéré comme imbécile et inutile me narguait et me mettait face à ma vantardise ambitieuse qui ne m'avait menée nulle part.

Mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que c'était un bon début pour une découverte du monde sorcier. De plus, c'était le seul lieu sorcier où je pouvais mener Leila. Il fallait juste la faire pénétrer au Chaudron Baveur et ouvrir le passage. Les Moldus ne franchissaient jamais d'eux-mêmes la porte d'une ruine sur le point de s'effondrer.

Je choisis cependant un dimanche pour cette escapade. La plupart des magasins étaient fermés mais on évitait l'agitation habituelle des rues le samedi. Je me disais qu'il valait mieux faire les choses en douceur. C'était préférable. Même pour moi.

Ce fut donc non sans appréhension que je sonnai chez Leila le premier dimanche d'avril, un paquet sous le bras. J'avais pensé à apporter un petit quelque chose pour leur visite dans le monde sorcier.

Leila m'ouvrit, visiblement enjouée. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vue ainsi. Ses pommettes roses trahissaient une certaine excitation. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir à l'accueil qu'elle me fit. Percy attendait dans le salon, l'œil sur l'écran de télévision. Il me salua à peine et Leila dut se fâcher pour qu'il daigne se lever. Le petit garçon évita mon regard et fixa ses pieds.

Leila me dit d'un air gêné qu'elle avait cherché à s'habiller le plus simplement possible. Je lui fis un sourire en ouvrant le paquet que j'avais ramené.

« Je vous ai acheté des robes sorcières. » dis-je tout simplement, mes oreilles trahissant la satisfaction quand à mon petit effet. Leila avait simplement ouvert la bouche de surprise. Percy lui passa devant et tendit la main vers la robe que je lui avais prise. Je laissai la mère et le fils se changer. Je m'assis sur le fauteuil, pensif. Je n'avais pas eu vraiment le choix quand à l'achat de ses robes, n'ayant personne à qui demander de me prêter des effets, sans éveiller quelque soupçon. Etrangement, j'avais éprouvé un certain plaisir à choisir une robe pour chacun. Je les avais choisies simples comme la mienne.

Percy fut le premier à sortir de la chambre. Je fus plus que saisi à sa vue. De loin, on aurait dit vraiment moi à son âge. Pauvre gamin. Heureusement qu'il possédait quelques caractéristiques de sa mère comme ses yeux ou ses oreilles et quelques rondeurs sur le visage.

Cette dernière apparut à son tour, un sourire rayonnant sur le visage. Elle tira sur les manches de sa robe.

« C'est amusant, dit-elle, en regardant le vêtement. Nous imaginons toujours les sorciers dans des robes noires et sales… Mais je dois dire que j'aime beaucoup votre code vestimentaire. Comment tu me trouves ? » demanda-t-elle en écartant les bras face à moi.

Ma foi… Je ne pus m'empêcher de penser qu'elle était particulièrement charmante. Les robes de femmes étant désormais plus diversifiées, la vendeuse m'avait fait choisir un de ces modèles d'avant-garde, aux découpes savantes et plus féminines. Et je devais dire que c'était très réussi comme mise en avant des attributs féminins.

Leila eut un petit rire alors que je rougissais comme un collégien.

« Tu passeras inaperçue », finis-je par dire pour ne pas paraître impoli.

Je me mis ensuite à leur expliquer les principes du Transplanage d'escorte. Percy écouta attentivement, ses petits sourcils froncés. Malgré sa réticence à mon égard, il avait compris l'enjeu de la chose. Il était important qu'ils suivent tout deux les instructions, je n'avais pas envie qu'un de ces deux-là se retrouve désartibulé.

Quand je me fus assuré que tout avait été bien compris, je demandai à Leila de prendre mon bras et Percy ma main. La jeune femme me serra étroitement, l'inquiétude, sans nul doute. Le petit garçon, malgré sa réticence à m'approcher, s'accrocha également à ma jambe. Je me mis à tourner sur moi-même, initiant le mouvement.

« Ne me lâchez surtout pas. » recommandai-je une dernière fois.

Je Transplanai, visualisant l'ère de Transplanage du Chemin de Traverse, dans l'arrière cour du Chaudron Baveur.

Ce fut, à mon grand soulagement, une véritable réussite. Leila resta quelque peu sonnée, me serra le bras. Elle secoua finalement la tête et reporta son attention sur le petit Percy qui s'était assis sur le sol. Je m'accroupis à côté de lui et lui souffla un peu d'air frais sur le visage à l'aide de ma baguette.

Je rassurai la mère en lui affirmant que les premières fois étaient toujours difficiles et que d'habitude les escortés vomissaient. Le petit garçon repris ses esprits et se releva, tenant étroitement la main de sa mère. Il n'avait pas l'air trop bouleversé. J'avais eu peur qu'il se mette à pleurer.

De mon point de vue, le Transplanage m'avait paru être la meilleure solution. Rapide, fiable quand bien exécuté. Le passage par cheminée était plus difficile pour un non-initié. C'était le meilleur moyen de garder le contrôle de la situation.

Je guidai mon petit monde vers le mur qui séparait le Chaudron Baveur du Chemin de Traverse. J'exécutai les gestes de rigueur sous l'œil un peu sceptique de Percy. Quand les briques s'effacèrent pour laisser place au passage qui menait vers la rue commerçante, j'entendis avec satisfaction les exclamations étonnées et ravies de Leila et Percy. Certes, beaucoup de magasins étaient fermés en ce dimanche mais la Magie qui provenait de partout en ce lieu ne pouvait déjà qu'émerveiller le novice. Malgré le fait que j'étais profondément habitué au Chemin de Traverse, le sourire qui illumina le visage de Leila et Percy alors que nous parcourions la première rue me fit très plaisir.

Je les laissai regarder les vitrines des différents magasins, expliquant de temps à autre un terme magique. Evidemment, ce fut la devanture de Fleury et Bott et ses innombrables ouvrages qui attira Leila. Son regard s'alluma alors et elle avait une expression que je ne lui avais jamais vu, passionnée et envieuse. Je notai mentalement de lui acheter un livre, notamment la dernière édition du _Monde Magique expliqué aux Moldus_, livre que le Ministère avait fait paraître dans une volonté d'ouverture contrôlée à l'autre monde. Percy s'arrêtait devant chaque enseigne. Il se figea devant la boutique d'accessoires de Quidditch ainsi que, de bien entendu, devant la vitrine du magasin tenu par mes frères. A la vue de l'enseigne, Leila me jeta un regard mais je détournai les yeux, ennuyé par sa question muette. Il était vrai que la devanture des Sorciers Facétieux faisait envie. Un petit sourire se dessina sur mon visage. Malgré tout, j'étais soulagé que la réussite sourie à ce magasin. Après un petit tour, j'invitai Leila et Percy manger une glace chez Florian Fortarôme. Evidemment les parfums les décontenancèrent mais je pris les rênes de la commande et ils se délectèrent de ces goûts inédits.

Sur le chemin de retour vers le Chaudron Baveur, nous croisâmes un gobelin. La vue de la créature fit sursauter Leila qui me prit la main de peur. Percy se figea et s'agrippa à ma robe. Le gobelin passa sans daigner nous jeter un regard. Quand il fut parti, j'expliquai à Leila et Percy quelques rudiments sur la communauté gobeline et leur rôle chez les Sorciers. D'un geste de la main, je leur montrai Gringotts et leur parlai du système de garde de l'argent chez les Sorciers. Percy râla quelque peu, signe qu'il commençait à être fatigué.

Nous retournâmes au Chaudron Baveur et je signalai à Leila que je les inviterais à manger là-bas quand nous retournerions sur le Chemin de traverse. Elle parut enchantée de cette perspective. Nous nous préparâmes au Transplanage et rentrâmes à Cambridge. Le retour fut moins brutal pour mes deux invités. Leila tituba légèrement jusqu'au fauteuil où elle s'effondra, tandis que je fis asseoir Percy sur le sofa. Je préparai un thé d'une main experte ainsi qu'un chocolat chaud pour le petit garçon. Percy semblait ravi malgré sa fatigue. Il me sembla qu'il me regardait différemment et mon impression fut confirmée quand il demanda d'un ton surexcité quand on reviendrait chez les Sorciers. Je souris à Leila qui me répondit par la même mimique. Je venais de marquer des points. Ce n'était pas encore tout à fait gagné mais c'était déjà ça.


	13. 12 : La question

Les feuilles rousses tombent en automne.

Chapitre 12 : La question.

Les semaines passèrent et le printemps accompagna la naissance d'une nouvelle relation entre Percy et moi. Ce n'était pas le bonheur ni la complicité qui pouvait exister entre un père et un fils mais c'était déjà plus serein, moins agressif. Le petit garçon était toujours très enthousiaste lorsque je l'emmenais faire un tour « chez les Sorciers ». De plus en plus, nous y allions seuls. Je savais que Leila hésitait parfois à ne pas nous accompagner mais elle prenait beaucoup sur elle pour que Percy et moi puissions partager quelque chose. Je m'aperçus, au fil de nos escapades, que Percy adorait sa mère. C'était son univers. Toute sa vie tournait autour d'elle. Il voulait toujours lui rapporter quelque chose, que ce soit une sucrerie ou quelque babiole comme un caillou, pourvu que cela vienne du monde magique.

Mes premières réticences quand à la manière de procéder avec lui s'étiolèrent à force de le voir sourire, me sourire. C'était ça qui était nouveau. Il était content de ma présence, il aimait m'écouter lui expliquer ce que nous voyions, chaque nouveauté qui s'offrait à lui. J'étais heureux de voir que mes efforts touchaient au but. Plus de crises, plus de rejet. J'étais rentré dans sa sphère. Il venait de me faire une place dans son univers. Il acceptait de plus en plus d'être séparé de sa mère pour la journée. Quand il demanda s'il pouvait rester dormir chez moi, ma surprise en fut très grande. Leila me jeta un regard ravi mais je pus déceler une touche de tristesse. Elle voyait son fils s'éloigner d'elle, partager des choses avec moi qu'il ne pouvait faire avec elle. Je lui fis part de mes réflexions sur ce point là mais elle démentit avec un sourire qui ne me trompa pas. Je commençais à nourrir quelque remords, vite balayés par les rires de mon fils.

Après tout, c'était Leila qui l'avait voulu.

Elle avait été à l'origine des errements de chacun et au final de ce qui était en train de se produire. Si elle n'était pas partie, nous aurions pu être une famille tous les trois et non pas avoir ce genre d'arrangement à l'amiable, se partageant de plus en plus notre fils.

« Comme tu es égoïste », pensai-je en bordant Percy après lui avoir lu _Lapina la Bibille et sa souche qui gloussait_. « Tu n'as même pas été capable de voir qu'elle n'allait pas bien, tu n'as rien vu venir, tu n'as pas cherché à la retrouver. »

Il me faudrait me contenter de cette vie en pointillés. C'était trop tard, Percy était là, dans toute l'innocence de ses cinq ans, maintenant. Ma vie était différente et je n'y pouvais rien, il me fallait faire avec. Je souris, écoutant la respiration tranquille de mon fils, sans doute rêvant déjà de Lapina et son ingéniosité qui triomphe du charlatan. Je me penchai vers lui et déposai un baiser sur le front, geste que je ne m'autorisais que lorsqu'il dormait. Malgré tous mes efforts, je n'arrivais pas à être démonstratif. Lui, non plus, il ne s'épanchait jamais, ne réclamait de ma part aucun baiser, ni aucun autre geste affectueux. On se contentait donc chacun de la présence de l'autre. Il manquait encore quelque chose pour que l'alchimie se fasse, pensai-je souvent pour me réconforter. De toute façon, mes souvenirs d'enfance me rappelait que c'était souvent ma mère qui faisait preuve d'une affection débordante qu'elle nous démontrait sans réserve. Mon père avait toujours été plus effacé, il me semblait qu'il suivait tout ça de loin comme s'il pensait que son rôle était ailleurs. Il montrait son amour pour nous d'une autre manière, plus discrètement. Cela me convenait plus que l'étouffante démonstration quotidienne de ma mère, à bien y penser.

« Dis… Pourquoi t'es plus l'amoureux de maman ? »

Percy avait bien choisi son moment pour me poser la question. J'étais en plein ménage et le sort de dépoussiérage de ma cheminée se transforma en un gros coup de vent. Les quelques bibelots posés sur le manteau de la cheminée s'écrasèrent au sol. Je marmottai quelque chose et réparai les dégâts. Je me tournai ensuite vers le petit garçon en train de feuilleter les _Contes de Beedle le Barde_ afin d'en regarder les images. Il était toujours aussi fasciné par le mouvement des illustrations.

« Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ? » grognai-je en m'asseyant à côté de lui. Ma règle numéro un était toujours de lui parler correctement. De toute manière, je ne savais pas employer le ton suraigu dont la plupart des adultes se pourvoyait en s'adressant à un enfant de cet âge.

« Bah, Maman, elle a déjà eu plein d'amoureux mais j'ai pas eu de petit frère ou sœur…

- Je ne vois pas le rapport.

- Tu dois être un amoureux spécial parce que je suis là, moi. »

La logique des enfants est parfois vraiment difficile à suivre et clairement j'étais en train d'imaginer le cheminement de pensée qu'avait bien pu suivre Percy pour arriver à une telle conclusion.

« Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire mais tu sais entre ta mère et toi, c'est très compliqué. »

Percy fonça les sourcils. Le « très compliqué » ne lui plaisait pas comme réponse.

« T'es parti parce que t'aimes pas les enfants ? »

Les bras m'en tombèrent. Ce petit garçon réfléchissait trop pour son bien.

« Non. Tu sais Percy, il ne faut surtout pas que tu penses du mal de nous, tu comprends ? » dis-je en tant que préambule.

Il hocha la tête, apparemment concentré, sentant que quelque chose d'important allait être dit.

« Tu sais, quand ta mère est partie, je ne savais même pas que tu existais.

- Maman est partie ? Pourquoi ? »

Je me pinçais l'arrête du nez, me donnant du temps pour réfléchir. J'espérais que Leila ne m'en voudrait pas trop. Mais que dire à part la vérité ? Je ne me voyais pas mentir à cet enfant et gâcher ce qui nous avait pris tant de temps à construire.

« Ne juge pas ta mère. Nous étions jeunes… différents. Tu sais que ta mère n'a pas de pouvoirs magiques…

- Elle est partie parce que t'es un sorcier ? »

Déduction rapide et implacable. La rapidité de sa réflexion avait vraiment de quoi effrayer. Je soupirai de nouveau, empêtré dans mon discours.

« C'est plus compliqué que ça. Mais après, on ne s'est plus jamais revu. J'ai déménagé, changé de travail. Ta mère avait beaucoup de problèmes, elle a du être très courageuse pour t'élever seule. N'oublie jamais ça. »

Percy hocha de nouveau la tête. Il ne demanda plus rien et se replongea dans la lecture du livre. Il s'était sans doute lassé de la conversation ou bien lui suffisait-elle.

Il ne reposa pas la question et ne chercha pas à en savoir plus les fois suivantes où nous nous vîmes.

L'été était à son apogée. La période la plus faste dans les relations avec les Moldus battait son plein. Il fallait préparer les parents de jeunes sorciers étrangers au Monde Magique à la réception de la fameuse lettre. Jamais nos services n'étaient autant utiles qu'en cette période-là. Leila aussi préparait la rentrée de Percy mais à l'école primaire. Il allait entrer en Première Année et « les choses sérieuses allaient commencer » selon la jeune mère. Je crus comprendre qu'il allait apprendre à lire. Lors d'une conversation entre parents, Leila me demanda si le système scolaire sorcier était le même que celui qu'allait suivre son fils. Je lui fis part du fonctionnement de notre éducation, basée sur l'apprentissage à la maison avant l'arrivée à Poudlard. Leila fut très surprise et me demanda comment faisaient les parents qui travaillaient.

« Souvent, les mères s'arrêtent pour élever leurs enfants jusqu'à l'âge de 11 ans, lui expliquai-je. Il arrive quel les elfes de maison contribuent à garder les enfants en bas-âge pour ceux qui ont les moyens d'en avoir. Pour ceux vraiment dans le besoin, il y a les voisins. » Je continuai face à son regard interrogateur. « Nous ne sommes pas si nombreux et nous nous regroupons beaucoup. Il y a beaucoup d'entraide chez les sorciers. Qu'elle soit éducationnelle ou financière. C'est normal pour la plupart d'entre nous de venir en aide au voisin. »

Ce n'était pas de l'altruisme ou de la pitié. C'était une tradition, sans doute due au fait que les Sorciers avaient beaucoup souffert. De plus, nous n'étions que peu nombreux si l'on comparait avec la société Moldue. Mais j'admettais quand même que, dans les grandes villes, les liens avec le voisinage étaient difficiles à nouer.

« J'avais remarqué que tu étais très gentil et aidant, murmura Leila. Tu sais, tu étais une des rares personnes à te soucier de moi. Si tous les sorciers sont comme ça…

- Oh, ils ne sont pas tous ainsi, coupai-je afin d'éviter que Leila n'idéalise trop l'autre monde. Il y a aussi le contraire. Nous ne sommes pas si différents de vous, tu sais. »

Mais Leila ne m'écoutait pas.

« Des fois, je me dis que si j'étais née sorcière, tout aurait été différent. Sans doute meilleur… »

Elle leva ses yeux noirs sur moi et je ne pus m'empêcher de détourner le regard, gêné.

« On ne le saura jamais » marmottai-je.

Si tout allait mieux avec Percy et Leila, ma difficulté principale en cet été était Audrey. La jeune femme devenait de plus en plus entreprenante. Certes, je trouvais cela plus équilibré de ne pas faire tourner mon univers autour de mon fils et de sentir que j'avais ma propre vie mais je ressentais de moins en moins de plaisir à passer du temps avec elle. Elle s'était naturellement plainte de mes nombreux refus à dîner ou à passer le samedi soir avec elle. J'avais drastiquement espacé nos sorties au profit de mon fils. Cela, elle l'ignorait. Je n'avais pas envie d'aborder le sujet avec elle. C'était ainsi, je n'avais pas envie qu'elle entre plus dans ma vie. Même si cela faisait plus de neuf mois que nous nous fréquentions de manière intime. Elle revenait de plus en plus à la charge. J'étais de plus en plus lassé.

Elle finit par exiger de s'installer ensemble. Je refusai. Elle se mit à crier. Elle ne comprenait pas, elle ne voulait pas comprendre. Je lui expliquai que j'avais envie de garder ma liberté.

« Ta liberté ? s'écria-t-elle avec un rire mauvais. Mais c'est quoi, ta liberté, Percy ? Tu manges, tu dors, tu travailles… C'est tout !

- Ne parle pas de choses que tu ignores, dis-je d'un air agacé.

- Mais tu fais exprès de me garder à l'écart !, fulmina-t-elle.

- Je n'ai pas envie de m'engager plus, c'est tout.

- Alors, à quoi ça rime nous deux ? » murmura-t-elle, me fixant de ses grands yeux. Sa détresse me mit mal à l'aise.

Elle marquait un point. Pourquoi m'entêtais-je à la fréquenter ? Elle était d'une compagnie agréable, sa jeunesse et sa maladresse étaient attachantes mais…

Mais cela ne me suffisait pas. Je recherchais de plaisantes conversations, nourrissantes, enrichissantes. Des conversations que je m'étais remis à avoir avec… Leila. Ces conversations d'avant sur un bon livre qu'elle m'avait prêté. J'aimais lire. Pas Audrey. Depuis quelques temps déjà, je m'étais remis à dévorer romans sur romans, pièces de théâtres, essais philosophiques aussi bien sorciers que moldus. Leila et moi, nous échangions souvent des lectures de différents horizons. Je lui donnais le change en matière de littérature sorcière. Oui, j'avouais beaucoup aimer nos échanges, prémices d'une nouvelle complicité. Complicité qui manquait avec Audrey, autant être honnête. Sans doute était-ce dû au fait qu'elle n'avait pas le même passé que moi et qu'elle n'avait pas traversé les mêmes épreuves. Non, à vrai dire, il n'y avait que Leila pour me comprendre, finis-je par m'avouer. Par contre, je trouvais que ça devenait dangereux de penser ça.

Je fuis la conversation avec Audrey, prétextant qu'il valait mieux en reparler sans cri, à tête reposée. Elle pesta et s'en alla. Je soupirai et replongeai dans un dossier. Ces discussions commençaient à me fatiguer. Je me savais totalement dans mon tort. Mais je ne culpabilisais pas assez pour renoncer à ce que je vivais avec mon enfant.

Le soir d'Halloween, j'avais décidé d'inviter Percy et sa mère afin qu'ils puissent assister à cette fête version sorcière, qui ceci dit en passant, n'a rien à voir avec la pâle imitation moldue. Halloween a une saveur particulière chez les Sorciers. C'est le jour de la première défaite de Voldemort aussi. Je notai dans un coin de ma tête qu'un jour, je devrais parler de Harry Potter à Percy. Harry Potter, le Héros du Monde Sorcier. Mon beau-frère à présent.

Je n'ai pas envie de parler du mariage de Harry et Ginny. Mais j'ai gardé toutes les coupures de journal de l'événement du moment, même les articles de _Sorcière Hebdo_.

Je préparai un bon dîner façon sorcière, mettant tout mon maigre talent dans la réussite de la tarte au potiron. Mais je n'avais pas le don de ma mère. Il me manquait son tour de main pour que cette tarte ressemblât à la sienne. Cependant, Leila me complimenta plusieurs fois sur le repas, me faisant rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Sale manie.

Ensuite, Leila enfila une robe sorcière que j'avais choisie avec Percy. Ce fut à mon tour de la complimenter. Cela ne me gênait pas de la fournir en objets sorciers même si elle accueillait toujours ce genre de présent avec gêne. Je n'aimais pas tellement mettre les gens dans l'embarras mais je reconnaissais que cela me faisait plaisir de les lui offrir. Elle trouvait toujours le moyen de me rendre la pareille en livres et autres pâtisseries. J'étais capable de manger les muffins qu'elle préparait jusqu'à m'en rendre malade. Le petit Percy en était également friand. C'était un de nos points communs et Leila adorait en plaisanter, surtout quand elle était obligée de couper en deux le dernier gâteau de l'assiette.

Je menais mes deux invités par la cheminée, mode de transport auquel je les avais initiés quelques temps auparavant. Je savais que, cette année, un feu d'artifice serait tiré derrière Pré-au-Lard. C'était une belle occasion pour les y emmener et espérer se fondre dans la foule. J'avais pris le soin de joindre un sort à Leila pour qu'elle puisse ne pas être incommodée par le Sortilège de Repousse-Moldus qui entourait le village.

Le voyage en valait la peine. Après nous être débarrassés de la suie qui avait inévitablement recouvert nos vêtements, je nous dirigeai dans les rues de Pré-au-Lard dont les décorations étaient magnifiques. Des centaines de citrouilles ornaient les façades, voletant à bonne distance du sol, leurs immenses sourires illuminant les visages des passants. Ayant promis à Percy de lui acheter des bonbons, je nous conduisis à Honeydukes. Le petit garçon ne sut où donner de la tête. Les confiseries s'entassaient par milliers et même la décoration était alléchante. Je guidai mon fils dans ses choix et il posa avec un grand sourire les 10 Mornilles et 5 Noises qui me coûtèrent les Patacitrouilles, Fondants du Chaudron -demandés par Leila, Souris en sucre et autres gourmandises. Je laissai Percy entamer une Chocogrenouille et par là même sa collection de cartes. Il fut surpris que la grenouille de chocolat fasse un saut mais je sus la rattraper avant qu'elle ne tombe par terre.

Comme je le pensais, il y avait foule dans le village et nous dûmes tenir Percy par la main afin de ne pas le perdre dans la masse. A flâner ainsi tous les trois dans les petites rues, à regarder les vitrines et manger des confiseries, nous donnions vraiment l'image d'une famille unie. Cette idée me semblait de moins en moins saugrenue. Nos relations étaient cordiales, toujours teintées de gêne mais il y avait une certaine entente voire de la complicité. Que ce soit avec Percy ou Leila. La jeune femme avait d'ailleurs fait asseoir l'enfant afin de lui refaire les lacets. Je sortis discrètement ma baguette et la devançai.

« Oh, Percy ! » gronda-t-elle faussement en mettant les poings sur ses hanches. Je laissai échapper un petit rire. Elle soupira et secoua la tête. « A Rome, fais comme les Romains » lui dis-je simplement, lui rappelant l'adage qu'elle m'avait appris une fois. Elle baissa les bras en signe de défaite. Une fois le tour du village fait, nous nous suivîmes la foule jusqu'à l'endroit où le feu d'artifice allait être tiré. Je pris Percy sur mes épaules. Le spectacle émerveilla la mère et son jeune fils. Le sourire de ces deux-là me remplit d'une sorte de fierté. J'aimais ces instants. De plus en plus. Ils me semblaient de moins en moins artificiels. C'était presque normal. Comme une famille normale. Même s'il ne fallait pas que j'y pense. Pas à ça. Ca ne serait jamais le cas.

« Je crois bien qu'il t'a adopté. » dit doucement Leila alors que nous retournions à la cheminée qui desservait Pré-au-Lard.

Je haussai les épaules et donnai un coup de rein pour remettre le petit garçon en équilibre sur mes épaules. Le garçonnet s'était endormi avant la fin du feu d'artifice. Leila eut un petit rire face à ma gêne.

« Tu n'as pas changé. » dit-elle. « Tu n'aimes toujours pas les compliments de ce genre-là. »

J'eus un grognement résigné. Les seuls compliments qui me rendaient plutôt fier que gêné concernaient mon travail. Il était loin ce temps là, celui où j'étais un jeune coq orgueilleux. J'avais appris l'humilité depuis. A mes dépends.

« C'est un petit garçon attachant. » fis-je en rougissant de plus belle. « Il te ressemble plus, question caractère. »

Leila rit légèrement. « On peut dire ça. »

Notre arrivée à la cheminée interrompit la conversation à mon grand soulagement.

Nous arrivâmes couverts de suie encore une fois. Quelques sortilèges plus tard et nous étions propres, j'avais transformé mon sofa en un lit suffisamment grand pour moi.

« Ne te sens pas obligé de nous donner ta chambre » avait dit Leila alors que j'insistais lourdement sur le fait que cela ne me dérangeait pas.

Toujours avec Percy sur le dos, je la conduisis jusqu'à la chambre. Je déposai Percy sur mon lit et le préparai pour le coucher. Leila me donna son pyjama et je lui enfilai. Elle me laissa faire sans rien dire. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se changer. Je bordai l'enfant qui avait à peine soupiré pendant son déshabillage. Je me penchai pour mon rituel baiser sur le front, mon petit secret. Secret qui n'en fut plus un car Leila se tenait sur le pas de la porte, enveloppée dans ma robe de chambre. Je ne pourrais pas dire si c'était la surprise d'être découvert ou le fait de la voir subtiliser ainsi un de mes vêtements l'air de rien qui me fit rougir mais je sentis le feu embraser mon visage. Je me sentis légèrement idiot.

« Tu as l'air de bien l'aimer. » dit doucement Leila en venant s'asseoir sur le bord du lit.

Rougissement des oreilles.

« Je… C'est mon fils, après tout » marmonnai-je.

Leila posa une main sur épaule. « N'aie pas honte.

- Ce n'est nullement mon sentiment. »

Leila sourit avant d'étouffer un bâillement.

« J'ai passé une soirée agréable et intéressante, dit-elle, voyant bien que la conversation me mettait dans l'embarras.

- Ah, euh… merci.

- Cela faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas autant amusée. »

J'eus un sourire fugace.

« Merci de ne pas me laisser de côté. » murmura Leila. Cette dernière phrase me fit relever les yeux vers elle. Elle me fixa de ses iris noirs, l'air grave.

« Ce n'est pas mon intention, je… » balbutiai-je, roue de gêne. Quelle agaçante rougeur ! Quelle traître rougeur !

« Je sais. Je le sais bien. J'avais juste envie de te le dire.»

Percy se retourna dans son sommeil. Nous baissâmes le regard vers lui.

« Tu sais qu'il réclame de plus en plus après toi ? Etonnant, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je ne répondis pas, les yeux fixés sur l'enfant. Je savais que si je réagissais, je trahirais la boule qui s'était installée dans ma gorge. Mais Leila semblait attendre que je lui dise quelque chose.

« Je ne suis pourtant pas très amusant, ni très démonstratif…

- Ce n'est pas dans ton caractère, assurément, rit doucement Leila. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il te demande ça. »

Je me rappelai vaguement de mon père quand j'avais l'âge de Percy. Je l'avais toujours trouvé drôle à se faire gronder par maman à cause de sa fascination pour les objets Moldus. Je n'allais pas faire pareil. Notre situation était différente, mon comportement l'était tout autant. Mais j'avouais quand même qu'il ne me déplairait pas de temps en temps de le prendre sur mes genoux. Le porter pendant le feu d'artifice m'avait rempli d'une sensation paternelle que je n'avais vraiment pas connue jusqu'à l'instant. Mais j'avais peur d'un rejet quelconque. Je ne savais vraiment pas comment me comporter dans ces cas-là.

« Ca viendra, j'en suis sûre ! » me rassura Leila, devinant sans doute le cheminement de mes pensées.

Elle sembla esquisser un geste vers moi. Sa main se posa sur ma joue.

« Vous avez beaucoup progressé. » assura-t-elle.

Ca y était. Je rougissais encore, pire qu'un adolescent, pire qu'une jouvencelle. Etait-ce ce geste inattendu ? Etait-ce ce regard doux et rieur ? Je me sentis perdre mes moyens et ce n'était pas quelque chose que j'appréciais.

« Je… Je vais me coucher. »

Je réussi à me lever, rouge jusqu'à la nuque. Leila parut surprise puis hocha la tête.

« Bonne nuit. » dis-je sans me retourner.

Je m'arrêtai sur le pas de la porte.

« Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit… Je suis là. » ajoutai-je avant de m'éclipser.

Je me déshabillai rapidement et me glissai entre les draps, posant mes lunettes sur la table basse. Je restai yeux ouvert, absorbé dans la contemplation du plafond, cherchant ce qui pouvait bien m'empêcher de fermer directement les yeux après une soirée aussi bien remplie. Je ne devais pas faire des détours, éviter l'évidence. A bien y penser, il n'y avait qu'une raison.

Leila.

Tout simplement.

Leila.

Encore.

Il y avait-il quelque chose à deviner dans son comportement ? Je nous trouvais plus proche ces derniers temps et cela ne me déplaisait pas. Bien au contraire. Nos conversations me régalaient, il n'était pas rare que nous discutions longuement après que j'aie ramené Percy, autour d'une lecture, d'un auteur. Parfois j'avais l'impression que ces cinq dernières années n'avaient pas existé. Je me surprenais de plus en plus à la regarder à la dérobée, à trouver qu'elle était rayonnante, belle. Cette Leila était pourtant si différente de la fragile jeune fille dont j'étais éperdument tombé amoureux. Elle semblait plus solide, heureuse, équilibrée. Je fermai les yeux, analysai. Je passai mon temps à rougir. Souvent. Très fréquemment. Généralement, chez moi c'était tellement habituel que je n'y faisais guère attention. Cependant, j'émettais de plus en plus de doute quand à la raison de telles embardées sanguines dans mon visage. Le problème, c'était la sacrée intuition féminine dont la jeune femme pouvait faire preuve. Elle savait toujours m'embarrasser à son plus grand plaisir. Cela la faisait toujours autant rire. Ce n'était pas méchant. Une sorte de taquinerie de sa part. Étrangement, je n'en étais pas offusqué comme j'aurais pu l'être si d'autres auraient fait preuve d'un tel comportement. Aurais-je accepté cela de la part d'Audrey ? Non, certainement pas. Je l'aurais remise en place, me serais renfermé.

La question était donc de me savoir s'il était parfaitement normal, rationnel de ne pas avoir de haine envers la personne qui m'avait outrageusement trahi et plongé dans le désespoir. Pire, de commencer à nourrir des sentiments pour elle. Etait-ce parce qu'inconsciemment je lui avais pardonné ?

La question tourna dans ma tête jusqu'à ce que le sommeil m'emportât.

Je n'y repensai plus les semaines qui suivirent. J'attendais. Je réfléchissais. C'était vraiment quelque chose de dangereux.

J'avais de nouveau refoulé Audrey pour un dimanche midi chez Leila. J'étais de plus en plus mal à l'aide en présence de la jeune fille qui se sentait de plus en plus délaissée. Je pense qu'elle n'était pas dupe et qu'elle devait se douter qu'il se passait quelque chose. Mais elle n'insista pas quand je me décidai à éviter ses questions. Elle sentait sans doute que j'étais en train de lui échapper. Mais je trouvais qu'elle ne montrait pas beaucoup d'effort pour me retenir. Sans doute ne savait-elle plus quoi faire. Elle apprenait la déception amoureuse.

Percy m'accueillit avec un grand sourire, le dragon en peluche que je lui avais offert pour son anniversaire sous le bras. Leila disait que c'était sa préférée. Sans doute parce que c'était la seule peluche capable de voler vraiment et de cracher du feu pour de vrai mais sans danger. Le petit garçon me traina par la main jusqu'à la cuisine où Leila terminait de préparer le repas. Elle eut un sourire pour me saluer et retourna à sa poêle.

« Tu as passé une bonne semaine ?, me demanda-t-elle poliment.

- Agitée, dirais-je. » lui répondis-je en m'asseyant sur une chaise située dans un coin afin de ne pas la gêner dans sa tâche. « Nous avons du intervenir avec Le Comité des inventions d'excuses à l'usage des Moldus sur Oxford. Un petit malin s'est amusé à voler avec son balai au-dessus de la ville en jetant des sortilèges d'Allégresse. Il voulait fêter la victoire de son équipe de Quidditch.

- Quidditch ? C'est le sport sur des balais avec trois balles différentes », se souvint Leila en posant sa cuillère en bois pour réfléchir.

J'acquiesçai.

« Nous avons dû calmer les autorités et parler d'un gaz hilarant qui provenait d'une usine voisine qui avait fait une erreur de dosage. »

Leila sourit et tapota sa cuillère pour en faire partir la sauce. Elle suçota un de ses doigts plein de sauce. Je restai hypnotisé par ce geste.

« Tu peux mettre la table, s'il te plaît ? » demanda-t-elle d'un air contrit comme si elle était désolée de me demander ça.

Je sursautai et me mis debout, comme poussé par un Sortilège.

« Pas de problème » fis-je. Cela m'éviterait au moins de penser à des bêtises.

Je m'empressai de sortir de la cuisine avec une pile d'assiettes sur laquelle j'avais mis les couverts. Tout en dressant la table, mes pensées se bousculaient. Décidément, ça ne tournait pas très rond chez moi.

Percy vint installer sur une chaise son dragon en peluche. Il s'installa sur celle d'à côté.

« Tu es sage, hein ? » ordonna-t-il à l'animal factice. J'eus un petit sourire attendri.

Leila apporta les plats et nous déjeunâmes, discutant de tout et de rien. Percy ponctuait parfois la conversation de questions et je prenais toujours le temps de lui expliquer ce qu'il ne comprenait pas. Ce petit garçon aimait apprendre. Il avait fait d'énormes progrès en lecture et ses enseignants étaient très satisfaits de son travail. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être fier de mon fils. Le jour où il avait réussi à déchiffrer le titre de _Le Sorcier et la Marmite sauteuse_ était un souvenir que je n'oublierais pas de sitôt.

Nous prîmes le thé sur le divan, comme nous en avions désormais l'habitude. La pluie de novembre battait les carreaux. Nous avions prévu une petite promenade digestive mais nous n'en fîmes rien. Il valait mieux ne pas sortir avec un temps pareil. Percy s'était installé sur le tapis et regardait d'un œil distrait la télévision.

En attendant que le thé refroidisse, je tendis à Leila le paquet que j'avais reçu pour elle. Il s'agissait de la nouvelle édition du _Monde magique expliqué aux Moldus_ à laquelle j'avais participé.

Elle prit le paquet à peine ouvert et le regarda d'un air interrogateur.

« Perceval Ignatus Weasley ? » me demanda-t-elle en apercevant l'intitulé de mon adresse professionnelle.

Je constatai à la vision d'un de ses sourcils relevé que pas une fois je n'avais parlé de mon véritable prénom : Perceval. Ce n'était pas que j'avais une réticence à me faire appeler ainsi mais je trouvais que ce prénom était lourd à porter. Et puis, parents, amis, professeurs, supérieurs…, tous m'avaient toujours appelé Percy. Moins grandiloquent sans doute. J'étais déjà quelqu'un de pompeux à la base et ce diminutif était une manière de me faire rabaisser mon caquet.

« C'est mon prénom : Perceval. » dis-je avec un geste évasif.

« Tu me l'as jamais dit. »

Etait-ce un soupçon de déception que je détectai dans sa voix ? Allons, bon, ce n'était qu'un détail et je n'étais pas très attaché à « Perceval ». « Ca rime avec cheval », s'était un jour moqué George. Fred avait ajouté quelque chose à propos d'un mot rimant malencontreusement avec « Percy ».

« Perceval… » Leila tapota ses lèvres dans un geste signifiant qu'elle réfléchissait. « C'est amusant », conclut-elle.

Je haussai à mon tour un sourcil interrogateur.

« En quoi cela est-il intéressant ? » Leila posa le paquet sur ses genoux et passa ses doigts sur l'adresse postale.

« Tu connais la Légende Arthurienne ?

— Evidemment, répondis-je.

— Donc, tu connais Perceval, le chevalier Sage.

— Oui, c'est celui qui n'aurait pas su poser la question lorsque le Graal est passé devant lui chez le Roi Pêcheur. Il a donc passé le reste de sa vie à le retrouver.

— C'est une version de la légende, approuva Leila. Une version plus récente dit qu'il aurait été un des trois qui trouvent le Château du Graal. Il mène Galaad, fils de Lancelot, jusqu'au bout de la quête. »

Leila s'était animée à ces mots. Elle était dans son élément, les livres, la littérature médiévale. Elle faisait plaisir à voir quand elle était comme ça.

« En quoi est-ce intéressant ? » insistai-je face à son sourire.

Elle haussa les épaules, éludant la question.

« C'est intéressant. » Elle eut un petit rire face à mon air agacé. Je ne pensais pas qu'un prénom déterminait quoique ce soit sur une personne.

« Mais bon, j'ai raté mon coup dans l'histoire », dit doucement Leila en se tournant vers notre fils. « Il n'a pas vraiment ton prénom mais finalement ce n'est pas plus mal même si Percy ne fait pas très sérieux. » Elle fut prise d'un fou rire et j'attendis patiemment qu'il se terminât pour qu'elle m'en expliquât la raison.

« La première fois que j'ai demandé à Neela de le garder, elle croyait que je parlais de mon chat. » m'éclaira-t-elle, une fois calmée.

Ah… Je me fis la réflexion qu'il y avait des prénoms relativement peu faciles à porter. Perceval était diminué en Percy. Un nom couramment donné aux félins domestiques. Ma foi…

« Mais ce qui est intéressant, c'est le second prénom de Percy », continua Leila, les yeux pétillants, aménageant sciemment une sorte de suspens.

Je me penchai vers elle, annonçant mon intérêt quand à ce sujet.

« Galaad. » murmura la jeune mère.

Je haussai les sourcils de surprise. Leila avait montré à travers son fils sa passion pour les lettres anciennes. Je trouvai ce prénom héroïque. Trop. Peut-être lourd à porter. Mais ça ne restait qu'un second prénom. Galaad désignait aussi bien Lancelot que son fils, tous deux destinés à la réussite de la Quête du Graal. Seul le fils y parviendrait. Je comprenais bien ce qui amusait Leila. Trois générations et trois significations arthuriennes. Arthur, Perceval, Galaad. Mystifications littéraires.

Leila coupa court à mes réflexions en ouvrant le paquet et en commençant à feuilleter le livre.

« Merci, me dit-elle avec un sourire, il va m'être très utile. »

Voyant son regard pétiller de sa nouvelle acquisition livresque, je me fis la réflexion que lui offrir _L'Histoire de la Magie_ serait une bonne idée. Elle qui adorait les légendes et histoires antiques, prendrait un énorme plaisir à comparer les versions moldue et sorcière.

L'après midi pluvieux s'écoula lentement. Nous fîmes la vaisselle ensemble, pendant que Percy, perché sur une chaise de la cuisine, écrivait des mots. Comme tous les enfants, « Maman » était celui qu'il écrivait le plus suivi de très près par son propre prénom. Son écriture était encore maladroite mais cela lui plaisait. Il préférait les stylos à bille au nécessaire à écriture que je lui avais acheté pour la rentrée. Il aurait bien le temps de s'habituer à écrire à la plume d'ici son entrée à Poudlard. Percy aimait bien l'école. Il m'avait un jour demandé quand j'avais appris à lire. Je lui avais expliqué que c'était ma mère qui faisait l'école à la maison et que j'avais appris assez tôt parce que je lui avais demandé. L'enfant avait paru impressionné et depuis ce jour, il m'avait donné l'impression de vouloir progresser plus vite afin de m'égaler le plus rapidement possible.

Je ne parlais pas vraiment de ma famille à mon fils. Percy avait compris qu'il ne devait pas trop me poser de questions là-dessus. Et il s'y tenait. Pour moi, c'était devenu un concept très lointain. Je n'oubliais pas bien sûr qu'un jour il me faudrait faire un retour parmi les miens. La plus difficile étape de ma vie, sans aucun doute. Les années passant, je savais que cela deviendrait de plus en plus inaccessible. Mais je n'étais pas prêt. Je ne m'en sentais pas encore digne.

La question était quand le serais-je.

Ca, je ne le savais pas moi-même.

La question qui me trottait dans la tête était bien différente.

Elle était délicate. Elle était pernicieuse. Elle s'insinuait dans ma tête quand mon attention se relâchait.

Dès que je rentrais, elle venait. La nuit, elle m'obsédait.

Pourtant, elle n'était pas douloureuse. Mais elle était effrayante. Par rapport à mon passé, à mes fantômes. Et à ma rationalité.

N'importe quelle personne qui se serait trouvée dans ma situation nierait. Dirait que c'est impossible. Que je ne pouvais pas, que ça n'était pas raisonnable, que c'était fou. Mais c'était là. Même si c'était petit, diffus, basé sur des impressions, des doutes…

Bon sang, comment aurais-je pu prévoir que cela allait m'arriver ? Encore ? Allais-je me laisser avoir à nouveau ?

Mais c'était là. Ce petit trouble quand je me rendais chez elle. Ce bien-être intellectuel lors de nos discussions, quel que soit le sujet, d'ailleurs… Cet emballement du cœur quand elle me regardait. Je me sentais redevenir adolescent, jeune adulte.

Mais n'étais-je pas en train de me fourvoyer ? Tout ceci n'était pas une impression due au fait que mon éducation me faisait toujours penser à une unité familiale stable ? N'était-ce pas dû à l'enfant ?

Je ne voulais pas que ce soit pour l'enfant. Non, cela ne me semblait pas sain. Pas pour lui, ni pour moi. La relation que j'avais avec mon fils me convenait même s'il ne m'avait jamais appelé « papa ». Mais ça me suffisait, j'étais en marge, comme une sorte de tuteur qui le menait vers le monde qui allait l'accueillir dans quelques années.

Mais c'était là. Et la question était de savoir si je voulais que cette petite chose m'engloutisse ou s'il fallait que je la refoule.

Et Audrey dans tout ça ?

Je le savais depuis le début, je n'avais pas de réels sentiments pour elle. Juste une attirance. Sans doute le besoin de me dire que j'étais capable de me reconstruire. Nous nous voyions toujours, plus rarement, certes mais il n'y avait pas eu de rupture. Mais le cœur n'y était plus. Il n'y avait d'ailleurs jamais été. Même le désir s'estompait. Pourtant, la jeune femme s'accrochait et je n'avais pas le cœur de lui faire de la peine. Je n'avais jamais vécu cela. J'avais toujours été abandonné par les femmes avec lesquelles j'avais eu une relation prolongée.

De plus en plus, c'était avec Leila que je voulais partager mes soirées. Je voulais la voir, égoïstement, je voulais passer du temps avec elle seule. Pas de Percy, pas d'interruption dues à son ennui ou une demande quelconque. Du temps que pour nous deux. Pour savoir si j'étais bien sûr de ce que je voulais.

Je ne savais pas comment faire. Je devais me confier à quelqu'un sans doute. Mais qui pouvait être suffisamment au fait de ce qu'il se passait dans ma vie personnelle ? Qui aurait la gentillesse complaisante de m'écouter ? A qui pouvais-je parler sans honte ni jugement ? Une seule solution s'imposa à moi. Mon ancien camarade des Highlands. Ce massif écossais bourru mais qui vivait la vie sans se poser de questions, c'était un être véritable, naturel. Je savais qu'il serait direct avec moi. Et l'Ecossais ne trahit pas son caractère.

Oh, Darren m'avait passé un savon par téléphone. Une conversation anodine qui s'était transformée en leçon. « Dangereux, mec ! » avait-il grondé. « Oublie ! Oublie ! Après ce qu'elle t'a fait, te quitter comme ça et revenir avec ton gosse ? Oublie, vieux ! T'es cinglé ! »

J'avais eu envie d'un avis extérieur et amical, j'avais été servi. Darren était sur ce coup-là plus raisonnable que moi.

Et pourtant, je n'arrivais pas à me raisonner. Plus je la voyais, plus ce petit sentiment grandissait en moi. Je commençais même inconsciemment, maladroitement à la séduire. En réfléchissant bien, j'avais déjà amorcé le processus sans m'en rendre compte et pire, en me servant de mon fils. La visite du Chemin de Traverse, Halloween, les robes, les livres… Ca devenait, certes, de plus en plus personnel, mais j'étais mal à l'aise à l'idée de me servir de Percy comme prétexte. C'était malhonnête.

Et Audrey, dans tout ça ? Oui, j'étais définitivement perdu.

Irrécupérable.

« Tu sais, je ne suis qu'un imbécile. Un moins que rien, une raclure qui les as reniés. Comment veux-tu que j'y retourne ? J'ai été trop fier, trop arrogant, je me suis cru plus intelligent qu'eux… »

Leila lâcha son couteau et le poireau qu'elle était en train de couper d'un geste agacé. Elle se tourna vers moi et je vis une expression furibonde que je ne lui connaissais pas.

« Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Penser ça de toi ? »

Elle me darda de ses yeux noirs, un pli barrant son front.

« Tu passes ton temps à te dénigrer, à dire du mal de toi… »

Je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre. J'essayais même de reprendre le fil antérieur de la conversation pour me rappeler comment ce sujet avait pu s'y retrouver. Je crois que c'était à cause de Percy. Evidemment, quoi d'autre ? Percy, dont Leila espérait un jour qu'il connaisse ses grands parents, ses oncles et tantes et peut-être des cousins et des cousines. Une famille énormément nombreuse pour elle qui n'en avait presque pas eu.

Elle reprit de trancher le malheureux poireau d'un reste rageur pour extérioriser sa colère.

« Je ne me souviens pas de toi comme un être arrogant.

— Tu ne m'as jamais vraiment connu avant… me défendis-je d'une voix sourde.

— Oh ! Tiens donc… Tu étais malheureux, brisé, seul…

— Victime de ma propre fierté et je le méritais… » continuai-je à discourir.

Le hachage se fit de plus en plus énervé.

« Bien sûr… » fulmina Leila.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle s'énervait. Elle le savait, elle m'avait écouté quand je lui avais raconté mon idiotie, ma bêtise aveugle qui m'avait fait couper tous les liens avec les Weasley. Comment faire marche arrière avec un passif pareil ?

A coup de couteau, elle chassa les rondelles de poireaux dans la poêle. Elle était particulièrement jolie quand elle se fâchait. Elle était particulièrement têtue de surcroit. Je reportai vivement mon attention sur les œufs que je devais battre tandis qu'elle faisait sauter d'un geste brusque les morceaux de poireaux dans la poêle.

« Arrête de dire du mal de toi, continua-t-elle de ruminer. Je sais que tu es quelqu'un de bon, de gentil. » J'arrêtai de battre les œufs et je levai les yeux vers elle. Elle me regardait, l'air peiné.

« Tu n'as jamais eu de préjugés sur moi, malgré ma manière de vivre… » souffla-t-elle, rougissant soudainement. « Tu as accepté Percy, tout ce que je t'avais fait… »

Pas aussi facilement qu'elle le disait, pensais-je amèrement. Leila était si intelligence mais comment pouvait-elle être aussi innocente, naïve ? C'était un aspect de sa personnalité qui m'étonnait après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu et qui, curieusement, me plaisait beaucoup.

« Je n'ai jamais pu retrouver quelqu'un qui puisse faire preuve d'autant de… compréhension et d'ouverture d'esprit. » continua-t-elle, détournant le regard vers un point invisible sur le mur derrière moi. « Je pense qu'inconsciemment, je devais peut-être te rechercher encore chez les autres. Comme j'étais trop lâche pour revenir vers toi… » Elle rougit de plus belle, s'éclaircit la gorge et replongea dans ses poireaux en prenant soin de ne pas me regarder, me sembla-t-il.

Je restai interdit quelque instant. Est-ce que Leila… ? Quelle question… Quelle idée aussi mais nous n'étions plus de jeunes adultes égarés, enfin pour sa part du moins. Je ne me trouvais pas encore très stable dans ma vie. Et à vrai dire, j'étais fatigué d'errer sans cesse.

Leila éteignit le feu sous la poêle. Elle tapota la spatule de bois contre le récipient pour faire tomber les quelques morceaux de poireaux encore accrochés. Puis elle posa l'instrument sur le plan de travail. Je regardais ses gestes, perdu dans mes pensées, pesant le pour et le contre d'une action impulsive et totalement folle. Il me fallait parler, dire quelque chose mais ma langue restait bêtement collée à mon palais. La jeune femme essuya ses mains sur le tablier que je lui avais prêté.

« Tu as finis de battre les œufs ? » demanda-t-elle. Je croisais son regard. L'instant de flottement, un peu irréel, s'était terminé. Je me sentis profondément déçu.

Je hochai la tête, toujours un peu étourdi.

« Alors, il faut que tu verses le lait, deux grands verres suffiront. » m'indiqua-t-elle tandis qu'elle s'emparait d'un plat à tarte qu'elle farina d'une main experte. J'utilisais un sortilège d'attraction pour faire sortir la bouteille de lait et en mélanger le contenu avec mes œufs. Leila suivit le mouvement du regard, avec un petit sourire amusé.

« Paresseux » murmura-t-elle d'un ton taquin. Je répondis d'un rictus. Je n'étais pas vraiment d'humeur à plaisanter. Cette complicité naturellement revenue, je me demandais si franchir le pas que je m'interdisais la briserait définitivement. La question était de savoir jusqu'où je voulais aller. Rester là et continuer ce petit jeu du chat et de la souris que je soupçonnais être entamé depuis plus longtemps que je n'avais pensé ? Ou bien y mettre un terme et connaître enfin le bonheur pour peu que je prenne un risque aussi énorme que celui de tout mettre par terre ?

Elle se pencha alors vers le four et mon regard ne put s'empêcher de dévier vers ses jambes que découvrit sa jupe longue. Sans parler de la position dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Je fermai les yeux. Voilà que je m'autorisai de bien sordides pensées. Leila était désirable. Je n'allais pas me mentir. Elle avait eu quelques relations à court terme alors qu'elle était fille-mère, ce qui montrait bien qu'elle était attirante pour de nombreux hommes. Leila finit par s'accroupir devant le four ouvert pour faire précuire le fond de pâte. Je pus tranquilliser mes pensées en salant et poivrant mon mélange œufs-lait. Il n'empêchait que je sentais une sorte de tension dans la pièce mais peut-être était-ce le fruit de mon imagination.

« Tu as fini ? » demanda Leila, me tirant une fois de plus de mes réflexions.

« Euh… oui, oui. »

« Très bien. » Elle jeta un coup d'œil à ma préparation.

« Je laisse un peu cuire la pâte et après on mettra les poireaux et la préparation. »

Elle me poussa gentiment et découpa des tranches de lard en lardons. Je restai un peu interdit me demandant quoi faire. Ah, évidemment, la vaisselle. Je pris ma baguette et m'occupai de la corvée de nettoyage. Pendant que les ustensiles s'auto-nettoyaient, je rangeai quelque peu la pièce. Leila fit revenir les lardons dans une autre poêle qu'elle venait de trouver au fond d'un placard. Je constatai qu'elle s'était vite approprié ma petite cuisine alors qu'elle n'était pas venue si souvent chez moi. Sa capacité d'adaptation me surprendrait toujours.

J'étais en train d'empiler assiettes, couverts et verres sur un plateau afin d'aller dresser la table dans la pièce principale, quand Leila poussa une exclamation étouffée.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? demandai-je.

— Rien. Je me suis juste brulée en mettant le plat dans le four. » répondit la jeune femme en tenant son avant bras. Elle se dirigea vers l'évier et fit couler de l'eau sur la brûlure.

Je m'approchai.

« Laisse-moi regarder.

— Ce n'est pas grand-chose, Percy, dit-elle. Ca m'arrive souvent. Tu n'es pas sans savoir que je suis une grande maladroite.»

Mais je lui pris quand même le bras et regardai. Certes, la brûlure n'était pas très étendue mais la peau était bien rougie sur quelques centimètres.

« Il faut juste mettre de l'eau froide dessus, insista Leila.

— J'ai mieux », la contrai-je en sortant ma baguette.

Je la sentis se crisper sous la prise de ma main. Je lui jetai un regard interrogateur. Leila n'avait pas l'air rassurée. Je me fis la réflexion qu'elle devait trouver la magie amusante ou fort pratique. Mais elle n'avait jamais vu que des spectacles ou quelques démonstrations de magie domestique. Elle n'avait jamais vu de sorts pratiqués sur des humains, hormis le contre sortilège Repousse-Moldu que je lui avais fait subir. A ce moment-là, je n'avais pas vu qu'elle était inquiète. Sans doute, l'euphorie du spectacle à venir avait inhibé ses réticences. Je compris donc ce qui l'effrayait.

« Leila, murmurai-je d'une voix posée. Tu me fais confiance ? »

Ses grands yeux noirs me dévisagèrent avec une once d'effarement.

« Tu sais très bien que je ne te ferais pas de mal ? Ce n'est qu'une petite brûlure. » la rassurai-je. Elle me fixait sans mot dire puis, lentement, hocha la tête.

Je souris et passai ma baguette sur le bras que je tenais toujours. « Episkey » murmurai-je. La brûlure disparut. Leila laissa échapper une expression de surprise. Je la regardai avec un sourire assuré.

« Les trucs de Moldus, ça marche bien mais tu aurais eu une vilaine boursoufflure. »  
Elle releva les yeux vers les miens et j'eus l'impression que le temps se suspendit.

Remarquez que tout y était : la blessure anodine à guérir, le rapprochement des corps, son avant bras toujours dans ma main, légèrement relevé, les yeux dans les yeux… Ne manquait plus que la petite musique romantique pour que le cliché soit parfait. Je n'avais jamais été quelqu'un de très sentimental et fleur-bleu n'était pas le premier adjectif qui me viendrait à l'esprit pour parler de moi. Mais je reconnais que ce moment-là affola considérablement mes sens et mon rythme cardiaque. Incapable de ne serait-ce qu'avoir une pensée cohérente. Juste un rugissement de mon instinct.

« Bougre d'imbécile, embrasse-la ! »

La question ne se posait plus. Son bras toujours prisonnier, je me penchai, fermant les yeux pour ne pas voir son regard qui n'allait sans doute pas tarder à devenir assassin, et volai un baiser à Leila. Je me reculai, serrant les paupières, attendant la gifle. Mais la jeune femme n'avait pas bougé. J'aurais même pu garantir qu'elle avait arrêté de respirer pendant quelques secondes.

Je me décidai à ouvrir les yeux pour voir sa réaction. Elle me regardait, tous simplement, ses grands yeux noirs écarquillés de surprise. Je me décidai à lui lâcher le bras que j'avais inconsciemment serré dans mon geste insensé.

« Percy. »

Je sentis mon sang affluer dans ma tête et embraser mes joues et ma nuque jusqu'aux oreilles.

Leila ouvrit la bouche mais ce ne fut pas sa voix que j'entendis.

« Maman ! Je commence à avoir faim ! »

Le cliché parfait, vous ai-je dit. Ne manquait plus que l'interruption au moment crucial. Un vrai roman pour midinettes. La jeune mère eut un sourire résigné. Elle soupira, recula, le regard toujours braqué sur moi, un regard dénué de colère mais qui me sembla être celui d'une personne perdue. Un regard qu'elle avait déjà eu, il y avait longtemps.

Me sentant trop tendu pour entamer une quelconque discussion quand à ce qu'il venait de se produire, je me réfugiai avec ma pile de vaisselle dans la pièce principale où mon sauveur - ou mon empêcheur de tourner en rond - se trouvait, importuné par les réclamations de son estomac. Etant trop innocent pour notifier quoique ce soit quand à mon état psychologique, il vint m'aider à mettre la table avec un enthousiasme dont je soupçonnai sa faim d'en être le moteur. N'osant retourner dans la cuisine, je m'installai à côté de Percy qui s'amusait avec mon jeu d'échecs sorciers en inventant des règles imaginaires connues de lui seul. Je le regardai d'un œil distrait, tout en proie à mes considérations sentimentales.

La question était de savoir si je voulais que cela se reproduise.

La réponse était assurément oui.

Malgré tout ce qui aurait pu me freiner. Malgré le fait que je fréquentais déjà quelqu'un et que j'agissais comme un malhonnête. Mais de remords, je n'en ressentais aucun à l'instant. J'étais quelque peu grisé voir euphorique même si je n'en montrais rien. Ce genre de réaction m'apparut comme puéril. J'avais toujours pensé qu'à mon âge, l'amour devenait quelque chose de raisonnable et que les moyens de parvenir à ses fins étaient quelque peu différents d'un jeu de chat de souris adolescent où on se croise, on s'évite avec le fameux jeu des regards fuyants. J'imaginais que j'allais être un peu plus mâture, viril, éclatant. Et ne surtout pas commencer avec un baiser improvisé dans ma propre cuisine avec des relents de mélodrames dignes d'une chanson de Célestina Moldubec.

Leila arriva finalement avec le plat que nous avions préparé tous les deux. Rien sur son visage ne transparaissait. Pourtant, elle évitait soigneusement de me regarder en face. Cela ne présageait rien de bon. Nous mangeâmes en silence, ce qui était inhabituel. Seul Percy babillait, parlant la plus part du temps tout seul de choses et d'autres. Il était bien évidemment trop jeune pour se douter que quelque chose n'allait pas entre ses deux parents. Je fis apparaître la compote qui faisait office de dessert. Percy, qui commençait à s'habituer à la présence envahissante de la magie sous mon toit, ne montra aucun étonnement mais Leila sursauta. Son regard s'était perdu par la fenêtre. Sans doute réfléchissait-elle aussi et l'arrivée de la compote l'avait réveillée. Percy se jeta sur les biscuits avec la gourmandise caractéristique d'un enfant de cet âge. Les tritons au gingembre que j'avais rapporté du Chemin de Traverse me parurent fortement ironiques en cette fin de repas.

Comme je m'y attendais, Leila écourta la visite. Je ne fus guère surpris mais le plus dur fut d'entendre Percy commencer à pleurer parce qu'il ne s'y attendait pas. Mais Leila ne céda pas. Elle ne se fâcha pas, elle semblait ailleurs et expliqua doucement à Percy qu'il y avait école le lendemain. Je m'agenouillai à côté du petit garçon, étonné qu'il réagisse comme ça à mon égard. De grosses larmes roulaient sur ses joues et il reniflait. J'éprouvai de la peine pour lui. Mais je comprenais Leila et j'avouai que moi, aussi j'avais besoin de me retrouver seul pour remettre de l'ordre dans mes idées quand à ce qui était en train de se passer. Je devais être bien inspiré ce jour-là car je pris mon fils dans mes bras pour le consoler. Il ne me repoussa pas contrairement à ce que j'avais toujours craint. Pire il s'accrocha à moi en sanglotant. Je me relevai en le prenant contre moi.

« Ta mère est fatiguée, tu sais. » argumentai-je en regardant Leila qui affichait une mine lasse. « Mais tu sais, les vacances approchent, tu pourras revenir plus souvent » promis-je à l'enfant sans savoir si je pourrais réellement honorer cet engagement. Leila évita mon regard et je ne pus savoir si j'avais commis un impair. A force de persuasion, Percy consentit à me lâcher et à rentrer avec sa mère. Leila n'avait pas tort, il y avait de la route entre Manchester et Cambridge. Si les distances m'importaient peu, ce n'était pas son cas.

« Au revoir, Percy. » murmura-t-elle. Elle me semblait vraiment perdue et je commençais à éprouver quelques remords quand à mon attitude dans la cuisine. De mon côté, je n'arrivais pas à le regretter. Je ne pus cependant faire aucun geste pour m'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Je m'en trouvai incapable. Je vis la jeune femme s'éloigner avec notre fils. Celui-ci secoua sa petite main pour me dire au revoir. Je levai lentement la mienne en guise de salut. Leila ne se retourna pas.

Doucement, je fermai la porte de mon appartement et me contentai de poser mon front contre le bois en soupirant. J'avais l'impression d'être lourd comme un chaudron.

Je me couchai tôt ce soir-là, car je savais que le sommeil me fuirait. Il y avait trop de choses qui se bousculaient dans ma tête, trop de pensées plus ou moins cohérentes. La sonnerie du téléphone vers vingt-deux heures trente me fit sursauter. Je m'extirpai de mon lit et me précipitai vers le combiné avec une étrange fébrilité. Bêtement, je pensai à Darren qui allait sans doute me demander un compte-rendu. Mais c'était stupide. Je le savais bien que ce ne pouvait être que Leila. Sa voix dans l'écouteur était faible, incertaine.

Elle cherchait ses mots. J'attirai un siège vers moi afin de m'asseoir. J'étais dans l'espérance d'une longue conversation téléphonique.

« Leila ? » fis-je enfin en prenant mon courage à deux mains. « Tout va bien ? » Question stupide. Evidemment qu'elle n'allait pas bien. Question rhétorique.

Pas de réponse. Je commençais à ressentir un étau de panique se resserrer sur mon estomac.

« Ecoute, Leila… Je te dois des excuses, bredouillai-je.

— Non, coupa-t-elle en reprenant de l'assurance. Non, tu n'as pas à t'excuser. » Elle laissa un silence. J'attendis.

« Je… J'en avais très envie. » Nouveau silence. Je m'imaginais la jeune femme, pendue à son téléphone, recroquevillée dans son fauteuil. Fragile. Belle. « C'est vrai… Mais je… Ce n'était pas raisonnable. » ajouta-t-elle.

Je fus surpris. J'avais pour habitude d'être celui qui jouait les rabat-joies avec des questions de raison.

Mais je devais savoir. La question qui me taraudait depuis cette préparation de déjeuner surréaliste, il me fallait la poser. J'avalai ma salive, tentant de rendre ma bouche moins sèche. Il me fallait parler.

« Je… Est-ce que tu… veux… » Je fermai les yeux, me traitant d'imbécile. Je n'avais donc pas de courage. A ce point-là. Il fallait bien la poser, cette foutue question ! Je me sentais comme le Perceval de la légende, sauf que je savais qu'il me fallait poser la question. Mais comme lui, je n'en mesurai pas vraiment les conséquences. Je n'avais pas envie de faire de ma vie une quête perdue d'avance. Il me fallait savoir. Il me fallait poser la question. Maintenant.

« Est-ce que tu veux qu'on essaie ? »

Le silence au bout du fil me parut insoutenable. Il me fit souffrir. J'avais le sang qui battait mes tempes et je me sentis en nage, suspendu au combiné que je serrais à m'en faire mal aux doigts. J'entendis Leila soupirer dans l'appareil.

« Je… » Nouvelle hésitation.

« Oui. » répondit-elle, enfin.


	14. 13 : Détours

Les feuilles rousses tombent en automne.

Chapitre 13 : Détours 

C'était presque devenu simple, dans mon esprit, du moins. Je savais ce qu'il me fallait faire pour mettre toutes mes chances de mon côté. Il me fallu cependant régler certaines choses. A commencer par mettre fin à ma relation avec Audrey. Je ne voulais pas détruire mes chances de renouer avec le bonheur à cause d'un écart.

La pauvre jeune femme versa quelques larmes mais il m'apparut qu'elle ne m'en voulut pas autant que j'eus pu le croire. Elle qui avait été attirée par mon côté triste, avec ce côté secret, était tombée amoureuse d'un homme quelque peu « cassé ». Pas de celui qui commençait à reprendre pied, qui plus est, sans elle. Audrey fit preuve de plus de sagesse que je l'aurais cru capable. Malgré tout, nos relations professionnelles restèrent teintées d'une certaine gêne. J'avais quand même quelque remords à l'avoir utilisée ainsi. Cependant, elle n'en montra rien.

Ce fut donc réglé, à mon grand étonnement, sans disputes ni heurs. Cela me parût horriblement simple. Mais j'en fus heureux.

N'allez pas croire que tout était devenu naturellement normal. La première entrevue avec Leila se fit à Cambridge et ne donna pas le résultat escompté. Elle m'avait appelé pour me voir. J'avais Transplané après mon travail, après avoir enfilé des vêtements moldus et m'être donné une apparence plus agréable, sans encre sur mes doigts ou sur mon visage.

Leila m'attendait seule sur un petit banc du square où nous nous étions revus pour la première fois.

Je m'avançai d'un pas mal assuré, le cœur battant en prévision de ce qui allait se passer. La jeune femme me sourit quand j'arrivai à sa hauteur. Elle se leva. Je ne savais pas que faire, j'avais terriblement envie de la serrer dans mes bras. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'on ne s'était pas vu, le temps pour nous de mettre de l'ordre dans nos têtes et pour moi, dans ma vie sentimentale.

« Percy est chez Neela » expliqua-t-elle en faisant quelques pas.

Je hochai la tête pour me donner contenance. Leila était élégante, ses cheveux châtains relâchés tombaient en cascades sur ses épaules. Elle les avait de nouveau fait pousser, constatai-je. Elle s'était maquillée de manière plus soutenue que d'habitude.

« J'ai réservé chez Browns, ce n'est pas très loin d'ici. » dit-elle.

Nous cheminâmes en silence jusqu'au restaurant. Leila me semblait tendue. Tout comme moi d'ailleurs. De quoi avions-nous l'air ? Je la remerciai mentalement d'avoir choisi un terrain neutre comme lieu de rencontre. Tout comme la première fois que nous nous étions revu, c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Je ne me voyais pas chez elle, seuls. J'avais peur de ce dont j'étais capable. Je ne voulais pas la brusquer, lui faire peur. D'ailleurs, je ne voulais pas me faire peur.

Nous nous installâmes à la table réservée. Le restaurant était plutôt une brasserie, à l'ambiance chaleureuse. Leila avait délibérément choisi quelque chose d'impersonnel, une ambiance normale, pas de restaurant huppé. Cependant, je me sentais aussi mal à l'aise que dans l'antre au lourd parfum capiteux de Mme Pieddodu. Comme un adolescent à son premier rendez-vous. Stupide, n'était-il pas ? Dans ce cas, nous étions deux, pensai-je pour me réconforter.

Je me perdis dans la carte pour ne pas être le premier à entamer la conversation. Je ne voulais pas paraître empressé mais je l'étais intérieurement. Toutefois, Leila n'avait pas non plus l'air décidée. Il était certain que nous allions faire avancer notre problème en restant muets comme deux collégiens.

La seule chose que Leila demanda fut si j'avais choisi. Je décidais d'un plat au hasard, quelque peu découragé par l'immobilité des choses. Renonçant soudainement à mon désir de ne rien brusquer, j'ouvris la bouche. Etrangement, le serveur choisit ce moment-là pour venir prendre nos commandes que j'énonçai donc avec toute la galanterie et la bonne éducation dont je pouvais faire preuve. Une fois le garçon reparti, le silence revint à notre table. Il m'avait coupé dans mon élan de courage et j'en étais mortifié.

Leila regardait la décoration de la brasserie. Je me demandais si elle ne regrettait pas cette soirée qui commençait mal de mon point de vue.

« Comment s'est passé ta journée ? »

Cette phrase d'une banalité affligeante venait de sortir de ma propre bouche. La jeune femme posa sur moi un regard surpris, puis rougissante, elle me répondit que cela avait été une journée ordinaire. Personnellement, j'aurais pu dire la même chose de la mienne. Si l'on exceptait le moment où j'avais renversé mon thé sur des dossiers urgents, quand je m'étais trompé d'adresse de Cheminée et que je m'étais retrouvé aux Trois Balais à la place du lieu d'un rendez-vous. Ma nervosité était extrêmement expressive, c'était désespérant. Heureusement, j'étais parvenu à me calmer avant la fin de la journée.

Face à Leila, j'étais désormais redevenu anxieux. En attente de quelque chose de sa part.

« Et toi ? »

Ne surtout pas lui avouer que j'avais pensé à cette entrevue tout la journée. Cela la mettrait sûrement dans l'embarras plus qu'elle ne le montrait.

Je me mis à discourir sur mon travail comme j'en avais l'habitude. Je savais que je monologuais la plupart du temps. J'en avais l'habitude. C'était toujours comme ça. Bill m'avait fait remarquer, un jour, que j'avais tendance à rendre n'importe quelle conversation soporifique. Il n'avait pas tort, songeai-je, alors que je vis le sourire poli de Leila qui contredisait son regard. Le garçon arriva à point nommé avec nos plats. Cette fois-ci, je n'en fus pas mécontent.

Le repas débuta dans un silence extrêmement pesant. A l'autre bout de la brasserie, un groupe d'individus conversait joyeusement et bruyamment, accoudé au bar. Heureusement qu'il y avait de la chaleur dans ce restaurant.

Il me fallait prendre les devants. La première fois, c'était moi qui avais fait le premier pas. Leila m'avait juste sorti de ma solitude, de mon marasme. Certes, la situation était différente mais dans mon esprit perturbé, je me disais que je devais assumer ce que j'avais fait dans ma cuisine, un dimanche de novembre.

« Leila. » Le ton que j'eus me parut un peu trop solennel. Elle arrêta de couper sa viande et me regarda.

« On ne pas passer la soirée à ne pas se parler, n'est-ce pas ? » commençai-je, exprimant mon malaise.

« Non, bien sûr que non. » me répondit-elle doucement en reprenant son découpage.

J'eus un rictus douloureux. Aborder le sujet me paraissait soudainement plus compliqué que je n'avais prévu. Pas que je m'imaginais que nous allions tomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre et finir la soirée de la manière la plus agréable qu'il soit mais je m'étais figuré que j'allais avoir plus de courage que ça. Bien sûr, je m'étais vu flamboyant, magnifique avec une Leila subjuguée qui se pâmerait devant moi. Des idioties, en somme.

« Tiens, la neige s'est arrêtée de tomber. » remarqua Leila. Je regardai par la fenêtre et constatai qu'effectivement, c'était le cas. Le silence recommença. Je fis mine de me concentrer sur ma nourriture. Leila me rendrait fou. Etait-ce parce que j'étais complètement perdu face à elle que je la désirais ? J'avais rompu avec Audrey pour elle. Certes, c'était une relation perdue d'avance, je le savais mais peut-être aurais-je fait plus d'effort si je n'avais sans cesse préoccupé par mes sentiments renaissants envers Leila.

Il me fallait trouver quelque chose pour nous détendre. Je changeai d'angle de discussion. Ce qui nous rapprochait le plus : la littérature. Lui ayant fourni, comme je me l'étais dit, un exemplaire de _l'Histoire de la Magie_, je m'attendais à ce qu'elle l'ait lu. Nous n'avions pas eu l'occasion d'en discourir la fois précédente. Leila me sourit, comme on remercie quelqu'un de sa délicatesse. Le repas se termina d'une manière plus agréable, plus sereine. Je notai pour moi-même qu'il valait mieux ne pas précipiter quoique ce soit. Ca viendrait. Tout doucement. Je prendrais le temps qu'il faudrait mais cela viendrait. A notre rythme.

Nous sortîmes vers vingt deux heures de la petite brasserie. L'air glacial de décembre m'engloutit et je frissonnai. Galamment, j'offris mon bras à Leila pour l'aider à progresser sur le trottoir glissant.

« Je peux nous faire Transplaner, si tu veux. » proposai-je, voyant qu'elle grelottait.

« Non, dit-elle doucement. J'ai envie de marcher. Mon quartier n'est pas très loin, tu sais. » Je n'insistai pas davantage.

Nous cheminâmes en silence, serrés l'un contre l'autre. J'aimais le contact du corps de Leila contre le mien. Je me rendis compte qu'il m'avait manqué. Je sais bien ce que vous pensez. Comment étais-je capable d'éprouver cela à nouveau ? Ce n'était pas rationnel. Mais raisonnable, je l'avais trop été de par le passé et cela m'avait fait perdre ceux qui m'étaient chers. Plus j'avais été carré, indifférent, coupant court à mon instinct et à la petite graine de folie qui dormait en moi, plus j'avais plongé. Mais j'avais changé. J'étais capable de pardonner. De lui pardonner.

Après une dizaine de minutes de marche dans le froid, nous arrivâmes dans la rue où résidait Leila. Elle avait laissé sa tête reposer sur mon bras et avait souri. Arrivés devant la porte de l'immeuble, nous nous arrêtâmes, toujours silencieux.

J'attendais qu'elle me propose de monter. Je ne voulais pas m'imposer. Je savais que c'était un moment délicat.

« Je… C'était un dîner agréable. » dit-elle doucement.

Je grimaçai. Si l'on exceptait que l'on avait soigneusement évité le sujet épineux de toute la soirée, oui, on pouvait dire ça. J'avouai être déçu de son attitude tout comme de la mienne, bien évidemment. Mais je savais que le moindre faux pas serait fatal.

« Bon… hésita-t-elle, je vais y aller… Bonne nuit. »

Je fermai les yeux. J'avais sans soute un peu trop compté sur cette soirée. Je laissai échapper malgré moi un soupir exaspéré.

« Percy ? »

Je croisai le regard de Leila. Elle semblait inquiète.

Je finis par comprendre. D'un seul coup, comme un éclair de lucidité. Leila voulait que je fasse le premier pas. Cela m'apparut de manière très claire. Elle savait que la première fois, elle m'avait trompé. Etait-elle en train de se dire qu'elle ne voulait pas passer pour une aguicheuse ? Elle attendait que je vienne, que je prenne la responsabilité de ce qui se passerait ensuite. Un peu trop facile, n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant, j'étais prêt à le faire.

Mais je ne savais pas le formuler, les mots ne venaient pas, tout simplement. Ma famille, mes amis, mes proches m'avaient souvent reproché de trop parler. La grandiloquence de mes discours agaçait et n'était pas aussi percutante que je l'avais pensé autrefois. A vrai dire, qu'y avait-il encore à dire ? Leila et moi avions longuement parlé du passé, de nos erreurs. Nous avions tout mis sur le tapis, discutant, criant, pleurant. Maintenant, y avait-il encore besoin de parler ? Si les mots ne venaient pas, n'était-il pas parce qu'il n'y en avait plus besoin ?

« Cesse de parler, agis, Perce ! » Combien de fois avais-je entendu cette phrase ?

Professionnellement, prendre des initiatives ne m'avait jamais posé problème. Personnellement, c'était beaucoup plus délicat pour moi. Pourtant, je l'avais déjà fait ce premier pas avec elle. C'était moi qui avais tout provoqué.

Devant cet immeuble, il me fallait réitérer ce premier pas.

Leila restait devant moi, attendant. Son regard s'était fait interrogateur. Son souffle provoquait une petite buée devant sa bouche. Elle posa sa main sur mon bras comme pour vérifier que j'allais bien. Ce contact me sortit de mes pensées. S'il fallait agir, alors c'était maintenant ou jamais. Je ne m'imaginai pas rentrer chez moi sans avoir l'assurance que nous n'allions pas nous égarer et que nous voulions bien la même chose. Je n'en dormirais pas de la nuit.

Je me penchai à nouveau vers elle et l'embrassai. Je sentis son sursaut de surprise. C'était un baiser timide mais elle ne me repoussa pas. Encouragé par ce manque de réaction, je l'étreignis. Je me rappelai que la première fois, j'avais dû être aussi maladroit. Je relâchai la jeune femme qui rouvrit les yeux. Elle me sembla encore égarée. Comme la première fois. Je m'en voulus d'avoir agi de la sorte. J'avais dû mal interpréter son regard.

« Pardonne-moi, Leila. » articulai-je. « Je n'aurais…

- Non, me coupa-t-elle en levant la main pour m'interrompre. Tu n'as pas mal fait. C'est juste… »

Elle chercha ses mots.

« Je n'osai pas le faire moi-même. » avoua-t-elle. « J'ai un peu de mal à réaliser que nous en sommes là.

- Ca n'a pas été simple pour moi non plus. » tentai-je de la rassurer.

Elle eut un sourire forcé. Elle me semblait avoir perdu l'assurance qu'elle affichait en tant que mère. Je comprenais ses inquiétudes puisqu'elles étaient miennes. Mais nous avions changé, nous étions plus vieux. C'était différent. Cependant, je pensais que discuter de ça maintenant sur le trottoir verglacé n'était pas du tout approprié. J'avais compris que Leila avait besoin de temps. Mais cela ne me dérangeait pas, j'étais persuadé que nous aurions tout le temps qu'il faudrait pour reconstruire quelque chose ensemble.

« Tu veux monter ? » me demanda-t-elle soudainement.

Je savais qu'elle avait fait garder Percy exprès pour avoir toute la soirée à me consacrer. Cependant, je songeai que ce n'était pas une bonne idée d'accepter. Je savais qu'une fois là-haut, nous finirions tôt ou tard dans son lit. Je me connaissais. Je ne voulais pas que le schéma de la première fois ne se reproduise. C'aurait été trop étrange. Je ne suis pas superstitieux mais répéter exactement la même chose ne me disait rien qui vaille.

Je secouai doucement la tête.

« Non. Je ne pense pas que ce soit la chose à faire pour l'instant. » dis-je tout doucement.

Leila afficha une moue surprise mais ne dit rien.

« Je comprends. » Elle resta le regard fixé sur le sol, ne sachant que dire de plus.

Je l'attirai à moi et la serrai à nouveau dans mes bras.

« Je… je veux que tu sois sûre de toi, lui dis-je. Je ne veux pas répéter les mêmes erreurs. » Je passai ma main sur sa joue. « J'aimerais qu'on prenne notre temps. »

Elle hocha la tête. Même quand je ne le voulais pas, j'arrivais à être grandiloquent. Je crois qu'il était vraiment trop tard pour que je change ce trait de caractère-là.

Nous nous revîmes assez souvent, dès lors. Neela était une amie compréhensible et elle encourageait même Leila. Je ne remercierais jamais assez cette femme de nous avoir permis de nous retrouver. Il me fallait du temps pour rendre les choses meilleures. Je voulais séduire Leila. Me montrer sous mes meilleurs jours comme pour effacer le reste, effacer mes doutes. J'étais de plus en plus certain de ce que je voulais. Je voulais mettre toutes les chances de mon côté. Ce n'était plus comme la première fois où je m'étais laissé porter par les événements où, une fois le premier pas fait, Leila avait pris les rênes de notre relation. Non, maintenant, c'était à moi de nous guider, de lui prouver que nous ne faisions pas d'erreur monumentale. J'étais sûr de moi. Certes, cela ne voulait pas dire que j'avais raison. Mon histoire m'avait prouvé que je ne détenais pas la vérité absolue et qu'il m'arrivait de me tromper. Si la première soirée m'avait agacé du fait de sa lenteur à passer à l'action, les moments suivants, pourtant tout aussi incertains, m'apparurent plus positifs. Je m'étais donné un but et cela me permettait de me dire que tous les efforts que je faisais allaient porter leurs fruits. Etrangement, Leila ne se donna pas aussi facilement que la première fois. Oh, avant, elle était une jeune fille, adulte trop vite, perdue, instable. Sa nouvelle vie lui avait-elle appris à se méfier, à faire un pas après l'autre ? Cela ne me déplaisait pas et, dans un sens, me rassurait. Cela me permit de bien peser le pour et le contre de nos actes.

Il y avait bien Darren pour me dire que je faisais une grosse erreur. Il disait qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qui me poussait à renouer de manière plus intime avec celle qui m'avait trahi.

« Si c'est pour le gosse, c'est une très mauvaise idée, vieux ! Les mômes, ça soude pas les couples par magie ! »

Oh, que j'étais hypocrite ! Percy a sûrement dû peser dans la balance même si je m'obstinais à le nier. Il n'aurait pas existé, jamais Leila ne m'aurait retrouvé et je n'en serais pas là. J'aurais sûrement rencontré un jour ou l'autre une gentille sorcière qui aurait rendu mes vieux jours pas trop difficiles à supporter. Ou j'aurais fini vieux garçon. Mais c'était comme ça, complètement irrationnel et ça me plaisait quand même.

« Le grand amour éternel, ça n'existe pas, mec. C'est un truc de gonzesse, et encore… » Je ne croyais pas non plus à l'amour éternel. Pour preuve, j'invoquerais le cas Pénélope. Elle est quand même restée la plus longue relation que j'aie eue avec une fille. Quand j'avais appris qu'elle s'était mariée, cela ne m'avait pas fait grand-chose, j'étais même plutôt content pour elle.

Je n'y pouvais pas grand-chose si j'aimais de nouveau celle qui m'avait fait souffrir. J'en avais plus qu'assez des faux semblants, de faire ce qui paraissait juste. J'avais fait ça pratiquement toute ma vie. Sauver les apparences. Faire ce que l'on attendait de moi. J'avais été un fils brillant et sage parce qu'il fallait bien un peu de rationalité dans cette maison bruyante. J'avais été un excellent préfet parce qu'on comptait sur moi pour veiller sur mon exubérante fratrie. J'essayais toujours de briller, de me mettre en avant.

Rationnel, parfait.

Prévisible, ennuyeux.

Mais pour moi, ce Percy-là était mort le jour où j'avais failli perdre la vie sous les roues d'une voiture. Etait-ce un mal de vivre pour soi-même ? J'avais appris que ma vie était une sorte de chemin ivre. Je voulais que mon errance personnelle cesse enfin.

Face à mon entêtement, l'Ecossais avait préféré ne pas insister. J'avais toujours été du genre à m'aplatir devant les volontés des autres. J'avais toujours aimé la tranquillité. Pas cette fois-là. J'avais réussi à m'imposer et je m'étais surpris moi-même.

Les rendez-vous avec Leila étaient très conventionnels. Restaurant, promenades, sorties…. Leila fut surprise de mes connaissances nouvelles du monde Moldu. Quatre années sans magie, c'est très formateur. J'étais assez fier de moi. Je n'étais plus le jeune Sorcier perdu dans Londres, effaré de prendre l'ascenseur ou de faire du vélo. Je me retrouvais à présent dans le rôle du professeur, faisant découvrir mon monde à la jeune femme. Je retrouvais sur son visage une douceur et un émerveillement enfantin. Elle devenait de moins en moins réticente à recevoir quelque Sortilèges d'usage. Elle se mit d'ailleurs à apprécier les sorts de Réchauffement en ces jours de grands froids.

« Je peux essayer ? » me demanda-t-elle un jour en désignant ma baguette du doigt.

Cette demande m'avait fait hausser les sourcils. Je n'avais jamais prêté ma baguette à qui que ce soit. Même à Percy. Ce n'est pas conseillé de laisser sa baguette à portée d'un petit sorcier. Alors à quelqu'un d'autre… Une baguette, c'est trop personnel, trop intime. Pourtant, je tendis l'objet à Leila qui le saisit délicatement, du bout des doigts, comme si elle touchait quelque chose de précieux. Une fois qu'elle l'eut prise en main, elle la regarda sous toutes les coutures, détaillant l'objet du regard. Je profitai de cet instant pour la dévisager tout mon saoul. Je ne savais pas ce que je ressentais de savoir qu'elle tenait ma baguette. D'un geste enfantin, elle fit mine de lancer un sort. Bien évidemment, rien ne se produisit mais je crus voir une moue furtive sur le visage de Leila. Elle me rendit la baguette et remonta ses genoux vers sa poitrine.

« C'aurait été tellement plus simple… » l'entendis-je murmurer.

Je tournai vers elle un regard interrogateur. Elle n'alla pas plus loin dans son propos, se contentant de soupirer et de garder ses pensées pour elle. Je n'insistai pas. Nous étions ce que nous étions, pas la peine de tergiverser dessus. Ce débat, nous l'avions déjà eu.

« Il y a beaucoup de sorciers spontanés, tu sais… Les parents s'en sortent très bien », fis-je, pensant finalement qu'elle faisait allusion à son fils et le fait qu'elle se sente exclue de ce qu'il devenait.

« Je sais… Mais heureusement que tu es là… Pour lui, c'est bien. »

Cette phrase me fit l'effet d'une douche glacée. J'eus soudainement une pensée horrible qui étrangement ne m'avait jamais traversé l'esprit. Et si ? Et si Leila acceptait tout de moi pour l'enfant ? Et si elle n'avait pas de sentiments mais que c'était une manière pour elle de sécuriser sa vie familiale et l'équilibre de notre fils ? Je déglutis douloureusement. Doutant à présent, je devais savoir ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête. Je voulais entendre que ce n'était pas pour ça. Même si elle pouvait me mentir, je voulais qu'elle le dise. Bon sang, que n'avais-je été naïf…

« Leila… » commençai-je, la bouche désagréablement pâteuse. Elle tourna la tête vers moi. Je lui fis alors part de la pensée qui venait de m'effleurer, cette pensée sournoise qui s'installa à une vitesse monstre dans mon esprit pour écraser tout le reste.

Leila pâlit, je la sentis s'enfoncer un peu plus dans mon canapé.

« Non… Je… Percy ! » Elle tourna son regard vers moi, un regard effrayé avant de se recomposer un visage plus résolu.

« Peut-être que ça joue, bien sûr mais… » murmura-t-elle, se parlant plus à elle-même qu'à moi. Mon estomac se contracta.

« Mais… Je n'ai jamais pensé à ça quand j'ai voulu te revoir… Je… C'est vrai que c'est à cause de lui que j'ai voulu te recontacter mais… Après, je n'attendais rien de plus de toi… Rien ! » Elle se redressa et passa une main sur son visage troublé. « Je… Voyons, soyons honnêtes, je n'ai pas passé cinq ans de ma vie à t'attendre, j'ai essayé de reconstruire ma vie. J'ai fréquenté plusieurs hommes. Mais je… »

Elle leva la main vers mon visage et me caressa la joue. « Je crois que j'ai toujours recherché quelqu'un comme toi. Pas un sorcier, rassure-toi ! ajouta-t-elle avec un rire forcé, mais… quelqu'un qui me montre que je vaux quelque chose… »

Son regard se perdit dans le vague, sans doute repensait-elle aux moments sombres de son passé.

« Oh, ils étaient gentils les autres… Certainement. Mais bon, ça n'a jamais marché. Et ce n'était pas parce qu'avais Percy, je pense… Non, je crois que c'est moi qui n'allais pas… »

Elle se renfonça dans le canapé, leva la tête pour contempler le plafond. Je n'osai pas parler de peur de mettre fin à ses confidences. J'avais quelque impression qu'il fallait que je l'écoute, tout simplement.

« Quand je t'ai revu, je… Tu m'avais l'air changé. Je ne savais pas à quel point. » Leila passa encore une fois la main sur son visage. Une sorte de soubresaut souleva sa frêle silhouette. « Oh, comme je m'en veux, tu sais… Je m'en veux encore d'avoir détruit ta vie ! Si j'avais su… » Les larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues. « Si j'avais su… Mais j'avais peur, j'avais si peur… Je me sentais être une voleuse, je me disais que je ne méritais pas d'être heureuse, que je n'étais faite que pour souffrir… »

Je me sentis plus désemparé que jamais. Je n'avais jamais été quelqu'un de très doué pour consoler les gens. J'avais toujours des phrases toutes faites, des formules que j'avais entendues ou lues. Même si je ne doutais pas de leur efficacité dans le contexte dans lequel je les avais apprises, elles me paraissaient creuses, vides de sens, une fois sorties de ma bouche.

Je tendis bêtement mon mouchoir à Leila. J'avais beau être un adulte, je réagissais toujours aussi gauchement. Mais Leila me sourit quand même à travers ses larmes qu'elle essuya avec le bout de tissu à carreaux.

« C'est fini, maintenant… » murmurai-je, essayant de nous convaincre tous les deux. Je savais bien que ce serait difficile à oublier mais il fallait avancer. Désormais, nous n'avions pas le choix.

Je soupirai en la regardant se moucher et reprendre consistance. Ainsi, elle m'avait toujours recherché à travers les autres hommes. Je me demandais si Leila croyait à l'amour éternel. Non… Elle était réaliste malgré sa passion dévorante pour la littérature. Même dans les histoires, les fins heureuses étaient rares dans son domaine. Leila ne confondait pas réalité et fiction. Elle se comportait souvent de façon très pragmatique. Un peu comme moi. Pourtant, je ne trouvais pas ce qui pouvait bien faire qu'elle se doit accrochée à ce point à mon souvenir. La vue permanente de notre fils avait-elle eu un impact sur ce sentiment ? Elle m'avait dit un jour qu'il avait été son moteur pour reprendre sa vie en main. Elle s'était donné comme but de lui offrir la meilleure vie possible. Elle affirmait que Percy avait besoin d'une figure paternelle mais un autre homme aurait fait l'affaire sans doute. Qu'est-ce qu'un père après tout, si ce n'est celui qui guide, qui aime et chérit son enfant ? Quelle importance d'être le véritable père ? Moi, je n'étais qu'un géniteur avant de commencer à coller à cette figure paternelle. Enfin, je m'efforçais d'être le mieux possible dans ce rôle-là.

Rassuré quelque peu sur les raisons de Leila, je proposai de passer à table afin de dîner. J'entrevis là le moyen de changer quelque peu de discussion. Je ne voyais rien de bon à ressasser le passé. Je le trouvais déjà bien lourd à porter. J'apportai les plats que j'avais minutieusement préparés. Ce n'était pas notre premier diner en tête à tête dans notre sphère intime mais j'y mettais à chaque fois tout mon talent magique que je savais modeste en la matière.

Séduire Leila. Pas si simple malgré ses aveux. Si, plus jeunes, nous étions allés vite, maintenant nous prenions tellement le temps que Percy rentrerait à Poudlard avant que nous ne soyons devenu un couple à proprement parler. Nous n'avions échangé alors que quelques baisers dont j'étais le principal instigateur. Leila ne semblait pas plus vouloir prendre les devants que lors de notre premier dîner à Cambridge. Mes sentiments envers Leila étaient plus raisonnables que lorsque j'avais dix-neuf ans. J'étais plus jeune, j'avais perdu la tête. J'étais tellement mal dans ma vie que je m'étais laissé estourbir. Âgé de désormais de vingt-sept ans, je n'étais plus ce jeune homme incroyablement naïf en amour. Je devais me comporter en homme. Je savais ma cause acquise mais nous n'avions pas franchit le pas et notre relation restait étrangement platonique. J'étais en train de devenir fou. Comment faire pour que tout aille pour le mieux ?

« Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il se soit battu ! » m'exclamai-je, déçu.

Leila soupira lourdement. « Il s'est senti agressé…

─ Cela n'excuse rien ! Tu imagines si sa Magie s'était manifestée ! »

Je passai nerveusement une main dans mes cheveux. Cela n'avait été qu'une courte bagarre avec peu d'échange de coups mais j'avais honte de mon fils.

« Il n'a pas supporté ce que son camarade lui a dit… Il a réagi instinctivement, c'est tout. Je l'ai déjà assez grondé, Percy.

─ Et que lui a dit son camarade qui justifie son attitude ? rétorquai-je d'une voix impérieuse.

─ Oh, ce ne sont que des mots d'enfants… »

Je sentis de la gêne dans la phrase de Leila. Son regard fuyant ne me dit rien qui ne vaille.

« Alors ? Si ce ne sont que des mots d'enfants…

─ Eh bien, je crois qu'il t'a insulté.

─ Pardon ? Je ne connais aucun camarade de classe de Percy, je n'ai jamais mis les pieds à son école ! argumentai-je.

─ Ce n'était pas direct… » Leila soupira. Qu'y avait-il de si difficile à répéter un quolibet d'enfant ? Même si cette moquerie avait conduit mon fils à se conduire comme un malpropre, cela n'excusait rien.

« Oh… Il a juste dit que Percy n'avait pas de père parce qu'il était roux et laid. » Je me figeai.

Je savais bien que le physique de mon fils n'allait pas lui attirer que des compliments. Roux, étrangement petit pour son âge et myope de surcroit… Mais l'entendre était douloureux… Même si cela venait d'un enfant. Je compris ce que Percy avait du ressentir, surtout si l'on avait associé son physique avec le célibat de sa mère.

Leila posa sa main sur mon bras. Elle me regardait d'une lueur inquiète. « Ce ne sont que des mots d'enfant… » murmura-t-elle.

Je levai les yeux vers elle. Bien sûr mais... Les yeux de Leila me regardaient. Les mêmes yeux que Percy, la même fragilité corporelle…

« Notre fils… Il est beau. » murmurai-je. Peu m'importaient les moqueries qu'il risquerait de subir toute son enfance et adolescence, je trouvais qu'il n'y avait rien de plus beau que lorsqu'il me souriait. Le même sourire que sa mère, comme celui qu'elle m'adressait même si je rougissais d'avoir dit quelque chose d'aussi ridicule.

J'enlaçai soudainement Leila.

« C'est parce que sa mère est très jolie. » continuai-je. Leila rosit sous l'effet du compliment. Je l'embrassai doucement. Je sentis ses bras glisser autour de mon cou. Notre étreinte devint quelque peu passionnée. Je voulais faire mienne la mère de mon enfant. Je ne l'avais plus touchée depuis notre rupture. Les mois qui venaient de s'écouler, passés à se chercher mutuellement, m'avaient soumis à une torture physique redoutable. J'étais un homme de presque trente ans, en pleine possession de ses moyens et complètement amoureux. Alors, il fallait bien un jour en arriver là.

« Percy… » Leila se raidit sous mon étreinte. Je réprimai un grognement. Je lui avouai que j'avais envie d'elle.

« C'est de plus en plus difficile pour moi de ne pas y penser... » marmonnai-je, gêné par une telle trivialité dans mes propos.

Leila rougit de plus belle. Malgré ses vingt-cinq ans, elle me faisait penser à la jeune fille fragile qu'elle avait été.

« Leila… Tu me rends fou. On ne va passer notre temps à éviter d'aborder ce sujet, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle ne me répondit pas, son regard perdu dans le mien, attendant la suite.

« Tu m'as dit que tu voulais essayer, n'est-ce pas ? » continuai-je. Elle hocha la tête. « Alors, pourquoi hésiter ? Après tous ces mois…

─ J'ai peur… »

Le regard de Leila me fuit mais elle ne chercha pas à se dégager de mon étreinte.

« Moi aussi, tu sais. Peur de refaire les mêmes erreurs… » dis-je en essayant d'être celui qui avait confiance alors que ce n'était pas vraiment le cas. « Mais ce n'est pas en tournant autour du problème que nous allons y arriver.

─ Je ne m'en remettrais pas si ça devait mal se passer. »

Je relevai le menton de Leila pour qu'elle me regarde. D'où venait cette pseudo-assurance ? J'avais l'impression de ne pas être franchement moi-même. J'étais fatigué de tourner en rond. Des mots, des mots, combien en avions-nous échangés ? Pour toujours revenir au même point. Notre peur mutuelle. Un peu de courage Gryffondor me revint et j'embrassai à nouveau la jeune femme. Je crois que cela valait tous les discours que j'aurais pu inventer.

Je fis preuve d'audace et prolongeai mes baisers dans le cou de Leila. Elle me laissa faire, frissonnante sous le contact de mes lèvres sur sa peau. J'avais oublié son odeur, la souplesse de son épiderme.

« Percy, le petit… »

Mais le petit dormait comme je le fis remarquer à Leila. Elle n'avait plus d'excuse pour ne pas se laisser aller sous mes caresses.

Même si nous étions dans son appartement, ce fut moi qui la guidai vers sa chambre et qui l'allongeai délicatement sur le lit.

« Je n'aurais qu'un regret » murmura Leila en remontant le drap sur son corps dénudé.

Je me levai sur un coude, appréhendant la suite.

« C'est que Percy n'ait pas tes yeux » acheva la jeune femme en passant le bout de ses doigts sur ma tempe. Je n'osai rien dire. J'aimais les yeux de Leila et cela ne me dérangeait pas que Percy les ait.

« Tes yeux sont si beaux… » sourit encore la jeune femme.

Le sentiment d'allégresse qui avait suivi nos ébats semblait être très fort chez Leila. Pour ma part, je me sentais… soulagé. Oui, c'était le mot qui m'était venu à l'esprit.

Tout semblait aller dans la bonne direction. J'embrassai le front de Leila et lui sourit.

« Cet enfant me ressemble trop. » notai-je. Trop pour son propre bien. Cependant, et je trouvais ça heureux, il ne semblait pas avoir le même caractère que moi. Le contexte de son enfance devait aussi jouer. Il n'avait pas grandi au milieu d'une fratrie envahissante, trouvant souvent un prétexte pour l'humilier.

« Hey… » Leila me regardait d'un air inquiet. Ressasser des pensées sur ma famille avait durci mon expression. Je fis un geste de la main pour écarter les pensées parasites et serrai Leila contre moi. Sentir son corps chaud contre le mien me remplit de béatitude. Leila soupira. Son regard se promena sur la tache lumineuse que projetait la lampe de chevet.

« Tu es sûr de ce que nous faisons ? » murmura-t-elle comme si elle ne voulait au final que je ne l'entende pas.

J'embrassai son épaule.

« Tu regrettes ? »

Elle marqua une petite pause avant de tourner son regard vers moi.

« Non. »

Je lui souris et serrai sa petite main entre mes doigts.

Et le temps passa. Je m'investis autant que possible dans cette relation à reconstruire. C'était important pour moi. L'équilibre que je recherchais me semblait à portée de main. Je me sentais capable de reprendre les choses en main sur tous les fronts. Je retrouvais un certain plaisir à aller au travail le matin et un enthousiasme teinté d'impatience à en revenir. Mes soirées solitaires me pesaient moins car je savais que je retrouvais Leila peu de temps après.

Cependant, je ne délaissais pas le fils pour n'être qu'avec sa mère. J'avais toujours mes principes. Nous avions décidé de ne pas mettre Percy au courant pour ne pas le brusquer. Nous attendions d'être sûr que notre relation était solide, durable, qu'elle se reconstruisait sur des bases saines même si, quelque part, nous nous voilions la face.

Toutefois, le petit garçon était loin d'être stupide. Il avait senti que quelque chose avait changé dans la vie de sa mère. Sa mère était son univers et tout ce qui la concernait le touchait. Se trouver souvent séparé d'elle le soir ne le trompait pas. Je me sentais de plus en plus égoïste à devoir le mettre de côté de cette façon. Mais, une fois encore, ni Leila, ni moi ne nous montrâmes bien courageux.

« Dis… est-ce que maman a un nouvel amoureux ? » me demanda Percy un jour, alors que je l'initiais au jeu d'échecs sorcier.

Une rougeur de malaise colora mes joues. Je déplaçai mon cavalier, le temps de trouver une manière de répondre appropriée.

« Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ? finis-je par demander, espérant pouvoir éviter un impair.

─ Je vais souvent dormir chez Neela. C'est toujours comme ça. Après, elle me montre son amoureux et après, il ne vient plus la voir. »

Je haussais les sourcils, étonné, une fois encore, de la perspicacité des enfants de cet âge.

« Je sais pas si ça me fait plaisir », songea le petit garçon à haute voix.

Il me regarda, attendant une réponse, un signe de ma part. Je me contentai de capturer un de ses pions.

« Ta mère attend sans doute le meilleur moment pour te le présenter sans qu'il ne s'enfuie après avoir fait ta connaissance », murmurai-je sans grande conviction.

Je n'aimais décidément pas lui mentir. D'ailleurs, mentir n'avait jamais été une de mes habitudes.

« Elle est gentille, Neela, mais… »

Oui, Neela était gentille, serviable, une bonne amie compréhensible envers qui j'avais des scrupules. J'avais l'impression de l'utiliser à mes fins et cela ne me plaisait pas. Voyant que Percy ne terminait pas sa phrase, je levai les yeux vers lui. Il rougissait furieusement tout en prenant soin de ne pas me regarder. Je connaissais ce rougissement pour en être moi-même la victime. Visiblement, la pensée qui devait traverser l'esprit du petit garçon le gênait. Je l'encourageai à formuler sa question.

« Pourquoi ce n'est pas toi qui me gardes quand maman est avec son amoureux ? s'exclama-t-il à toute vitesse. Tu habites loin, je sais, mais tu as juste à te téléporter pour venir à la maison.

─ Transplaner, corrigeai-je machinalement.

─ Oui, c'est pareil, continua-t-il. Comme ça, tu m'emmènerais avec toi ! »

Le regard qu'il me lança, ce regard qui ressemblait vaguement à une supplique, me fendit le cœur.

« Il faut lui dire. » attaquai-je sans préambule le dimanche suivant, alors que Leila et moi faisions la vaisselle.

Leila se figea net, son torchon à la main.

« Tu es sûr ? » demanda-t-elle sans oser me regarder.

Je lui relatai la discussion autour de la partie d'échecs.

La jeune femme soupira, posa son torchon sur la table.

« Je sais que je dois le faire, mais...

- Mais quoi ? murmurai-je en m'approchant doucement. Je la saisis par la taille avec une assurance nouvelle que je cultivais depuis quelque temps déjà. Je m'étais découvert résolu. Avant, j'avais plutôt tendance à être indécis. J'aimais à peser le pour et le contre de chaque décision. Ne pas se précipiter. Par peur, couardise, pourrait-on dire.

« Il va m'en vouloir. » Je cachai à demi ma surprise mais la jeune femme continua sur sa lancée.

« Il va se poser des questions. C'est vraiment absurde ! » s'exclama-t-elle. « Tu es son père ! »

Elle se dégagea de mon étreinte et me regarda.

« Combien de fois il m'a supplié de te demander de le garder. Il en a même pleuré. » Je vis les larmes poindre à ses yeux. « Je lui ai menti, je lui ai dit que tu avais trop de travail, que ce n'était pas facile pour toi. » Elle eut un rire étrange, comme un hoquet.

« N'avons-nous pas été ridicules, finalement ? » continua-t-elle. Je baissai les yeux vers le sol, incertain. Bien sûr, qu'avec du recul, nous n'avions pas agi finement. N'étions-nous pas adultes ? Nous avions fait preuve d'immaturité, d'irresponsabilité et cette situation, au lieu de nous apporter du bonheur, nous mettait dans une situation d'inconfort malsain.

Je me secouai, le cœur battant. J'avais décidé de changer, d'être un nouvel homme. Alors, il me fallut prendre les choses en main. Leila avait si forte à élever seule son enfant, je la sentais vaciller. Je devais lui montrer qu'elle pouvait se reposer sur moi, que je pouvais être aussi solide qu'elle. Je pris Leila contre moi.

« Allez, on va le faire tous les deux... » lui chuchotai-je. « Je suis là. »

Elle acquiesçât, reniflant légèrement. Je déposai un baiser sur ses cheveux.

Mai arriva sans que nous n'ayons pu aborder le sujet. Reculer, reculer mais il fallait bien sauter un jour.

J'avais envie d'éviter la manière d'amener le sujet un peu comme Leila m'avait présenté. Cela sentait le cliché. Je n'aimais pas les clichés. Pourtant je sentais que ma vie n'en était qu'une succession. Le pire, peut-être étant celui de m'être remis à fréquenter la mère de mon enfant. Ou peut-être pas. Toujours était-il que le problème n'avait encore trouvé de solution. Problème que nous avions nous-mêmes créé, en fait.

C'était sans compter l'observation et l'intelligence dont pouvait être capable un enfant de presque six ans.

On aurait dit qu'il avait attendu patiemment son moment. Car son intervention n'en fut que plus surprenante. Il avait attendu que nous soyons seuls tous les deux. Sans sa mère. Et rien que par sa manière d'aborder le sujet ne laissa aucun doute possible quand à sa préméditation.

Le repas est toujours le moment que l'on attend pour les grandes déclarations. Au moins si la nouvelle est mauvaise, les interlocuteurs ont de plus grandes chances de s'étouffer sous le coup de la surprise.

« Papa. » commença-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde. J'avais bien remarqué qu'il semblait très soucieux en début de repas, qu'il n'avait pas décroché un mot dès l'entrée. Le pli qui barrait son front aurait du me mettre la puce à l'oreille. Ma première réaction fut de tousser afin d'expulser de ma gorge la purée de panais qui s'était trompée de chemin. J'avais toujours imaginé ce moment, la première fois qu'il m'appellerait « papa », d'une manière plus... enfin moins imprévue, genre grand moment émouvant mouillé de larmes de fierté paternelle. Lui et moi ensemble, submergés par l'émotion. A ce moment, j'étais plutôt submergé par les larmes de douleur d'avoir trop toussé. Mon cœur s'était emballé, certes, mais impossible de dire si c'était dû à l'émotion ou à la détresse respiratoire dont j'étais victime. Le regard que ne cessait de poser Percy sur moi ne calma pas mon rythme cardiaque. Et ce mot prononcé ne l'avait même pas fait ciller. A croire qu'il avait préparé tout son discours.

« Dis... Pourquoi t'habites pas à la maison ? »

La surprise m'empêcha de me demander comment cette question avait bien pu arriver dans sa tête de petit garçon.

J'avoue que sur le moment, je ne sus quoi répondre. La stupéfaction m'avait coupé la parole. Je préférais donc attendre que le petit garçon finisse de parler. Mais il me regardait, les sourcils froncés, paraissant mécontent.

« Mais Percy, je... je ne peux pas... »

« Pourquoi tu mens ? » s'écria-t-il, ce qui me fit sursauter. « T'es qu'un menteur ! » L'ambiance avait drastiquement changé.

« Je sais que c'est toi l'amoureux de maman! Je sais! Je vous ai vu! »

Je ne pus que laisser ma mâchoire s'affaisser bêtement. Les yeux de mon fils dardaient sur moi un regard accusateur. J'y lu de la colère, de la déception aussi. Ce que je ne voulais pas voir dans ces yeux là. Ce que j'avais craint. Je fermai les yeux et soupirai.

« Vous vous faisiez un bisou. Sur la bouche! me parvint aux oreilles la voix scandalisée de mon fils. C'est les amoureux qui se font des bisous sur la bouche ! »

Je daignai poser à nouveau mes yeux sur l'enfant. Sa boue formait une moue dépitée. « Ecoute, Percy... » commençai-je maladroitement, ne sachant en fait pas du tout par quoi débuter mon explication. Surtout pour lui faire comprendre l'incompréhensible, l'irrationnel.

« Pourquoi maman a menti ? » murmura-t-il. « Je ne comprends pas. T'es mon papa, pourtant. »

Sa logique était cohérente. Il ne pouvait pas entrevoir les errements, les remises en question, les égarements de la pensée adulte qui compliquaient tout. Comme tous les enfants, Percy pensait simplement. Rien n'était compliqué, tout était logique. J'enviais parfois sa simplicité de raisonnement tout en sachant qu'elle ne durerait pas et que Percy, grandissant, apprendrait à dissimuler, à errer mentalement, à faire prendre des chemins tortueux à son esprit.

Il jeta un regard surpris sur moi.

« Pourquoi t'es triste ? » Je haussai les sourcils. L'expression de mon visage pensif avait été mal interprétée par l'enfant.

« Moi, je suis plutôt content. » Mon incrédulité laissa le temps à Percy de continuer à suivre le fil de ses pensées.

« Comme ça, on dira plus que j'ai pas de papa et puis tu vas venir à la maison comme ça ! » babilla l'enfant.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de tordre ma bouche en un sourire crispé. Finalement, ma connaissance des enfants était partielle. Notre vision à Leila et moi, d'ailleurs. Nous avions fondé nos théories sans tenir compte de sa manière de nous percevoir. Pour lui, un père et une mère sont fait pour s'aimer malgré tout ce qu'on avait bien pu lui expliquer sur notre passé, notre relation détruite, notre manière de vivre séparés. La simplicité d'un enfant de six ans. Cette simplicité que nous avions perdue, tout comme nous l'étions dans la conduite de nos propres vies. Quel genre de parents étions-nous, si nous étions incapables de deviner ce que notre fils était capable de ressentir ?

Dire que je me sentais infiniment soulagé était un euphémisme. Alors que nous avions tant redouté cet instant, il venait de passer, presque le plus naturellement du monde.

J'osai lever la main vers Percy et lui ébouriffai les cheveux. Ses cheveux roux et bouclés. Ses cheveux qu'il avait malheureusement hérités de moi.

« Je suis désolé. »


	15. 14 : La normalité des choses

Les feuilles rousses tombent en automne.

Chapitre 14 : La normalité des choses.

« Voilà! » me félicitai-je, réjoui. Je passai la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte et appelai. « Percy ! J'ai fini de monter ton bureau. »

Une cavalcade me répondit et une petite tornade rousse entra en trombe dans la chambre.

« Chouette ! » s'exclama le petit garçon en grimpant sur la chaise. « Merci, Papa ! » J'ébouriffai ses boucles cuivrées.

D'un petit coup de baguette, je lui montrai le motif de son papier peint s'animer. Une horde d'hippogriffes surgit de derrière l'armoire et entreprit de faire le tour de la pièce. Percy s'était trouvé une passion pour ces animaux chimériques et avait réclamé d'en pourvoir sa chambre.

« Les garçons ! nous parvint la voix de Leila. Je viens de terminer de vider le dernier carton! Vous voulez boire quelque chose de chaud ? »

Percy glissa de sa chaise et courut vers sa mère. Je souris en posant un dernier regard à la chambre d'enfant que je venais de finir d'aménager. La pluie battait les carreaux en ce mois de novembre particulièrement pluvieux. Le temps n'était pas surprenant pour cette saison mais il pleuvait depuis des jours sans s'arrêter et nous avions eu peur de devoir reporter notre emménagement.

Un emménagement... Le dernier, espérai-je, en fermant la porte. Leila et moi avions eu un coup de coeur pour cette petite maison en banlieue de Cambridge. Une vieille maison moldue, aux goûts de Leila et à la praticité agréable. Il valait mieux une maison moldue qu'une sorcière car électricité et magie n'ont jamais fait bon ménage. C'était le meilleur compromis. Percy avait facilement accepté le déménagement car il signifiait pour lui la réunion de ses parents. Et puis, il y avait un jardin. Pas très grand, certes mais suffisamment pour qu'il puisse jouer tranquillement. Il y avait un grand chêne tout au fond. Je songeai déjà à y installer une balançoire sur une branche solide. Pour le moment, il arborait une parure rousse et nombre de feuilles étaient déjà tombées.

Une tasse de thé fumant m'accueillit au salon. Percy s'était déjà jeté sur son chocolat chaud. Je le trouvais de plus en plus jovial. Le changement d'école avait semblé lui faire du bien. Il s'était fait de nouveaux camarades de jeu qu'il songeait déjà à inviter à la maison. Mon incorporation à la cellule familiale avait cependant dû s'accompagner de quelques consignes élémentaires en matière de Secret. Percy avait vite compris les enjeux de ne pas divulguer notre nature à qui que ce soit. Il n'avait fallu qu'une sérieuse discussion père-fils pour régler le problème. Le fait que mon fils se sente mieux dans sa peau avait aussi évité la manifestation spontanée de sa magie. J'étais particulièrement vigilant sur la question, ne sachant pas comment réagir si jamais cela se produisait. Ayant toujours vécu dans un milieu sorcier, mes parents ne s'en étaient pas soucié le moins du monde et accueillaient chaque expression magique avec fierté et ravissement. Pour ma part, même si j'étais fier, j'étais constamment inquiet. Mais je savais que nombre de parents passaient par là, qu'ils soient d'unions mixtes ou pures moldues, alors j'essayais de relativiser.

Les derniers mois avaient été riches en événements. En démarches, surtout. Reconnaissance de paternité chez les Moldus, filiation chez les Sorciers avec déclaration de mon nouveau domicile et mise en règle de celui-ci, conformément aux lois sorcières afin qu'aucune manifestation magique ne vienne déclencher une invasion de brigadiers de la Police Magique chez moi. Je dus cependant me résigner à jeter quelques sortilèges de Confusion pour obtenir des papiers officiels moldus. Je déplorais que rien n'ait été fait pour faciliter la tâche à ceux qui désiraient faire des démarches administratives côté moldu. D'après ce que je savais, il fallait jouer de ruse pour obtenir certains sésames. Les quelques sorciers que j'avais pu fréquenter dans le cadre de mon travail m'avait expliqué plusieurs fois ce qu'ils avaient dû faire pour obtenir les divers papiers pour se marier. Il fallait réussir à obtenir la nationalité anglaise et avoir une carte d'identité pour devenir Sujet de sa Gracieuse Majesté. Au vu de la longueur de la démarche et de l'indiscrétion qu'elle supposait, il fallait se résoudre à manipuler quelques personnes bien placées pour les obtenir. Il n'y avait pas le choix. Voilà un point à améliorer pour le futur des sorciers. Que de barrières ! En tout cas, cela expliquait le nombre de sorciers qui ne se révélaient qu'après mariage.

Les divers feuillets et formulaires s'étaient étalés sur mon bureau. Rendez-vous, signatures. Diverses étapes importantes de ma vie s'étaient succédées en quelques mois. La paperasse, c'était un peu mon domaine et je pus faire en sorte que les délais ne soient pas mirobolants. J'avoue avoir été pressé de mettre toute ma situation personnelle au clair. L'euphorie sans doute. Leila m'avait aussi poussé et je me rendais compte que seul, je ne prenais souvent que de mauvaises décisions. A croire que je n'avais jamais vraiment été capable de prendre vraiment les choses en main. La monotonie de mon existence avait été bouleversée et je sentais bien qu'à présent, je n'allais plus rester à contempler ma routinière existence de célibataire. Vivre à trois était une source de surprises au quotidien. Je posais un regard sur la notion de famille bien différent de celui que j'avais eu autrefois. Plus jeune, la famille c'était bruyant, envahissant mais aussi précieux malgré tout ce qu'elle pouvait me faire subir. J'avais toujours pris soin de mes plus jeunes frères et sœur. Pas seulement parce que c'était mon rôle de grand frère. Aussi parce que j'avais des principes. Ces principes avaient été largement ébréchés par les divers événements qui avaient perturbé mon existence. Mais désormais, ma ligne de conduite m'apparaissait clairement. Je me devais de bâtir un futur solide que ce soit pour moi mais aussi pour ceux qui faisaient désormais partie de ma vie.

Devais-je faire pour autant abstraction de mon passé ? Cette pensée me faisait parfois ouvrir les yeux au beau milieu de la nuit. La bruine murmurait doucement au dehors, avec un léger chuintement parfois recouvert par la respiration régulière de Leila. Je me glissais alors hors du lit, sortais de la chambre et errais dans la maison, se sachant pas trop si je devais chasser ces pensées ou les laisser m'envahir une bonne fois pour toutes pour enfin les affronter. Je savais bien que je ne pouvais pas fuir éternellement. C'était un principe que j'avais cherché à suivre le plus possible depuis que j'avais appris l'existence de mon enfant. Ne pas fuir, ne plus fuir. Il restait une brèche énorme dans mon existence. Je ne saurais pas dire si ma famille me manquait. Huit années s'étaient écoulées depuis le soir où j'étais parti de chez mes parents, que j'avais quitté le Terrier. Si au début, je ne voulais plus rien avoir à faire avec les miens, l'année qui venait de s'écouler avait montré que je ne désirais plus tellement ne plus rien savoir. Je suivais de très loin les carrières et vies de mes frères et sœur. Comme un inconnu aurait pu le faire en lisant les nouvelles dans le journal. Moi, cependant, je découpais les articles, les entrefilets et les conservais dans la boîte à chaussures qui reposait au fond du placard. C'était une sorte de jardin secret, un peu honteux mais je ne saurais dire dans quel sens. Même Leila n'avait pas le droit de l'ouvrir. Désormais, je n'y pouvais rien, c'était plus fort j'avais envie de savoir. Parce qu'un sentiment filial était en train de revenir. Je ne pouvais pas me dire que je ne venais de nulle part, que je n'avais aucune racine. Je gardais aussi, pensai-je, ces bribes de ma famille pour Percy, pour le jour où j'arriverais à me décider à lui parler de sa famille sorcière. Pour l'instant, j'esquivais toujours le sujet. L'enfant n'insistait pas, il devait sentir que je n'avais vraiment pas envie d'en parler. Leila ne disait rien mais je sentais parfois son regard posé sur moi qui me faisait quelques reproches. Elle qui n'avait plus de famille proche aurait au moins souhaité que Percy ait connaissance de la mienne. Elle savait néanmoins que ce sujet m'était encore douloureux. Je laissais au temps faire son œuvre, n'osant pas le faire moi-même. Peut-être ne le voulais-je pas.

Encore une nuit déambuler dans la maison. Je soupirai et ouvris doucement la porte de la chambre de Percy. Je posai les yeux sur la forme roulée en boule sous la couette portant le motif d'un héros de dessin animé que le petit garçon adorait. Ne méritait-il pas connaître ses grands parents ? Je savais au fond de moi-même que ma mère l'aurait gavé de douceurs avec son tendre regard, ses formes généreusement maternelles débordant d'amour sous son tablier maculé de farine. Je me surpris à me demander ce que les années lui avaient fait. La mort de deux de ses fils, la disparition d'un troisième avait sans doute marqué sa chair et elle devait peut-être parfois éprouver un mal être, seule dans sa cuisine, attendant que mon père rentre du travail. Mais je savais aussi que désormais une petite fille, qui devait alors avoir trois ans, égayait sans doute quelques dimanches par mois dans son existence. La naissance de l'héritier Potter n'était pas arrivée inaperçue et ce nourrisson devait la ravir autant que le reste de ma famille. Moi même, j'en avais été heureux. Je n'avais jamais vue Ginny aussi épanouie que sur la Une de _la Gazette_.

Percy se retourna dans son sommeil. Mes parents ne savaient même pas que leur premier petit fils existait. Un soupir m'échappa malgré moi et je sentis un léger trouble. Seraient-ils prêts à me pardonner si un jour je parvenais à les recontacter ? Et moi ? Leur pardonnerais-je ? Avec le recul de huit années que j'avais pu avoir, je savais que les torts étaient partagés. Je n'avais pas eu une enfance malheureuse même si j'aurais voulu en avoir plus. Plus… Est-ce que mon fils aurait le même inconfort que moi si nous n'étions pas bien riches ? Ce n'était pas forcément le cas car le travail de Leila était assez confortablement payé. Mais je savais que la vie réservait parfois un tel lot d'imprévus que nous ne serions jamais trop prudents. Mon emploi n'était pas des mieux payés. Je me sentais utile à quelque chose mais parfois j'avais envie d'aller plus loin. Comme si mon ancien personnalité refaisait surface et me disais que ce n'était toujours pas assez. Toujours plus haut. Toutefois, je pressentais que c'était quelque peu différent. Désormais, je voulais aider à changer la société avec mes moyens, modestes, certes mais participer à ce chantier qui avait commencé sans moi. J'avais pu voir ce que les préjugés envers les Moldus pouvaient avoir de pire, que la méconnaissance de cette population qui formait tout de même l'immense majorité de l'espèce humaine entrainait une sorte de racisme, souvent involontaire, mais réel. Et pour mon fils, issu de la mixité, je ne voulais pas d'une société sorcière qui montrerait du doigt la moitié de ses origines. A force de côtoyer des Moldus, de travailler au service de liaison avec cette population, je me disais que cette mixité ne devait pas être un handicap mais au contraire sa plus grande richesse.

J'avais aussi conscience que la ségrégation sorcière ne se limitait pas aux Moldus. Les créatures, bien qu'elles soient qualifiées de magiques étaient tout aussi dénigrées. Je me rappelais que Bill et Charlie m'avaient autrefois parlé des différentes formes de magies et de leur puissance. Je n'avais écouté que de manière formelle, peu intéressé à cet âge par ces choses-là, tout à mon envie de m'élever moi-même, et ce, même au détriment des autres choses. J'étais assez nombriliste, obsédé par ma future carrière au sein du Ministère pour être assez ouvert au monde. Si cela ne me servirait pas, cela ne m'intéressait pas vraiment.

Je me rendais compte à présent que j'avais beaucoup changé. Mais que ce changement me correspondait plus. Je n'étais plus étranger à moins même j'avais les pieds bien ancrés dans la réalité.

Mes pensées avaient déviées loin de mon problème initial. Ma famille. Mais un bâillement me signala que l'heure avançait et que j'avais encore besoin de sommeil.

Les mois passèrent encore et le quotidien prenant de la vie de famille me fit quelque peu oublier mes considérations philosophiques au sujet de ceux que j'avais voulu renier. A vrai dire, cela m'arrangeait quelque peu. Huit ans, ce n'est pas rien et peut-être était-il déjà trop tard. Nous fêtâmes notre premier Noël tous les trois avec la neige dehors et un bon feu de cheminée dans le salon. Je réappris les rituels propres à cette période: l'achat du sapin, sa décoration arrangée avec quelques coups de baguette magique, les cadeaux, le plaisir d'offrir. J'appris aussi l'importance des célébrations de Noël pour Leila, la messe sacrée le jour du Réveillon. Je n'avais jamais vraiment réfléchi à l'existence d'un dieu quelconque. Je savais que les Sorciers du passé vénéraient certaines divinités qui trouvaient leurs racines dans la nature et les rites ancestraux. Mes parents n'avaient jamais cherché à nous convertir à quelque religion que ce soit. Ils croyaient plutôt en la puissance de l'amour et de l'unité familiale même si j'avais tenté de leur faire croire que ce n'était qu'une chimère pour se voiler la face. Mais je respectais les croyances de Leila bien que quelquefois, je pensais cyniquement que si Dieu existait, il ne l'avait pas vraiment remerciée pour sa piété quand elle était plus jeune. Cependant, au vu du bonheur qui nous entourait à présent, je me disais que tout pouvait s'arranger et que finalement, il y avait une justice. Pour elle, en tout cas. Je n'étais pas encore au bout de mes peines de mon côté.

On pouvait dire que j'aimais la difficulté. Les défis. N'était-il pas stimulant de se donner des objectifs qui nécessitaient un dépassement de soi-même ? Comme ma petite vie de famille s'était bien stabilisée, je décidais de chambouler mon existence professionnelle. Enfin, d'évoluer. Je ne voulais pas tout plaquer pour faire n'importe quoi et vivre en dilettante. J'avais envie de réorienter ma carrière vers mon objectif initial : le Ministère. Je ne pensais plus que le Ministère était le nec-plus ultra du futur cadre Sorcier, l'indispensable passage pour une carrière brillante qui en mettait plein la vue et les poches mais comme un moyen de pouvoir participer à la construction d'une société meilleure, d'être au coeur de l'action. J'avais le sentiment qu'il fallait y être. Que c'était le moment. Shaklebolt avait été réélu, ce qui était le signe que la société sorcière aspirait au changement. Six ans après la guerre, les stigmates causés par la dernière ascension du Lord Noir n'étaient pas encore cicatrisés. Il y avait encore beaucoup à faire pour effacer les traces de la corruption qui était présente. De mon côté, je réfléchissais beaucoup à la dimension législative de notre société. De nombreuses injustices avaient encore lieu et elles trouvaient majoritairement leurs racines dans le racisme et la ségrégation envers ce que les Sorciers considéraient comme les castes inférieures. Sans parler de notre système judiciaire, qui, dès que l'on connaissait un peu le fonctionnement de son homologue moldu, était profondément archaïque.

J'avoue que le petit pouvoir que le statut de Préfet à Poudlard m'avait proféré ne m'avait absolument pas déplu. Je m'étais senti investi d'une sorte mission, prêt à traquer les petits malins qui voulaient enfreindre le règlement. Je ne voulais pas spécialement jouer les justiciers, je n'avais vu là qu'un moyen de me faire remarquer de manière honorable en vue de ma future carrière ministérielle que j'avais vu brillante. Mon histoire personnelle m'apporta force désillusions comme vous le savez déjà.

Pourtant, briguer un poste dans le Département de la Justice Magique m'apparut désormais comme un objectif de carrière à atteindre. Je fis part de mon projet professionnel à Leila qui me regarda avec un sourire. Je savais qu'elle m'encouragerait. J'avais déjà un peu œuvré dans la défense de la culture moldue et de sa société en signant la préface de quelques ouvrages sur le sujet notamment le _Guide Pratique de la Magie_ à destination des parents d'élèves moldus. Il me fallait désormais aller plus loin. Je décidais de me lancer dans la législation qui encadrait le Secret et toutes les lois qui référaient à cette population.

Je savais que retourner au Ministère signifierait recroiser mon père dans les couloirs. C'était une chose à laquelle je ne voulais pas penser. Je connaissais la désagréable sensation que cela faisait que de prendre l'ascenseur en sa compagnie et de sentir son regard posé sur moi. Un regard dont je n'avais su dire s'il était courroucé ou déçu. Je n'avais jamais vraiment osé le regarder dans les yeux. J'avais toujours évité son regard. Seul trouble visible : une rougeur soutenue de son crâne dégarni à laquelle mes oreilles répondaient avec le même ton. Communication épidermique.

Cette décision de vouloir changer de vie professionnelle tomba bien. Il s'avéra qu'un poste était disponible à la Coopération magique Internationale au Bureau International des lois magiques. Pas tout à fait l'unité à laquelle j'aspirais mais c'était à bien y réfléchir un poste qui m'intéressait. De plus, ce département se situait à un étage différent de celui de mon père. Mon courage légendaire me dit que finalement, il était sans doute trop prématuré de rentrer dans la même unité que celle de mon père. Les chances de le croiser étaient divisées. Pourtant, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de songer à ce qu'il se passerait si jamais cela se produisait. Me reconnaitrait-il ? A ne pas en douter, nos caractéristiques physiques ne passaient pas inaperçues. Cette perspective était un frein à mon évolution. Je ne voulais pas que nos retrouvailles se fassent au détour d'un couloir ou au hasard d'une ouverture d'ascenseur.

Je retournais sans cesse des hypothèses, des stratégies. Comment aborder le problème ?

Je n'eus pas à me poser la question bien longtemps. Ma candidature fut rejetée. Ma déception fut à la hauteur de mon soulagement. Je n'étais pas encore prêt.

L'hiver laissa place au printemps. Les jours se suivaient tranquillement. Je me sentais à l'abri de tout problème. En sécurité. Serein. Entier. Le premier été passé en famille arrivait. Leila et moi avions réussi à mettre suffisamment de côté pour nous payer de jolies vacances avec Percy. Nous choisîmes le bord de mer dans le sud de l'Angleterre. Du soleil, la mer, de quoi passer de bons moments en famille. Se détendre, penser à autre chose, se vider la tête, savourer les instants ensemble. Tout ce dont j'avais été privé durant les premières années de ma vie d'adulte. Je réalisais que nous étions rentrés dans le standard de la famille anglaise : un petit repos familial dans un petit gîte sur le front de mer. Un enfant. Ne manquait plus que le chien et la grosse voiture pour rejoindre les poncifs moldus. J'en ris intérieurement. C'était idiot mais le simple fait de pouvoir voir Percy courir après les mouettes tandis que nous nous promenions main dans la main avec Leila, de pouvoir payer et savourer un cornet de glace assis sur une digue tous les trois me rendait heureux. Ce n'était pas l'étalage de luxe que j'avais toujours rêvé mais ces choses humbles me suffisaient à présent. Rien que pour cela, le trajet en voiture jusqu'à Portmellon valait le coup. Même avec Leila au volant, je n'étais jamais rassuré dans ces engins. Je m'étais décidé de passer ces vacances comme un simple moldu mais cela ne m'empêchait pas, lorsque personne n'était en vue de faire quelques sorts simples pour agrémenter notre séjour avec un confort Sorcier non négligeable. Je n'aimais pas spécialement faire passer la Magie pour quelque chose de simplet et d'accessoire mais j'avais envie de préserver Leila de ce qu'elle pouvait produire de plus mauvais. Percy apprendrait les arcanes de la puissance magique bien assez vite mais il m'arrivait parfois de parler avec lui entre nous des dangers qu'une mauvaise utilisation de ses pouvoirs pouvait entrainer. Je m'étais senti investi d'une mission particulière envers lui comme si c'était de mon devoir de lui transmettre certaines choses. Nous nous asseyons alors l'un à côté de l'autre et je lui parlais. Il fronçait alors les sourcils dans toute la concentration dont il était capable, les mains sur les genoux, le dos bien droit. Je lui parlais alors de gobelins, de batailles, de mages noirs. Ce n'était pas un discours très plaisant mais il était important pour moi qu'il sache. Ces discussions ne duraient pas longtemps pour ne pas qu'elles soient une corvée pour Percy. Mais je voyais dans son regard qu'elles le laissaient pensif. Je sais bien que je devais faire bondir plus d'un avec ces notions. Après tout, il n'avait que sept ans. Cet âge est pourtant celui qu'on appelle « âge de raison ». Je voyais bien que l'enfant était demandeur. Il voulait tout savoir. Sa curiosité ne se tournait pas exclusivement vers le monde sorcier. Sa mère aussi était sans cesse assaillie de questions sur divers thèmes sur lesquels je ne pouvais qu'avouer mon ignorance. J'avais du alors expliquer à Percy que le monde sorcier était replié sur lui-même et qu'ayant grandi dans un village perdu au sein d'une famille entière de Sang-Pur, j'ignorais encore nombre de choses sur les Moldus malgré la passion démesurée de mon père pour eux et mes quatre années passées au sein de cette communauté, sans parler de cette année de vie commune. J'avais encore nombre de choses à apprendre et je trouvais ça très plaisant et très motivant de les découvrir en compagnie de mon fils.

La réalité était que ni l'un ni l'autre des deux mondes n'était meilleur que l'autre. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'était une sorte d'eldorado. Chacun avait ses propres réalités et des vérités pas très agréables à entendre ni voir. Percy apprenait la méchanceté à l'école et le fait que tout n'était pas rose. Il apprendrait la même chose à Poudlard. Cette école valait bien les autres en matière de vie sociale. Mais il savait qu'à la maison, il pouvait trouver sécurité et amour.

Ma vie, à présent, était on ne pouvait plus normale. Un travail, une famille, une maison. La stabilité. Le quotidien, la routine. Mais d'ennui, aucun. J'avais trop erré dans ma propre vie pour avoir envie que tout soit chamboulé. La normalité des choses, finalement, était devenue mon but. J'y étais enfin parvenu. Et tant pis si je n'étais pas riche ou reconnu. J'étais vivant, assez heureux pour ne pas désirer autre chose.

Quoique, il manquait quelque chose à faire pour que tout soit le plus normal du monde.

Ce ne fut ni pompeux et cela ne se passa pas au restaurant comme on pouvait le voir dans certains de ces films dont je soupçonnais Leila d'être une fervente spectatrice quand elle et Neela se retrouvaient entre amies lors de ces soirées où les hommes étaient exclus. Ce fut à la hauteur de mon existence. Simple. L'étape suivante, dans la continuité normale des choses. Quoique nous n'avions pas vraiment suivi l'ordre des étapes. Normalement, cela aurait dû être la première de toutes. Mais cela n'avait plus aucune importance car elle m'avait quand même noué l'estomac. Pas parce que je la redoutais, non, mais c'était suffisamment important pour ne pas qu'elle soit prise à la légère.

Je ne fus pas original mais le moment où cela se passa était le bon, c'était tout. Je n'avais pas voulu faire de mise en scène particulière. Leila n'aurait pas été surprise. Le demander tout simplement, mine de rien eut beaucoup plus d'effet.

Percy faisait ses devoirs, penché sur le bureau de sa chambre pendant que nous préparions le repas. Je mettais un point d'honneur à seconder Leila dans les tâches ménagères. C'était un bon moyen de passer du temps ensemble et qui nous permettait de converser de manière utile.

Leila était en train de plier le linge. Je m'emparai à mon tour de quelques vêtements et l'imitait. Certes, tout aurait été plus vite avec un bon coup de baguette mais cela nous permettait de nous poser un peu. Leila me raconta sa journée, un sourire sur le visage. Elle aimait son travail d'autant plus que je lui avais dit que c'était la seule bibliothèque moldue fréquentée par des Sorciers. Depuis le jour où je lui avais fait la remarque, elle tentait de repérer les quelques individus possédant un accoutrement peu singulier. Elle me dit que qu'elle en avait repéré deux ce jour. Elle me décrit les choix vestimentaires insolites avec un petit rire enfantin. J'aimais ce rire.

Je posai la dernière serviette sur le tas à ranger et Leila récupéra la pile. Je la suivis dans le couloir.

« Tiens, il pleut… » murmura-t-elle en regardant par la fenêtre.

Son regard se perdit dans la contemplation de la pluie qui coulait sur les carreaux. Je la saisis par la taille et enfouis ma tête dans le creux de son épaule. Elle sursauta quelque peu puis eut un petit rire.

« Percy fait ses devoirs. » me mit-elle en garde.

Je poussai une protestation sourde.

« Je n'avais pas cette idée là. » fis-je, en posant mon menton sur le haut de son crâne. Nous restâmes un instant blottis, suivant des yeux les arabesques que laissaient les gouttes sur les vitres.

Je déglutis malgré moi sentant que c'était un bon moment. Je pris une grande respiration, mon cœur battant la chamade. Je me sentis ridicule et bête. C'était tout de même à moi de le faire, non ? C'était comme ça que cela devait se passer en temps normal, n'est-ce pas ?

« Dis… » commençai-je, assez maladroitement. Non, je n'avais pas répété devant mon miroir une phrase toute faite. Pas cette fois. Je ne voulais pas que cela sonne faux.

« Oui ? » m'encouragea-t-elle, les bras toujours chargés de vêtements, je sentis sa tête se relever vers moi.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de… qu'on se marie ? » me mis-je à bredouiller. Pour l'éclatante assurance, je pouvais repasser.

Mais je fis quand même mon petit effet. Leila poussa un petit cri et laissa échapper le fruit de notre travail qui s'éparpilla sur le sol.

Elle se précipita pour tout ramasser. Je vis le rouge colorer ses joues. Ce fut à elle de bafouiller.

« Percy ! Euh… Je… »

Je m'agenouillai près d'elle.

« Ne serait-ce pas normal ? » lui murmurai-je, en sortant ma baguette pour réparer les dégâts.

« Si ! s'exclama-t-elle un peu vivement avant de se reprendre. Enfin, oui… Mais je ne m'attendais pas… Enfin, c'est si soudain… »

Je ne partageais pas son avis. Après tout, cela allait faire un an que nous étions installés et on ne pouvait pas dire que notre union, bien que non officielle, n'était pas consommée. Le mariage n'était pas forcément obligatoire au vu de notre situation mais cela faisait partie de mes principes. Ne serait-ce que pour assurer l'avenir de Leila et celui de Percy. On était loin du romantisme inhérent à ce genre d'événement mais il y avait quand même une sacrée part de pragmatisme dans ma décision. Il ne fallait pas se voiler la face.

Leila du suivre un cheminement de pensée similaire car elle se ravisa soudainement.

« Tu as raison... Enfin... Oui, c'est normal. Bien sûr. »

Je la sentis troublée, ailleurs. Son regard me fuyait, elle rougissait. Je m'étonnais qu'elle paraisse aussi surprise. Elle se redressa, serrant son linge contre elle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demandai-je légèrement paniqué à l'idée qu'elle refuse. J'aurais eu cependant du mal à comprendre sa logique. Après tout, cela ne nous engageait pas plus que de vivre ensemble. Personnellement, au point où nous en étions, cela revenait plutôt à une simple formalité. Rien qui puisse faire rêver.

« Rien. » me répondit-elle enfin. « C'est juste que je suis surprise que tu me demandes ça comme ça... »

Oh. Aurait-elle voulu d'une demande grandiloquente ? Nous vivions et apprécions notre simplicité qui, avec le recul, était une manière de vivre qui me convenait tout à fait. Rien n'avait été facile entre nous alors un peu de calme sans fioriture était tout à fait appréciable. Il n'y avait pas besoin de voir les choses en grand. Ce fut ce que je lui expliquai. Pas de réception et de froufrou. Juste nous deux et quelques amis. Amis qui se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main pour tous les deux.

Mais ce n'était pas ce qui préoccupait Leila.

« Et ta famille ? » me demanda-t-elle abruptement. Je sentis mon sourire s'effacer. Je n'y avais pas pensé. Quel intérêt ? Je n'avais été invité à aucune noce de mes frères et soeur, de Bill à Ginny. Je n'avais appris leurs unions que par le biais des journaux dans la rubrique état civil de la Gazette pour Bill et George, dans un copieux article pour Ron (le mariage des deux meilleurs amis d'Harry Potter avait fait sensation mais n'avait surpris personne) et à la Une additionnée d'un dossier spécial de quinze pages pour Ginny. Epouser le Survivant n'était absolument pas passé inaperçu. Alors mon mariage, je pensais bien qu'ils n'en auraient rien à faire. Je n'avais pas besoin de leur bénédiction. Je n'avais pas besoin d'eux. Je n'avais besoin que du consentement de Leila.

Je secouai la tête en guise de réponse. Elle soupira. Elle me comprenait même si elle ne m'approuvait pas entièrement. Elle n'avait pas changé d'avis sur la question depuis la mort de Charlie.

« Alors ? » insistai-je, me demandant bien pourquoi sa réponse se faisait autant attendre.

« Oui. » murmura-t-elle timidement en baissant les yeux et rougissant. Je ne pus m'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement avant de l'embrasser comme pour sceller notre accord.

Bien évidemment, il fallut consulter Percy afin d'avoir sa bénédiction. Il ne parut pas tellement saisir l'importance de la chose, étant donné que cela ne changerait rien à son quotidien. Ensuite, tout se passa assez vite. Je dus user de quelque malice pour obtenir certains papiers moldus. Nous décidâmes d'une unique union moldue. La simple et bonne raison pour laquelle une cérémonie sorcière nous parut impossible était que nous ne pouvions pas rassembler de témoins. Je n'avais pas vraiment d'amis. Les seules relations que j'avais étaient des collègues. Pas assez proches pour être témoins à mon mariage. Je savais que je payais là le prix de mon retranchement sur moi-même. Je n'avais pas gardé d'amis de Poudlard, je restais très secret dans mon milieu professionnel. Il n'y avait que Darren que je pouvais considérer comme ami. Mais c'était un Moldu. Je n'avais pas osé recontacter mes anciens camarades de chambrée même Olivier Dubois, avec qui, malgré nos différences évidentes de caractère, je m'étais bien entendu pendant nos sept années de scolarité. Le fait de passer sept ans dans le même dortoir y avait sans doute été pour quelque chose. Je n'arrivais pas à m'imaginer débarquer comme ça dans sa vie, sans crier gare. Renouer avec lui aurait été me tourner vers le passé, ressasser des souvenirs et inévitablement ma famille ferait partie des sujets de conversation. Dubois avait été assez proche des jumeaux, étant leur Capitaine. Je n'avais pas envie d'aborder tout ce pan de ma vie. Ni avec lui, ni avec qui que ce soit, d'ailleurs. Non, intérieurement, je n'avais pas envie de replonger dans le passé. Pas encore. Je regrettai quelque peu de ne pas officialiser mon union au cœur de ma société d'origine mais c'était ainsi. Tant pis pour moi.

Ce fut une cérémonie simple.

Pas de fioritures. Juste elle, moi et Percy, avec Neela et Darren comme seuls témoins. L'officialisation fut suivie d'un simple dîner entre amis. Neela venant avec ses deux enfants qui jouèrent avec Percy. La soirée se déroula de manière sympathique, Darren me félicitant à coup de grandes claques viriles dans le dos. Le robuste écossais avait fini par se ranger à mon avis et je le surpris à converser amicalement avec Leila.

Je regardais par la fenêtre tandis que Leila préparait le thé qui accompagnerait la fin de la soirée. L'automne allait s'effacer pour laisser place à l'hiver. La pluie glaciale battait les carreaux. Cependant, la chaleur du feu de cheminée me permettait d'apprécier le temps extérieur. Je fis machinalement tourner mon alliance autour de mon annulaire.

Les choses étaient enfin devenues normales.


	16. 15 : Se tourner vers l'avenir

On trouvera encore dans ce chapitre des allusions à la saga d'Alixe en ce qui concerne les mutations dans la société sorcière, ainsi que l'invention des miroirs communicants.

* * *

Les feuilles rousses tombent en automne.

Chapitre 15 : Se tourner vers l'avenir

J'aurais dû m'en douter. Un emploi avec un bon salaire, une maison confortable, plus de possessions neuves que mes parents n'en avaient jamais eues… Tout ça ne pouvait empêcher les quelques malheurs qui étaient susceptibles de bouleverser une vie. Ca n'enlevait pas les inquiétudes dues aux aléas de la vie. J'avais été ou soit trop naïf ou bien trop arrogant.

J'étais tellement grisé par l'euphorie qui avait suivi mon mariage, ce bonheur retrouvé, ce futur à construire que je ne m'étais pas préparé à ça. Le retour à la réalité avait été bien brutal.

Percy n'avait qu'à la base un petit rhume. Rien de bien affolant en ce mois de février particulièrement froid. Un peu de fièvre, une toux chargée. Rien d'insurmontable. Une bonne potion et ce serait vite réglé. Mais passée une semaine, cela commençait à devenir sacrément inquiétant. La fièvre atteignit 105°F et Percy commença à délirer. Je pris des jours de congés pour veiller sur lui. Je n'aimais pas voir mon fils souffrir, terrassé par la fièvre, la respiration douloureuse, son petit corps secoué par des tremblements incontrôlés. Il nous fallut faire appel à un médecin moldu. Je n'avais qu'une confiance toute relative quand à la médecine moldue mais il fallait bien reconnaître que c'était le mieux à faire pour Percy.

Le diagnostic tomba. Une pneumonie. D'habitude, ce genre de maladie se soigne assez bien, surtout de nos jours. Telles avaient été les paroles du docteur. Mais force était de constater que celle que Percy avait attrapée était d'une résistance affolante. Toute une semaine, nous nous relayâmes, Leila et moi, au chevet de notre fils. L'idée de le perdre s'insinua dans mon esprit. Je commençais à paniquer, impuissant, réduit à contempler ce visage aux lèvres bleuies par manque d'oxygène.

Parfois, Percy délirait. Il marmottait des choses incohérentes, incompréhensibles. Je ne pouvais que prendre sa petite main dans la mienne et tenter de le rassurer avec des mots maladroits.

Dans ce cas-ci, je me mis à maudire la magie et son incapacité à régler ce genre de problème. C'était idiot, je le savais. La magie ne résolvait pas tout.

Alors que je perdais le contrôle de moi-même, paniquant, Leila, elle, était d'un calme olympien. Elle s'était arrêtée de travailler également, le temps que Percy se remette. Tout comme moi, elle ne supportait pas l'idée de passer sa journée loin de notre fils. Pour que cette pneumonie soit si grave, Percy avait dû être affaibli par un rhume et avoir attrapé la bactérie responsable de son état. C'était ce que Leila m'avait expliqué. Sans doute avait-elle raison mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être mortellement inquiet, envisageant le pire des scénarii.

Perdre Percy alors que je n'avais passé que trois années avec lui m'était insurmontable. Ce ne pouvait être possible. J'avais la gorge serrée en permanence, je mangeais à peine. Leila me le reprocha. Elle ne voulait pas d'un autre malade. Elle avait tellement raison. C'était à moi d'être fort, à moi de la soutenir. Pas le contraire. Je me reprochai cet excès de faiblesse.

La semaine suivante fut décisive. La petite main de Percy était si moite et il appelait sa mère lorsqu'il délirait. Je me surpris à penser que s'il devait mourir, autant qu'il le fasse maintenant pour ne plus avoir à souffrir autant.

Leila m'avoua que, nourrisson, Percy avait eu la santé très fragile et que sa première année de vie avait été difficile. Les années passant, son organisme avait parut se renforcer. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'il était si malade.

Je ne dormais que très peu, angoissé à l'idée de ne pas me réveiller pour être à ses côtés s'il allait plus mal encore. Sa toux persistante le fatiguait encore plus.

Puis, petit à petit, les médicaments firent leur effet. Tout doucement, les lèvres de l'enfant se recolorèrent et les tremblements disparurent. Les délires se raréfièrent. Je ne pus m'empêcher de pleurer de soulagement quand il rouvrit enfin les yeux et me sourit.

Le médecin repassa pour constater l'amélioration de santé.

« Tu nous as fait une sacrée frayeur, mon bonhomme. » dit-il en remettant son stéthoscope dans sa mallette.

Il prescrit encore du repos et la continuation des médicaments. Je lui serrai la main avec reconnaissance même s'il n'avait fait que son travail. Il demanda également à voir Percy après sa guérison pour un bilan de santé complet.

Cette frayeur passée, ces quelques semaines où j'avais cru bien perdre quelque chose de précieux m'avaient fait réfléchir. Peut-être était là un signe qu'il me fallait dénouer le dernier nœud de mon passé. Ce nœud multiple, complexe, douloureux.

Mais encore une fois, le temps passa, effaçant cette préoccupation de mon esprit. Les jours passaient, les mois… L'hiver se termina, laissant place au printemps. Percy s'était assez bien remis de son mal et le voir profiter de la balançoire que j'avais installée pour lui me rendait heureux. Un léger pincement au cœur me poursuivait, cependant. Un pincement qui trouvait son origine dans une boite à chaussure remplie de coupures de journal. Je la ressortais parfois quand j'étais seul à la maison. Je lissais les coupures jaunies entre mes doigts, les classant de différentes manières : chronologiques, par thème, par personne. Je n'étais jamais satisfait de mon rangement. Parfois, j'avais envie de jeter la boîte au feu et de tout oublier. D'autres fois, je voulais Transplaner directement au Terrier. Quand je me surprenais à en rêver, je m'imaginais de grandes effusions pleines de larmes, de pardons et de « on efface tout », continuant comme si de rien était, sans explications, sans discussion. C'était si simple. Mais évidemment, ça ne pouvait pas se passer ainsi, c'était de la franche utopie.

Je repoussais sans cesse ces pensées mais elles apparaissaient traitreusement la nuit, au moment où j'étais le plus vulnérable. La journée, mon travail, ma vie de famille retenait toute mon attention, je n'avais pas le temps de ressasser des pensées de ce genre.

A bien y réfléchir, c'était un véritable exploit de pouvoir vivre ma vie sans croiser aucun membre de ma famille que nombre de gens qualifiaient de « tribu » au vu du grand nombre de ses membres et de la couleur rousse de leurs cheveux qui pouvait s'apparenter à un signe de ralliement ostentatoire. Une année recluse, quatre à vivre chez les Moldus, le reste en se tenant loin de Londres et du Ministère, j'avais développé une capacité d'esquive hors normes. Je m'étonnais moi-même. Cependant, il aurait été simple de provoquer la rencontre, ne serait-ce qu'en me promenant sur le chemin de Traverse pour faire des emplettes dans une certaine boutique. Mais voir George sans son éternel double me rendait malade. Je n'étais pas prêt, même si j'avais réussi à me faire à l'idée. La réalité était malheureusement plus difficile à observer. Y songer était surmontable, le voir m'était encore impossible.

Ma propre couardise m'écœurait mais parfois me confortait. A force de fuir, je n'avais pas à rendre de compte à qui que ce soit. Mais il m'arrivait de penser que la vie de Percy serait différente, entouré de cousins de son âge avec lesquels passer les vacances, plutôt que coincé entre ses deux parents, quelque peu exclu de leurs conversations. L'idée même d'envoyer un hibou, de passer devant la boutique de mes frères me donnait des palpitations. C'était d'un ridicule. Pathétique même… Après toutes ces années.

Mais un nouveau projet repoussa toutes mes idées de réconciliation. Une fois de plus, mon travail l'emporta sur une grande partie de ma vie personnelle. Fort du succès de _La magie expliquée aux Moldus_, guide pratique à destination des parents de sorciers spontanés, le Ministère décida de m'engager comme consultant extérieur. La modernisation du monde Sorcier était en train de prendre un nouveau tournant. Dix ans après la fin de la Seconde Guerre, le Ministère voulait aller encore plus loin dans son évolution. Bien entendu, il ne s'agissait pas de devenir quelque peu moldu mais d'adapter des techniques, des idées moldues à notre bonne vieille société sorcière. Avoir vécu quatre années parmi eux puis épouser l'une d'entre eux m'avait ouvert les yeux sur leur ingéniosité, bien loin des idées que j'avais conçues à partir de la galerie de curiosités de mon père. Aussi, savais-je me servir d'une bouilloire électrique, étais-je capable de comprendre leur système scolaire et quelques rudiments d'économie.

Cette mission de consultant me convenait parfaitement car elle me rapprochait du Ministère sans toutefois me faire entrer dans ses murs. A titre de consultation, les responsables de nombre de départements magiques me commandèrent maints rapports sur tel ou tel aspect de la société moldue, de l'intérêt du stylo bille aux moindres rouages de leur système judiciaire. Autant dire que la masse de travail était énorme. Cependant, cela me permettait de travailler à la maison et de profiter de la présence de ma petite famille tout en étant utile à quelque chose. Pour moi, ce projet possédait un sens fort, celui de pouvoir offrir du meilleur de mon monde pour lui. Je ne voulais pas qu'il grandisse dans un univers rétrograde et fermé. Pour moi, pour nous, pour tous les parents qui craignaient qu'un jour leur enfant leur échappe et qu'il disparaisse de leur vie, je voulais changer les choses, à mon échelle, avec mes possibilités. J'avais l'impression d'être utile, de pouvoir participer à l'effort collectif. Je repris confiance en moi.

La masse de travail qui m'attendait ne me faisait pas peur. Certes, je passais beaucoup de temps à travailler mais je gérais différemment mes besognes. Je ne restais pas des heures enfermé dans un bureau, je rapportais mon travail à la maison, ce qui me permettait d'aller chercher Percy à l'école, un petit plaisir que j'avais découvert avec bonheur. J'aimais à attendre l'heure de la fin des cours et ce moment où les enfants, ravis de terminer leur journée, se déversaient dans la cour bordée de marronniers avec rires et cris de joies. Percy venait de rentrer en quatrième année d'école primaire, il ne lui restait que deux ans et demi avant d'aller à Poudlard. Alors que les petits sorciers n'attendaient que ce moment décisif dans leur vie, qu'en pensait-il ? Serait-il déçu de ne pas pouvoir suivre le même parcours que ses camarades de jeu ? Pourrait-il garder contact avec eux ? Son univers élargi n'allait-il pas se restreindre, enfermé dans l'enceinte du collège de Magie ? Être sorcier était une fierté et que mon fils fasse partie de cette population en était une supplémentaire. Je songeais à faire part de mes réflexions à mes employeurs. Je songeais à une sorte d'école où les petits sorciers iraient apprendre à lire avec les petits Moldus, cultivant très tôt une ouverture vers les sorciers spontanés qu'ils pourraient côtoyer à Poudlard. J'en fis part à Leila qui trouva que ce pouvait être une bonne idée mais qu'il faudrait être plus attentif à la protection du Secret.

Le Secret.

Certes il était nécessaire de nous protéger pour diverses raisons. Je ne reviendrais pas sur les persécutions dont nous avions pu êtes victimes. Elle valait bien celles que les Mangemorts ont pu perpétrer. Le Secret, c'était ce qui permettait à nous tous, Sorciers comme Moldus, de garder une sorte d'équilibre. Nous nous mêlions de nos affaires. Il y aurait eu trop de risques à voir les Moldus nous demander de l'aide pour résoudre leurs conflits. Cela s'était déjà produit de par le passé, ce qui expliquait cette importante surveillance quand à tout acte de magie produit en zone moldue. Le rapport de forces était délicat et si jamais nous étions utilisés comme des armes, cela tournerait ite à une catastrophe sans précédent. Oui, le Secret était important vital. Cependant, étant donné que la Magie pouvait être aisément dissimulée, je ne voyais pas ce qui pouvait empêcher les deux populations de se mêler, si tant soit peu que l'on respecte certaines règles. Les enfants de Sorciers étaient les plus à même de baigner dans cette culture du Secret. Les sorciers spontanés posaient plus de problèmes. Tant qu'ils ne recevaient pas leur lettre de Poudlard, ils ne savaient pas. Le risque était le cas où un fils de Sorcier se rende compte de la magie latente et évente le Secret. Evidemment, il y avait de grandes chances qu'il ne soit pas crû par les autres.

Ces réflexions donnaient matière à débattre que ce soit avec Leila ou bien avec ceux qui m'avait donné cette mission. Je fus parfois rappelé à l'ordre par quelques frileux qui me ressassaient que je devais constituer des dossiers et non avoir des idées de réformes. Ces suggestions qui me cantonnaient à n'être qu'observateur et non penseur me firent grincer des dents. Où était-il interdit de réfléchir ? D'accord, je n'étais là que pour transmettre des informations mais j'avais bien le droit d'agrémenter mon rapport de quelques pistes de réflexion ? Je reconnus dans cette attitude légèrement rebelle, ne se cantonnant plus à simplement exécuter sans penser, l'influence de Leila. Avant, j'étais zélé mais je restais dans les rails, mon engouement se limitait à rendre plus tôt que prévu les rapports demandés. A bien y penser, ce n'était guère impressionnant, il m'avait juste suffit de dormir moins et de ne passer mon temps qu'à travailler pour aller plus vite. La dimension actuelle que je voulais donner à mon travail était différente car il me semblait intéressant d'approfondir ces pistes de travail et non de simplement les lancer.

La plupart des sorciers était très conservatrice et ne voyait que d'un œil méfiant l'arrivée de réformes et d'une politique bienveillante envers les Moldus. Il faudrait beaucoup de patience et de travail, une nouvelle génération de sorciers mêlés pour que les mentalités ne changeassent.

Leila m'aidait dans ma tâche avec bienveillance et pédagogie. Elle avait su comprendre bien vite les tenants et les aboutissants de ces demandes, et avait intégré la conception que les Sorciers avaient des Moldus. Je m'étais senti stupide et arriéré le jour où j'avais fini par lui faire une sorte de cours sur la mentalité sorcière. Cela me conforta dans l'idée que les Sorciers étaient dans l'obligation de s'ouvrir pour survivre dans la société moderne.

L'année se termina à une vitesse folle.

La vie n'est pas une ligne droite continue. Je l'avais appris à mes dépends, plus jeune quand j'étais imbu de ma personne. Elle n'allait pas sans cesse vers le haut. La vie n'est pas un vaste chemin vers un gouffre sans fin, ce fut un de mes apprentissages chez les Moldus quand je tentais d'oublier ma misérable existence.

Non… La vie, ce sont des hauts et des bas et il s'il fallait lutter dans le creux de la vague, il fallait aussi se rendre compte de l'importance que pouvait avoir les moments au sommet.

Alors, après la pneumonie qui avait failli emporter Percy, je m'étais dit que tout ne pouvait aller que pour le mieux. Même si cette vérité n'est pas absolue, elle avait une certaine constance dans une existence. Si tout allait mal, alors rien ne pouvait être pire. La suite donna raison à cette pensée quand au printemps suivant, Leila m'annonça qu'elle était enceinte. Cela faisait des mois que nous parlions de ce projet. Nous avions suffisamment recollé les morceaux de notre existence, nos nouvelles bases étaient solides. Nous avions donc décidé d'aller de l'avant. Caresser l'idée d'être parents à nouveau était une avancée de plus dans cette période foisonnantes de projets. Je m'étais réjoui à l'idée de pouvoir enfin assister à la grossesse de Leila, de partager avec elle les bons comme les mauvais moments de cette période.

Evidemment, un petit doute, comme une once de culpabilité vint m'habiter à cette nouvelle. Comment allais-je considérer cet enfant à venir par rapport à mon fils ? Ce que j'allais vivre pour ce futur enfant, je n'avais pas eu la joie de le vivre pour lui. Allais-je le considérer différemment ? L'aimer plus ? J'avais peur de me comporter d'une manière différente par rapport à Percy et de le blesser sans m'en rendre compte. Bien sûr, les sept mois de grossesse qui restaient à Leila me laissaient le temps de trouver la réponse à ces questions existentielles. Questions ridicules à y penser après coup mais elles m'assaillirent dès que je fus mis au courant. Sans doute avaient-elles préoccupé d'autres hommes avant moi et d'autres après moi. Je n'étais ni le premier, ni le dernier. Voilà qui m'aida à relativiser et à vivre pleinement ce nouvel événement.

Percy fut assez content. Il ne manifesta pas le moindre signe de jalousie. Bien au contraire, il s'enorgueillissait de ce petit frère ou de cette petite sœur à venir. Sans doute comprenait-il que c'était là un moyen de grandir encore. Anticipant son rôle d'aîné, il se mit aux petits soins pour sa mère, aidant dans les tâches ménagères, lui apportant son thé, lui demandant sans cesse si elle avait besoin de quelque chose. Leila trouva son comportant très positif et s'amusait parfois de l'air compassé que le petit garçon arborait quand il disait que c'était pour que le bébé grandisse bien. Air compassé qui me rappelait bien le garçon que j'étais à son âge. La mimique était identique. J'espérais grandement que cela n'aille pas plus loin dans la ressemblance. Je me surpris à en rire avec Leila. Quand Percy prenait mal la moquerie, je m'arrêtais et le félicitais de sa sollicitude en ébouriffant ses mèches cuivrées.

« Dis… Tu crois qu'il sera roux ? » demanda un jour Leila en s'asseyant près de moi pendant que je regardais les informations, nouvelle habitude que j'avais prise pour me tenir aux faits récents dans le monde moldu.

« Malheureusement, il y a de grandes chances… On est tous roux dans la famille… soupirai-je en prenant un air désolé.

—Ca ne me dérangerait pas, me rassura Leila. J'aime bien cette couleur. »

Ses doigts jouèrent avec mes boucles rousses. Elle disait les aimer. Aimer cette couleur. Ce roux si caractéristique. Le roux Weasley. Avec les années, les cheveux de Percy avaient pris une teinte plus foncée, tirant sur l'auburn. Il avait perdu la flamboyance de la teinte cuivrée. J'avais remarqué que les roux provoquaient soit la moquerie, soit la fascination. Leila se trouvait dans la seconde catégorie, elle trouvait cette couleur merveilleuse. Elle la désirait donc pour notre nouvel enfant. Pour ma part, j'aspirais à la diversité capillaire. L'uniformité de ma famille provoquait la lassitude. Rouquin équivaut à Weasley. Il fallait bien à ma génération mettre un terme à cette idée reçue.

Cet enfant fut un prétexte tout trouvé pour tenter de renouer le contact. Etait-ce la perspective de devenir père à nouveau avec toute l'angoisse que cela pouvait provoquer qui me poussa à chercher des interlocuteurs avec qui partager ce nouveau bonheur ? Je ne saurais le dire. L'été me trouva en train d'accumuler des brouillons de lettres, des débuts de missives, des catalogues d'excuses et de reproches. Tout ceci partait à la poubelle, déchiré en morceaux de tailles variées. Même si ma détermination me paraissait plus solide, je n'arrivais pas à franchir le dernier pas. Je me trouvais de nombreuses excuses, ma prose était mauvaise, je ne trouvais pas les mots exacts pour exprimer précisément ce que je voulais écrire (ce qui était la stricte vérité), il était tard pour envoyer le hibou, ce qui me faisait relire la lettre à tête reposée pour la trouver au mieux totalement pathétique. Je savais ce qui me retenait. La peur. La crainte de voir cet équilibre si difficilement acquis être bouleversé si jamais la missive était suivie d'un dialogue. C'était la simple peur du changement. Même s'il s'agissait de ma famille, j'avais l'impression de m'aventurer en terrain inconnu, avec beaucoup trop de données incertaines pour être sûr de moi. Reprendre contact, c'était s'exposer au risque que tous les griefs à tous les égards ne ressortent. C'était l'assurance de voir remonter toute l'amertume envers les comportements de chacun. Cela sentait la dispute, la colère, le ressenti. Je voyais déjà les larmes de ma mère, la déception de mon père, la rancune de ma fratrie. Je connaissais ma propre tristesse quand je pensais à ma mère, aux espoirs reniés que j'avais pour mon père, la rancœur que j'éprouvais envers mes frères et sœur. Mais je reconnaissais la tendresse que j'avais éprouvée pour ma mère, la fierté envers mon père, le devoir envers ma fratrie. Leila me glissa judicieusement que tous ces sentiments mêlés allaient un jour exploser et que le regret de n'avoir pas pu les exprimer me rendrait aigri. Je n'avais pas envie de vivre éternellement avec des regrets. Ils étaient déjà lourds à porter et la totalité ne concernait pas ma famille. Je pensais de plus en plus à alléger ce fardeau qui était le mien.

Mais la peur irrationnelle était là. Elle était pourtant basée sur quelque chose de probable. Le rejet. Le rejet net et définitif. Le fait d'être renié explicitement et de manière définitive. Etant donné que la rupture était survenue de mon fait et que j'avais été celui qui avait coupé tout contact avec qui que ce soit, je n'avais jamais vraiment ressenti qu'ils me rejetaient. J'avais entendu leurs tentatives pour soi-disant me raisonner, me faire admettre que j'avais tort. J'avais juste refusé de les entendre ou de les lire.

C'était un de mes principaux torts. La cécité, la surdité face à leurs arguments. Pas qu'ils aient forcément toujours raison. Mais je trouvais très manichéen de leur part de penser que si je n'étais pas avec eux, j'étais contre eux. C'était un constat tristement amer. Je sais que j'ai dû passer pour une personne égoïste mais j'avais besoin de me sentir être-moi-même et l'idée de ne pas suivre le même sens que le reste de ma famille m'avait donné une impression nouvelle, celle de ne plus être noyé dans cette masse. Plus jeune, je m'étais souvent demandé pourquoi mes parents s'étaient obstinés à faire sept enfants. Personnellement, après les jumeaux, je me serais arrêté là. Les jumeaux avaient demandé plus d'énergie à élever que Bill, Charlie et moi réunis. Après, pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas allés plus loin, puisque le nombre ne semblait pas les effrayer. Je crois que le fait que Ginny soit une fille a beaucoup joué. Sans doute le désir d'avoir une fille dans la famille, chose rare, avait été une motivation pour essayer jusqu'à tomber juste. Je connais le penchant de certains couples à s'obstiner à avoir un garçon, un héritier. C'était la pérennité du nom, la continuité du clan. Un concept assez ancien, une déclinaison de l'instinct de survie. Mes parents étaient servis de ce côté-là mais une fille était quelque chose de rare chez les Weasley, voilà ce qui accentuait leur marginalité. Si là était la raison, je la trouvais bien égoïste.

Je partais du principe qu'il valait mieux avoir peu d'enfants quand on avait peu de moyens pour qu'ils puissent vivre au mieux. Pas que je n'ai été très malheureux durant mon enfance mais je pense toujours que si nous avions été moins nombreux, nous aurions pu vivre plus confortablement et ma mère aurait été moins fatiguée tous les soirs, moins usée et son dos aurait été moins douloureux. De plus, une sorte de fierté qui n'appartenait qu'à elle lui faisait refuser toute aide. C'était une grande qualité que je ne pouvais nier chez mes parents. Malgré leurs faibles revenus, ils avaient toujours assumé notre nombre sans demander aucune aide. Cela devait être humiliant de se faire entendre dire de ne pas faire autant d'enfants si on ne s'en sort pas financièrement. Alors ma mère s'en sortait toujours. Oui, j'ai porté des vêtements hérités de mes frères, utilisé un matériel d'occasion pour aller à l'école mais nous ne vivions pas de mendicité. Je crois que je ne l'aurais jamais supporté et que mon ressenti n'en n'aurait été que plus grand. Mais on ne pouvait pas enlever à ma mère son ingéniosité dans la récupération d'objets et de vêtements. Même si, enfants, ce n'était pas très glorieux de porter quelque chose qui avait été reprisé maintes fois ou d'étudier sur un livre jauni, corné et gribouillé. Mais c'était à nous et on ne dépendait de personne.

Mes réflexions étaient de plus en plus contradictoires vis-à-vis de mes parents. Être père, avoir une famille à charge modifiait quelque peu mon point de vue. Avec les aléas de la vie, j'avais appris qu'une bonne situation financière ne me protégerait pas plus. Toutefois, je n'étais pas mécontent de pouvoir acheter des habits neufs, des cahiers et livres que personne n'avait jamais abîmés à Percy. J'étais indépendant financièrement mais à une échelle autre que celle de mes parents. Même si ma maison n'avait pas le côté fou et archaïque du Terrier, je m'y sentais bien et c'était mon foyer. Celui que j'avais pu offrir à ma nouvelle famille, celle qui restait à construire.

Le ventre de Leila commença à s'arrondir et elle me sembla plus épanouie même si ses traits étaient tirés. Les nuits n'étaient pas faciles pour elle, quelques douleurs dans le ventre l'empêchaient de trouver le sommeil. Je découvris avec effroi l'effet des hormones sur son humeur et les changements radicaux d'attitude dont elle pouvait faire preuve en l'espace de cinq minutes étaient déroutants. Il m'arrivait de me faire rabrouer rudement pour une broutille. J'en fus soufflé les premières fois puis quelques lectures judicieuses m'aiguillèrent sur la conduite à tenir. Je me mis à seconder Leila dans les tâches ménagères plus que de coutume, son dos commençant à la faire souffrir pour d'obscures raisons, son ventre n'étant pas si proéminant que cela.

Les lectures m'instruisirent tout comme elles m'effrayèrent. Je ne me doutais pas de toutes les incidences que pouvait provoquer la présence d'un organisme dans un utérus. Il y avait de quoi couper l'envie d'avoir des enfants. J'espérais de toutes mes forces que cette grossesse se passe au mieux pour Leila. Malgré les désagréments qu'elle subissait, elle se sentait relativement bien et continuait à travailler. Ce concept m'interpela. Leila m'expliqua alors le système de congé de maternité, expliquant que les premiers mois ne l'empêchait pas de travailler et qu'elle aurait un congé payé pour finir sa grossesse suivi de quelques mois après l'accouchement.

Ayant toujours connu Leila travaillant, il est vrai que cela ne m'avait pas traversé l'esprit. Nous avions déjà eu une discussion de ce genre où nous comparions les clichés sociaux entre les sorciers et les Moldus. Je savais que Leila aimait son indépendance et qu'elle était tout aussi épanouie dans son travail. Elle n'aimait pas l'idée de rester au foyer pour s'occuper de Percy pour plusieurs raisons. Percy était grand et allait à l'école donc passer ses journées seule ne l'enchantait guère. Leila aimait son travail et pour rien au monde ne cesserait d'y aller. Elle n'aimait pas non plus l'idée que je sois seul à assurer les finances de notre foyer, cela faisait femme entretenue et elle n'y tenait absolument pas. J'avoue que cette conception du rôle de la femme était assez inédite pour quelqu'un qui avait grandi avec sa mère en permanence à la maison, coincée avec sept enfants, dont l'emploi du temps n'avait rien à envier à un directeur de Département.

En tant que père, j'avais trouvé le rôle qui était le mien et cette conception me correspondait. Non pas que je reproche au mien de n'avoir parfois été qu'une ombre dans la vie familiale, mais j'aurais aimé une présence plus visible de sa part, même si son métier lui demandait parfois de rentrer tard, bien après que le sommeil nous ait emportés. Mais quand ce n'était pas son travail, c'était sa passion immodérée pour les fabrications moldues et là, c'était plutôt reprochable. Il avait bien essayé de nous transmettre son intérêt pour ces choses à défaut d'y apprendre quelque chose d'utile mais cela ne nous a pas accroché du tout et il cultivait son jardin secret tout seul. Pour moi, même si je rapportais du travail à la maison, je mettais un point d'honneur à m'occuper de Percy, l'aidant pour ses devoirs au même titre que sa mère et il n'était pas rare que je sois rentré bien avant Leila. Il lui arrivait quelquefois d'avoir des imprévus et je bénis plus d'une fois l'invention des miroirs de communication portatifs qui nous servaient à communiquer qu'en cas d'urgence, les portables moldus ne passant pas dans le monde magique à cause de l'absence de réseau et d'une trop forte concentration magique qui détraquait les appareils. Leila se réfugiait alors aux toilettes pour me prévenir qu'elle rentrerait plus tard. Je prenais alors mes dispositions rapidement, me libérant pour la sortie des classes. Percy était toujours content que je vienne le chercher et nous avions notre moment à nous, entre « hommes » et entre Sorciers et le petit garçon pouvait parler de choses auxquelles sa mère ne pouvait répondre.

Sa rentrée à Poudlard approchait de plus en plus et il nourrissait quelques angoisses comme le fait de ne pas être à la hauteur. Je le rassurais du mieux que je pouvais. Si le monde Sorcier évoluait, Poudlard restait une entité immuable et rassurante. Toutefois, il restait deux ans à Percy avant de basculer dans le monde sorcier, je voulais qu'il profite au mieux de son monde d'origine afin de pouvoir en être fier.

Leila rentrait et trouvait alors le repas prêt et avec un sourire et quelques baisers nous remerciait des petites attentions à son égard. La soirée se passait tous les trois par un moment de jeu de société, une partie d'échec, un thé siroté devant les informations du soir. Puis venait le moment de coucher Percy. Après, je prenais un moment pour boucler les dossiers de travail en cours et le reste de la soirée était consacrée à Leila. Nous lisions, nous conversions ou nous regardions un film, petit plaisir qu'elle m'avait fait découvrir en louant de ces vieux films en noir et blanc qu'elle qualifiait d'incontournables. Leila choisissait toujours avec soin le programme et je prenais beaucoup de plaisir à regarder ces histoires filmées.

C'était notre petite vie de famille, comme un cocon protecteur que nous avions tissé autour de nous. Et je n'avais aucune envie que ça s'arrête.

La rentrée avait demandé beaucoup de travail. Septembre était également la rentrée administrative et non seulement celle des enfants. C'était un mois faste, propre aux annonces et aux réformes. Les demandes de consultations au niveau des adaptations des mœurs moldues à notre système avaient doublé. Même si Octobre approchait à grands pas, cela n'allait pas calmer l'effervescence du monde sorcier, loin de là. Les élections qui avaient donné Shaklebolt une fois plus vainqueur avaient boosté son cabinet. Comme s'il fallait prouver que le monde sorcier allait toujours de l'avant sans pour autant renier sa nature. L'équilibre entre l'innovation et la tradition était encore à trouver. Ces élections avaient divisé le monde sorcier qui s'était retrouvé séparé entre les modernes et les conservateurs. Puis la population avait été amenée à réfléchir. Quelle direction donner à notre société ? Le passé avait montré que s'isoler n'était pas la meilleur des solutions. Les jeunes générations dont je faisais partie aspiraient à quelque chose de plus moderne, d'ouvert. La ségrégation dont nous avions voulu faire preuve à l'égard des Moldus n'avait pas apporté que de bonnes choses. Et c'était vers cette modernité bien sorcière que nous tendions actuellement. Je ne m'en plaignais pas du tout, bien au contraire, j'avais autant de travail que je voulais et j'aimais ça. Et si cela pouvait offrir un monde meilleur à Percy et à notre enfant à venir, je n'allais pas rechigner à la tâche.


	17. 16 : La fin du rêve

Les feuilles rousses tombent en automne.

Chapitre 16 : La fin du rêve

La journée avait bien été remplie. Il était tard quand je quittais le travail, la réunion entre les différents chefs de projet avait été plus longue que prévue.  
Pas qu'elle avait trainé en longueur de manière ennuyeuse.  
Bien au contraire. Elle avait été prolifique d'idées et de débats. J'avais été de nombreuses fois sollicité de par ma position matrimoniale. C'était un atout que je n'hésitais plus à mettre en avant.  
Je ne me cachais plus de mon union avec une Moldue. Ce n'était pas une honte, j'en étais même fier car elle montrait mon évolution personnelle et prouvait que même un sorcier issu d'une famille de Sang-Pur depuis une infinité de générations n'avait aucun problème à fréquenter les Moldus. Il était vrai que les Weasley étaient connus pour être des traîtres à leur sang, appellation répandue pendant la seconde guerre par les Sang Purs partisans de Voldemort.

Malgré la pluie battante, je me risquai à faire un détour par une petite pâtisserie fabriquant les Banbury Cakes, gâteaux dont raffolait Leila.  
Ces derniers temps, elle en réclamait sans cesse et je devais la fournir en douceurs. La tyrannie d'une femme enceinte pouvait être redoutable.  
Je fis docilement la queue sous la pluie battante me disant que mon amour pour mon épouse pouvait bien supporter ce genre de facéties. Je payai la commerçante qui me tendit les fameux gâteaux auxquels j'y avais ajouté des scones pour Percy et moi. C'était une rétribution satisfaisante pour ma part.

La nuit été tombée depuis un moment, toujours sous la pluie froide de ce mois d'octobre.  
Je me dirigeais donc à grandes enjambées jusqu'à la maison où m'attendaient sûrement un repas bien chaud ainsi que quelques baisers.  
Leila était désormais à la maison, mise en congés plus tôt que prévu car sa grossesse s'était avérée fatigante.

Ce fut donc d'un pas léger, anticipant la délicieuse soirée que j'allais passer avec ma petite famille, entouré de mon fils et de mon épouse, sentant les petits coups que le bébé donnait déjà dans son ventre, que je me dirigeai chez moi.

J'eus un sourire ému en pensant à mon futur enfant. Nous avions voulu garder la surprise du sexe malgré l'ingéniosité de la technologie moldue qui permettait de tout savoir à l'avance.  
Voilà encore une chose qui m'avait étonné, tout ce soin médical qui pouvait entourer une femme enceinte.  
Chez les Sorciers, la grossesse était une affaire de femmes et elles cultivaient leur savoir faire ancestral de façon mystérieuse et efficace. L'implication masculine se bornait à voir les rondeurs prendre de l'ampleur et se faire houspiller au gré des humeurs de la principale concernée.  
Avoir la possibilité de suivre la croissance intra-utérine de mon futur enfant avait été une surprise laissant place à une joie mêlée de larmes. La tête remplie de souvenirs d'une vague silhouette floue en dégradées de gris sur un écran, je poussai la grille du jardin que Percy avait dû oublier de fermer correctement.

La pluie ruisselait sur le perron et je dus me montrer prudent, slalomant entre les flaques d'eau qui s'étaient formés sur le passage menant à la porte.  
Porte qui, étrangement, était restée ouverte.  
Intrigué, je la poussai.  
Je n'aimais pas ça. Cette porte ouverte.  
J'eus comme un mauvais pressentiment.  
L'estomac noué d'appréhension, je pénétrai dans la maison.  
Tout était calme.  
Trop calme.  
Peut-être que Leila était sortie faire une course avec Percy…

Mon regard se posa sur le désordre qui régnait dans le couloir. Les tiroirs du guéridon avaient été arrachés au meuble et reposaient sur le sol, au milieu de leur contenu épars. Mon cœur se mit à battre plus fort et plus douloureusement.

Mes yeux rencontrèrent un motif sur le mur face à moi. Je lâchai le sac de pâtisseries qui s'écrasa sur le sol dans un bruit de papier froissé. Un petit cri étranglé m'échappa.  
Comme attiré par un sort d'Attraction, je m'approchai de la trace.  
C'était une empreinte de main.  
Une main ensanglantée.  
La panique s'empara de moi.  
Je me dirigeai vers le salon d'un pas précipité, perdu parmi le désordre chaotique qui régnait dans la maison.  
Et ce calme, ce silence oppressant…

« Lei… Leila ? » réussis-je enfin à articuler, les cordes vocales bloquées par la peur qui commençait à me paralyser.  
Je pensai tout de même à sortir ma baguette.  
Je renouvelais mon appel.  
Le silence me répondit.  
Leila était sûrement sortie avec Percy et des voleurs en avaient profité pour nous cambrioler… Oui, sûrement.

La pièce principale était sens dessus dessous. C'était comme si un ouragan avait traversé l'habitation. Il n'y avait pas vraiment d'objets de valeur dans nos possessions et s'ils avaient cherché de l'argent, ils n'en avaient pas sûrement trouvé assez pour les satisfaire. Cela pouvait sans doute expliquer pourquoi ils avaient retourné la maison.  
Je continuai mon exploration, la gorge toujours nouée. J'essayais de me convaincre qu'ils n'étaient pas dans la maison même si à cette heure, il n'y avait aucune raison qui les fasse sortir.  
Peut-être Leila avait-elle oublié quelque ingrédient pour le dîner…

Un bruit de verre brisé me fit sursauter.  
Je regardai mon pied.  
J'avais marché sur un éclat de miroir.  
Le grand miroir d'antiquaire que Leila avait ramené un jour d'une vieille boutique poussiéreuse qui sentait le produit pour tuer les mites. Leila avait toujours montré un goût immodéré pour les choses anciennes.  
Le miroir était tombé par terre, fracassé en gros morceaux, déformant désormais l'image qu'il reflétait.  
Je ne saurais dire pourquoi mon regard se focalisa sur ce miroir. Peut-être parce qu'il me montra quelque chose que je n'aurais pas voulu voir.  
Hypnotisé par le miroir, je retins mon souffle. Je venais d'y deviner une forme.  
Je sentis mon cœur s'arrêter.  
Puis, poussé par une montée d'adrénaline, je me retournai et mon regard se posa sur ce que reflétait le miroir.  
Quelqu'un était allongé sur le sol.  
Des cheveux noirs…  
Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et un goût amer envahit ma bouche.  
Je me précipitai, baguette au poing.  
Ma vue se brouilla quand je reconnus Leila.

Elle gisait sur le flanc, recroquevillée, inconsciente. Ses quelques mèches de ses cheveux collaient à son visage, poissés par du sang.  
Je saisis son épaule, la secouai, paniqué.  
Faiblement, je l'appelai.  
Puis de plus en plus fort, submergé par la terreur, je répétai son prénom.  
Mais elle ne bougeait toujours pas.  
Aucune réaction.  
Pas un gémissement, ni un soupir.  
Je n'arrivai pas à réfléchir, je ne pouvais pas croire ce que je voyais, c'était une horreur indescriptible, quelque chose que mon imagination même au pire de ma névrose n'avait jamais pu concevoir.

Impossible.  
Ce ne pouvait être vrai.  
La peur me glaçait les entrailles. Je me sentis que ma respiration devenait de plus en pus douloureuse comme si mes poumons étaient traversés de milliers de petites épines, comme si on m'avait lancé un Doloris particulièrement puissant.  
Ce ne fut que lorsque je sentis mes larmes couler que je pris conscience qu'il me fallait me préoccuper d'autre chose.  
Toujours agenouillé à côté du corps de Leila, cloué au sol par la panique, je parcourus la pièce du regard.

Dans le brouillard des diverses émotions qui me submergeait, une idée fixe sortit.  
Percy.  
Où était-il ?  
Où était mon fils ?  
D'une voix rauque, je me mis à appeler de nouveau.  
Il me fallait bouger. Je devais me lever, je devais le chercher. Mon corps refusait d'obéir mais il me fallait dépasser l'angoisse qui me paralysait.

Rassemblant ce qui me restait de volonté, tel un pantin sous Imperium, je me remis debout. Après quelques pas chancelant, je continuai à chercher, baguette dressée devant moi.  
Mes pas me guidèrent vers la chambre de Percy. J'enjambai prudemment ce qui restait de la petite étagère à disques de Leila qui barrait le couloir. Mon cœur, qui m'avait paru paralysé avec le reste, se remit à battre frénétiquement.  
Etait-ce mon instinct qui me poussait à aller vers cette chambre ?  
Ma logique, ma rationalité, tout cela était parti en éclat face à l'horrible spectacle qui s'était affiché devant mes yeux.  
Leila gisant sur le sol du salon.  
Percy…

Sa chambre était restée intacte. Je jetai quelques coups d'œil dans la pièce mais je sus rapidement que le petit garçon n'y était pas. Je me mis à appeler désespérément l'enfant, la voix brisée par la panique et les larmes. Je continuai mon exploration, l'angoisse grandissante face au silence oppressant.  
Soudain, un léger bruit me fit sursauter.  
Mes sens se mirent en alerte, j'étais prêt à lancer n'importe quel sort, fut-ce sur un Moldu, peu m'importait à ce moment-là.  
Cela venait de la cuisine.  
Pas après pas, baguette au poing, je rentrais dans la pièce.  
Malgré tout, un espoir ténu restait. La cuisine était dans état épouvantable, bien pire que celui du salon.  
La table était renversée, une chaise était éventrée.  
Des débris de vaisselles parsemaient la pièce.  
Rien ne semblait expliquer ce capharnaüm. Il me semblait peu probable que de simples cambrioleurs en soient arrivés à mettre une telle pagaille dans une pièce qui ne montrait que peu d'intérêt pour un vol.

« Percy ? »  
Il ne semblait pas être là. Pourtant, en regardant la chaise éventrée, j'eus un pressentiment. Je m'en approchai pour vérifier l'hypothèse que mon cerveau engourdi était parvenu à établir. Le bruit que je ne saurais définir se renouvela.  
Je me figeai.  
Je parvins à identifier la source du bruit.  
Je m'accroupis.  
Cela venait de sous l'évier.  
Le sang battant violemment dans mes tempes, je retins mon souffle. La baguette toujours brandie devant mon visage, j'ouvris la porte du placard d'un coup sec.

Percy était recroquevillé, tremblant de tous ses membres, le visage barbouillé par les larmes, la respiration saccadée.  
Immédiatement j'abaissai ma baguette.  
Un soulagement indescriptible s'empara de moi.  
Il était là.  
Vivant.  
Apparemment indemne.  
Les traits de son visage se détendirent brutalement quand il me reconnut.

Sortant de sa cachette, il se jeta dans mes bras. Je sentis son corps d'enfant trembler et il me semblait bien plus fragile qu'il ne le paraissait.  
« Papa… » bredouilla-t-il avant de se mettre à sangloter, évacuant ainsi sa peur et exprimant son soulagement. Moi-même, je laissai les larmes couler, tant j'étais heureux de voir qu'il n'avait rien. Je le serrai le plus fortement que je pus, bien plus fort que je n'en avais l'habitude.  
J'avais besoin de sentir qu'il était bien là.

Puis, le moment passa et le petit garçon sembla rassembler ses esprits. J'en fis de même et, toujours l'enfant dans mes bras, j'observai plus attentivement la pièce.  
Et je compris ce qui l'avait rendu dans cet état. L'état dans lequel était les chaises, la disposition des objets brisés… tout indiquait une explosion de magie non contrôlée. Le récit parcellaire de Percy confirma cette hypothèse.

Il m'expliqua de sa petite voix d'enfant tremblante quelques bribes de l'horreur qu'il venait de vivre. Il avait simplement obéi aux injonctions de sa mère lui disant de s'enfuir mais il s'était trouvé pris au piège dans la cuisine. Après, il ne se souvenait pas très bien.  
En tout cas, il semblait incapable de me dire ce qu'il s'était passé à partir du moment où il avait senti un des hommes qui avaient pénétré dans la maison lui attraper le bras jusqu'à leur fuite.  
Je reconstituai mentalement la scène. La peur panique avait sûrement dû déclencher une réaction de magie offensive qui avait fait fuir les cambrioleurs, mettant sens dessus-dessous la cuisine. L'étendu des dégâts montrait bien à quel point le petit garçon avait été terrorisé. Ayant fait fuir les intrus mais à demi sonné par sa propre magie, il s'était caché sous l'évier jusqu'à ce que je l'y trouvai.

« Je suis désolé. » se mit-il soudain à sangloter. « Je… Je n'ai pas protégé maman… Ils lui ont fait du mal et je n'ai pas pu… Je n'ai rien pu faire. Je n'ai pas protégé maman… »  
Je le serrai à nouveau contre moi, tentant maladroitement de le consoler.  
« Ce n'est pas grave… pas grave… » dis-je, ne sachant quoi dire de plus.  
Il avait déjà réussi à sauver sa propre vie.  
Mon cœur se serra à nouveau. Se pouvait-il que Percy… ? Je secouai la tête. Il me fallait revenir au salon. Il me fallait faire face à ce qui s'y trouvait.  
« Où est maman ? » demanda Percy, anticipant toute réponse.  
Mon sang se glaça, ma gorge se serra et malgré moi, je me mis à trembler.  
« Papa ? »  
Percy tira sur ma main, me secouant. Ses yeux noirs se posèrent sur moi avec un reflet de pure panique, comme s'il comprenait mais qu'il refusait d'admettre.  
« Je sais qu'il lui ont fait du mal ! Ils avaient comme un bâton. Ils l'ont tapée. » bafouilla Percy à toute vitesse.  
Il fit mine de me pousser pour passer et cela me fit réagir. Trop tardivement. Mon fils me devança jusqu'au salon.

Déjà le cri qu'il poussa me fendit le cœur, enfin, ce qui en restait. J'avais l'impression que l'on avait vide mon corps de toutes ses entrailles, arraché un à un tous mes organes.  
« Papa ! »  
L'appel de Percy me réveilla. Son regard semblait être moins paniqué que je me l'imaginais. Et puis, je compris ce qu'il me répétait depuis un moment sans que je sois capable de l'entendre.  
« Faut appeler les pompiers. Et puis la police, Papa ! »  
Les pompiers… La police… C'était des réflexes moldus dont je n'avais même pas eu l'idée en arrivant.  
Qui aurait pu croire que je sois un jour confronté à ce genre de situation ? Dans le monde Magique, on était du genre à appeler la famille puis les Aurors. Cependant, cela ne m'avait même pas effleuré l'esprit. Dès que j'étais entré dans la maison, je savais que ce ne pouvait être l'œuvre de Sorciers. Les Moldus avaient leurs propres criminels et je ne m'en étais jamais inquiété, pensant que cela n'arriverait jamais à ma petite famille. Maintenant, je me sentais d'une idiotie sans fin.  
« Appelle-les ! »  
L'ordre de Percy m'arracha à mes pensées ainsi qu'à la contemplation de ce corps gisant à terre.  
« Elle est peut-être encore vivante ! » insista Percy et j'admirais son sang-froid qui devait sans doute beaucoup de chose à son espoir enfantin.  
Dès la vue de l'état de Leila, j'avais abandonné. Mais cette folle espérance d'enfant me secoua quelque peu et ce fut d'une main plus ferme que je saisis le combiné. Combien étais-je stupide… Peut-être était-elle simplement inconsciente.  
Je n'avais même pas pris la peine de vérifier… La panique m'avait ôté toute logique. J'avais perdu mon sang-froid trop vite. Et c'était à Percy de penser et réfléchir pour moi. Je devais me ressaisir, ce n'était pas son rôle. Si une fois dans ma vie, je devais assurer pleinement mon rôle de père, c'était bien en ce moment.

Je rassemblai toute ma concentration et mon sang froid et composai les numéros que Leila m'avait appris. Je me sentis stupide face à mon interlocutrice et bredouillai les informations demandées. Tout commençait à devenir flou. La montée d'adrénaline avait cessé d'agir et je devais sans doute en subir le contrecoup. Je me laissai glisser sur le sol et entendis à peine la voix de Percy qui m'appelait.

Je me réveillai à l'hôpital. Le flou qui m'entourait me fit chercher mes lunettes que je mis sur mon nez. Je reconnus Neela dont le visage était tendu. Percy s'était endormi sur la jeune femme.  
Comme les souvenirs des heures précédentes me revinrent brutalement en mémoire, je me redressai, mu par une poussée de peur panique.  
Non, je n'avais pas rêvé.  
L'horreur de la réalité était bien là.  
Je m'étais évanoui au milieu du carnage de ma maison, près du corps de ma femme.  
« Leila ! » m'écriai-je.  
Je sentis la main de Neela sur mon épaule, exerçant une douce pression qui m'ordonnait silencieusement de me recoucher. Mon cri fit bouger Percy qui se mit à marmonner dans son sommeil.  
Neela secoua la tête douloureusement et je sentis mes entrailles se glacer.  
« Elle est en salle d'opération » m'expliqua-t-elle finalement. Salle d'opération ? Je me mis à comprendre. Cela voulait dire qu'elle était encore en vie. Je maudis ma stupidité et mon incapacité à garder la maîtrise de moi-même.

Une infirmière passa, constata mon état. Puis, ce fut un officier de police qui vint m'interroger. Je regrettai de plus en plus mon évanouissement car il m'avait privé de baguette. Les mille et une questions que l'agent me posa me mirent mal à l'aise mais j'avais préparé mes réponses.  
J'avais pris les précautions nécessaires quand j'avais épousé Leila. Mes papiers étaient en règle, j'avais fait même établir un faux contrat de travail ainsi qu'une carte professionnelle bidon.  
Je savais que certaines vérifications allaient poser problème, alors il me fallait au plus vite trouver un moyen de mettre la main sur ma baguette.  
Ce fut l'intelligence déjà avérée de mon fils qui me sauva la mise. Je l'avais tellement conditionné sur les risques de briser le Secret qu'il avait pris ma baguette et l'avait caché sous ses vêtements lorsqu'il avait compris que j'allais être déshabillé et fouillé. Son expérience malheureuse avait développé un certain instinct de conservation chez lui.

Percy se réveilla.  
Il sortit ma baguette de sa cachette et me la tendit discrètement. Son visage avait un sérieux qui me mit mal à l'aise. Il serait marqué à vie par les événements. J'eus un pincement au cœur à cette idée.  
Je n'eus des nouvelles de ma femme qu'après que l'officier en ait fini avec moi.  
J'avais fini par perdre patience, exigeant des réponses, angoissé.  
Comment pouvait-on laisser un époux sans nouvelle de sa moitié qu'il avait retrouvé inconsciente chez lui, apparemment agressée ? Comment ces gens pouvait-il ne pas montrer la moindre compassion à mon égard à celui de mon fils ?  
Comme mon état ne nécessitait pas d'hospitalisation, et ce, à mon grand soulagement, je fus autorisé à rejoindre la salle d'attente. Là encore, je n'eus que peu d'informations sur l'avancement de l'opération que subissait Leila.  
Je me mis à maudire ce corps médical sans émotion, inhumain. De ce point de vue-là, les Sorciers n'avaient rien à envier aux Moldus.

Un médecin finit par nous renseigner.  
Leila avait été sauvagement molestée et le coup qu'elle avait reçu sur la tête avait privé son cerveau d'oxygène pendant un certain moment.  
Parmi tout le jargon médical, je compris qu'ils tentaient de sauver le bébé.  
Le bébé…  
Je l'avais presque oublié. J'étais égoïstement resté focalisé sur les êtres vivants, négligeant le sort de celui à venir.  
Toutefois, je mets au défi quiconque d'avoir un semblant de raisonnement logique dans ce genre de situation.

La longue attente commença.  
Les heures défilaient dans ce qui semblait être un défilé de minutes insurmontables, angoissantes. Je savais que chaque minute qui s'écoulait était un mauvais signe, un pas de plus vers la mauvaise fin.  
Neela insista pour rester. Je ne me montrai guère inflexible. A vrai dire, c'était le seul soutien que j'avais et c'était quelque chose qui importait beaucoup.  
Percy finit par s'endormir mais je sentis dans la rigidité de ses membres et l'expression tendue de son visage que son sommeil était peuplé de cauchemars. Il revivait sans doute malgré lui la terrible soirée.

La nuit se termina lentement et le jour se leva timidement. La pluie se remit à tomber, battant les baies vitrées de la salle d'attente et son grondement sourd n'avait rien de rassurant.  
Je regardais distraitement les grandes coulées pluvieuses qui descendaient le long de la fenêtre. Je tentais de focaliser mon esprit sur quelque chose d'abstrait.  
Puis, les aléas de mes pensées me menèrent à une image.  
Je me revis jeune étudiant à Poudlard, assis à la bibliothèque, penché sur un parchemin, composant un devoir quelconque à la lueur des bougies. Une autre pluie, un autre jour où le soleil descendait. Qu'il me semblait loin, surréaliste, ce temps-là.  
Je fis le parallèle entre ma vie passée et celle que je vivais.  
Plus jeune, bien ancré dans ma vie de sorcier, tout de même bien protégé par les murs de Poudlard, dorloté par une famille aimante malgré tout ce que l'adolescence pouvait bien me leur faire reprocher.  
Maintenant, tiraillé entre deux mondes, incertain et pas à l'abri des incertitudes de la vie, apeuré à l'idée de perdre celle que j'aimais et notre futur enfant.  
Cette salle d'attente me parut plus qu'étrangère, j'eus l'impression de sortir de mon propre corps, de me sentir étranger à tout cela. Je ne devais pas être là, je n'avais pas ma place ici.  
Pourquoi étais-je parti, hors de la sécurité que mon statut me procurait ?  
Cette sensation me donna le vertige.

Je sentis contre moi Percy qui remuait.  
Mes pensées revinrent à l'instant présent, la sensation de flottement s'en alla.  
Je remontai la couverture sur les épaules de mon fils. Je laissai ma main lui ébouriffer les cheveux.  
Une ombre se pencha au-dessus de moi. Je levais la tête.  
Neela me tendait un gobelet de café avec un sourire tendu.  
« Tu devrais dormir », me suggéra-t-elle.  
Je secouai mollement la tête.  
« Je ne peux pas. »

Cela m'était impossible. Je savais que je ne trouverais pas le sommeil tant que je ne serais pas fixé. Je voulais savoir. Il m'était inconcevable de dormir comme un bienheureux alors que Leila était suspendue entre la vie et la mort par un fil ténu.  
Neela eut un sourire crispé puis vint s'asseoir à mes côtés.  
« Tu n'es pas obligée de rester, murmurai-je.  
â"€ Leila est mon amie, répondit-elle tout simplement. On a pas mal galéré ensemble. »

Je haussai un sourcil interrogateur. Je n'avais jamais vraiment interrogé Leila sur son amitié avec Neela, cette jeune femme d'origine indienne qui était sa meilleure confidente. Cela faisait partie de ce qu'elle gardait pour elle, son jardin secret, sa vie dans laquelle je n'avais pas à m'immiscer. Pourtant je sentais que Neela avait besoin de parler. De parler de Leila.  
Cette constatation me fit froid dans le dos. Si l'on commençait à parler de Leila comme ça, à parler d'elle au passé… C'était, pour moi, comme si elle était déjà morte.  
Neela semblait être perdue dans ses souvenirs quand elle raconta sa rencontre avec Leila, sur les bancs de l'université.  
Elle m'avoua son admiration sans bornes face à cette fille mère qui se battait de toutes ses forces pour décrocher son diplôme tout en jonglant avec un petit boulot pour payer la nourrice de son fils. Elle me narra les heures passées dans la minuscule chambre de bonne que parvenait à peine à payer Leila, assises autour d'une vieille table de cuisine, à réviser les examens ensemble.  
Elles étaient restées bonnes amies après leur diplôme.  
Quand Neela s'était retrouvée enceinte et que le père de l'enfant l'avait honteusement abandonnée, elle avait trouvé en Leila un soutien inconditionnel.  
Puis leurs vies avaient pris un envol et chacune avait pu enfin se permettre d'assurer un loyer pour un appartement décent. Toutes deux partageaient la même passion pour la littérature même si leur spécialisation était différente.  
Les bribes de souvenirs de Neela s'entrelaçaient avec les récits que Leila m'avait faits. Les pièces du puzzle s'imbriquaient plus précisément et je compris mieux les déboires de mon épouse à cette époque.  
Epoque où elle se construisait alors que je partais en pièces puis avais tenté de me réparer.

Neela termina son récit la voix rauque. Elle pencha la tête vers moi et je vis les larmes poindre à ses yeux. Je me sentis tout à fait incapable de la consoler, au vu de l'était de désolation complet dans lequel j'étais. Je sentis alors qu'elle allait me questionner.  
Donnant pour donnant.  
Confidence contre confidence.  
Je n'avais pas la force d'inventer des mensonges surtout sans savoir ce que Leila lui avait raconté à mon sujet.  
Mais je n'eus pas à me donner cette peine.

Je n'avais pas entendu le chuintement de la porte de la salle d'attente.  
La voix du médecin me fit sursauter mais l'expression de son visage ne laissa pas à mon cœur le temps de s'affoler.  
Je me levai mais je n'avais pas eu l'impression de penser à le faire.  
J'étais mu par une volonté autre que la mienne.  
J'entendais ce qu'il me disait.  
Je n'arrivais cependant pas à écouter.  
Comme si les sons n'étaient plus décodés par mon cerveau.  
J'avais l'impression que tout s'était figé autour de moi.  
Je n'avais pas entendu mais pourtant je savais ce qu'il me disait.

L'inconcevable.

L'horreur.

Au début, j'avais compris qu'ils n'avaient pas sauvé l'enfant. Privé d'oxygène en même temps que sa mère, il était trop petit, trop faible pour survivre à ce manque.  
L'affliction me gagna.  
Je passai ma main sur mon visage, me pinçai l'arrête du nez.  
Je me surpris à agiter la main devant moi comme pour chasser l'information.  
Arythmie. Prématuré. Non-viable.  
Le jargon du médecin ne m'atteignit pas une fois de plus. Je demandai des nouvelles de Leila.  
Le regard interloqué du médecin me surpris.  
« Percy. » fit doucement Neela en posant une main sur mon épaule. Je posai les yeux sur elle.  
Son visage était baigné de larmes. Elle secoua la tête, étouffa un sanglot.

Je ne comprenais pas.  
Je ne voulais sans doute pas le comprendre.

Neela éclata en pleurs et me prit dans ses bras.

Je ne voulais pas comprendre.  
Je n'étais pas capable de comprendre.

Autour de moi, le temps s'était arrêté, le monde devenait flou, blanc.  
Le médecin évita mon regard et ce fut la seule preuve d'humanité de sa part que je vis. Il posa sa main sur mon bras et secoua tristement la tête.

Mon cœur s'arrêta.

J'eus la sensation d'avoir été jeté dans le vide et que toutes mes entrailles remontaient vers le haut. Comme lors d'une chute vertigineuse.

Puis l'idée vint.  
L'insurmontable pensée.

Elle était morte.  
Leila.

Leila était morte.

Et j'eus l'impression de mourir à mon tour.


	18. 17 : Retour au foyer

Les feuilles rousses tombent en automne.

Chapitre 17 : Retour au foyer

«Percy. »  
Je me tournai vers mon fils, toujours endormi. Son visage avait retrouvé une certaine sérénité. La magie des rêves d'enfants le protégeait.  
Cependant, je devais le réveiller.  
Je devais lui dire.  
Je ne pouvais pas le lui cacher.  
« Percy. »  
Je repoussais doucement Neela. Tout mon esprit était focalisé sur le petit garçon qui reposait face à moi. Je ne voyais que lui, je ne pensais qu'à lui. Le reste n'existait plus.  
Arrivé à sa hauteur, je m'agenouillai. Il n'y avait plus un bruit autour de moi, je n'entendais plus rien. Il n'y avait que ce bourdonnement dans mes oreilles : le battement de mon cœur qui continuait à battre malgré toute la douleur que je ressentais.  
Comment le réveiller ? Le secouer ?  
Comment le lui annoncer ? Quels mots trouver ? Comment annoncer à cet enfant qu'il venait de perdre sa future petite sœur ou son futur petit frère ? Qu'il venait de perdre sa mère ? Que tout ce qui lui restait était son père qui n'avait pas vu ses premiers moments de vie, ce père avec qui la construction d'une relation sereine avait été difficile ?  
Comment ?

« Percy. »  
Ce ne fut qu'un murmure qui franchit mes lèvres et pourtant il eut l'effet escompté. Je vis les paupières frémir, les yeux papillonner, la moue du réveil se former sur sa bouche.  
« Percy. »  
Il ouvrit enfin les yeux et son regard se posa sur moi. Je vis à son air perdu qu'il essayait de se rappeler les raisons de sa présence ici. Je pus lire sur son visage le cheminement mental de ses souvenirs.  
« Hey, bonhomme ». Je fis une espèce de grimace. Un simulacre de sourire que je sentis tordre ma bouche.  
Il se redressa, frotta ses yeux encore endormis. Mon cœur se serra davantage. Toute chaleur, toute couleur avait quitté mes joues. Je me sentis soudain encore plus vide et je m'étranglai dans ma salive en essayant de parler à nouveau.  
Derrière moi, je devinais la présence de Neela et du médecin que j'avais délaissé. Mon esprit repassa instantanément à Percy qui me regardait d'un air tout à fait réveillé.

« Maman ? » demanda-t-il.  
Un petit bruit sorti de ma bouche mais je ne pus aller plus loin. Je n'y arrivais pas.  
Ma vue se voila de nouveau, les larmes se mirent à couler sans que je ne pus les en empêcher. Je ne pouvais même pas parler car ma gorge venait de se nouer. C'était trop difficile.  
J'échouai lamentablement dans mon rôle de père. Je n'avais pas su les protéger. Je n'arrivais pas à me montrer solide, fiable. Pas à ce moment-là. Je n'avais pas été capable de lui dire que tout allait bien se passer.  
Je n'étais pas capable de lui avouer la mort de sa mère.

Je n'eus pas à me donner la peine de parler. Dès qu'il vit que je pleurais, que parler me semblait être l'épreuve la plus insurmontable qu'il puisse être, Percy comprit. Je vis la surprise douloureuse se dessiner sur son visage, je sentis qu'il se raidissait, qu'il venait de bloquer sa respiration comme pour se protéger de la dure réalité qui s'affichait devant ses yeux.  
Puis, quand l'instinct de survie le força à reprendre son souffle, il se mit à pleurer.  
Et ce fut comme un hurlement qui déchira la salle d'attente.

Je le pris dans mes bras, le serrant aussi fort que je le pus tandis qu'il s'accrocha à moi tel un naufragé qui cherchait un point d'appui pour s'assurer de rester à la surface.  
Agrippés l'un à l'autre, nous nous sentions bien seuls. Seuls avec notre douleur mais ensemble avec elle. L'impression d'être seuls au monde désormais, sans celle qui nous avait réunis, se fit de plus forte dans mon esprit et j'abandonnai toute retenue.  
Je pensais bien avoir le droit de pleurer tout mon saoul, pleurer comme jamais je ne l'avais fait même au plus sombre de mes heures.

Ce n'était qu'un cambriolage. Un cambriolage qui avait mal tourné et qui s'était terminé de manière tragique. C'était ce qu'avait conclu le rapport de police.  
L'officier qui se présenta à la maison quelques jours après me lut le papier d'une voix monocorde.  
Tout me semblait fade et plat.  
Monochrome.  
Monotone.  
Je signai les formulaires qu'il me tendit d'une main lasse. J'étais vide.  
« Toutes mes condoléances. » me dit-il avant de partir.  
Cette phrase, je l'avais entendu de trop nombreuses fois. Les voisins, le compagnon de Neela, les médecins, le responsable de la compagnie des pompes funèbres, la maîtresse de Percy…  
Je vivais dans une espèce de brouillard sans fin, faisant les choses par automatisme. Je devenais atone.  
Percy ne voulait presque pas quitter la chambre. Il ne venait qu'aux repas. Repas que nous partagions sans grand entrain. Le cœur n'y était pas. L'appétit non plus. Nous n'assurions que le minimum vital, celui que notre corps nous forçait à faire car nous n'en voyons plus l'intérêt.  
Darren était venu pour tenter de nous changer les idées. Comme si c'était possible. On ne pouvait pas oublier ce qu'il s'était passé comme ça.  
Pas ça.  
Nous étions inconsolables, comme morts. La maison était si vide, si silencieuse. Ne perturbait ce silence mortel que la pluie qui battait les carreaux. Une pluie sans fin, lourde, froide. Une pluie d'automne, celle des mauvaises journées.  
Leila n'était plus et ce n'était pas un au-revoir, une fuite sans laisser d'adresse. Je l'avais vue, je savais la raison de son absence et c'était le pire. C'était comme si on m'avait arraché une partie de moi que je ne retrouverais jamais.  
J'errais seul dans la maison, tournant dans les pièces vides tel une âme errante, un fantôme malheureux.  
Neela passait de temps à autre. Darren appelait. J'écourtais le plus souvent les visites, les appels. Je ne voulais pas ressasser les souvenirs de Leila avec les autres. Je trouvais ça profondément malsain.

L'enterrement eut lieu un jeudi. La pluie était plus forte que jamais. Les gouttes s'écrasaient lourdement au sol dans un bruit sourd continu. Un bourdonnement qui envahit mon esprit ce qui m'évita de penser. Je ne faisais que penser sans m'arrêter. Je voulais que mon cerveau s'arrête. S'arrête de ressasser les souvenirs, les émotions. Qu'il arrête de s'accrocher désespérément à des impressions, des sensations. Il ne restait rien.  
Seul ancrage dans cette nouvelle vie, la petite main de mon fils qui serrait la mienne à m'en faire mal. Il était devenu catatonique depuis que nous étions rentrés à la maison. Je trouvai le courage de baisser le regard vers lui. Il fixait droit devant lui, les yeux grand ouverts dans cette expression de surprise qui ne le quittait que rarement. Je savais qu'il ne regardait pas la tombe. Son regard se dirigeait vers elle mais c'était comme s'il regardait au travers, plus loin, comme s'il n'y avait rien en face de nous.  
Même si nous n'en avions jamais parlé, parce que pour nous la mort était un concept trop lointain pour notre jeunesse, que nous étions grisés par l'avenir qui s'était dessiné devant nous, je savais ce que je devais faire pour Leila. J'avais respecté le plus possible ses convictions. J'étais persuadé que le pasteur que Neela m'avait aidé à choisir lui aurait convenu.  
Il n'y avait que cette pluie qui s'était invitée à la cérémonie qui gâchait le reste. Cependant, pour moi, elle fut salvatrice. Elle fit en sorte que les gens ne s'attardent pas trop au cimetière, nous laissant seul, mon fils et moi, main dans la main, restant devant la tombe parce que cela nous répugnait de la quitter.  
Pour nous, cela signifiait que tout était fini. S'en détourner était comme une rupture, un abandon. Savoir ma femme et notre enfant qui n'avait pas pu voir le jour sous cette sépulture en marbre rose était difficile à concevoir et malgré les mots gravés, les couronnes et les bouquets de fleurs, je n'arrivais pas à me faire à l'idée.  
C'était ça… Se faire à l' « idée ».  
C'était ironique. Comme si Leila était une idée. Comme si notre enfant était une idée. Comment peut-on s'y habituer ?  
Je savais que nous n'étions pas éternels. Qu'étant donné mon espérance de vie bien plus importante que celle de Leila, j'allais être confronté à son décès. Mais à aucun moment, je n'aurais plus concevoir l'idée de la perdre de cette façon. On me l'avait arraché. Et ce « on », je ne saurais jamais qui il est. Ou qui ils sont.  
Peut-être n'était-ce pas un mal, parce que derrière mon désespoir, une infime partie de moi hurlait vengeance. Pourtant, imaginer des Doloris particulièrement horribles, ne m'avait occupé l'esprit qu'un faible temps.

Quand je sentis le froid me glacer les os, je pressai doucement la main de Percy. Il leva la tête vers moi. Les larmes qu'il avait versées traçaient des sillons multiples sur ses joues. Son nez coulait. Je me penchai vers lui et l'aidait à se moucher comme lorsqu'il était petit. Il ne dit rien, me fixant toujours, sans ciller. Je ne lui dis rien. J'avais beaucoup de difficulté à lui parler. Je ne trouvai rien à lui dire. Même si nous nous accrochions l'un à l'autre, nous n'arrivions plus à communiquer. Je n'entendais que rarement le son de sa voix.  
Nous remontâmes l'allée centrale du cimetière en silence, les cailloux crissant sous nos pas.  
Nous nous arrêtâmes à la grille.  
Un dernier regard en arrière.  
Je sentis un poids se former dans mon estomac. C'était comme un dernier regard avant un adieu. Franchir la grille du cimetière était une scission. Je vis ça comme un gouffre entre l'ancienne vie avec Leila et la nouvelle vie sans elle.  
Une vie qui ne m'intéressait pas. Je n'avais pas envie d'avancer.  
A cet instant, je me demandais comment j'avais pu trouver l'énergie pour remonter la pente après son départ, il y avait neuf ans. J'avais l'impression d'être replongé dans ce gouffre infini. Non, c'était pire.  
Cette fois-ci, je sentis que c'était Percy qui me tirait. Je lui jetai un regard perdu. Ses yeux noirs inexpressifs me regardaient mais j'eus l'impression qu'il ne me voyait pas. Je m'agenouillai près de lui et le serrai dans mes bras. Cela le fit revenir vers moi. Il sanglota doucement. Cela me peina autant que cela me rassura. Il réagissait.

La pluie tomba de plus belle. Une de ces pluies d'octobre qui perce les vêtements et qui rend le monde gris et uniforme. Le temps reflétait mon état personnel, notre état à tous les deux. Un monde gris sans lumière. Un éternel jour de pluie.  
Nous rentrâmes en marchant. Je tenais la main de Percy, il suivait lentement. Mon pas se cala sur le sien.  
Je savais que ce n'était pas une bonne chose que de rentrer sous cette pluie battante. Cependant, je n'imaginai pas Transplaner directement à la maison. Cela aurait été trop brutal. Il fallait une transition, un passage.  
Il fallait du temps.  
Et nous en prîmes tous les deux. Nous avancions silencieusement. Percy devait sans doute être glacé jusqu'aux os mais il ne se plaignit pas. La pluie me battait le visage, ruisselait sur mes lunettes. Nous étions seuls.  
Je n'avais pas voulu que les quelques personnes qui étaient venues à l'enterrement restent. Je ne voulais pas de cette petite assemblée chez nous, ressassant des souvenirs, brassant des anecdotes.  
Cela me semblait déplacé. Ce n'était pas là le décès d'une modeste vieillarde qui serait partie après une vie bien remplie. C'était l'arrachement brutal d'une épouse à son mari, d'une mère à son enfant, d'un être à son avenir.  
A ce moment, je préférais me contempler dans la douleur. Je voulais porter seul ce deuil. Personne ne pourrait comprendre. Nous étions seuls pour affronter cette épreuve.  
Même Neela avait renoncé à me faire voir la suite des choses. Elle était triste, bien sûr, mais elle avait son propre vie à côté, son bonheur à continuer. Elle avait perdu une amie précieuse, une confidente irremplaçable mais elle voulait tourner la page, aller de l'avant. Je ne pouvais pas l'en blâmer.

Les jours qui suivirent l'enterrement, je me sentis de plus en plus étranger à ce qui m'entourait. J'allais chercher Percy à l'école sans grand entrain. Il n'avait rien dit quand je lui avais suggéré d'y retourner.  
Je ne voulais pas qu'il se complaise comme moi dans sa propre douleur. Le laisser tourner en rond dans sa propre chambre n'était pas très sain. Le faire retourner dans son école, voir d'autres personnes l'aideraient peut-être à sortir de son mutisme.

Il ne devint pas distant avec moi mais ne parvenait plus à communiquer. Il ne voulait plus dormir seul alors je consentis à le faire dormir avec moi. Avoir le lit à moitié vide m'était de toute façon insupportable et savoir la présence de l'autre était quelque chose qui nous rassurait. Percy fit nombre de cauchemars, revivant sans cesse la soirée où tout avait viré au drame.  
Je pense que d'une certaine manière, le petit garçon s'en voulait. Il en voulait à la magie, sa magie, de ne pas avoir été utile pour protéger sa mère. Il se disait sans doute que s'il avait été capable de l'utiliser, il aurait pu faire fuir les cambrioleurs, les assassins de sa mère.  
Alors je lui expliquais, je lui répétais sans cesse que ce n'était pas de sa faute, qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il se pense coupable, responsable de ce qu'il s'était passé. Je me surpris à reprendre les mots de l'officier de police qui était venu nous faire le compte-rendu de l'enquête : c'était une immense malchance qui avait fait que ce qui était arrivé était arrivé.  
C'était d'une ironie sans fin et je me trouvais bien stupide d'en arriver à lui faire comprendre cette idée.

Reprendre une existence normale me paraissait pratiquement insurmontable. La journée, je me noyais dans le travail pour tenter d'oublier. Et pourtant… Aider le monde sorcier à évoluer ne me motivait plus. Le monde des Moldus ne me paraissait plus aussi passionnant à explorer. Ce que j'avais appris à connaître pour me l'approprier me semblait de plus en plus étranger. Les mots, les idées, les concepts… tout ceci me paraissait de plus en plus lointain, comme si mon cerveau cherchait à l'occulter.

Les jours commencèrent à passer, plus lents les uns que les autres. La journée passait relativement normalement, je travaillais, je m'abrutissais dans le travail, je tentais d'oublier vainement. J'accomplissais ma tâche telle une marionnette sans âme. Tout était devenu machinal, routinier. Je m'enfermais dans une mécanicité des actes.  
Cependant, je quittais tôt le travail, Transplanant dès l'heure de sortie de Percy. J'allais le chercher dès qu'il terminait sa journée d'école. Je ne voulais plus qu'il reste seul ou loin de moi quand c'était possible. Les obligations de scolarité et de travail ne me permettaient pas de passer toute la journée avec lui.  
J'avais pris peur, je n'avais plus confiance. Moi qui pensais que la violence macabre était le fruit de conflits, ne touchaient que les gens qui vivaient dangereusement, j'avais endormi ma vigilance. La tragédie pouvait toucher n'importe qui, n'importe quand et le monde moldu n'était pas un havre de paix tranquille. Moi qui avais craint pour Leila durant la dernière guerre, tremblant sans cesse pour elle, je n'avais pas pu m'imaginer qu'en temps de paix, elle puisse m'être arrachée.  
Nous avions vécu le plus tranquillement possible, nous avions des relations somme toute assez cordiales avec nos voisons, nous n'avions fait aucune vague. Personne n'aurait pu remarquer la particularité que Percy et moi possédions. Notre image de banale petite famille tranquille était la plus visible. Et pourtant, cela ne nous avait pas protégés.

Une fois rentrés à la maison, c'était comme si le temps se ralentissait, s'étirant sans fin jusqu'à l'heure du coucher. Je faisais faire sans grand entrain les devoirs de Percy dans un silence qu'il entretenait. Seul le tic-tac régulier de la pendule de grand-mère qui ornait le salon rompait le silence morbide.  
Ensuite, Percy partait dans sa chambre ou allait s'abrutir devant la télévision qu'il regardait d'un air absent, comme s'il était perdu ailleurs.  
De mon côté, je m'occupais des quelques tâches ménagères que j'avais automatisé magiquement. Je ne voulais pas m'embêter avec ça. Je ne m'étais jamais embêté avec ça d'ailleurs, sauf durant mes quatre années de rupture magique.  
Cette époque-là me paraissait si lointaine. J'y avais sans doute conçu mon idée que le monde moldu pouvait être un havre de paix tranquille, loin des horreurs que nous autres sorciers avons dû subir. La réalité m'avait bien rattrapé. De la pire façon qu'il soit.  
Le dîner était frugal. Notre estomac ne s'était pas encore dénoué. Le souvenir latent des plats que Leila nous confectionnait avec tout son amour nous coupait l'appétit. Le fantôme de sa présence se ressentait à tout instant. Percy prenait son bain puis je le mettais au lit, lui promettant de venir assez tôt.  
Je n'arrivais pas à me coucher aussi tôt que lui. Pourtant, je n'avais que ça à faire. Je n'avais plus personne avec qui passer les soirées à parler de l'avenir, à discuter de tout ce qu'il se passait dans nos têtes, à refaire le monde, partager un livre, un film, une étreinte.  
J'errais donc dans la maison silencieuse. Je voyais les murs sans les voir. Je m'y sentais de plus en plus étranger. Je me rendis compte que le cœur de cette maison, le pivot de nos existences avait été Leila. Amputé de ce membre si vital, notre famille n'était plus qu'un cadavre décharné, une entité bancale, sans âme, sans avenir. Mon regard errait entre les vitrines de livres à la reliure de cuir si chers à Leila.  
Chaque objet présent dans cette maison me la rappelait. L'image de son corps gisant sur le sol parmi les débris de verre, les objets jetés au sol me revenait sans cesse, tel un cauchemar sans fin. Chaque photographie me vrillait le cœur. Des photographies moldues, sans âme, sans magie. On n'y sentait pas l'énergie communicative de mon épouse.  
J'étouffais dans cette maison. Y rentrer chaque soir me devint de plus en plus pesant. Je songeai de plus en plus à la vendre. Je sentais qu'un changement d'air ne pouvait être que bénéfique à tous deux. Je faisais le tour des pièces, réfléchissant tous les soirs, oscillant entre le désir de partir et celui de rester.  
Vendre cette maison, c'était renoncer aux derniers souvenirs matériels que nous avions de Leila.  
Cette maison, elle avait eu le coup de foudre pour elle et même si nous n'y vivions que depuis peu d'années, elle était notre foyer à tous les trois.  
Ce chiffre qui aurait pu devenir quatre.  
Nous n'étions plus que deux.

Si j'avais su…

Je me rendis compte de la vacuité de l'existence. Je n'avais pas été assez prudent. Mais y aurait-il eu quelqu'un pour imaginer ce scénario macabre, cette tragédie horrible ?  
Les quelques années sombres que j'avais vécues m'avait rendu quelques peu paranoïaque dans les pires moments. Je savais protéger une maison magiquement, la dissimuler aux Moldus, mettre au point des alarmes magiques.  
Mais tout cela était devenu inutile dans cette existence. Premièrement parce qu'elle était insouciante, je n'avais plus peur de rien, j'embrassais l'avenir les bras grands ouverts. Et puis, plus simplement parce que j'habitais en zone moldue et je ne pouvais me permettre de ne plus avoir la visite du facteur ou du laitier. Ou parce qu'il fallait bien que Leila vive avec nous. Ayant une épouse moldue, je ne pouvais plus appliquer les sorts de protection de base.  
De toute façon, en y réfléchissant bien, les seuls sorts que j'aurais été susceptible de lancer sans risque pour Leila et nos amis moldus n'auraient jamais repoussé les cambrioleurs.  
Ma magie avait été inutile tout comme celle de Percy.

Le monde moldu m'apparaissait sous un angle différent. Il n'était pas très différent du nôtre, après tout. Tout aussi aléatoirement dangereux. Ni plus, ni moins. Sauf que les protections magiques pouvaient s'avérer efficaces de notre côté.  
Ce monde me parut plus compliqué à comprendre. Leila ayant disparu, nombre de choses dont elle s'occupait me revinrent et je fus confronté à mon ignorance de nombre de codes de fonctionnement moldus. Je ne me voyais pas demander de l'aide à qui que ce soit. Les lacunes dont je faisais preuve ne pouvaient que trahir mon appartenance à la communauté sorcière. En tout cas, je serais passé pour quelqu'un ayant un grave problème et personne n'aurait compris.  
Nombre de concepts m'étaient inconnus, même après toutes ces années passées dans cet entourage.

Le temps me paraissait long mais cela ne faisait que deux semaines que Leila avait été enterrée. Les derniers jours d'octobre furent étrangement chauds. Anormalement chauds. Comme si le temps était devenu fou.  
Percy m'inquiétait de plus en plus. Je sentais que reprendre une vie normale lui pesait beaucoup. Il faisait ce qu'on lui disait machinalement. Il allait à l'école parce que c'était obligatoire, mangeait et dormait parce que c'étaient des besoins vitaux que son organisme le forçait à assurer.  
Mais il ne fallait pas lui en demander plus. Il paraissait vide. Le baiser d'un Détraqueur ne lui aurait pas fait plus d'effet.  
Je le surpris un soir en train de pleurer dans l'armoire de la chambre parentale. Il serrait une robe de sa mère contre lui et sanglotait sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Je l'avais pris dans mes bras et il avait finit par s'endormir.  
Je regardai le contenu de la penderie. Percy semblait s'y être fait une sorte de nid avec les vêtements de sa mère. Cela allait être un véritable crève-cœur mais je songeais de plus en plus à me débarrasser du contenu qui avait appartenu à Leila.  
Je ne voulais pas assister au naufrage de mon fils. Je savais que j'étais déjà en train de le perdre. Pourtant, je ne parvenais pas à savoir ce que je devais faire pour qu'il ne dépérisse pas plus. Je tentais de nouer une relation différente avec lui, privilégiant des petits moments tous les deux à faire des activités qui nous plaisaient mais je voyais bien que cela ne lui faisait rien. Si je me sentais à moitié mort dans mon cœur, je me battais pour mon fils.  
Il était tout ce qu'il me restait.  
Je ne voulais pas le perdre.  
Pas lui.

Je caressai l'idée de prendre l'air. Prendre des congés, partir ailleurs avec lui. Faire en sorte que son esprit se focalise sur quelque chose d'autre que son propre désespoir. Même si c'était saugrenu, lui faire voir que moi, j'étais là. Qu'il n'était pas seul.  
Mais ces quelques tentatives se soldaient par un échec car moi aussi, je n'étais pas prêt à voir autre chose que les souvenirs.  
Cela prenait une direction de plus en plus funeste. En nous raccrochant l'un à l'autre, nous nous enfoncions de plus en plus dans une mélancolie malsaine.

La maison me répugnait de plus en plus. Le monde moldu devenait de plus en plus étrange. Je commençais à le rejeter, à vouloir m'en détacher. Je commençais à baigner de plus en plus Percy dans la magie. Quotidiennement, elle avait pris de plus en plus de place. Je retrouvais des repères, quelques souvenirs de mon enfance me revinrent et j'y trouvais quelque réconfort. Je me sentais plus à l'aise. Je ne quittais mon travail que pour Percy. Il n'aurait pas été là, je resterais plus longtemps pour ne pas avoir à retourner trop tôt dans la maison. De l'autre côté.  
Cette maison… Il ne fallu pas plus de trois semaines pour que je ne m'y sente plus à ma place. Ce n'était plus le foyer chaleureux qui m'accueillait quand je rentrais du travail et que j'y retrouvais ma femme et mon fils pour des soirées agréables en famille.  
La maison était désormais vide et mon fils était devenu une ombre. La nuit était remplie de cauchemars.  
Cette maison avait abrité tant de moments précieux mais avait été aussi le théâtre de la mise en scène la plus macabre qui soit ayant mis fin à tout ce bonheur.  
Pour moi, désormais, ce n'était plus un foyer.  
Je me lançais donc sans grand entrain à la recherche de quelque chose d'autre. Peut-être même une maison en milieu sorcier. J'avais envie d'une rupture. C'était Leila qui m'avait rattaché au monde moldu. Déjà, à la fin des quatre années d'exil, j'avais songé à ce retour complet de ma personne. A vrai dire, plus rien ne nous retenait ici. Bientôt, Percy irait à Poudlard. Bientôt, il serait entièrement sorcier. Alors pourquoi s'obstiner à rester ici ?  
Je n'accordais plus aucune confiance à ce monde. Je ne m'y sentais plus en sécurité. J'étais à nouveau déraciné. Seul.

Je décidais de me séparer de nombre d'objets que Leila avait eu. Ses vêtements en l'occurrence.  
Voir Percy les transformer en refuge hors de tout m'effrayait. C'était trop malsain. Je savais qu'il m'en voudrait mais il fallait que je le fasse. Pour lui comme pour moi. Il fallait que ce soit moi qui assure ce rôle. J'étais père avant tout, désormais. Je ne pouvais me permettre de le laisser à la dérive. Moi-même, je ne devais pas perdre pied. Ce serait la catastrophe pour tous les deux.  
Le nez perdu dans l'armoire, je décrochai un à un les habits de ma défunte épouse. Ce fut comme si l'on m'arrachait un organe à chaque fois que je lançais le sort Evanesco. J'avais décidé de faire disparaître par la magie chaque affaire. Une part égoïsme de ma personne se refusait à admettre que quelqu'un d'autre puisse porter ces habits.

Alors que je m'affairai, un bruit sourd m'interrompit. Quelque chose venait de tomber sur le sol.  
Une boîte.  
La boîte.  
Elle avait répandu son contenu sur le sol. Objets divers, liasses de coupures de journaux dont certaines étaient désormais bien jaunies. Je ne pus m'empêcher de m'agenouiller sur le sol et de regarder ces objets que j'avais conservés tels de vieux trésors. Je me mis à relire les coupures de journaux. Certaines me firent sourire mais d'un sourire emprunt de tristesse et de nostalgie. D'un peu de remords aussi.  
Malgré tout ce qu'avait pu dire Leila, je n'avais pas franchi le pas. Je n'avais pas pu renouer avec ma famille. Les larmes coulèrent sur mon visage. Jamais elle ne connaîtrait mes parents. Elle ne parlerait jamais avec ma sœur. Je me sentis profondément stupide. Je pensais avoir tout le temps pour trouver le chemin qui me ramènerait vers ma famille. Pour trouver le bon moment pour avoir une discussion franche, peut-être unique mais suffisante pour dire tout ce que j'avais à leur dire, pour entendre ce qu'ils avaient à me dire. Avec tout le recul que j'avais actuellement, les choses auraient peut-être pu changer.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement et j'entendis le pas feutré de Percy sur la moquette. Il s'assit à côté de moi et me regarda. Une légère surprise se lut dans son regard. J'essuyai mes larmes. Sans que je ne puisse m'y opposer, il ramassa la photo du voyage en Egypte que j'avais fait avec mes parents avant ma septième année d'études. Il la regarda avec étonnement, non pas surpris de la mobilité des sujets, il y était habitué, mais par les personnes présentes. Les Weasley, tous aussi roux les uns que les autres, tous heureux, tous vivants.  
« Ton grand-père, ta grand-mère, tes oncles, ta tante… » commençai-je en trébuchant sur la première syllabe. Ma voix tremblait quelque peu alors que j'énumérais les prénoms de chaque membre de ma famille. Cependant, elle n'avait plus le mépris hautain qu'elle avait eu quand j'avais fait la même démonstration à Leila.  
Petit à petit, ma langue se délia. Je me surpris à parler de ma famille. Je relatais des anecdotes, décrivait chaque caractère.  
Ma voix se voila un peu à la mention de Charlie et de Fred. J'enchaînais sur Ginny et la fierté d'avoir cette petite sœur pleine d'énergie. Mon récit s'emballa, digressa. Je fis des tours et des détours. Je n'arrivais plus à m'arrêter. Tout ce que j'avais retenu en moi se déversa comme un flot sans retenue. Je me surpris moi-même. Mais mon étonnement se fit plus grand lorsque Percy commença à me poser mille et une questions sur ma famille. Notre famille.  
Celle qui nous restait à tous deux.

Notre conversation dura un long moment, ce qui ne nous était jamais arrivé. Le temps passa sans que nous nous en rendions compte et ce ne fut que lorsque Percy fut vaincu par le sommeil que nous nous arrêtâmes.  
Je peinai à trouver le sommeil. Les yeux grands ouverts, je fixai le plafond. Je n'avais jamais réussi à parler de ma famille à Leila comme je l'avais fait avec Percy. Je me sentais soulagé. J'avais l'impression d'avoir percé un immense abcès et que parler sans m'arrêter avait évacué certaines émotions négatives.  
Une idée commençait à germer dans mon esprit et étrangement, je ne l'en empêchai pas. J'étais en train de penser à une éventualité. Une idée folle.  
Je me disais qu'être étranger à cette vie qui était désormais la mienne n'avait aucun sens si ce n'était d'aller droit dans le mur. Pour moi, pour l'instant, il n'y avait pas vraiment d'avenir. En tout cas, il m'était difficile à imaginer.  
Me pencher vers le passé, le passé lointain, celui de mon enfance avait ravivé en moi une étincelle que je pensais avoir définitivement éteinte en quittant mes parents. Cette chaleur, la chaleur d'avoir un foyer et des personnes chères. Des personnes avec qui on pouvait se sentir bien malgré les hauts et les bas que pouvait générer la vie d'une famille de sept enfants. L'insouciance, la sécurité affective.  
Entendre Percy montrer un intérêt pour mes parents et ma turbulente fratrie m'avait bouleversé. Il s'intéressait enfin à quelque chose, il avait ouvert la bouche, était sorti de son mutisme effrayant. Peut-être tenais-je là enfin une piste pour le faire aller de l'avant.  
Il était encore petit. Ce n'était pas bon pour lui de se contempler dans la mélancolie et la tristesse. Même si cela m'effrayait, je ne devais pas tourner le dos à ce qui pouvait le sauver.  
La respiration sereine de Percy me confortait dans mon idée. C'était comme si cette discussion l'avait apaisé.  
Je me retournai dans mon lit. Je n'étais pas prêt de trouver le sommeil. Je réfléchissais à ce que je devais faire et à tous les bouleversements que cela risquait d'engendrer. Toutefois, notre vie avait été définitivement chamboulée ce fameux soir d'octobre, quand Leila avait ouvert sans méfiance la porte à deux cambrioleurs mal intentionnés.

Le foyer… L'ancrage de toute vie. L'endroit où quoi qu'il arrive, vous vous sentez en sécurité, vous êtes bien. Le cocon protecteur de la famille.  
Je ne considérais plus l'habitation où je résidais comme mon foyer. Trop de mauvais souvenirs y étaient désormais rattachés et c'était devenu un endroit que je fuyais.  
Je n'avais jamais considéré mon appartement londonien comme mon foyer. C'était mon domaine, le symbole de ma liberté mais il manquait de cette chaleur qui en aurait fait la douce demeure, le refuge symbolique. Il était également devenu un lieu de perdition, là où j'avais perdu pied pour m'enfoncer dans un gouffre de désolation.  
La ferme des Mactaggart aurait pu prétendre à être un foyer mais il n'avait été que provisoire et ce n'était qu'un refuge transitionnel pour me reconstruire.  
Je n'avais que peu habité l'appartement de Manchester pour le considérer comme un foyer.

A bien y réfléchir, le seul foyer qui me restait était le Terrier.  
La demeure familiale, celle où l'on trouve toujours une place.  
Toutefois, avais-je toujours la mienne après douze années de silence ?  
Ma mère avait fait des tentatives désespérées pour me faire « entendre raison » après mon départ. Ses lettres avaient fini par se raréfier au fur et à mesure que le temps passait et que mon silence persistait.  
Je connaissais bien ma mère. Elle avait un amour maternel ultra développé et ce qui était sa chair représentait quelque chose de sacré, d'intouchable.  
A bien y réfléchir, je savais qu'elle ne m'aurait pas renié. Jamais. Même après tant d'années. Instinctivement, je savais que je pouvais compter sur ma mère et que cela serait valable jusqu'à sa mort.  
Je pris alors une résolution.

Je retournerais au Terrier.

Le lendemain, je pris un moment pour écrire une lettre. Je la raturai maintes fois, j'en fis mille brouillons. Je ne savais pas par où commencer. Les parchemins finirent chiffonnés et jetés au feu.  
Je décidai de prendre l'air. Une balade en ville par ce temps exceptionnellement radieux me paraissait être une excellente idée. Je quittais le bâtiment et me rendis en terrain moldu.  
Cette promenade me parut être une excellente idée. Je n'avais pas l'esprit tranquille, j'avais besoin de me changer les idées pour me débarrasser de cette espèce de pressentiment persistant qui m'oppressait.  
Je flânai dans les rues, regardant les vitrines. Quelques badauds profitaient du beau temps pour se laisser aller sous les rayons bienfaisants du soleil. J'eus l'impression que cette promenade était une sorte de pèlerinage d'adieu. Comme si je tentais une dernière fois de m'imprégner de l'atmosphère pour vérifier que mon choix était le bon, que je voulais quitter définitivement cet univers.  
Je me perdis dans mes pensées, refaisant le cheminement de ma vie depuis mon départ du Terrier.  
Tous ces détours pour finalement y retourner ?  
Un sourire ironique se dessina sur mon visage. Je n'étais même pas capable d'assumer mon fils tout seul. Je cherchais, une fois de plus, quelqu'un sur qui m'appuyer.

Une vibration accompagnée d'un ronronnement interrompit mes pensées. Je décrochai le téléphone que j'avais gardé de Leila. L'appel venait de l'école de Percy. Je me figeai sur le trottoir. La voix catastrophée de la maîtresse me rapporta qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave avec Percy et que je devais me déplacer au plus vite.  
Je raccrochai sonné. Je me surpris à penser que j'avais eu une intuition fantastique pour me promener à cet instant précis hors de l'influence des ondes magiques.  
Je retournai prudemment à mon bureau, prudemment dans le sens où je me cachai pour Transplaner sans attirer les regards.  
Mes collègues accueillirent mon discours d'un air surpris et compréhensif. Certains n'avaient pas idée de ce qu'était une école moldue mais ils me laissèrent partir, compatissant avec mon air catastrophé.

L'enseignante ne m'ayant pas donné plus amples explications mise à part que Percy allait bien malgré tout. J'étais paniqué. Je devais garder pourtant mon sang froid pour ne pas commettre d'impair.  
J'arrivai à l'école. La directrice m'attendait. Son air ne me dit rien qui vaille. Elle m'accueillit dans son bureau.  
Percy attendait, prostré sur une chaise. La directrice commença son discours. Le ton sévère qu'elle employa ne me plut guère. Je fus abasourdi par ce qu'elle me raconta. Percy avait apparemment molesté nombre de ses camarades de classe avec une violence inouïe.  
Je jetai un regard éberlué et inquiet à mon fils. Il fixait le sol d'un œil vitreux. Je ne pensais pas qu'il ait conscience de notre présence dans la même pièce que lui. La directrice me donna quelques explications qui me mirent la puce à l'oreille quand aux raisons de son comportement.  
Quelques enfants avaient commencé une partie de gendarmes et de voleurs. Percy avait pris part au jeu d'une manière assez inédite pour les règles, il avait voulu jouer le rôle d'un magicien qui chasserait les voleurs. Ses camarades n'étant pas d'accord avec le concept, s'en était suivi une dispute assez corsée sur le sujet puis un enfant avait eu une phrase malheureuse à entendre pour Percy. Il lui rappela que sa mère était morte et prôna la force des voleurs qui étaient capables de tuer les gens.  
Combien furent cruelles les paroles de cet enfant.  
Je compris immédiatement que Percy n'avait évidemment pas supporté la diatribe et qu'il avait dû se jeter sur son camarade. S'en était suivit une bagarre monumentale entre les élèves concernés et je soupçonnais qu'un peu de magie spontanée avait dû se glisser dans la partie quand l'enseignante me décrit l'état dans lequel les enfants se trouvaient. Le regard suspicieux dont je fis l'objet me conforta dans mes opinions. Je savais qu'il fallait agir vite. Je connaissais les sorts à prononcer et je les formulai sans peine. Le regard vitreux de la directrice m'indiqua la réussite de mon entreprise. Elle ne semblait ne plus savoir les raisons pour lesquelles elle m'avait convoqué mais ne vit rien à redire quand au fait que je ramenai Percy à la maison car « il se sentait souffrant ».  
Je pris la main de mon fils qui me regardait étonné. Sortant de la bâtisse, je contactai le bureau des Services Abusifs de la Magie pour qu'ils envoient quelques Oubliators.  
Puis, agrippant solidement Percy, je Transplanai à la maison.  
Il resta sans bouger ni sans mot dire une fois arrivés à destination. Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire. Mon cerveau se mit à tourner à toute vitesse, je réfléchissais intensément.  
Pour moi, il était clair qu'il fallait faire vite. D'une part, j'allais avoir des ennuis et je savais que malgré les sorts jetés à l'ensemble des élèves et enseignants, il y aurait toujours la peur que cela ne se reproduise. La directrice avait parlé de psychologue, jargonnant à tort et à travers.  
Je ne voulais pas de cela pour mon fils. Je ne voulais pas qu'il soit catalogué enfant à problèmes. Je me devais de le sortir de là. De plus, la violence de la manifestation spontanée de sa magie m'inquiétait. Si la magie de mon fils se mettait à dérailler à ce point, il fallait absolument l'éloigner des Moldus. Il nous fallait partir et vite.

Il me fallait cependant agir avec méthode. Je comptais environ une journée pour tout régler. Il ne fallait pas plus. Il ne fallait pas traîner. Me maudissant moi-même pour n'avoir pas pu prévoir que la détresse de mon fils allait avoir de si importantes conséquences, je commençais à rassembler des affaires. Mon agitation ne perturba même pas l'enfant. Il semblait vidé, comme si user de sa magie lui avait pompé toute son énergie.  
C'était un coup de sang, un coup de tête et j'en avais conscience.  
Cependant, je n'avais pas le temps de réfléchir. Il me fallait agir. J'avais attendu trop longtemps et je n'avais pas fait ce qu'il fallait pour que mon fils aille mieux. Cela faisait un mois maintenant et j'avais l'impression que son esprit s'était arrêté sur cette fameuse nuit d'octobre.  
On pouvait me taxer d'égoïsme, d'incompréhension mais je savais d'instinct qu'il ne fallait pas que cela continue. Percy avait besoin d'aide tout comme moi. Je pensais qu'il fallait une rupture tout comme moi quand j'étais tombé plus bas que terre. Il lui fallait une présence aimante, quelqu'un qui lui donnerait une affection que j'étais incapable de lui donner.  
J'aimais mon fils, il était tout ce qui m'importait à présent. Je l'aimais de toutes mes forces mais je ne parvenais pas à le rendre heureux de nouveau.

Dès que Percy fut couché ce qui, admettais-je, n'était pas un grand changement par rapport son état proche de la catatonie, je me mis à faire disparaître des affaires. Le tri fut vite fait, je ne gardais que l'essentiel.  
Le contenu de la boîte à chaussures, agrandie magiquement, s'étoffa. Je gardais toutes les photographies de notre petite famille même les échographies de mon enfant mort avant sa naissance, les bijoux de Leila, quelques livres qu'elle avait adoré et que j'appréciais.  
Dans une valise qui avait subi un traitement spécial, je rangeai toutes les affaires de mon fils. J'allais me coucher épuisé. Le reste attendrait demain.  
Percy resta à la maison, seul sous protection magique. Je ne pouvais pas, pour une fois, l'emmener avec moi.  
J'avais copieusement ensorcelé la maison à l'aide de forts sortilèges de Repousse-Moldu. Je passai à l'école de Percy, fis en sorte d'être reçu par la directrice, lui modifia quelque peu la mémoire et je réussis à faire radier mon fils des registres de son école, prétextant un déménagement.  
C'était très malhonnête mais je ne pouvais plus reculer. Je ne pensais plus à l'ampleur de la folie se dégageant de ce que je faisais. J'agissais impulsivement, mué par l'instinct de survie, celui qui pousse à protéger sa descendance. Ceci étant fait, je me rendis dans une agence immobilière afin de mettre en vente la maison. Là aussi, j'eus recours à la magie pour passer outre toute la paperasserie rasante que les Moldus n'avaient pas à nous envier et inversement.  
J'agissais sous couvert de mon emploi, ce qui m'évita quelques ennuis avec le Service des Usages Abusifs de la Magie.  
Comme je l'avais prévu, les diverses démarches que j'avais à faire me prirent une bonne partie de la journée. J'avais quand même de la peine à agir ainsi mais ma décision était prise. Avant de rentrer, je décidai tout de même de passer voir la tombe de Leila. Peut-être pour la dernière fois.  
Comme pour m'accompagner, une pluie glaciale se mit à tomber. Au loin, j'entendis gronder l'orage. C'était sûr que cela devant arriver, au vu de l'anormale chaleur de ces derniers jours.  
Je remontai l'allée, arrivai à la tombe. Mon cœur se serra à sa vue. Je soupirai. Et puis, je ne pus m'empêcher de parler. C'était totalement irrationnel mais j'en avais besoin. Je racontai à la tombe les événements depuis la mort de Leila. Je fis comme si je lui parlais à elle, tout en sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne m'entendait pas. Je lui fis part de ma décision et ce fut là que je versai quelques larmes. Mon discours se termina en excuses. Une fois ce moment de faiblesse passé, je me détournai.  
« Adieu. »  
Je repartis à la maison où m'attendait mon fils qui ne me semblait pas plus vivant que sa mère.

Les derniers préparatifs de départ durèrent jusqu'au soir et la nuit tombait quand j'en eus terminé. Percy s'était endormi. Tant mieux, songeai-je. Il supporterait mieux le Transplanage.  
Rassemblant les affaires autour de moi, je contemplai une dernière fois la maison désormais vide. Un soupir de soulagement mêlé d'angoisse m'échappa.  
Je n'avais pas écrit de lettre depuis douze ans.  
Je n'avais pas prévenu mes parents de mon arrivée.  
J'appréhendais ce qui m'attendait là-bas.  
J'eus une pensée saugrenue à propos de l'horloge de grand-mère qui trônait dans le salon, me demandant sur quelle indication pointait mon aiguille.

Je fermai les yeux, concentré sur cette image. C'était mon point d'ancrage pour le Transplanage. Je commençais à tourner sur moi-même.  
Je me focalisai sur cette horloge, sur mon aiguille.

Sans doute allait-elle se remettre sur « à la maison ».


	19. Epilogue

Les feuilles rousses tombent en automne.

Epilogue.

Percy termine son récit. Sa bouche est sèche. Les larmes roulent sur son visage fatigué.  
Le feu meurt dans la cheminée.  
Il ferme les yeux, se sachant en sécurité, lui et son fils.  
Molly étouffe un énième sanglot, serrant convulsivement son mouchoir à carreaux.  
Arthur ne dit rien, il essuie quelques larmes qui perlent au coin de ses paupières.

Son troisième fils lui semble si fatigué, presque vieux malgré ses trente-et-un ans. Il ne sait pas quoi dire.  
Le silence s'installe après la longue histoire de Percy. Personne ne veut rompre cette quiétude retrouvée.

Puis, Percy reprend ses esprits.  
Il boit une gorgée de thé froid. Il sourit tristement.  
Sa mère n'avait pas oublié quel était son parfum préféré.  
Son cœur se serre à nouveau.  
Il tente de chasser ses pensées en regardant la pièce.  
Elle était presque identique à celle de ses souvenirs hormis les photographies de la nouvelle génération Weasley qui s'étalaient sur les murs. Des rouquins par grappes, excepté quelques têtes blondes et brunes.

Non, l'idée n'était pas bonne.  
Percy détourne le regard, battant des paupières pour chasser les nouvelles larmes qui affluent. Il sent la chaude main désormais bien ridée, usée par les tâches ménagères, de sa mère sur sa joue. La tendresse de son regard n'a pas changé.  
Percy se laisse aller.  
Il en a bien besoin, de ce réconfort.

Il lui en faudra beaucoup, du courage.  
Pour faire face, pour avancer.  
Pour rendre à son fils le sourire qu'il a perdu.

Il comptera beaucoup sur sa mère et l'amour qu'elle peut dispenser à chacun.  
Il comptera sur son père pour sa capacité à pardonner.  
Il aura besoin de toute sa famille pour tenter de construire un avenir qui ait un sens, quelque chose de solide.

Le temps s'écoulera. L'hiver arrivera puis laissera place au printemps. Il y aura toujours un été pour retrouver cet optimisme qui le quittera chaque automne quand les feuilles rousses tombent sur le sol. Il se rappellera toujours. Et l'hiver reviendra une nouvelle fois. Les saisons se suivront. La vie qui continue.

Percy apprendra à soigner ses blessures.  
Recoller les morceaux de sa vie perdue et en donner une nouvelle à son fils.

Et trouver sans doute, le chemin d'une vie sereine, riche et heureuse.

Cela sera long et douloureux mais Percy sait qu'il n'est plus seul.

Percy sent sur ses mains, celles de ses parents.  
Ils ne sont plus seuls.

Après douze années, Percy vient de retrouver les siens.

* * *

Voilà. C'est terminé.

Je remercie tous les lecteurs qui ont suivi cette histoire, que ce soit ceux qui m'ont laissé un petit commentaire, ont mis cette histoire en alerte ou les autres qui ne se sont pas manifestés.  
Merci à Rebecca-Black et elo-didie pour leur assiduité et leurs commentaires réguliers.

J'espère que vous avez apprécié cette fiction.

A bientôt, peut-être !

Aya Völsunga.


End file.
